Something Happened to My Heart
by JHsgf82
Summary: [AU] Ji Hoo and Jan Di's relationship never had the chance to flourish after he left for Paris. But what if Ji Hoo never followed Seo Hyun to Paris? Or, what if he let go of Seo Hyun a bit sooner? Would his relationship with Jan Di have progressed to one of more than just friends? Would their love have gone smoothly? Or, would Jan Di have suffered, just as with Jun Pyo?
1. Forget Paris

**A/N: _This takes place in the midst of episode four, right after Ji Hoo leaves Jan Di at the airport for Paris. From here on, I will be changing the storyline the way I think it could have happened. I may include some of the same scenes or dialogue from the show, but altered for the new timeline. Hope you enjoy!_**

 _ **For those reading Like the Lotus: The Continuing Story, I have not given up on that and will be working on it later today and posting soon. I just got really inspired for this, and it was a little reprieve from the intensity of that one. Thanks so much to hokej for the great idea and to Lost Skies for extra inspiration and encouragement on this one!**_

Ji Hoo had just gotten on the plane for Paris. Her heart freshly broken, Jan Di watched the plane preparing to embark from beside the runway with Gu Jun Pyo. She _already_ missed Ji Hoo. But that was silly, wasn't it?

First of all, it wasn't like they had a special relationship or anything… She didn't even know him all that well... But regardless, he was _special_ to _her_. He had been her savior, her white knight, her first love, and a _dream_ … But he never reciprocated any of her feelings, so what was the use in thinking about what could have been…? What would she have done if he stayed, anyway? March up to him and say: I like you, Sunbae! Wanna go on a date?

 _Ridiculous!_

Not to mention, it was partially her fault that he was gone. _She_ was the one who had begged Seo Hyun to stay for _him_ , and then _she_ was the one who pushed him to follow Seo Hyun to Paris. Jan Di released a defeated sigh, pondering what an idiot she'd been, and she took a sip of her coffee. She would be lying to say that she didn't regret it a bit, but she couldn't be selfish with him. She couldn't stand seeing the man she cared for so much in such agony. He had no reason to stay anyway, least of all for her.

 _So long as he is happy, I will be happy_ , she told herself.

Jan Di could _still_ feel Ji Hoo's burning kiss upon her forehead. The sensation of his lips upon her, even in such an innocent fashion, had been like a fantasy and had sent her heart fluttering wildly like a butterfly. But then, it was immediately crushed by the realization that it was a _goodby_ e kiss.

She had replayed the scenario so many times in her head already. It had simply been a _friend_ kiss, hadn't it? A 'thanks, kid', I appreciate you… Or, perhaps it had been the type of kiss a big brother gives to his little sister. At best, that's what she was to him, a little sister that he watched out for…

* * *

Still lost in the forest of her thoughts, Jan Di barely noticed when Jun Pyo stood before her, placing a hand on each side of her. He leaned in, causing her to shrink back and press against his ultra-tiny sports car. _What is he doing?_

She forcibly swallowed the gulp of coffee in her mouth. Jun Pyo said her name and whispered something just as the roar of the jet engine making its ascent drowned out his voice. She blinked several times, and he went to the drivers' side of his car. "What did he just say?" She shrugged it off and ducked into his jet black Lotus Europa S, that frankly hurt her back slightly to get into. She didn't know how Jun Pyo did it all the time with those long legs of his.

* * *

Jan Di was deathly silent on the drive back. She thought of Ji Hoo and then surprisingly, she thought of Jun Pyo.

She wasn't sure what to make of Gu Jun Pyo. He wasn't the _monster_ she'd originally thought him to be. He'd shown some scraps of humanity, even genuine kindness, when she was broken-hearted over Ji Hoo on the night of Seo Hyun's birthday party. He'd made it possible for her to save face in front of Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun; he'd allowed her to work out her frustrations, and he'd even looked after her when she'd gotten… _drunk_ …, threw up on his shoes, and passed out… She cringed, still unable to believe that one.

So, Gu Jun Pyo and the rest of F4 were not all bad. She felt grateful to them in a way, and perhaps they could even be friends.

* * *

Jan Di awoke the next morning with sore, puffy eyes. Despite accepting Ji Hoo's decision to leave and knowing that they would never be, she'd cried over him. She didn't expect that he would be _easy_ to get over… After all, first loves were always painful, or so she'd heard...

 _Ugh, get it together, Geum Jan Di, fighting!_ She dressed for school.

Jan Di walked into Shinhwa High in a daze. She wasn't in the best mood and hoped she didn't run into Jun Pyo. She no longer hated him, and yes, she appreciated what he'd done for her, but that wasn't to say she felt like _dealing_ with him right now. He had a way of making everything difficult. Jan Di went about her day, which so far had been relatively uneventful.

* * *

It was nearing lunch, and Jan Di was on her way to meet up with Min-Ji. She stumbled through the hall but stopped short when she saw Miranda, Sunny, and Ginger, gathered with a large group of girls. She didn't want to deal with _them_ , either.

She turned to go back the other direction, not because she couldn't handle them, but just because she wasn't in the mood for their nonsense right now. But then, something caught her ear. Normally Jan Di didn't care about the gossip of the Shinhwa girls, but this news was of particular interest to her. She hid in a corner and listened in.

The girls were all squealing about Ji Hoo Sunbae being back from Paris. Jan Di gaped, and her heart skipped a beat. It had only been a day! But then she immediately felt guilt over her excitement. Something must have gone terribly wrong for him to be back so soon, and she was very worried that he would be depressed.

"So, you're saying that Ji Hoo Sunbae and Min Seo Hyun are no longer together," one of the female masses exclaimed.

Jan Di gripped the wall harder.

"That's right," Ginger stated.

"So, he's single, then?" a female admirer of his clasped her hands together in hope.

"Don't get excited. He's out of _your_ league," Miranda scoffed. The girl shot her a dirty look in return.

"Oh, poor Ji Hoo Sunbae…," Sunny lamented, "We should do something for him!"

The girls prattled on, but Jan Di had heard enough. She decided she would go to look for Ji Hoo. She wanted to check to make sure that he was OK.

* * *

Jan Di ran out of the school, first searching the wooded area where he went to play his violin. He wasn't there. Then, she made her way to the F4 club room and peeked in, hoping the others weren't around. But none of them were. Finally, she made her way to the stairwell. It should have been the first place she checked.

Jan Di sighed and leaned heavily against the balcony. She stared out across the lawn but was startled by a familiar voice behind her.

"You're not shouting anymore these days…"

Jan Di spun around to see Ji Hoo leaning against the wall with folded arms. He wore a long tan coat, checkered shirt, and bow tie.

"Sunbae?!" she instinctively smiled and felt relief when he smiled back and approached her. He seemed to be in a decent mood. Ji Hoo joined her at the balcony and leaned forward against it. He glanced over at her. Jan Di tightened her mouth, afraid to ask what she was so curious about.

"How…have you been, Sunbae?" she asked instead.

Ji Hoo pursed his lips before answering. "I've been well."

Jan Di nodded and glanced downward.

"I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing back here," he cast a sidelong glance her way.

Jan Di looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. Garnering her courage, she finally replied, "Well, yes, actually… Did…something happen?"

Ji Hoo gazed out over the lawn, and Jan Di looked over once more, cautiously.

"Well, I thought a lot about things on my flight to Paris," he said, "I went there, but only for closure. Seo Hyun and I had a good talk, and we ended things amicably."

Jan Di tightened her mouth and stared down at her feet. "But I thought…," she began but stopped herself, "…I'm really sorry, Sunbae…," she said, not knowing what else to say, "...Are you…OK?" she asked delicately, casting him another tentative glance.

"I'm fine. Are you worried about me, Geum Jan Di?" the corners of his mouth twitched into a slight smile.

"Well, I…," Jan Di stammered. It was odd to Jan Di. He seemed so at peace, happy, even… Ji Hoo revealed his brilliant smile, leaving Jan Di perplexed.

"Don't worry. It just wasn't meant to be, Geum Jan Di. And I realized that…I was in love with the _idea_ of Seo Hyun. Oh, she still means a great deal to me, and I am thankful for her, but I realized that there is someone new who has captured my heart…" Ji Hoo turned to Jan Di, grinning.

"Oh," Jan Di still wore a confused expression. She felt a twinge of jealousy and wondered who it was that he liked now.

"Are you going to ask me who she is?" Ji Hoo continued, as if reading her mind. Jan Di stared down at her shoes. "Well, it's not really any of my business, Sunbae…but I hope that it…works out for you…" She was doing her best to remain expressionless, but he could see right through it.

Ji Hoo flashed his pearly white smile. She was rather clueless, but adorable to him, nonetheless. Suddenly, he reached out and pinched her cheek. "You haven't changed a bit, Geum Jan Di… I've missed you," he gave a small chuckle. Then, he simply turned and walked away.

Jan Di stood rooted to the spot, as she watched him walk away. She placed a hand to her now flushed cheek. _He missed me?_ She felt her heart flutter.

* * *

 _Earlier that morning…_

Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin sat in the F4 clubhouse, chatting and drinking tea. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin watched Jun Pyo, who had been brooding all morning.

"Just lounging about, I see," a voice from behind them came. F3 turned in unison.

"Ji Hoo-yah!" Yi Jeong and Woo Bin exclaimed, as Jun Pyo looked on curiously.

"I'm back," Ji Hoo announced, with a smile. F3 gathered around him, patting him on the back and asking about what had happened and why he was back so soon. Ji Hoo vaguely replied that he simply _wanted_ to come back.

F4 hung out in their club room for a while before making their way down the main hall of the school. As they walked, Jun Pyo noticed that Ji Hoo was glancing around a bit more than usual. Ji Hoo had always been an observant person, but it was usually more casual, something no one would even notice he was doing. But today, he seemed to be actively searching for _someone_... It was odd to see him appearing to _care_ so much about his surroundings.

"Who are you looking for?" Jun Pyo asked.

"No one," Ji Hoo immediately replied. And they continued to walk together, amidst the usual sea of adoring fans.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin walked ahead. Ji Hoo stopped Jun Pyo and asked to speak with him in private.

* * *

Once they were alone, Ji Hoo turned to Jun Pyo. "I need to ask you something, Jun Pyo," he began, rather tentatively.

Jun Pyo looked at him with curiosity, "What is it?"

Ji Hoo took a deep breath and exhaled. "I wanted to ask you…if you would mind if I asked out Geum Jan Di…"

"What?" Jun Pyo had certainly not expected that to come out of his mouth. Jun Pyo paused, "…Why would you ask me for permission? It's your love life…," he tightened his mouth and looked away.

Ji Hoo studied him. He seemed a bit… _perturbed_.

"Well, I wanted to ask you because…I have the feeling that you like her…"

Jun Pyo scoffed.

"Perhaps I'm wrong?"

Jun Pyo was silent for a moment. He'd actually been considering asking Jan Di to go to Namsan Tower with him on Saturday.

"Jun Pyo…?"

Jun Pyo exhaled. "Well, it depends…"

"What?"

"Are you asking her out because you really like her, or is this just a rebound thing from Seo Hyun?" Jun Pyo's gaze was serious. He knew that Ji Hoo was not one to mess around with girls like Yi Jeong and Woo Bin, but he needed to ensure that Jan Di would not be hurt.

Ji Hoo met his eyes. "I really like her, Jun Pyo…," he said, in an equally serious tone, "In fact…she's the main reason I returned from Paris." Jun Pyo stared at Ji Hoo in disbelief.

"But, I won't go out with her if it's going to bother you or cause problems between us," Ji Hoo added.

Jun Pyo thought for a moment and then turned back to Ji Hoo, who seemed to be waiting expectantly for his response. "…You should ask her out then. She's not so bad… I approve of her," Jun Pyo replied.

"Are you sure, Jun Pyo?"

"Aish, yes! So stop harping about it!" Jun Pyo barked in exasperation. Jun Pyo cracked a smile. Ji Hoo smiled in return and reached out to clasp Jun Pyo's hand. "Thanks, chingu."

Ji Hoo paused and rested his hands upon his knees, as they sat together, "So, do you think she'll go out with me?" Ji Hoo asked.

Jun Pyo scoffed, recalling Jan Di's drunken confession, " _Probably_ ," he replied sarcastically.

* * *

Jan Di was distracted the rest of the day, wondering who it was that Ji Hoo liked and trying to make sense of the whole thing. She replayed the conversation over and over in her head. It seemed strange that he would move on so quickly from the amazing Seo Hyun…

She stumbled to her locker, put in her combination, and opened it. Inside, there was a note. For a moment, she wondered if she had somehow angered Jun Pyo… It wasn't a red card, though, but rather a plain piece of loose-leaf. She opened the neatly folded sheet of paper. It was from Ji Hoo, asking her to meet him at the stairwell after school at 3PM _sharp_. She glanced at her watch. _Darn, already late_! She shoved her books into her bag, slammed the locker shut and locked it. She ran off toward the stairwell, the entire time wracking her brain about what he could possibly want. She arrived, slightly out of breath.

"So, here you are," Ji Hoo chastised, with a grin.

She nodded, "I'm sorry I'm late, Sunbae," she replied, still breathing heavily.

Ji Hoo approached her slowly. "Are you alright?"

She gave a quick, fervent nod. "What is it, Sunbae? Why did you ask me to meet you?"

Ji Hoo took a deep breath and decided not to beat around the bush, "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me on Saturday."

"E-eh?!"

Ji Hoo revealed his flawless smile. "Is that a yes or a no?" he asked with a chuckle.

* * *

Jan Di awoke Saturday morning, a disheveled mess. She squinted and opened her eyes halfway. She let out a yawn and glanced at the clock. She was prepared to go back to sleep, but then she remembered something.

"I have a date?!" she exclaimed, aloud. Panicked, she began smoothing out her wild hair and leaped out of bed.

After getting ready, Jan Di crept toward the front door of her home, wearing a skirt and coat over her sweater. She glanced around for any sign of her intrusive family. She gave a sly smile as she approached the door, thinking she was free and clear. Suddenly, she heard the door to the bedroom open, followed by snickering. Jan Di rolled her eyes and turned to see her family standing there, staring at her and grinning.

"I'm…just…going out for some exercise," she weakly lied, putting on an awkward smile.

"Dressed like that?" her dad teased.

"You're going on a date with Ji Hoo hyung-nim, right?" Kang San interjected, with a giggle.

 _How did they find out…? And since when does Kang San speak of Ji Hoo with such familiarity?_

Jan Di scrunched up her face and sighed.

"Isn't that skirt too long? It should be _sexier_ …," Kang San suggested. Jan Di gaped at him.

Her father joined in with more _helpful_ suggestions, saying she should lick her lips, and her mother started spritzing perfume all over her. Jan Di sputtered when she tasted some and waved her hands, demanding that she stop.

"I'm leaving now," Jan Di announced, glaring at them. They were still grinning like mad. Jan Di turned to leave. She scowled when she heard her family discussing what all Ji Hoo owned and making plans for her and Ji Hoo's future already.

"And she'd be the granddaughter-in-law of the former president…," her mother mumbled in awe. The three of them started shouting and cheering.

 _Honestly, this is just our first date!_ _It's way too early to be celebrating…_

Jan Di tightened her mouth and walked out. She was crazy about Ji Hoo, but her family's antics were almost enough to make her not want to go. _Yea,_ _thanks for killing the mood…_

* * *

Jan Di met up with Ji Hoo at the stables. He'd wanted to take her riding. He'd offered to pick her up, but she was attempting to keep the whole thing quiet and spare him from meeting her family so soon. She was determined to put _that_ off as long as possible.

They walked through the stable and Ji Hoo introduced her to his horse that Seo Hyun had given him as a Christmas gift. Jan Di gaped. "Wow, when I was little I went on a hunger strike for three days in order to get a puppy…"

Ji Hoo grinned. "How did it end?"

"I got the sense beaten back into me," she replied matter-of-factly.

"How about a horse instead of a puppy?" Ji Hoo suggested. Jan Di stared at him.

* * *

Ji Hoo lifted Jan Di onto the horse and got on behind her. Giving her the reins, Ji Hoo instructed Jan Di on how to guide the horse. Jan Di felt her cheeks heat up when he lightly rested his hands on her waist while they rode.

Their date continued, and Jan Di was shocked to find that she was not as nervous as she thought she would be. They walked along side-by-side, smiling and getting to know one another better. Ji Hoo suggested they ride the cable car at Namsan Ropeway. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he led her to it. Ji Hoo offered to buy Jan Di a drink at the vending machine, and Jan Di agreed and insisted he have some too, informing him that it was the best coffee ever.

After their ride, Ji Hoo offered her a helmet and took her on his motorcycle. Flushed, Jan Di hesitantly put her hands on his waist to hold on. They arrived at a large Hanok style building. Jan Di glanced all around. "Where are we?"

"My house," Ji Hoo simply replied, as he led her into the expansive and immaculate home.

* * *

Ji Hoo gave Jan Di a tour and ushered her to the living room. He brought out snacks while she looked around. She noticed his violin case. On it was inscribed his and Seo Hyun's initials. A large photo of Seo Hyun also hung on his wall. Jan Di wondered if Ji Hoo still had feelings for Seo Hyun. He probably did. But why was he on a date with her if so?

Ji Hoo brought tea and snacks, and they sat together on the couch, quietly sipping their tea. They sat together in silence for a time, until Jan Di finally asked about Seo Hyun again. She wasn't sure why, but she was very curious. Ji Hoo informed Jan Di that because of _her_ , he'd been finally able to let go of Seo Hyun. Jan Di stared at him for a moment, unsure of how to feel about that, and he gave her a meaningful look.

"Where is everyone?" Jan Di changed the subject to ease the tension.

"They come around when I'm not here. It's uncomfortable for me when others are around. But the odd thing is…," he turned to look at Jan Di, "I don't feel uncomfortable around you…"

She stared at him again.

"I can't explain it, but there's something warm about you, and I feel inexplicably at ease…," he inched closer to her.

Jan Di chuckled awkwardly, suddenly growing extremely nervous under his intense gaze. She glanced down and quickly popped a crunchy snack into her mouth. She chewed slowly, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Geum Jan Di...," he suddenly said her name, and she turned to look at him. Ever so slowly, he began to lean in. Jan Di shrunk down, feeling her heart beat wildly like galloping horses. She practically held her breath in incredible anticipation, as his lips came closer and closer to hers. _What do I do?!_

She didn't know what was happening right now, for she had shut her eyes tight and froze. She did her best to remain calm, despite her heart threatening to beat right through her chest. This would be her very _first_ kiss, after all!

And then, she felt his warm, soft lips upon hers… It was a simple kiss, but a _perfect_ one. Somehow, Ji Hoo always knew exactly how to put her at ease, even now, with a kiss. But, how was it that he was able to simultaneously exhilarate her? It seemed contradictory. She remained still and simply enjoyed the gentle kiss. When she opened her eyes again, he had pulled back and wore a sweet smile. Her cheeks turned hot pink and she looked away, unable to fight back a grin.

* * *

"I heard Ji Hoo Sunbae went on a _date_ with that…that… _Geum Jan Di_!" Sunny spat the words as if they were venom. She, Miranda, and Ginger were conferring about it that Monday morning.

"Oh, what should we do? We can't allow this!" Sunny lamented, dragging out her voice like a whiny two year old.

"You're right, Sunny! She's sullying the good name of F4!" Miranda shouted in frustration.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae is probably just bored...," Sunny mused. "He's probably never seen a commoner before, so he was just curious… Surely he'll lose interest…"

"We can't wait for that. We need to end this farce immediately!" Ginger stepped in. "We'll break them up…"

"Yes, good idea!" Miranda replied and pumped her fist, "But how?"

"It shouldn't be too difficult…I just need to think…," Ginger replied. "I'll figure something out. We'll make sure Ji Hoo Sunbae comes to his senses! He'll thank us for it later," she assured.

* * *

Jan Di attended school Monday morning with a wide smile upon her face. She had not been able to wipe the smile since her date with Ji hoo. She was sure that she looked incredibly stupid, but she didn't care.

Jan Di had heard people talk about love; she'd seen it in the movies, but to experience it herself was something else entirely. Some said love was like a drug. Others compared it to a burning flame. For Jan Di, it was more like food. Jan Di scoffed at herself for comparing it to food, but she loved food. She couldn't get enough of her favorite foods, and she couldn't get enough of Yoon Ji Hoo…

* * *

Still flying high on emotion, Jan Di turned the corner and heard whispering, and not very subtle whispering at that. Miranda, Sunny, and Ginger were surrounded by a large group of female classmates. Ginger noticed Jan Di lurking around the corner and began to speak louder, ensuring that she heard every… _single_ …word.

"So, Ji Hoo Sunbae went out with Geum Jan Di? Are you serious?!" a girl asked, incredulous.

Jan Di kept out of sight and listened in.

"Yes, unfortunately," Ginger commented, "But, it won't last."

Jan Di flinched.

"Wow, Ji Hoo Sunbae really took a _huge_ step down from Min Seo Hyun…," the girl said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, she's not even pretty, and she has no money...," Miranda added.

"What is he like _slumming_ it, or something?" one of the random members of the pack commented.

"Yeah, dating a commoner like her… What is Sunbae thinking?" another girl clacked her tongue as if chastising him. Miranda shot her a warning glance.

"Well, Ji Hoo Sunbae has always had _different_ tastes…," Sunny put a finger to her lips, commenting on the enigma that was Yoon Ji Hoo. He was far too complex for her to understand, but she was no less fascinated.

"Don't say it like that! And not so loud…," Miranda, who was particularly fond of F4's Golden Boy, hissed.

"Maybe she's smart... Maybe Sunbae has a thing for smart girls…?" one of the uniformed girls suggested dubiously.

Ginger scoffed, "You're new here, so I'll let that slide _this_ time… _No,_ she's not smart at all! Average… _maybe_ …maybe not even that."

"Well then, what does Ji Hoo Sunbae see in her?!"

They all looked between each other and shrugged in unison, as if it was one of life's great unsolved mysteries.

"Maybe Sunbae is just lonely after breaking up with Min Seo Hyun…," a girl in the group suggested with a slight pout, "Poor Sunbae…"

"I'll keep him company…," another, who was known for getting around with the guys, interjected suggestively. Miranda pointed a finger in warning.

"Sunbae is so amazing… He's handsome, he's talented, has the status… She's just going to hold him back! "

This struck Jan Di like a slap to the face.

"She's not good enough for him! We have to do something about this!" another shouted, and they all got riled up.

* * *

Jan Di clenched her mouth, tightened her fist, and prepared to confront them all. She didn't really care what they said about _her_ anymore, but she needed to defend Ji Hoo's honor. How dare they drag his good name through the mud because of her!

She paused to consider their words, and she suddenly felt a deep sadness... She was especially affected by the part about holding him back… Were they right? Would she somehow hold him back? Inexplicably, hot tears began forming at the corners of her eyes. She blinked them back as best she could. Unable to stand hearing another word, she rushed off in the other direction.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed! Drop me a review or PM if you feel so inclined. They are always much appreciated. :)**


	2. Love and Pride

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone, but I wanted to finish my last story and then things came up. Thanks for your patience. This chapter turned out fluffier than intended, but I hope you enjoy. It's mainly meant to build the relationship. I didn't intend for it to end up so long, but that tends to happen to me. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BoF, nor its characters. And I do not own _Pride and Prejudice_ , nor its characters. The quote, " _Her heart did whisper that he had done it for her" is from Pride and Prejudice._**

 ** _Ghost: Thank you so much for the review and the compliment! I will consider your request, and I have considered branching out a bit in that area. I actually had started a one-shot that could go along that route..._**

 _Five Days Ago…_

Ji Hoo settled into the first-class leather seat of the jet to Paris. He was attempting to nap, a simple task for him _usually_ , but his stomach was knotted and his head was swirling with various thoughts and emotions.

Ji Hoo had initially been happy and excited to be following Seo Hyun to Paris, but that had worn off, and now he was feeling other things… He felt anxious, but that was natural when making a huge life-altering change, wasn't it?

And, oddly, he was feeling something else… _regre_ t, perhaps?

Ji Hoo suddenly, inexplicably, had the urge to get off the plane, as if he was making some horrible mistake….

He rose from his seat, just as the petite flight attendant politely informed everyone to buckle up and ensure that their tray tables and seats were upright. So, he sat back down and attempted to relax and focus upon the _wonderful_ life that was before him with the girl of his dreams…

* * *

Ji Hoo thought of Seo Hyun…sweet, smart, beautiful Seo Hyun. She had been his angel, saving him from falling into an abyss of despair when he was staring over the edge.

For fifteen years, he had wanted nothing more than to be with her. At first, that had taken the form of a deep friendship, and they were constantly together. Seo Hyun was simultaneously a best friend and a mother to Ji Hoo, and his affection for her grew over the years. But upon entering adulthood, that affection became something else entirely. Ji Hoo's childish crush on Seo Hyun—that he _never_ spoke of—ignited into the passion of a man, and he longed to be with her in a whole new way. But still, he held back.

Ji Hoo had become so accustomed to _holding back_ , to being safe, protecting himself…but that all changed when a brave, noisy girl walked into his life and turned it upside-down.

* * *

Thanks to _Geum Jan Di_ , Ji Hoo had done it. He'd taken a bold step toward grasping happiness in life. He was going after the woman he loved… So now that he was on the verge of getting _everything_ he'd ever wanted, why was he faltering?

Ji Hoo realized that it was _because_ of that very girl—the girl who had pushed him to pursue his heart's desire—that he was now questioning everything he'd ever thought he wanted.

And suddenly, Ji Hoo pictured Geum Jan Di, that awkward, tough, _adorable_ Geum Jan Di, and he instinctively smiled. He couldn't help himself.

Geum Jan Di was entirely different from Min Seo Hyun, but she had an undeniable charm all her own. From the first time Ji Hoo saw her, he felt some strange connection to her, and he knew she was special. And in the short amount of time he'd known her, she had managed to completely captivate him…

And now, Ji Hoo had this strange… _need_ …to _protect_ her. It was almost _possessive_ , as if she was some precious belonging of _his_ that he needed to keep safe at all cost.

The thought of never seeing Geum Jan Di again…it bothered him… But why was it bothering him _so_ much...? And why was it causing him to rethink everything…?

* * *

Ji Hoo closed his eyes and folded his arms, hoping to just drift off. But Geum Jan Di kept haunting his mind…

The night of Seo Hyun's birthday party, Ji Hoo had noticed something about himself… He'd just shared a kiss with Seo Hyun, and they were going to take a drive together. But then, Geum Jan Di and Jun Pyo appeared. Jun Pyo had informed him that he and Jan Di were also going for a drive, and then Jun Pyo put his arm around Jan Di… In that moment, Ji Hoo felt an odd twinge of something unpleasant… Had it been… _jealousy_ , perhaps?

Ji Hoo scoffed at himself for this line of thinking and for not being able to get Jan Di out of his head. But, he'd never known such a person, a person so sweet, innocent, and pure-hearted…

He recalled Jan Di's kindness toward him, the way she'd bandaged his finger, the way she had pleaded with Seo Hyun to stay, for _him_ …

And then he'd _yelled_ at her for it and told her to get out of his sight. He had been so cold. She hadn't deserved that. The recollection of her tear-stained face broke Ji Hoo's heart anew, and he just kept thinking that he _needed_ to apologize to her.

Then, there was Jan Di's impassioned speech to him at the airport and their parting… Ji Hoo recalled feeling a pang of regret when he kissed her goodbye. His eyelashes had instinctively fluttered shut, as he pressed his lips to her forehead, and he didn't want to break apart.

* * *

Ji Hoo heaved a sigh and folded his arms tight across his chest. He spent the rest of the flight alternating between napping and pondering his life.

By the time the plane landed, Ji Hoo had come to a conclusion. He liked Geum Jan Di. He liked her a lot... And he had to see her again…

* * *

Upon arrival in Paris, Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun had a long talk. It began light and grew more serious as the hours passed. They talked about their times together and their feelings for each other. Ji Hoo honestly expressed his confusion regarding Geum Jan Di, and Seo Hyun helped him to sort out his convoluted feelings.

Ji Hoo was somewhat surprised that Seo Hyun had realized how he felt about Jan Di, even before he did. But then again, Seo Hyun had always been perceptive, and she knew him well.

Seo Hyun had been very understanding and was actually excited by the prospect of Ji Hoo being with Jan Di, and she'd encouraged him to _go after her_.

Then, Seo Hyun and Ji Hoo embraced. She kissed him on the cheek, wishing him the best of luck, and they parted ways.

* * *

 _The Present…_

Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jeong were in F4's clubhouse. Jun Pyo was playing video games, and Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were shooting pool.

"So, Ji Hoo and Geum Jan Di, huh?" Yi Jeong mused aloud, as he went for a challenging shot. He groaned when he missed.

"Yea man, that was surprising, huh?" Woo Bin commented, taking a shot himself.

Jun Pyo was staring at the screen and was silent, aside from the loud clicking sounds, as he violently pressed the buttons on the controller.

Yi Jeong grew pensive, "It's strange… Ji Hoo was in love with Seo Hyun for so long… He actually went to Paris to pursue her, and now…suddenly he's back and with Geum Jan Di…"

"Mm," Woo Bin rubbed his chin and looked to Yi Jeong, finding it equally mysterious. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin stopped shooting pool and turned to observe Jun Pyo.

"How do you feel about this, Jun Pyo?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Aish, how do I feel about what?" Jun Pyo grumbled, while continuing to assault the controller.

"Ji Hoo and Jan Di."

"Should I have any feelings about it?" he barked, not taking his eyes from the screen.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin exchanged a look and then turned back to their stubborn friend.

"Well, it just seemed that you liked Geum Jan Di," Yi Jeong commented.

Jun Pyo stopped and tossed his controller down on the table in exasperation. "Why does everyone keep bringing that up?!"

"Who else did…?" Woo Bin began.

Jun Pyo exhaled sharply, "…Ji Hoo asked my _permission_ to date her."

"Ah," Woo Bin said, and Yi Jeong nodded.

* * *

Yi Jeong had been struggling with the whole situation and had considered having a conversation with Ji Hoo about his actions. He didn't at all like the idea of Ji Hoo going after a girl that a friend liked. Yi Jeong had actually been a bit angry with Ji Hoo for dating Jan Di. To So Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo had broken a very important code among brothers. After all, it was clear, or at least should have been, that Jun Pyo was interested in Jan Di.

And Yi Jeong hadn't spoken to Ji Hoo since, while trying to cool his temper and make sense of it all. It was a relief to Yi Jeong that Ji Hoo had talked to Jun Pyo first, but it was obvious that Jun Pyo was still bothered by it.

* * *

"He asked my permission, and I gave it, end of story," Jun Pyo asserted, expecting them to cease all conversation about it.

"You're really OK with this, though, Jun Pyo?" Yi Jeong inquired further.

"Aish, yes, so drop it!" Jun Pyo picked up the controller again.

F2 continued to study Jun Pyo. He noticed this and tossed the controller aside once more with an exasperated sigh. "He likes her, and she has some huge crush on him, so I'm not going to stand in the way…," Jun Pyo mumbled, "…I owe him one, anyway, for breaking his robot all those years ago…"

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin smiled over at Jun Pyo. "You're really something, Jun Pyo…," Yi Jeong affectionately commented. And Woo Bin rushed over and put Jun Pyo in a bear hug. Jun Pyo shoved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I know!" Jun Pyo gave a haughty grin and returned to his game.

But Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were still concerned that Jun Pyo was bummed out, so they pondered ways of cheering him up. They started making suggestions and eventually settled upon planning a trip to New Caledonia.

* * *

Jan Di tore through Shinwha's Olympic-sized swimming pool. After overhearing her classmates' conversation, she rushed off to seek solace in the perfectly temperate waters of the swimming pool. The feel of being weightless and surrounded by the warm fluid seemed to also lighten her burdens. Jan Di stroked through lap after lap until finally exhaustion began to overtake her.

But the swim had been cathartic and productive. She'd come to the conclusion that she was going to _ignore_ what the Shinwha girls had said. They didn't know what they were talking about. And it was obviously their mission in life to destroy her, so she shouldn't put any stock in what they said.

As she approached the stairs of the pool, she noticed a pair of tan boots approaching. She grasped the edge, panting lightly, and looked up. She pulled off her goggles to see Ji Hoo. "Sunbae!" she instinctively smiled, despite her recent mood. Ji Hoo flashed a pearly smile and gave her a little wave.

"So, here you are," he said, with a grin, "I've been looking everywhere for you…," he knelt down before her.

"You have? Oh, well…I was just…practicing. I have that scholarship to maintain, you know."

"Practicting?" Ji Hoo grinned, "You were working extremely hard… I thought perhaps you were training for the Olympics." Ji Hoo smiled, and Jan Di chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I got into it a bit…" Jan Di didn't want to mention to Ji Hoo that she worked out her frustrations through swimming, for he would surely ask her what was wrong.

"A bit?" he tossed her that _perfect_ smile again. Jan Di could not help but beam back at him, nearly forgetting the conversation she'd overheard. He had such a way of turning her mood around and simply making her… _happy_.

"Well then, are you nearly finished _training_?" he asked. She nodded, and he stretched out his hand to help her out of the pool.

Ji Hoo waited patiently for Jan Di while she changed. She came out of the pool area with damp hair to find Ji Hoo lightly napping against the wall. Jan Di nudged him, and he opened his eyes, gifting her once more with the smile that melted her like butter.

* * *

It was late fall, on the cusp of winter. Jan Di and Ji Hoo stepped out of the building and headed together toward Jan Di's next class.

Suddenly, Jan Di released a very violent, audible sneeze that practically shook the foundation. Ji Hoo turned toward Jan Di, gazing upon her and taking a strand of her wet hair between his fingers.

"You're going to catch a cold," he said in a firm but gentle tone. Then, he pulled the stocking cap he'd been wearing from his head and placed it on hers, carefully adjusting it.

"That's OK, Sunbae, you don't have to…" She sneezed again and sniffled.

"It's OK." He warned her to dry her hair next time and then placed his arm across her shoulders. They walked off together, discussing her professional swimming goals and other things.

* * *

That evening, Jan Di met up with Ji Hoo for a movie date. She'd informed him that she had homework and would have to be home early, though.

Jan Di wasn't sure how long she could keep it up, but she was still avoiding introducing him to her parents. Jan Di loved her family, but they were a lot to take, and she was the slightest bit afraid that they would scare Ji Hoo off. But, it was silly to even think about introducing him, wasn't it? They weren't even _official_ yet.

Jan Di arrived at the theater, to her awaiting prince. He even had popcorn and a drink for her. He led her in, telling her to choose a seat. Jan Di glanced around the large, empty theater.

"Sunbae, there's no one else here."

He smiled. "That's right. I own the place. I wanted it to be just the two of us."

"Oh," Jan Di swallowed hard and stared back at him with wide eyes. _Wow, F4 certainly leads a charmed life…_

Ji Hoo just smiled affectionately and guided her to what he believed to be the best seats. They settled into the plush red leather cushions, and Jan Di suddenly felt nervous.

They were _alone_ …in a vast, dark movie theater... A thought jumped into Jan Di's head; she wondered if Ji Hoo would want to... _No,_ she shook her head.

She didn't see Ji Hoo as _one of those guys_ who would try to make a move on a girl at the movie theater… But if he did…what would she do? She suddenly felt guilty for having such indecent thoughts and for mentally accusing him of such a thing. She felt even guiltier that she…kind of _hoped_ …that he would make a move on her… And her cheeks heated up at the thought.

* * *

Ji Hoo had chosen the movie, and Jan Di was very surprised when the opening title scrolled across, and it was _Pride and Prejudice_ , the film adaptation of the novel she'd just read for English Literature.

She hoped there were subtitles.

"Sunbae, _Pride and Prejudice_?" she asked, incredulous. It certainly wasn't a _guy_ movie.

"Yes," he replied, "You told me that you read the book for English Literature and you're supposed to watch the movie, right?"

"Well, yes…" Jan Di suddenly felt silly. Here she was thinking such impure thoughts and he was simply trying to further her education.

"So, you're helping me with my homework, Sunbae?" she smirked over at him.

He grinned. "Well, that wasn't my main intention, but I figured we might as well."

He'd also thought that that it would give him a good excuse to spend extra time with her.

Jan Di smiled and nodded. "That's thoughtful of you, Sunbae. Have you seen it?"

"No, but I've read the book."

Ji Hoo offered Jan Di popcorn, and she began nervously shoving handful after handful into her mouth. He gave an amused smile; he was becoming more and more accustomed to her eating habits. After Jan Di had polished off half the tub of popcorn, Ji Hoo put it aside. He leaned back, his arm pressing lightly against hers.

It _had_ been very considerate of him, Jan Di thought, but probably not all that practical. After all, how was she supposed to concentrate with _him_ sitting there next to her, looking perfect and smelling so nice? Jan Di sighed, wondering when these silly lovesick feelings for him would subside so that she could actually act like a _normal_ person around him. Wasn't it about time they did?

* * *

The movie began, and Jan Di decided to pretend Ji Hoo wasn't there and focus upon the film. She reluctantly tore her eyes from him to affix them to the screen.

 _No subtitles,_ _perfect..._ , Jan Di thought sarcastically when the dialogue began.

Ji Hoo watched Jan Di focus hard, squinting at the screen a bit. He could tell she was actively trying to keep up with the dialogue and translate along the way, and he noticed her mumbling the words to herself now and again.

When she appeared to struggle, Ji Hoo smiled and provided a translation.

"Gomawo, Sunbae," she smiled in thanks.

* * *

While viewing the film, Jan Di couldn't help but see a bit of her own life reflected in it. Ji Hoo was the aristocratic Mr. Darcy, albeit, less cold perhaps. In some ways, he reminded her more of Jun Pyo.

As for Jan Di, she was the _proud_ and slightly temperamental Elizabeth. And Elizabeth's family reminded Jan Di of her own, of course, trying to marry her off to some wealthy husband. In some ways, Jan Di was sorry that Ji Hoo was well-off because she didn't like the insinuations and the pressure that came with that territory, but she told herself that she shouldn't be _prejudiced_ against him for his wealth, either.

* * *

With some assistance from Ji Hoo, Jan Di was getting most of the movie. It also helped that she'd read the novel. And some things just seemed to transcend the language barrier…namely, the interactions between the characters...their gestures, facial expressions, the emotions…and Jan Di was captivated.

But Jan Di found herself becoming _distracted_ during the romantic scenes… Love scenes always made Jan Di a bit uncomfortable… This was only further amplified by the fact that she was sitting next to a _guy_ —who she just so happened to be crazy about—and they were all alone...

Jan Di shrunk down slightly in her seat and bit her lip during one particularly romantic scene. She glanced at Ji Hoo out of the corner of her eye, wondering what he was thinking.

Then, she noticed him lean in closer to her. And she wondered if he was going to _kiss_ her. Her mouth suddenly felt very dry, as if it were filling up with thick, hot sand, rendering her unable to swallow.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di had only kissed once, and Jan Di had been replaying it on a loop in her head ever since. She had to admit that she _wanted_ to kiss him again... And her face grew warm. The temperature had been fine before, but it suddenly felt extremely hot in here.

Jan Di wondered if Ji Hoo was disappointed by their first kiss. She wasn't very skilled, after all, and she recalled not even _moving_ her lips that time. Perhaps she would do better _next time…_

She wondered when that next time would be exactly— _tonight_ perhaps—and she blushed at how eager she was. She peeked over at Ji Hoo without turning, torn between _longing_ for him to kiss her and _praying_ he'd keep his distance.

Ji Hoo noticed her unrest and smiled to himself. He kept his eyes upon the screen—to put her at ease—while whispering a comment to her.

* * *

Jan Di was clearly very _shy_ and modest—something Ji Hoo was not used to at all—but he liked it. Ji Hoo was accustomed to girls fawning all over him and making their intentions well-known. Not that he had taken any of them up on their offers, due to his intense loyalty to Seo Hyun.

But, this change of pace in a girl was refreshing and utterly adorable. He wasn't going to push Jan Di; he was simply enjoying spending time with her and getting to know her.

 _Don't worry, Geum Jan Di, I can wait until you're more comfortable…_

* * *

Instead of attempting to kiss her—as she rather _hoped_ he would, despite her anxiety—Ji Hoo simply whispered a comment about the movie to her. Jan Di felt tiny prickles break out all across her skin at the feel of his warm breath upon her neck and the melodious sound of his voice in her ear.

His comment was funny, and Jan Di giggled. Ji Hoo had a very _dry_ , yet charming sense of humor that Jan Di very much enjoyed, but his comment had not warranted such a strong reaction. It was the nerves surely... "OK, tone it down, Geum Jan Di… Keep it together!"

And they continued to watch the movie, Ji Hoo enjoying catching glimpses of Jan Di now and again…

As the evening progressed, Jan Di became more comfortable. They watched and made comments to each other here and there throughout. Ji Hoo commented that Jun Pyo could learn a thing or two from watching this movie, and Jan Di chuckled and nodded in agreement. "But I could never see him watching it!" she said. Though, she recalled that Jun Pyo was much more sentimental than he seemed.

* * *

Midway through the movie, the hero had just professed his love to the heroine, in a beautiful, powerful scene in the rain. Though Jan Di knew the outcome, she anxiously awaited her response. And Jan Di's heart sank when Elizabeth rejected Mr. Darcy.

Ji Hoo was likewise mesmerized, but rather by _Jan Di_ … He was enjoying watching _her_ reactions to the film. Ji Hoo smiled and leaned toward her again. "See, that's where he went wrong…," Ji Hoo whispered to Jan Di after the on-screen couple's parting.

"Hm?" she murmured, her eyes still fixed upon the screen.

"I give him credit for speaking his feelings, but he shouldn't have let her go… They were both _too_ proud, stubborn even… He should not have given up so easily…"

Jan Di turned slightly toward Ji Hoo, and she wondered if he was thinking about Seo Hyun. Perhaps he was regretting letting _her_ go and returning from Paris. Perhaps he felt he gave up too quickly. Jan Di began to inadvertently dig her fingers into the armrest.

Just then, Ji Hoo laid his hand over hers, his touch sending pleasant tingles up and down her spine. He interlaced his fingers with hers and gave her hand a light squeeze. Jan Di's lips curved upward into a content smile. She glanced over at him. He met her eyes briefly and returned the smile.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di held hands for a bit longer, and then Ji Hoo put his arm around Jan Di's shoulders. She was feeling increasingly more comfortable, so she snuggled in _ever so slightly_ closer to him. Ji Hoo smiled to himself. She'd cast her nervousness aside and was simply enjoying the moment with him.

Jan Di smiled when the couple reconciled and were finally together. The hero had allowed his actions to speak and had done something incredibly meaningful for the heroine's family. And it seemed like the kind of thoughtful, selfless thing that Ji Hoo would do...

 _"Her heart did whisper that he had done it for her..."_ It was such a nice line…

And then Jan Di said something. She didn't know what suddenly possessed her to say it, and she uttered it before even realizing the words had left her lips.

"I'm really glad you came back," she said, without looking at him.

Ji Hoo's lips parted, and he pulled her tighter.

"Me, too," he whispered, placing a kiss to the crown of her head.

Ji Hoo sighed, and his eyes darted back and forth as he held her there. "Jan Di…," he finally spoke, "…I've…been feeling terribly for how I treated you before…when I… _yelled_ at you for going to Seo Hyun…," he seemed to be struggling to form the words. For him, the memory was like ripping a bandage off repeatedly.

Jan Di looked over at him. He was avoiding eye contact and appeared to be upset. "It's OK, Sunbae… It was my fault; I shouldn't have gotten—"

"No," he cut her off, "There was no excuse for my behavior," he pressed his fingers into her arm, "…You were only trying to help me… I was a _fool_ , Jan Di-yah, and I'm so sorry… Can you forgive me?"

Jan Di tenderly pursed her lips and then smiled at him. "Of course, Sunbae."

Ji Hoo finally looked at her and smiled. "Gomawo, Jan Di…for so much…" He stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles and brought his lips down to her forehead.

After he broke the forehead kiss, Jan Di stared up at Ji Hoo, wide-eyed for a moment. He pulled her back against his shoulder and silently returned his focus to the screen. Jan Di nestled in, and they watched the rest of the movie in silence.

The movie ended with Jan Di resting her head upon Ji Hoo's shoulder and him resting his head against hers.

* * *

It took Jan Di a moment to realize that the movie had ended, for she had been caught up in her own blissful little world against Ji Hoo. She'd been enjoying his warmth, his scent, and the feel of his solid, yet comfortable shoulder. When they broke apart, Jan D felt a hint of disappointment. It had been so pleasant.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Ji Hoo asked.

"I did. Gomawo, Sunbae. What about you?"

He nodded and commented that it was _interesting_ and that he'd greatly enjoyed watching it with her.

* * *

Afterward, they went for something to eat and then took a walk along the Han River, discussing the movie at length. Ji Hoo and Jan Di began talking about the family dynamics of _Pride & Prejudice_, and the subject of arranged marriages came up. Ji Hoo informed Jan Di that the rest of F4 would likely be subject to arranged marriages by their families, and Jan Di pondered their plight.

The two stopped to gaze in awe upon the kaleidoscopic shoots of water bursting over Banpo Bridge.

"At least I don't have to worry about that," Ji Hoo muttered, as he stared out over the brightly colored waters.

Jan Di understood the significance of his statement, and her heart thumped painfully at the dark joke about his orphaned status. She wondered if he had any other family, but she didn't yet feel comfortable enough to ask him about it.

So, she simply studied him and uttered a tender, "Sunbae…"

He tossed her a faint scoff-smile over his shoulder, "It's OK, Geum Jan Di. You don't need to worry or feel sorry for me."

She didn't know what to say to comfort him, so she simply slipped her hand into his and gave it a light squeeze. Ji Hoo smiled and returned the squeeze. Then, he turned to face her—taking her other hand in his—and holding both now. Silently, he leaned in. Jan Di felt her heart begin to race, and her eyes fluttered shut.

And Ji Hoo placed a tender, appreciative kiss upon her forehead. It wasn't what she expected, but it was sweet nonetheless, and she smiled up at him.

* * *

They lingered there awhile longer, enjoying the view, before he took her home on his motorcycle. Ji Hoo pulled up in front of Jan Di's family dry cleaning business. She reluctantly disentangled her arms from around his waist and got off. She handed the helmet to him; he put it aside and got off his bike, too.

Ji Hoo suggested walking her up, but she quickly cut him off, waving her hands and saying it was fine. She was still very hesitant for him to meet her parents. Jan Di recalled in horror her family's line of questioning after her first date with Ji Hoo. They'd wanted a _play-by-play_ , and it had been highly embarrassing.

* * *

 _Jan Di gave them very little information, conveniently leaving out many things, including the kiss. When specifically asked if Ji Hoo kissed her, Jan Di lied. She was not yet ready to divulge that information._

 _Her mother suggested that she_ ** _must_** _be doing something wrong… Jan Di questioned what the 'right' way was to go about it. And Gong-Joo suggested that Jan Di wasn't trying hard enough…that she should wear a bit more makeup and dress nicer, maybe wear heels. Jan Di informed her mother that it wasn't practical to wear heels for everyday occasions—she'd probably just fall and break something and be stuck with a hospital bill they couldn't afford—and she was in a school uniform most of the time, so it didn't matter anyway. Then, her mother started in on the whole diet thing and reminded Jan Di that she could stand to lose a few pounds._

 _Jan Di didn't want to hear any more helpful suggestions from her family on how to hook Ji Hoo. She informed them that he would either like her for who she was, or he wouldn't. She wasn't going to pretend to be someone she was not._

 _Her mother released an exasperated sigh and shook her head, not knowing where she went wrong..._

 _'And besides,' Jan Di thought, 'Ji Hoo seems to like me for who I am, though I have no idea why…'_

 _When her family didn't let up and their questions became too intense for Jan Di, she shouted that it was private and none of their business, and she rushed off to her room, slamming the door._

Between her family already pushing her down the aisle with Ji Hoo and her schoolmates doing everything possible to keep them apart, it was all becoming too much for Jan Di…

* * *

"Hellooo? Are you still there, Geum Jan Di?" Ji Hoo teased, ripping Jan Di from her reverie.

"Ohh, y-ye!" she gave an awkward chuckle.

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh and approached her. "Alright, well, goodnight then…," he lingered and his head dipped slightly, apparently preparing to give her a goodnight kiss. And she truly, _truly_ wanted a goodnight kiss, but she was too afraid of watchful eyes, so she quickly bid him a "Goodnight, Sunbae! Go home safely and sleep well!" before giving him a friendly slug in the arm and rushing off.

The evening had been wonderful and magical, but it could have been _perfect_ … She felt rude and a bit disappointed, but she did not want something so special to be on display before her family. And she didn't want to hear their shouts of joy, either.

* * *

After Jan Di entered the business, Ji Hoo stood there rooted to the spot for a moment, slightly stunned. He shook his head in amusement, "That's fine, Jan Di, but you owe me one…," he grinned to himself, before hopping back onto his bike and heading home.

* * *

The next morning at school, Jan Di received a text. She pulled out her phone. There was a message from Ji Hoo.

 _"Meet me at the stairwell. It's urgent." –Ji Hoo_

Jan Di's eyes darted back and forth and her chest grew heavy. _What could this be about? Did something happen?_ She quickly put her phone away and rushed off.

Jan Di arrived at the stairwell, still catching her breath; she'd run the entire way as fast as her sturdy legs could carry her.

She glanced around for Ji Hoo. When she didn't see him, she rested her elbows against the balcony, staring out over the lawn and wracking her mind for possible reasons for his urgent request.

She suddenly felt a tap upon her shoulder, and she spun around, coming face-to-face with Ji Hoo. "Sunbae! You startled me…"

He grinned, "For once I am the one startling you… Mianhae," he came closer.

"What's wrong, Sunbae? You said it was urgent…," Jan Di stared up at him with wide chocolate eyes, full of concern, as he stood before her.

Ji Hoo smiled down at her tenderly. "Well, you rushed off so quickly last night that I didn't get to do this…," he took a step forward. Their bodies were touching now. Out of shyness, Jan Di took a step backward; her back hit against the balcony wall and she was cornered.

Without another word, Ji Hoo smiled, placed his hands squarely upon her shoulders, and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss—short but sweet—made her weak in the knees, and they nearly buckled. She gripped the brick wall for support. Once again, he had caught her off-guard.

Ji Hoo began to pull away, allowing his lips to slowly brush hers and hold them captive for a few extra seconds before they broke apart.

"I just wanted a kiss, that's all," he smiled sweetly at her. Jan Di stared up at him, doe-eyed.

She felt as though she should chastise him for making her worry and threatening to make her late for class, but she was still reeling from the kiss, and suddenly she forgot all about that.

"Don't be late to class now," he warned, revealing his gorgeous smile and poking her in the cheek. But she was still not stirred from her dream world.

Then, he winked at her, and just like that, he was gone…

Jan Di simply stood there, dumbfounded, and grinning stupidly. When she returned to her senses, she released the breath she'd been holding and berated herself for turning into such a pitiful pile of mush before him.

Jan Di checked the time, "Aigoo!" and she rushed off to class.

* * *

Ji Hoo had asked Jan Di to have lunch with him and F2 that day. Jan Di was slightly nervous, though she wasn't sure why. She questioned Ji Hoo on whether or not she should intrude upon their lunch.

"It'll be fine," Ji Hoo assured, "They like you a lot," he informed her. Jan Di found it a bit ironic that she now received far better treatment from F4 than from the rest of the school.

"And you won't even have to _deal_ with Jun Pyo today…," Ji Hoo added.

"Oh no? Where is Gu Jun Pyo?"

"He has other business," Ji Hoo cryptically informed.

Jan Di briefly wondered what other _business_ Gu Jun Pyo could have on a school day at lunch, but she shrugged it off. He _was_ the Shinwha heir, after all.

Ji Hoo ushered Jan Di into the F4 clubroom. Minutes later, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin walked in, grinning from ear-to-ear. Ji Hoo shot them both a cautionary glance, silently warning them to _behave_ themselves.

"Why, hello, Geum Jan Di," Yi Jeong strolled up to her, hands in pockets and wearing that brilliant, dimpled smile of his.

Jan Di bowed, "Hello, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Yi Jeong took a hand out of his pocket and held it out to her. Jan Di shook hands with Yi Jeong.

"Hey yo," Woo Bin greeted from behind his friend, "If it isn't our favorite Wonder Girl!"

Jan Di smiled faintly and bowed to Woo Bin. He suddenly captured her in a rough embrace. As Jan Di struggled in Woo Bin's tight embrace, awkwardly flopping like a fish on land, Ji Hoo grinned.

"Easy now, Woo Bin," Ji Hoo warned, "If you get too rough with Jan Di she may beat you up."

Yi Jeong chuckled, and Woo Bin released Jan Di. "Oh, that's right! Who could forget Jan Di's famous spin-kick?!" Woo Bin grinned. He playfully put up his dukes and began to bob-and-weave around Jan Di. Jan Di just stared at him.

Ji Hoo smiled to himself and shook his head, "Don't be an idiot, Woo Bin," he said.

Yi Jeong laughed, and Woo Bin feigned hurt.

* * *

Ji Hoo led Jan Di to a table, and the four of them sat down, as lunch was served. Jan Di still felt a bit uncomfortable, despite her increasing familiarity with F4. Jan Di instead focused upon the beautiful and elaborate delicacies that were being placed before her, with ravenous eyes. Once given the go-ahead, she began rapidly shoving food into her mouth. The cheetah-like speed at which she ate was partially due to her discomfort, but mostly due to the fact that it was just so good.

F3 couldn't help but watch Jan Di eat. Ji Hoo looked on in tender amusement. Yi Jeong glanced at Jan Di over his teacup, and he and Woo Bin exchanged a smirk. They were completely entertained by Geum Jan Di.

"Biscotti?" Yi Jeong offered, holding out a silver platter of biscuits. "These are incredible. They come from Italy."

Jan Di bowed and took one, "Thank you, Sunbae."

"You know, it's a pleasure to have you here, Geum Jan Di," Yi Jeong commented, revealing his flawless smile.

Jan Di gave a short bow and smiled as best she could through a bulging mouthful of biscotti.

"So, how was the date last night?" Woo Bin asked suddenly, grinning suggestively and glancing between Ji Hoo and Jan Di. Jan Di swallowed hard and stared down at her china plate.

Jan Di had discovered that So Yi Jeong was the charming one and Song Woo Bin was the bold, playful one. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with, and they certainly knew how to torment girls.

"That's private," Ji Hoo replied immediately and then took a sip of his tea.

"Oh, _riiight_ …," Woo Bin winked at him.

Ji Hoo shook his head and glanced to Jan Di, who was staring hard at her plate again. He hoped that she didn't think he'd told them anything. He wouldn't dare. Even though _nothing_ had happened, Ji Hoo was a very private person, and any information in the hands of So Yi Jeong and Song Woo Bin was dangerous. Ji Hoo was suddenly regretting his decision to bring Jan Di here before these vultures.

Ji Hoo simply glared at Woo Bin in warning, and Jan Di grabbed another sweet biscuit and popped it into her mouth, crunching it up slowly.

"So, you two _official_ now?" Woo Bin suddenly asked.

Jan Di nearly choked on her food this time. Ji Hoo looked to her in concern. He sighed in relief when she spit the cookie out into her napkin. Jan Di gave them all an awkward smile.

It wasn't that the question was absurd, but it did put Jan Di on the spot. She cast her eyes downward, and they flitted back and forth.

Ji Hoo studied Jan Di for a moment and then turned back to Woo Bin, "Well, we haven't had the chance to discuss that yet, Woo Bin," Ji Hoo spoke in a low tone. Then, he kicked Woo Bin lightly in the shin under the table, deciding he'd been given enough warnings that day.

Woo Bin groaned slightly in pain, "Oh, right, sorry," he gave a short laugh.

* * *

The next day, Ji Hoo decided to eat alone with Jan Di after the whole F2 debacle.

 _"Have you eaten?"_ he texted.

" _Not yet_ ," she replied.

" _Would you like to have lunch together in the cafeteria?"_

 _"Really? You're not going to eat with F4?"_

" _Not today. I want to eat with you."_

Jan Di smiled to herself.

* * *

Jan Di sat with Ji Hoo at a corner table in the Shinwha High Cafeteria. She could feel the whole room's eyes upon her.

Ji Hoo didn't seem to notice or care, but he was probably used to being stared at. Though Jan Di felt a bit uncomfortable, she'd decided to take a stand. Ginger, Sunny, and Miranda were shooting her dirty looks. She glared right back at them, sending a message of 'back off' with her eyes. Then, she turned back to Ji Hoo with a smile.

Ji Hoo had a purchased lunch from the cafeteria. He had offered to buy her lunch, but she informed him that she brought her own. "What is that?" Ji Hoo asked delicately, pointing to a food item in her lunchbox.

"Really, Sunbae? You've never had a rolled egg omelette?"

Jan Di stared at Ji Hoo, incredulous, though it truly didn't surprise her. "You F4 and your refined tastes…you don't know what you're missing," she grinned. "Here try some," she held out one for him.

Ji Hoo popped it into his mouth and chewed slowly, thoroughly. "Mm, that's very tasty."

Jan Di chuckled, "I'm glad you like it," and she smiled sweetly.

"Did you make this?" he asked.

"Mm," she nodded.

"It's very good," he took a bite of his own food and chewed it up, "Do you want to try mine?"

"That's OK, Sunbae…" But, much to her astonishment, he held out a piece to her and encouraged her to open up, as if he was going to feed it to her. It seemed so unlike Ji Hoo to be so open in public with their relationship. Jan Di's cheeks heated up and she tried to turn the bite down, but Ji Hoo was insistent, so she allowed him to put it in her mouth.

Jan Di smiled awkwardly at him, as she chewed. She glanced around the room, receiving a mixture of dirty, shocked, and envious looks. _The whole school must just be just loving this_... _,_ she thought.

* * *

Min-Ji arrived just then and stopped short upon seeing Yoon Ji Hoo there with Jan Di. She gave Ji Hoo a bow, "Oh, Sunbae-nim…" Ji Hoo nodded politely to Min-Ji.

Jan Di suggested Min-Ji join them, and Ji Hoo agreed, but Min-Ji quickly turned her down, saying she did not want to intrude. Slightly dejected, Min-Ji bid them goodbye and walked off with her tray to take a seat at another table.

Jan Di watched after her sadly. Ji Hoo noticed this and gave Jan Di a tender smile. "Do you want to sit with her?" he asked. "No, it's OK," Jan Di assured. She glanced to Min-Ji once more and then went back to her food.

* * *

After a few moments of silence, Ji Hoo spoke. "You have a part-time job, right Geum Jan Di? At a porridge shop?" he asked.

"Mm," she confirmed, as she stuffed a bite into her mouth.

"Hm, I'll have to check that out sometime...," he replied.

Jan Di's brow furrowed, and she finished chewing, "Really?"

"Yes. And perhaps Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin would like to go, too."

Jan Di nodded and gave an awkward smile. She could just picture F4 waltzing into the porridge shop. Her master would go nuts.

* * *

Lunch had ended, and Ji Hoo had taken his leave of Jan Di. Jan Di also needed to go, but she stopped by Min-Ji's table to let her know she'd see her in their next class together.

Min-Ji stared after Jan Di as she walked away. Ginger, Sunny, and Miranda approached Min-Ji.

"It's such a shame…," Ginger commented.

"What is?" Min-Ji asked.

"It's Min-Ji, right?" Sunny asked, condescendingly.

Min-Ji nodded, and the trio surrounded her.

Ginger continued, "How Geum Jan Di has totally ditched you for Ji Hoo Sunbae..."

"That's not—" Min-Ji began, but Ginger cut her off.

"Geum Jan Di claimed to know _nothing_ about F4 and want _nothing_ to do with them, but now…here she is dating one of them…and she seems to have the others in her pocket, too… It's unbelievable, a nothing girl like her!" Ginger exclaimed and the trio scoffed in universal disgust.

"That's not fair…," Min-Ji mumbled timidly, but the trio ignored her and continued the rampage.

"First, she gets Jun Pyo Sunbae's attention…," Miranda began, "And now Ji Hoo Sunbae!" she lamented. Ginger noticed Min-Ji react to Jun Pyo's name.

"That crafty little fox will probably just work her way through the group…," Sunny sneered. The other two shook their heads.

"Jan Di isn't like that…," Min-Ji spoke in as assertive a voice as she could muster.

"Ohhh," Sunny gave a false pout, "…she's got you fooled, too," and she pet Min-Ji's hair.

Ginger leaned across the table to look Min-Ji in the eyes. "Help us, Min-Ji. Help us expose Geum Jan Di for the gold-digging fraud she is…"

* * *

Jan Di went about her day. The Shinwha girls had not let up on her. They still continued to torture her at every chance they got, with whispering, snide comments, glares, and the occasional mild prank. They had not attempted anything as elaborate as the flour and eggs incident, and everything they did was behind F4's back, probably because they knew Ji Hoo would never stand for it. Jan Di hadn't told Ji Hoo about the bullying because she didn't want him to worry or make a big deal of it. She wanted to handle it herself.

Jan Di simply did her best to ignore them. Despite her female nemeses, Jan Di was in a good mood that day. Thinking of Ji Hoo's kiss and their lunch together brought a smile to Jan Di's face, and she'd also _killed it_ in English class during the discussion of Pride  & Prejudice, thanks to Ji Hoo.

* * *

After class, Jan Di was approached by Sunny, Miranda, and Ginger. She sighed but did not attempt to escape them. Enough was enough, and Jan Di needed to stand up for herself and for Ji Hoo.

The horrible girls stood before Jan Di with folded arms, sneering at her. Jan Di stood tall and proud. "Well, do you have something to say?" Jan Di demanded.

"Oh, we have a lot to say," Ginger shot back.

"And I've heard it all. You think I'm trash, and I'm not good enough for Ji Hoo Sunbae, right? You think that I'm going to somehow bring him down…," her voice was strong and steady, yet her heart ached to say the words.

The three smirked at her in confirmation, as if they couldn't have worded it better.

Jan Di took an assertive step forward and stared them down. "Well, Ji Hoo Sunbae and I like each other, and it's none of your business. So, there's nothing you can say or do about it."

Ginger scoffed, and for once the three were silent. But the golden silence didn't last long.

A wicked grin crossed Ginger's face, "… _You know_ you're just a rebound from Min Seo Hyun, don't you?"

Jan Di was momentarily taken aback. She didn't believe that one bit, but somehow the words struck her like a hard slap to the face.

"Yea, it won't last…," Miranda added, spitefully.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae is just in pain, so he's passing the time with you…," Sunny said.

"That's not true," Jan Di spoke in a low tone, tightening her fists at her sides.

"It _is_. You could never live up to Min Seo Hyun in his heart. Do you think he just magically got over her—someone he loved for 15 years—and fell for _you_?" Miranda sneered.

Jan Di's head was screaming now; she didn't want to hear another word of it!

"Ya, what kind of dream world are you living in Geum Jan Di? Wake up!" Sunny interjected.

"Yes, you should stop this now…before you get hurt…," Ginger said in a patronizing tone.

"Why would you care if I got hurt?" Jan Di spoke up.

The trio scoffed.

"Because you may hurt Ji Hoo Sunbae and the rest of F4 in the process!" Ginger shouted.

Jan Di wondered what Ginger meant by that, but she shook it off.

"Just leave us alone…," Jan Di warned, before walking off on them.

* * *

Despite great effort taken to forget every word the nightmare trio had said, the words of Sunny, Miranda, and Ginger kept reverberating in Jan Di's head, as well as those of others.

 _"It won't last…"_

 _"It's only a matter of time…"_

 _"He'll get bored of you…"_

 _"You're no good for him…"_

 _"You'll hold him back…"_

 _"You're just a rebound from Seo Hyun…"_

 _"You could never live up to Min Seo Hyun in his heart…"_

How did they manage to make her feel absolutely horrible at every encounter?

Though she hated to admit that they had gotten to her, the Shinwha girls' comments had _hurt_ , badly. And especially that last comment about never living up to Seo Hyun.

Jan Di knew that was probably true. How could she possibly ever mean to Ji Hoo what Seo Hyun had? It was a mystery to Jan Di, why Ji Hoo had even chosen her, of all people, anyway. And perhaps he _would_ grow tired of her… After all, she was nothing special… And perhaps she would never live up to Seo Hyun, but oddly, she was OK with that… For now, she simply wanted to be with him…

But what had Ginger meant when she suggested that Ji Hoo and F4 would be hurt by her dating Ji Hoo?

Maybe she wasn't good for Ji Hoo... But she _wanted_ to be, and she would do her best to be. Jan Di knew that she wasn't pretty or smart, nor did she have money, but she would fiercely care for and defend the people she loved. And that now included Yoon Ji Hoo. She just wanted him to be happy, and she would do almost anything to ensure that he was.

* * *

Jan Di had been making excuses to Ji Hoo for a few days to avoid seeing him. She just needed to clear her head and figure things out, get some perspective. All the torment and pressure had been building and swirling around within her. It was exhausting, frankly. It was so much pressure to be with someone like Yoon Ji Hoo. And that was through no fault of Ji Hoo's.

Simply being with Ji Hoo was as easy and natural as breathing, discounting her intense shyness whenever he attempted to touch her. But that was just lack of experience on her part, and that would come with time, as they got to know each other as a couple… And Ji Hoo was very patient with her; she knew he would never pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for.

It was everyone else's interference that was the problem…, and in a way, Jan Di longed for the days of being invisible. Jan Di hated to give up on anything, but it was all becoming too much for her to handle.

But at the same time, Jan Di's feelings for Ji Hoo had grown and intensified and were now rapidly spiraling out of control. And she didn't _want_ to give him up. She kept making excuses for continuing to date him, despite all the problems.

Jan Di felt as though she was getting close to some point of no return with her feelings for Ji Hoo, and it scared her. What if things didn't work out? What if Ji Hoo changed his mind and she got hurt? But she couldn't fathom Ji Hoo ever hurting her. And—she couldn't imagine such a scenario—but what if she did somehow hurt him? It would be too much to recover from. A few traitorous tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Jan Di hadn't thought it would be easy to avoid Ji Hoo while she worked things out for herself, considering he knew everywhere she hung out, but she actually hadn't seen or heard from him much in the past few days. Perhaps he'd picked up on something and had been giving her space.

Standing in the stairwell, Jan Di was stirred by a familiar voice from behind her that always made her heart leap.

"There you are. You finally show yourself…," he said.

Jan Di quickly wiped away the tears and put on a smile. She turned to face him. "Sunbae," she smiled brightly.

Ji Hoo gave her a faint smile and approached her. "Well, Geum Jan Di-ssi," he grew stern, "Would you like to explain why you have been avoiding me?"

 _Darn, he did notice..._ "Well, I, um…"

He was studying her now, and she hoped he didn't see right through her. He was so good at that.

"I've just been busy and preoccupied with school…"

He nodded, "Well, I wish you would have said something. I was worried…"

She decided it best to stop with the feeble excuses and simply apologize, "Mianhae, Sunbae," she gave a quick bow.

Ji Hoo sighed. He stood before her, looking down into her eyes. He began running a hand lightly down her arm, causing an assault of goosebumps.

Finally, Ji Hoo grinned, "You're my girlfriend and yet you still insist upon calling me Sunbae…"

"G-girlfriend?" she stammered.

"Oh, oops…," Ji Hoo put a hand to the back of his head; he turned from her and began to pace, "I…meant to take you to a nice, romantic dinner and ask you _officially_ to be my girlfriend, but I guess I screwed it up," he scoffed at himself.

Jan Di blinked a few times and glanced down, her heart fluttering wildly. Ji Hoo turned back and approached her once again. "Mianhae…"

"It's alright, S-sunbae, but about that…," she glanced away upon feeling stinging tears begin to form.

"What?" He studied her curiously, "Is something wrong?"

"No," she responded immediately, though he didn't believe it.

"But about…being…your _girlfriend_ …" she began delicately, feeling a hard, painful knot begin to form in her stomach.

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw. He released a heavy sigh, "…Don't tell me that you are breaking up with me, Geum Jan Di, and so soon…" His voice was soft, yet there was a hint of frustration and sadness there.

Jan Di glanced away. "Well, I, uh…"

"Did something happen? Did I…do something?"

"No, I just think that...maybe it's not a good idea for us to..." Jan Di turned fully from him and wiped away the tears that had trickled down.

Ji Hoo came closer. He clearly knew that something was wrong, but she apparently did not want to tell him. He did not want to push her, but he needed to know, so he decided to get it out of her one way or another.

"Do you not like me anymore, Geum Jan Di?"

"It's not that, Sunbae…"

"Do you think I'm a jerk or something?" he continued.

"Of course not."

"Then what is your reasoning for wanting to break up with me?" he gently demanded.

She stared down at her boots and was silent. Ji Hoo stepped into the space between them, determined not to let it rest. He tilted her chin upward slightly to gaze upon her, "Are you not attracted to me, then?" he asked seriously, holding her chin.

Jan Di's face fell and she pulled away. She couldn't look at him while she did this. He was too beautiful, and his touch was too much for her. It was hurting her resolve.

 _What a ridiculous notion, Ji Hoo Sunbae…_ _It's certainly not about the attraction_ , she thought.

But it was clear that Ji Hoo was trying to force her to admit something, so he persisted. "Is it my hair, then? Do you not like my hair? Would you prefer that I cut it, or change the color, perhaps?" Ji Hoo teased in hopes of lightening the mood and forcing her to be honest. He knew fully well it wasn't about that.

If it hadn't been such a serious situation, Jan Di would have burst out laughing at such absurdity.

"It's not that; your hair is _perfect_!" Jan Di blurted out in exasperation. She immediately looked away, embarrassed. It certainly wasn't his hair that was the problem. In fact, on more than one occasion she'd dreamed of running her fingers through those silky locks…

Ji Hoo gave her a faint smile. "So, what is it then?" he asked gently. He moved closer and was standing _dangerously_ close to her now. Jan Di's heart began to thump.

"Do you like someone else?" He cocked his head, "Jun Pyo, perhaps?" It was a playful insinuation, but Ji Hoo felt a dull ache in his chest at the suggestion and he awaited her answer with anxiety.

"No! I only like y-" she stopped herself and finished more calmly, "…No, I don't like someone else."

Ji Hoo nodded, "Good," he took her by the arms and began to lean in. Jan Di stared up at him, and her heart began beating faster and faster, reaching an elevated gallop. He leaned closer still, until his bangs brushed her forehead and his nose touched hers. Her heart was racing now.

"Then tell me," he whispered. "Why don't you want to be with me anymore...?" It wasn't a desperate statement but rather a simple, direct question. Still, he seemed _hurt_.

She didn't want to get into it. She didn't want to repeat all the awful, embarrassing things that had been said that, frankly, she believed had a ring of truth to them. And she didn't want to tell him about her weaknesses and her insecurities.

"I just…don't feel like I…belong…in your world… I'm just a burden…"

 _And you deserve better, too…_

This time she couldn't hold them back, and the tears streamed down. Ji Hoo sighed. He wiped away the tears and placed a finger under her chin, tilting it upward so that they could look into each other's eyes.

"Jan Di, you and I, we are of the same world. There is no difference. You could never be a burden to me. But if it bothers you…I'll be perfectly happy to join you in this world of _yours_." Ji Hoo smiled tenderly, rubbing a thumb lightly across her jawline. Jan Di's lips twitched into a smile.

She sniffed and nodded. "Gomawo, Sunbae…"

* * *

Jan Di sighed and finally, reluctantly admitted that _some_ people in school were saying some negative things about them being together. Jan Di glanced down, feeling ashamed that she allowed it to get to her and come between them.

Ji Hoo folded his arms tightly across his chest. He had a pretty good idea of who she was talking about.

Jan Di hung her head. "…I don't want to cause you any problems," she admitted, "And I don't want your reputation to be damaged by associating with me…"

Ji Hoo scoffed, "So, let me get this straight...in order to spare my pride you decided to break my heart?"

Jan Di was stunned speechless. She hadn't realized he felt so strongly. She'd thought it was quite one-sided, on her end…

"What kind of logic is that, Geum Jan Di? Did you learn nothing from the movie?"

Jan Di opened her mouth to speak, but she had no words to justify it.

"That sort of thing means _nothing_ to me. Those vapid _idiots_ know _nothing_ … Don't listen to a word they say," Ji Hoo's voice remained at a low level, but she could tell he was escalated.

Ji Hoo sighed, "And besides, since when do you care what others say?"

"Sunbae…"

"Do you still want to break up with me, then?"

"I never _wanted_ to, Sunbae…I…," Jan Di muttered, lowering her head, "I just thought it might be for the best…" She stared down at her feet.

"Well, I don't agree that it's for the best. And I don't want to break up," he said bluntly. Who knew Ji Hoo could be so forceful…?

"Sunbae…" she gazed upon him.

"Hm, but this _is_ a problem… What would I do if I were my good friend, Gu Jun Pyo?" he asked of himself suddenly, as he cast his eyes skyward.

She looked at him curiously.

"Oh," he snapped his fingers as if he'd come to some epiphany. "I'll just forbid you from breaking up with me, so this won't happen again," Ji Hoo said.

"E-ehh?"

"That's right, Geum Jan Di. You are _forbidden_ from breaking up with me, and you must remain my girlfriend," Ji Hoo proclaimed.

Jan Di stood there, stunned.

"Will you comply…or will you deny me and face the wrath of F4 once again?"

Jan Di was speechless. He looked and sounded entirely serious, but she noticed the hint of a smile playing upon his lips.

Jan Di couldn't fight back her own smile. She gave an exaggerated sigh, "You know, I'm a bit tired of defying F4… I've lost interest in that...so…," she grinned at him playfully.

"Good to know," he moved closer, "So…you agree to my demand?"

She pursed her lips, "Well, if you're sure—"

"I'm sure," he responded immediately.

"But why me, Sunbae? You could have any girl you want…"

Ji Hoo smiled in amusement. "I _have_ the girl I want. _You_ are the girl I want, Geum Jan Di, and I plan to hold onto you…"

"S-Sunbae…," she uttered tenderly.

"Still Sunbae, huh?" Ji Hoo smiled, closing the short distance between them once more.

"What would you like for me to call you, Sunbae?" she asked.

Ji Hoo revealed his brilliant smile; he seemed to take some kind of amusement in the question. He rubbed his chin and raised his eyes to the sky.

"You can keep calling me that if you want to…," he wrapped his arms around her small waist, "You can call me whatever you want…," his voice was like a caress. Then, he leaned in to where his lips were just… _about_ …touching hers, but not _quite_ … And he was just lingering there, smiling at her, teasing her… It wasn't like she didn't deserve it…

And after what seemed like an eternity—his willpower clearly greater than her own—Ji Hoo's lips met Jan Di's, and she felt as though fireworks were exploding within her heart.

* * *

Each of Ji Hoo's kisses was unique, special, like a snowflake… It was all so new to Jan Di. She was still counting each kiss, stamping them into her memory, like a scrapbook. One day, she knew she would surely stop counting, but they would always remain beautiful and special to her.

Ji Hoo had resolved to take things very slowly with Jan Di, and he was a patient guy, so it should not be a problem for him. He'd been testing the waters with Jan Di to determine _how_ slowly he should take things exactly. But, this whole incident had made Ji Hoo bolder, and he took the liberty of deepening the kiss.

And _this time_ Jan Di participated. As his lips parted, she followed suit, both of hers perching upon his bottom lip. He held her tighter around the waist, and she wrapped her hands around his neck and then slowly ran her fingers upward, allowing herself the pleasure of twining them through his luxurious, tawny hair.

* * *

They finally broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. They were still holding one another, smiling, and faintly catching their breath.

Ji Hoo grew serious. "Jan Di, will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"If _anyone_ ever bothers you…or anything is _ever_ wrong…please tell me. Let me know immediately, and I'll fix it."

She gazed into his eyes.

"Will you promise me?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Good. We need to stick together, Jan Di-yah, you and I… No matter what happens, I will never forsake you…"

Jan Di smiled affectionately at him. Ji Hoo released her reluctantly and told her that he needed to go but would see her after school. He placed another kiss upon her forehead and turned from her.

"Oh, I'll think about what I want you to call me…," he tossed back a smile and a wink before making his exit.

Jan Di watched him until he was out of sight, with a smile. She inadvertently released a dreamy sigh and then scoffed at herself.

If it hadn't been clear before, it was now, _crystal_ clear. Jan Di was irrevocably in love with Yoon Ji Hoo…

And she vowed to herself that she would do everything in her power to make him happy. She would never hold him back, nor allow him to be sad or hurt… She just wanted to see him happy and smiling, always.

That smile of his… That smile that made her heart melt and her knees weak. She wondered how many had been privileged to that beautiful smile… She didn't know the answer to that, but she definitely felt honored to be among those incredibly blessed ones.

 _I just want to make him smile…_ After all, she'd promised Seo Hyun that. _I can't promise you much, Ji Hoo Sunbae, but I will do my utmost to try and make you happy… I can promise you that…_


	3. Otters, Fires, and Firefighters Part I

**_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the long time between updates on this one this time around. I have three other stories going and was on vacation last week. I actually managed not to write during that time, but other than that, I've been working away… Reminder, this is an AU story, so some things will happen the same or similarly (with a different spin) as in the show, and others will be different. It was interesting how changing one detail early on altered so much. Some events in the show were really great and—I felt—important, and I wanted those things to happen, so I kept them in but put them in at different times and with my own twist. Honestly, I am not certain how good this chapter is, so I hope none of you are disappointed. It's kind of transitional, and it has some really fluffy parts to it. I'm trying to add some conflict to Jan Di and Ji Hoo's relationship, but I struggled a bit with that this chapter… I hope the conflict is not lame. I wanted to include some conflicts that were the same/similar to the show, as well as my own new ones… I promise I will have some better conflicts coming up later on. But I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading! Your comments are encouraged!_**

 ** _Ghost: Still not sure if I'm going to do that, but if I do, it would be in chapter 2 of Flames of the Heart._**

* * *

It had been about a month now since Ji Hoo returned from Paris, and word had spread like wildfire around Shinwha High that the _commoner_ , Geum Jan Di, was dating F4's Golden Boy, Yoon Ji Hoo. The reactions ranged from shock—to envy—to downright outrage, but for the most part, Jan Di's classmates were treating her… _well_ now.

A bit too well, actually. And Jan Di wondered if perhaps Ji Hoo had said or done something. Or, perhaps the school had simply resigned itself to the fact that this was for real—that it wasn't some grand joke and Ji Hoo hadn't gone crazy or suffered a traumatic brain injury. Everyone seemed to be accepting now that Yoon Ji Hoo actually _cared_ for Geum Jan Di and seriously intended to date her.

Jan Di was stunned to find that the girls were beginning to—not only acknowledge her—but actually _chase_ her down. They would go out of their way to bid her good morning, compliment her, and even bring her drinks. One girl—who Jan Di had never even met—asked Jan Di to attend her birthday party that Saturday. Jan Di informed her that she would check her schedule, out of politeness, but with no real intention to go. Another group of girls begged Jan Di to go shopping with them after school.

 _Shopping…yea, right…_

Jan Di was not much for shopping, and she would certainly not be going to the stores these girls planned to go—she was not in the habit of shopping in places where one item would send her family into bankruptcy…

The exception to the Jan Di entourage was the nightmare trio (Sunny, Miranda, and Ginger), who still hated her guts. Although they'd backed off _for now_ , Jan Di was certain they were plotting something evil against her...

* * *

One morning, when the crowd became too much for Jan Di, she pulled a not-so-clever trick—that nonetheless worked—and suddenly pointed off into the distance, insisting that the crowd look, while she made a run for it. Then, Jan Di rushed off as fast as her legs could carry her—the crowd trailing behind—to the comforting sanctuary of the stairwell.

Jan Di leaned over, gripping her knees and catching her breath. She stood upright and released a sigh of relief at reaching her haven. "Aigoo! I think I liked it better when they were bullying me…," Jan Di muttered.

"You're very popular these days, Geum Jan Di," a welcome voice came from behind her—it was warm and soothing, yet with a pinch of playfulness to it.

Jan Di spun around to see Ji Hoo standing behind her with the hint of a grin upon his lips. "Sunbae!"

Even though this had become _their spot_ , he always managed to catch her off guard. She didn't know how he always knew when she would be there… And she had the feeling he took great pleasure in startling her like this, but she didn't care. She was always simply glad to see him.

Ji Hoo approached Jan Di slowly, the corners of his lips curving further upward into that amazing smile she'd grown to know and love so well. Jan Di still couldn't understand why his face seemed to light up every time he saw her, but it was enough to send her heart rocketing straight to the moon.

Jan Di smiled tenderly back at him. But then her face twisted. "It's only because of you, Sunbae! Why do you have to be so adored?!" she scoffed.

"Mianhae…," Ji Hoo chuckled, "But, still Sunbae? I warned you about that," he teasingly wagged a finger at her. She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

He stood before her now, looking down into her eyes, while she got hopelessly lost in his, wondering what he would do next. Ji Hoo could certainly be affectionate, but he kept it in check. Sometimes he would kiss her lips, but not all of the time. Sometimes it was a hug, a kiss to the forehead, or even to the hand. He was a bit mysterious about it—he certainly kept her on her toes—and she couldn't always predict when, where, or even _how_ he would choose to show her his feelings. But whatever form of affection he chose, it always made Jan Di feel appreciated and… _loved—_ though they had not actually said those words to one another yet. She wondered if he felt the same way…

"What am I to do with you, Geum Jan Di?" he sweetly asked before turning her to look out over the balcony and wrapping an arm around her shoulders from behind.

Jan Di sucked in a breath of pleasant surprise, forgetting entirely—in an instant—about being upset with him for putting her in such a predicament with the Shinwha masses. "Mianhae, _Ji Hoo-yah_ …," she mumbled shyly.

Ji Hoo seemed contented by this, and he rested his chin between his own arm and the crook of her neck, holding her completely captive. "That's much better," he whispered into her ear, sending rampant chills up and down her spine.

Jan Di held statue-still. She instinctively closed her eyes, warmth curling throughout her body—despite the chilly air surrounding them—and she took in the feel and scent of him. Ji Hoo had this indescribable _something_ about him that Jan Di could not pinpoint; although, she was certain it didn't get much better than this moment, right here and now. Eventually, she relaxed enough to lean back slightly to rest her head against his chest.

* * *

They said nothing for a time, as Jan Di gazed off across the campus of Shinwha. The temperature was low, but there was something to be said about body heat… Jan Di noticed that Ji Hoo was motionless against her, and she briefly wondered if he'd fallen asleep—not that it would bother her if he had…

Jan Di was slowly growing more at ease with Ji Hoo, yet he still managed to send her heart fluttering like a frantic butterfly. It was odd how he could make her so comfortable and yet so restless at the same time. But it wasn't an unpleasant restlessness… It was more like a rush… This _love_ thing, she'd heard people say it was the most amazing natural high… And it was true—Jan Di had experienced firsthand now—and she couldn't imagine even skydiving being more thrilling.

But like extreme sports, there was something frightening and even _dangerous—_ in addition to the thrill—about being so in love as she was. She was plummeting—hard and fast—and it was so powerful that Jan Di worried she would never be able to turn Ji Hoo down on anything, not that he would ever take advantage of that. Her much greater fear was that she would someday lose him…and she was afraid of what it would do to her… But Jan Di told herself, once again, that she was simply going to enjoy it while it lasted…

* * *

Jan Di had to smile when she realized that—in the midst of her daydreaming—Ji Hoo _had_ , in fact, fallen asleep against her shoulder. How in the world did this man manage to drift off in such a position?! He was an utter mystery to her, yet a beautiful one, and she was truly enjoying discovering more about him each day.

Jan Di glanced to her side and a sweet smile crossed her lips as she took in the sight of him: his soft yet handsome features, his dark lashes, and the hint of a tranquil smile upon his face while he slept. Ji Hoo looked so peaceful that she hated to wake him, despite the precariousness of the position he was in. Not that she truly minded having him against her… But, they did both have to get to class at some point, soon.

"Ji Hoo-yah," Jan Di finally whispered, and he stirred. "You fell asleep," she affectionately informed.

Ji Hoo slowly disentangled himself from her, and Jan Di turned to face him, leaning lightly against the balcony.

"Oh, I guess I did," he said. Jan Di gave a cute, short chuckle. Her laugh was a sound that Ji Hoo absolutely adored.

"Mianhae, Jan Di-yah. You were just so comfortable...," he released a pleasurable sigh and reached out to gently stroke her cheek with his fingers. Jan Di's cheeks turned a rosy hue at his touch, and she glanced down at her boots.

"I have to go to class…," she muttered sullenly. Ji Hoo nodded.

"And I assume you do, too, unless you and the rest of F4 are planning to skip?" she raised a brow.

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh. "No, we're going to class."

"By the way, how are…Gu Jun Pyo and the others?" Jan Di asked, "You've been spending a lot of time with me, Sunb—Ji Hoo-yah, and it doesn't seem like you are seeing F4 as much. They must not be happy with me for stealing so much of your time…"

Ji Hoo leaned forward to press a tender kiss to Jan Di's forehead, allowing his lips to linger for a moment. "You're so thoughtful, Geum Jan Di," he grinned after pulling back, "But, they can deal with it. And they're not mad. They get it, especially Yi Jeong and Woo Bin. They always put their girls before Jun Pyo and me."

Ji Hoo acknowledged that his words were true, for the most part, the exception being Jun Pyo… Jun Pyo had been in a bit of a mood lately regarding Ji Hoo's absence and particularly at any mention of Jan Di. And it was a bit concerning to Ji Hoo…

When Jan Di came into F4's lives, Ji Hoo noticed a difference in Jun Pyo—a spark of change in him that Ji Hoo liked—but now he could see Jun Pyo slowly reverting back to some of his old ways. Ji Hoo suspected that this had something to do with Jan Di, but he desperately hoped that he was wrong.

Ji Hoo opened the door to the stairwell and ushered Jan Di through. They walked together as far as Jan Di's next class and parted ways. Ji Hoo ran his hand along Jan Di's arm and bid her a good day, promising to see her later.

* * *

The following Saturday, Ji Hoo was at home, messing around on his instrument, as he often did. He plunked down his violin and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. A soft smile crossed his lips.

Jan Di was working at the porridge shop today. She had told Ji Hoo all about her work. She always shared stories with him, about her boss, her best friend Chu Ga Eul, and sometimes about the customers. It made Ji Hoo curious about the place, but more than that, he just wanted to see her, so he decided that porridge sounded good right about now.

Then, Ji Hoo recalled Jan Di's concern about him spending more time with F4. He would remedy this, yet there was no reason he should not be able to see Jan Di, too.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later…_

So Yi Jeong's phone dinged, indicating he had a text message. It was a group message to F4, from Ji Hoo.

 _"Have you eaten?"_ Ji Hoo's message said.

…

 _"Not yet, what did you have in mind?"_ Woo Bin responded first.

 _"Neither have I. How about that new French place?"_ Yi Jeong suggested, his fingers flying across the screen of his smartphone.

 _"Well, I was thinking of going to that porridge shop…,"_ Ji Hoo replied.

 _…_

 _"Porridge shop, really? The one where Geum Jan Di works?"_ came Woo Bin's response. Ji Hoo could almost hear the sarcasm in Woo Bin's words.

Yi Jeong smirked on his end and responded _, "You are suddenly in the mood for porridge, Ji Hoo-yah? Hm, I wonder why that could be… Could it perhaps have to do with a certain someone…?"_

Ji Hoo was thankful they could not see his face, for a light blush actually formed upon his cheeks. He should have known that he'd opened the door for endless torment _._

 _…_

 _"I'm in!"_ Woo Bin replied first again.

 _"Me, too. I'm curious to taste commoner food…,"_ Yi Jeong responded, ceasing his taunting for the time being.

 _"Yea, yea, yea, let's go bug Geum Jan Di!"_ Woo Bin texted. Ji shook his head, suddenly regretting his thought process.

Ji Hoo had noticed some tension between Jan Di and Jun Pyo as of late. Jun Pyo had been avoiding seeing Jan Di or being around when Ji Hoo and Jan Di were together. And it wasn't as if Ji Hoo and Jan Di were annoying about their relationship. Neither of them was big on public displays, so it wasn't like Ji Hoo was showering Jan Di with affection when F3 or others were around—quite the contrary—he often refrained from touching her much when being viewed by others.

Hoping to smooth things out between Jun Pyo and Jan Di and create some semblance of a friendship, Ji Hoo invited Jun Pyo along as well. But Jun Pyo had been silent on his end thus far.

 _"Jun Pyo, what about you?"_ Ji Hoo texted.

 _…_

Jun Pyo finally chimed in, saying it was ridiculous, but he would go.

* * *

It was nearly noon at the porridge shop. Jan Di and Ga Eul thanked a customer, bowed in unison, and bid them a nice day. Then the girls began to clean off and wipe down some tables. Master was in the kitchen making a batch of pumpkin porridge. The three heard the tiny bell on the door tinkle, and Jan Di and Ga Eul turned to greet the customer, instinctively bowing before seeing.

Jan Di and Ga Eul looked up and both stared, stunned to see all four members of F4 waltz into the porridge shop—looking stylishly perfect for their surroundings—and three out of four were wearing big, pearly smiles. Jan Di glanced to Ga Eul, whose dark eyes were wide, and then she turned to Master, who was standing behind the counter, looking as if he would keel over at any moment. Although there weren't many people in the place, all eyes were on F4 now.

* * *

"Sunbae!" Jan Di exclaimed. They had discussed it, and Ji Hoo had agreed to Jan Di's compromise of calling him by his name when they were alone and by 'Sunbae' in public.

"What are you doing here?" Jan Di asked of Ji Hoo, as she glanced around and noticed everyone staring at them. Ji Hoo approached Jan Di, hands behind his back and grinning from ear-to ear. Jan Di instinctively smiled back. "Well, we came to see where you work," Ji Hoo replied.

Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jeong were glancing all around the place, taking it in. Jan Di nodded and turned back to Ga Eul. Ga Eul still had that deer-in-headlights look. To see F4 like this, all together and up-close-and-personal was quite the sight to behold, she had to admit.

"Oh, Ga-Eul, this is Ji Hoo Sunbae," Jan Di introduced Ji Hoo, and he bowed to Ga Eul.

"Yes, of course. I remember seeing you once before with Jan Di. I'm pleased to officially meet you, Chu Ga Eul-ssi. I've heard a lot about you." Ji Hoo smiled.

Ga Eul acknowledged that Yoon Ji Hoo was truly the _living statue_ everyone said he was, but it was _another_ member of F4 who caught her eye the most—one with a beautiful, boyish charm—who she felt particularly drawn to for some strange reason. This particular F4 member noticed her eyes linger upon him. His eyes met hers, and he flashed a brilliant smile. Ga Eul flushed and quickly looked away.

Once she regained her senses, Ga Eul gave Ji Hoo a deep bow. "Oh. Likewise, Ji Hoo Sunbae! I'm very pleased to meet you."

And then the one with the cute, dimpled baby-face spoke. "Ji Hoo here was moping around like a puppy, bored to death and missing you, Jan Di-yah, so we all decided to stop by," Yi Jeong smirked, and Ji Hoo elbowed him lightly. Woo Bin laughed, as Yi Jeong playfully clutched at his ribs. Jun Pyo gave a subtle roll of the eyes.

Yi Jeong chuckled and gave a little wave, "Annyeong, Jan Di-yah."

"Annyeong, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Aren't you going to introduce us, too, Jan Di-yah?" Yi Jeong teased.

"Oh, ye, of course, Sunbae!" Jan Di stammered. "This is So Yi Jeong," Jan Di said, presenting Yi Jeong to Ga Eul, "And Yi Jeong Sunbae, this is Chu Ga Eul."

Ga Eul bowed and Yi Jeong cooly approached her, "Annyeong, Ga Eul-ssi," he took one of her dainty hands in both of his. Ga Eul blushed hotly and glanced away.

"And how long have you known our Geum Jan Di?" he asked, smiling. Ga Eul was surprised by the affectionate familiarity F4 used with Jan Di. Ga Eul shyly looked up at Yi Jeong. "Since kindergarten," she replied.

"Ah, so you are best friends then?" Yi Jeong asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Ye," Ga Eul nodded. Yi Jeong revealed his brilliant smile, and Ga Eul noticed that annoying blush of hers forming again. "The four of us have also known each other since kindergarten," Yi Jeong replied. Ga Eul smiled and nodded.

* * *

Jan Di then introduced Ga Eul to Jun Pyo and Woo Bin. Master rushed over suddenly, displaying a nervous excitement, and asked if Jan Di was going to introduce him to F4. Jan Di sighed, knowing Master was prone to being overly excitable. But she simply shook her head and smiled. "Ah, ye, of course, Master… Master, this is Yoon Ji Hoo, Gu Jun Pyo, So Yi Jeong, and Song Woo Bin," Jan Di introduced each of F4 in turn. Wearing the biggest smile she'd ever seen on him, Master bowed to each one of the Flower Four.

"Could we have a table, Geum Jan Di-ssi?" Ji Hoo asked with a playful smile. He wanted so much to reach out and touch her cheek, but he didn't want to embarrass her, so he refrained.

"Yea, I'm famished, Geum Jan Di!" Woo Bin chimed in, patting his stomach.

"Really? Are you sure you want to eat _here_?" Jan Di asked, incredulous, looking between the four of them.

"Jan Di-yah?!" Master scolded, giving her a hurt—almost _betrayed_ —look. Jan Di turned and bowed several times to her boss, "Mianhae, Master!" she gave an awkward chuckle and turned back to Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo looked between F3—who gave their consensus—and then turned back to Jan Di. He smiled and nodded to her. Woo Bin was grinning; he gave Jan Di a little wink when he caught her eye. Yi Jeong also had a big smile on his face. And Jun Pyo had his arms folded and was silently scowling.

"…Oh, ye, of course!" Jan Di shook her head vibrantly in acknowledgment. Master insisted they have the best table and waved Jan Di on. And she seated F4 at a large table in the corner.

F4 ordered, and Jan Di and Ga Eul brought them pumpkin and abalone porridge. Jan Di, Ga Eul, and Master stood back and watched as F4 took their first bites, anxiously awaiting their reactions. Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin looked between each other, smiled, and nodded. They all looked to Jun Pyo, who was silently shoving his food in.

Ji Hoo shook his head and glanced over at Jan Di. With a smile, he said, "It's very tasty. Gomawo, Jan Di." Jan Di smiled and then Ji Hoo turned to Master and complimented his cooking. Master seemed greatly pleased. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin also noted that it was very good.

* * *

Jan Di had noticed that things had been a bit… _awkward_ …between Jun Pyo and her for a while now—since Ji Hoo returned, actually. He'd been cold—even for Jun Pyo—and standoffish, and he appeared to be avoiding her. And it was bothering Jan Di, perhaps a bit more than it should.

Jan Di had thought that Jun Pyo was beginning to warm up to her, but that seemed to have fallen by the wayside. He was no longer waging war on her, but he wasn't exactly being friendly either. And she had to admit that she was a bit disappointed—she'd truly hoped they could be friends. She considered talking to Ji Hoo about it, but she didn't want to burden him with such things.

"Gu Jun Pyo? What about you?" Jan Di began, "How is the food?" she put on a bright smile. Jun Pyo looked up from a bite and mumbled something about thinking he could choke it down. Jan Di nodded slowly. She hung her head for a moment before opening her mouth to speak again. Just then, a customer called, and Jan Di excused herself to attend to the customer, while Ga Eul checked on another group of customers.

* * *

A few women passed the window of the shop and glanced in. They squealed that it was F4 and entered, asking for a table. Ga Eul seated them and handed them menus. The women opened their menus but just kept staring over at F4, whispering and gushing about the handsome men.

Once the word got out that F4 was there, it didn't take long for the porridge shop to fill up. Master was actually turning people away at the door, and Jan Di and Ga Eul were now rushing around the place, doing their best to accommodate all the extra patrons, still with bright smiles and plenty of enthusiasm.

Ji Hoo glanced around the shop, which was now packed tighter than a sardine can. He was glad that their presence seemed to have helped the business, but he felt badly for making Jan Di work even harder. Ji Hoo watched Jan Di dashing around the place, and he smiled faintly. He had to admit that she looked cute in her apron, and she was so diligent in her work and so friendly and pleasant with the customers.

But Ji Hoo still felt guilty, about all the extra work they'd caused her, and then there was Jun Pyo's attitude… Perhaps it had been a mistake to come. F4 finished their meal and bid Jan Di, Ga Eul, amd Master goodbye.

* * *

 _Later that day…_

Yi Jeong was in his studio, spinning a pot upon his wheel. He glanced up when he heard the door open and saw Ji Hoo standing before him.

"Ji Hoo-yah. What brings you here?" he asked with a smile.

Ji Hoo sighed, "Yi Jeong, what do you make of Jun Pyo's behavior lately?" he asked, getting straight to the point of his visit.

Yi Jeong removed his hands from the clay. "What do you mean, Ji Hoo-yah?" Yi Jeong busied himself with washing up.

"Well," Ji Hoo stuffed his hands into his pockets, "He's been acting strangely, and…he's been rather cold to Geum Jan Di. Haven't you noticed?"

* * *

Yi Jeong _had_ noticed, and he was fairly certain he knew what the problem was. But it was not something he wanted to say to Ji Hoo.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," Yi Jeong replied, turning toward Ji Hoo, "He's probably just in one of his moods. You know how he gets sometimes, Ji Hoo-yah…"

 _You're lying to me, So Yi Jeong…_ Ji Hoo could always tell. In fact, the F4 brothers knew one another so well that they could practically read each other's minds, a benefit—and _occasionally_ —a pitfall.

Yi Jeong could feel Ji Hoo's eyes boring into him, "Tea?" he asked casually, going for the kettle.

Ji Hoo sighed and nodded. "Thank you… It's more than that, Yi Jeong," Ji Hoo said, "You don't think that…," Ji Hoo stopped himself, " Never mind..."

Yi Jeong stopped to glance over at his good friend once more. He attempted a reassuring smile. Yi Jeong wanted both Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo to be happy, but he didn't want to be in the middle of this thing. He'd slowly been noticing a rift forming between Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo and between F4, and he didn't like it.

"Perhaps you should talk to him, Ji Hoo-yah," Yi Jeong suggested, handing over the cup of tea. Ji Hoo brought the cup to his lips and took a short sip.

Ji Hoo nodded, "I think I will," and he set down the cup, rose, and left the studio.

After Ji Hoo left, Yi Jeong slumped back onto the bench, slapping his hands against his knees. He leaned forward and released a heavy sigh.

* * *

 _That evening…_

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were hanging out together in F4's clubhouse. Jun Pyo was playing video games, and Ji Hoo was playing his guitar.

"Jun Pyo, can I ask you something?" Ji Hoo asked calmly, putting down his guitar.

"What is it?" Jun Pyo replied.

Ji Hoo paused and rubbed his hands together lightly, "…Has something been bothering you lately?"

"No."

"Did I do something to offend you?" Ji Hoo continued.

"No," Jun Pyo kept his eyes upon the game.

"So, you don't have a problem with _me_ then?"

Jun Pyo paused the game and looked at Ji Hoo, "Aish! No, why?"

"Then, is it…," Ji Hoo rubbed his hands over his legs, "Geum Jan Di…that you have some problem with? I thought you said you approved of her…"

Jun Pyo tightened his jaw. "I don't have a problem with her…," he muttered and went back to the game.

"Then why are you being so rude to her lately?"

"Aish!" Joon Pyo huffed and rose from his seat, tossing the controller down upon the table. He placed his hands on his hips and took a quick lap around the room, "I'm not; I'm just being myself!"

Ji Hoo nodded slowly. "OK, Jun Pyo. So, it has nothing to do with…," Ji Hoo began, anxious about confirming his suspicions.

"What?" Jun Pyo demanded, stopping.

Ji Hoo exhaled. "Well, you don't still… _like_ her…do you, Jun Pyo?"

Jun Pyo scoffed, "No way! Absolutely not!" His denial was a bit too strong for Ji Hoo's liking.

Ji Hoo exhaled and stood to face Jun Pyo. "OK, well that's good to hear. In that case, I'd very much like it if you would be a bit nicer to my _girlfriend_ ," Ji Hoo's face was serious, and he punched the word girlfriend, as if he truly wanted to remind Jun Pyo of their status and how much Jan Di meant to him.

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo silently stared at one another for a moment.

"You're my best friend, Jun Pyo…and Geum Jan Di is my girlfriend. You both mean a lot to me, and I'd really like it if you two could get along."

Jun Pyo released a sharp exhale and went back to his game.

* * *

Later that evening, Jan Di and Ji Hoo were talking on the phone. She lay on her bed.

"Sunbae…," she began, holding the phone in one hand and clutching a pillow in the other.

"Still Sunbae?" he teased once again.

Jan Di chuckled, "Sorry. Old habits… Ji Hoo-yah, it was nice of you to come to the porridge shop today… You gave Master the thrill of his life… And I appreciate how you are always asking me what I want to do…and where I want to go…"

"But?"

"Well, you don't…always have to do my stuff..." It had been something that was on her mind. Ji Hoo was always trying to accommodate her.

"…We can do things you like, too. Go to places you like…I don't want to hold you back from doing the things you enjoy…" The words of the nightmare trio still burned in Jan Di's mind.

It wasn't what he'd expected to hear exactly. "You don't hold me back," Ji Hoo said, "I liked the food at your shop. It was good. And I enjoy doing the things you like; it doesn't matter what it is, just so long as I am with you…"

"Ji Hoo-yah…," she muttered tenderly.

Ji Hoo smiled affectionately, "But if you're concerned about it, there is a place I'd like to take you sometime."

"Where?" she asked.

"It's my favorite restaurant."

"Is it fancy….?" Jan Di asked, uncertain.

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh. "A little bit, but you don't need to worry about that," he smiled.

Jan Di nodded over the phone. "Ji Hoo-yah…," she began after a moment.

"Mm?"

"Is…something up with Gu Jun Pyo?"

Ji Hoo's lips parted. So she had noticed, as well. Ji Hoo wasn't quite sure what to say to her. He suspected that something was up, and he didn't want to lie to Jan Di, but he also didn't want to cause her any worry. "You don't need to worry about that, either, Jan Di-yah. Everything is fine," Ji Hoo replied, hoping his voice exuded the confidence he was going for.

* * *

The next morning, Jan Di was heading to class when she noticed F4 walking in together. She smiled, until she noticed that a new guy, who she hadn't seen around before, bumped into Jun Pyo. This guy was much smaller than Jun Pyo, so the force actually knocked the guy to the ground. He got up and bowed to Jun Pyo, apologizing. But he wasn't exactly prostrating himself before Jun Pyo, like most of Shinwha did, so Jan Di suspected that he didn't know who Jun Pyo was.

Jan Di noticed Jun Pyo begin to lose his temper. His fists tightened at his sides, and his face grew slightly red. He appeared to be attempting to hold back, but then he suddenly grabbed the guy by the collar. "Ya, watch it!"

Jan Di watched Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin stare at Jun Pyo. Clearly, they were a bit surprised, too. Since Jan Di had stood up to Jun Pyo, he hadn't been torturing other students like before. But she wasn't going to let him revert back to that. She couldn't allow that to happen.

* * *

"Gu Jun Pyo!" Jan Di stood a few feet away, hands upon her hips, while F3 looked on. "You apologize right now, or else!" Jan Di demanded, giving him a look that indicated she was completely seriously and wouldn't hesitate to get _physical_ with him again.

Jun Pyo stared Jan Di down for a moment. Then, Jan Di stormed up to Jun Pyo and grabbed him by the ear, yanking him down hard.

"Ya! Ow, ow, ow! Ya, Geum Jan Di!" he cried out, and suddenly Jan Di was dragging Jun Pyo off, completely ignoring F3.

"I thought you were past all this bullying! I need a word with you!" Jan Di exclaimed. She continued dragging him off by the ear, while he complained the entire way. He finally yelled back a sorry to the guy he'd viciously grabbed.

Ji Hoo stared after them, a bit stunned. He tightened his mouth, not sure what to make of the interaction. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong looked between each other and began to chuckle. Then, they turned to Ji Hoo, who was still staring after where Jan Di had dragged Jun Pyo off.

* * *

Sunny, Miranda, and Ginger stood nearby, arms crossed and looking horrified. Min-Ji had just arrived and caught the end of the scene. She was also staring after Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

"Who does she think she is?!" Ginger lamented, "Making a mockery of Jun Pyo Sunbae and F4!"

"How dare she treat Jun Pyo Sunbae that way!" Sunny stamped her foot.

"Yes! And she's a bit too familiar with him… It looks like she's turned her attention to Jun Pyo Sunbae again…," Miranda suggested.

"Perhaps she has something going on with Jun Pyo Sunbae on the side…," Ginger commented slyly, loud enough for the nearby Min-Ji to hear.

Sunny covered her ears and shouted her protests in a shrill cry. "Oh, poor Ji Hoo Sunbae! That…that…Geum Jan Di! That two-timer!"

* * *

 _That afternoon…_

Jan Di was rushing to class—she was running late again, _of course_ —and she was moving so quickly that she tripped over her own feet and landed on her knees, scattering her books across the floor. Jan Di groaned and began collecting her books—still down on her knees—when she noticed an expensive-looking pair of men's oxfords before her. She glanced up to see the tall, dark figure of Gu Jun Pyo hovering over her. She noticed the stern expression he wore fade, and the corner of his lip twitched into a smirk. "You're such a major klutz," he commented.

Jan Di glared up at him and grumbled something not quite audible, and then she continued gathering her books. To her shock, Jun Pyo knelt down beside her—in slacks that were probably more expensive than a car—and actually began _helping_ her pick up the books.

Jan Di stood with her portion of the stack pressed into her chest, and Jun Pyo handed her the ones he'd collected. She took them and stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. "Gomawo, Gu Jun Pyo, for helping me…," she mumbled.

Jun Pyo scoffed, "I only did that because Ji Hoo wants us to play nice… I wasn't helping you, I hope you know that!" Jun Pyo said.

Jan Di scoffed, "Oh, I know that!" and she grinned, "…Well, I have to go…"

Jun Pyo nodded, and Jan Di began to hurry off again. After a few feet, she stopped and turned back. "Hey, Gu Jun Pyo!" she called over her shoulder.

"Yea?" he looked over at her, hands in pockets.

"Are we…do you think we…could be friends?"

Jun Pyo half-scoffed, "Only if you don't tell anyone about it!" he called over to her, grinning slightly.

Jan Di shook her head, chuckling.

 _Such a Gu Jun Pyo response_ , she thought, but she'd take it.

"Deal," she said, and then she took off again.

* * *

The nightmare trio stood behind a pillar. They'd witnessed the whole scene.

"Did you see that?!" Ginger exclaimed. And Sunny and Miranda nodded desolately.

"Friends? Friends?! Who's she kidding?!" Ginger exclaimed.

"That little vixen…she's so sneaky!" Sunny added.

The three nodded and glared in unison after where Jan Di and Jun Pyo had been.

* * *

It was a Friday morning, and Jan Di met with Ji Hoo at the stairwell, as they often did before class. Ji Hoo had just asked Jan Di about doing something together that night.

"Oh, I would love to, Ji Hoo, but Min-Ji asked me to go out to a club tonight."

"A club?" Ji Hoo asked. Had he heard her right?

"Yes. I normally wouldn't go to one, but she's been a little down lately. I haven't been spending much time with her, and I think I hurt her feelings. I feel badly about that."

Ji Hoo nodded, "I understand." He was disappointed to not be able to spend time with her, but he appreciated how much Jan Di cared about her friends.

"Does this bother you? Do you not want me to go" she asked, noticing the shadow fall across his face.

"No, it's fine," Ji Hoo said, putting on his best smile, "You should have fun with your friend." And he meant it. Ji Hoo was actually very glad that Jan Di had a friend at Shinwha.

"It wouldn't be my choice of activities, but it was what she wanted to do," Jan Di further justified, in hopes of appeasing him—and _her_ _conscience_ , slightly. "…At least you'll get to spend some more time with F4. I've still been feeling a bit guilty about that, too…"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Do you need a ride there?"

"No, we're fine. Gomawo, Ji Hoo. You just have fun with Gu Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong Sunbae, and Woo Bin Sunbae."

Ji Hoo nodded again. "Well, you have fun tonight, too."

She nodded, "Gomawo," and Ji Hoo caught her hand, giving it a light squeeze before turning to walk off.

* * *

That night, F4 was at their clubhouse, doing the _usual:_ Jun Pyo was playing video games; Ji Hoo was playing guitar, and Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were shooting pool, though they had dates later.

"What do you know about this club, Woo Bin?" Ji Hoo inquired about the club Jan Di and Min-Ji had gone to that evening.

Woo Bin put down his pool cue and rubbed his chin. "Well, I've been there before. It's not bad, nothing compared to ours, though."

"I mean, what kind of scene is it? What sort of people go there?"

Woo Bin thought for a moment, "Just the typical club scene, I'd say…," he replied, "Why?"

"Are you worried about Geum JanDi?" Yi Jeong asked.

Ji Hoo tightened his mouth. "A little…," he admitted and went back to strumming his guitar.

"Are you worried that others guys will hit on Jan Di, Ji Hoo-yah?" Yi Jeong asked after taking a shot.

"Why would any guys hit on Geum Jan Di? She's not much to look at…," Jun Pyo blurted without looking up, controller still in hand.

F3 all turned to look at Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo opened his mouth to speak—planning to warn Jun Pyo _again_ about being disrespectful to his girlfriend, but he decided against it. After all, Ji Hoo knew it was all an act. Was Jun Pyo overcompensating? Instead, Ji Hoo gave Jun Pyo a slightly annoyed, cautionary glance. Jun Pyo caught Ji Hoo's eye and silently turned back to the screen.

"That was a bit harsh, Jun Pyo," Yi Jeong commented, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his suit jacket.

"Yea, man, Geum Jan Di's a little cutie! I'd take her out and show her a good time!" Woo Bin interjected. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo _both_ glared at Woo Bin. He held up his hands and chuckled, "Whoa, easy now…"

Ji Hoo shook his head at Woo Bin and looked back to Yi Jeong. "No, I'm not worried about that. I mean…that's likely to happen and I don't like the thought of it, but I trust her. I just…have this bad feeling…" _That she'll get into trouble…_

It was strange. It was like Ji Hoo could… _sense_ …something _foreboding_...

Noticing Ji Hoo's unrest, Woo Bin suggested, "We could stop by and… _check in_ on her, if you want, Ji Hoo-yah."

"Definitely not," Ji Hoo responded immediately, "You are not to spy on Geum Jan Di," he demanded, "I don't want her to think I don't trust her, or I'm being possessive..." He released a sigh and went back to his instrument.

F2 nodded. Ji Hoo lightly fingered his guitar strings, playing a soft melody, but he was so distracted that he plucked the wrong one and the instrument twanged discordantly. At the unpleasant sound, F3 turned to Ji Hoo in unison.

* * *

 _An Hour Later_

Min-Ji and Jan Di had just arrived at the club. Min-Ji wore a mini dress and her hair up. Jan Di was in a modest and inexpensive, yet somewhat trendy outfit. They walked around, taking in the scene. A pop group was performing on stage, and the dance floor was crowded. Min-Ji led Jan Di to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks. Min-Ji offered to buy Jan Di a drink, but she declined. Then, Min-Ji suggested that they dance, but Jan Di politely informed her that she'd rather watch. Min-Ji nodded and went out on the dance floor alone, while Jan Di sat down at a nearby table against the wall and pulled out a bottle of sparkling water.

A decent-looking guy sat in the corner near Jan Di. He appeared to be a few years older than her, and he had a guitar case propped up beside him. He smiled over at her. Jan Di returned with—what she hoped was—a polite, yet not encouraging or flirtatious smile.

Then, Jan Di turned to watch Min-Ji on the dance floor. She was currently dancing with several guys in a group.

"Can I buy you a drink?" a voice suddenly came. Jan Di looked up to see the man who'd just smiled at her.

"No, kamsahamnida," she said politely and bowed. The guy frowned and walked off, and Min-Ji came over.

She glanced back at the guy who had just left. "He was cute. Why didn't you let him buy you a drink?"

"Well because I'm dating Ji Hoo Sunbae."

Min-Ji smiled, "I know, but it doesn't hurt to let a guy buy a drink for you. Are you afraid your boyfriend would be jealous?"

Jan Di shook her head. "No, he wouldn't be. He trusts me," Jan Di asserted, "But I don't want to be encouraging anything. Besides, I'm not really a drinker."

Min-Ji gave a short laugh, "You're just too perfect, aren't you Jan Di-yah?"

Jan Di stared at Min-Ji, slightly shocked by her sarcastic comment. Min-Ji had always been nothing but nice to her. Min-Ji gazed out across the dance floor and then excused herself. Jan Di watched her go to the bar. A few minutes later, she brought back a couple of drinks. Min-Ji handed one to Jan Di. "Here."

"Min-Ji-ah, I, uh…"

"Just have one drink, Jan Di-yah…you need to lighten up a little!"

Jan Di gave an awkward smile and brought the glass up toward her lips. It looked like orange juice with a wedge on the side. Jan Di took a sniff, wondering what was in it. Min-Ji held out her own glass to toast with Jan Di and clinked it against hers. Jan Di brought the glass to her lips again but then set it down when Min-Ji turned away. She took a sip of her water instead.

A few drinks in, a slightly tipsy Min-Ji turned to Jan Di. "So, Jan Di, what's the deal with you and Jun Pyo?" she blurted out.

"What?" Jan Di mouthed, barely able to hear her over the blaring pop music. Min-Ji repeated, louder and nearly shouting.

"Eh? No deal, Min-Ji-ah. We're friends, well, _sort of_ …," Jan Di still didn't exactly know how to define their relationship. Jan Di recalled her recent interactions with Jun Pyo.

"How could you possibly turn Jun Pyo Sunbae-nim down?" Min-Ji said out-of-the blue. Her expression was one of perplexity.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He obviously liked you…," Min-Ji said matter-of-factly, "Everyone saw it."

Jan Di stared wide-eyed at Min-Ji. "I really don't think he liked me, Min-Ji. He was always torturing me…"

* * *

Jan Di recalled that Jun Pyo _had_ done a few nice things for her, though. He'd bought her Park Tae-Hwan's goggles. He'd taken care of her when she accidentally got drunk, and he'd tried to cheer her up about Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun. And he _had_ told her that—though she wasn't much—that she was the first girl he'd ever approved of... It was a backdoor compliment, but for Jun Pyo, that was probably about as good as it got.

But to suggest that Jun Pyo liked her…it seemed a _ridiculous_ notion… Then again, when Jun Pyo had _kidnapped_ her and given her a makeover, he _had_ mentioned something about her being his _girlfriend_ in secret. But she'd thought he was only screwing with her—in some elaborate plan to further torment her.

* * *

Min-Ji scoffed, "You're so naïve...," she took a large gulp of her drink.

"Min-Ji-ah…," Jan Di gaped at Min-Ji, with a hurt expression, "Why are you acting this way?"

Jan Di couldn't believe the rude, cold tone Min-Ji was taking with her. Though Min-Ji was clearly on her way to being drunk, it was still a side of her Jan Di had never seen before.

Min-Ji didn't answer but instead took another drink. "You turn the head of Gu Jun Pyo, and you don't go for it… I don't get it. What's wrong with you?" She took another drink, "...Still, I'm glad you didn't go for it..."

Jan Di's lips parted, "Min-Ji-ah…"

Min-Ji shook her head and took another sip.

"Min-Ji-ah, do _you_ …like Gu Jun Pyo?" Jan Di asked, tentatively.

Min-Ji remained silent for a moment. She simply smirked at Jan Di, ignoring the question entirely, "So, what gives? Even though I'm relieved, I still wonder…why didn't you go for it with Jun Pyo?"

"Well, I like Ji Hoo Sunbae… You know that."

"Oh, _right_ …aren't you concerned about _that_?"

"About what?"

"That dating Ji Hoo Sunbae-nim will ruin his friendship with Jun Pyo Sunbae-nim…"

The statement hit Jan Di hard. This was something that she had never actually considered. She blinked a few times. "Why…why would it ruin their friendship?"

Min-Ji scoffed again. "Oh, you're really clueless, aren't you, Jan Di-yah?" Min-Ji smiled and gave Jan Di's hair a light, condescending pet.

"By the way, you still haven't touched that," Min-Ji commented, motioning to Jan Di's drink on the table, "One drink won't hurt you, you know, Jan Di-yah."

Jan Di sighed, "OK," she nodded. The whole conversation was making her uneasy, so she took a quick sip of the drink. She cringed slightly at the strong taste of whatever alcohol was in it.

* * *

Min-Ji looked out across the room. "Well, well, well Jan Di, look who's here…" Jan Di followed Min-Ji's finger to see Ji Hoo walking toward them. "It looks like your boyfriend doesn't trust you, after all…," Min-Ji said. As he got closer, they both noticed that Ji Hoo looked highly _concerned,_ almost _angry_.

"Sunbae? What are you doing here?" Jan Di asked upon Ji Hoo's arrival before them. She smiled faintly at Ji Hoo.

"Are you OK?" he asked, rather than answering her question.

Jan Di looked at him curiously and nodded. But suddenly, Jan Di wobbled, and Ji Hoo caught her. "Jan Di, don't drink any more of that," Ji Hoo said, snatching the glass from her hand. He took a quick inhale of the drink and made a face. Ji Hoo slammed the glass down upon the table and turned to Min-Ji, "I saw what you did…," Ji Hoo muttered coldly, "What did you put in it?" he demanded. Min-Ji simple stared at him.

"Sunbae!" Jan Di grasped onto Ji Hoo's arm, "Wh-what…are you talking about?"

Jan Di looked up at Ji Hoo doe-eyed. He looked more furious than she'd ever seen him, even more furious than when she'd gone to Seo Hyun on his behalf. Jan Di wobbled again and felt her vision begin to blur. "…S-sun-bae…I feel…dizzy…," she blinked several times and leaned into Ji Hoo's chest. He held her tighter around the waist, keeping her upright. "Jan Di-yah? Are you alright?" he demanded. Jan Di mumbled drowsily.

Ji Hoo turned to Min-Ji. "What the hell are you trying to pull?!" he raised his voice, "You're supposed to be her friend! Have you forgotten how she stood up for you?!" Min-Ji took a step back and swallowed the large lump that had caught in her throat. A look of guilt suddenly washed over Min-Ji's face.

Ji Hoo exhaled sharply. "I'll deal with _you_ later," Ji Hoo seethed at Min-Ji before lifting Jan Di into his arms and carrying her out of the club.

* * *

With a heavy chest, Ji Hoo gently put Jan Di into the back of the Escalade and strapped her in. He got in beside her and told the driver to go. Ji Hoo glanced over at Jan Di. Her eyes were flitting back and forth and her head bobbed slightly.

"Getting into trouble again, Jan Di-yah?" Ji Hoo asked with a sad tenderness. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Mianhae, Sunbae...," she mumbled, "…But S-un-bae, how did you know…that I would get into trouble?" she asked, barely hanging onto consciousness.

Ji Hoo thought for a moment. "I don't know. Somehow, I just knew… It was like I could feel it…"

Jan Di nodded and murmured her thanks before passing out against his shoulder. Ji Hoo shut his eyes tightly and placed a kiss upon the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, Jan Di-yah…for not protecting you better…," he whispered, softly stroking her warm cheek. Jan Di mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep and snuggled against him. Ji Hoo kissed the top of her head again.

* * *

Although Ji Hoo was relieved that he'd followed his instincts to go to the club to check on her and that he'd gotten there before anything worse could happen, he felt completely horrible that she'd gotten taken advantage of. It seemed that Jan Di was constantly being hurt because of him…

Ji Hoo had vowed to himself to care for Jan Di, to never let her feel pain… Since meeting her, it seemed that some protective instinct—that he never knew he possessed—had been activated within him. But here _she_ was, the person he truly longed to protect, constantly experiencing hardships due to her association with him. Ji Hoo squeezed his eyes shut and promised to do _everything_ within his power to never let harm come her way _eve_ r again and to only bring her happiness.

* * *

Jan Di yawned, groaned, and stretched her arms over her head. She could feel the warmth of the morning sun hitting her face, and she opened her eyes partially. That was enough. She quickly shut them, for the sun was extremely bright and she suddenly felt a dull throbbing in her head.

Aside from the headache, she was very comfortable, though. She was in bed, immersed in a sea of soft, warm linens. It didn't take Jan Di long to realize that it was far too comfortable to be her own bed…

She wasn't in her own bed… Not exactly a comforting thought…

Jan Di bolted upright. She blinked a few times and took in her surroundings. There was a music stand in the corner, a violin case, and she quickly recognized it to be Ji Hoo Sunbae's room… She released a sigh of relief upon realizing she was somewhere safe, but then she had another thought…

She noticed that her clothes from last night were neatly folded over a chair. Then, she looked down at herself under the covers, and she was wearing men's pajamas, Ji Hoo's most likely.

Jan Di gasped and covered herself more fully with the blanket. Not only did she fail to recall how she'd gotten here, but she also had no idea what happened last night. Not that she didn't trust Ji Hoo completely, but it was just odd waking up at a man's house, _in his bed_ …

Though, she had to admit, it wasn't the first time... She recalled waking up in Jun Pyo's mansion the night after Seo Hyun's birthday party, when she had chugged an entire glass of soju by mistake. And slowly, the events of the club began to come back to her. How in the world did she keep getting herself into such predicaments?

* * *

There was a knock at the shoji doors, which caused Jan Di to jump nearly a mile. Then, the gentle voice of Ji Hoo came from outside, "Jan Di-yah, are you awake? May I come in?"

"Um, uh, just a minute!" Jan Di stammered. She quickly smoothed her mussed hair—that must've looked completely wild—and wrapped herself tighter in the comforter. "OK, you can come in," she called.

Ji Hoo stepped in, smiling at her and holding a breakfast tray, "Good morning, Jan Di-yah. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, um…OK, just a bit of a headache," she touched her head with one hand, still holding the covers tight to her chest with the other.

"Yes, I imagine so," Ji Hoo placed the breakfast tray across her lap. "Take those," he motioned to the headache pills lying on the tray beside a glass of water, "And have some breakfast."

"Pancakes?" she asked, noticing a short-stack of them on the plate, covered in syrup.

"Yes, they're the best comfort food," he indicated.

"Comfort food?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "And they'll also help with the headache," he quickly added. He wasn't sure how much of last night she remembered, and he didn't relish the thought of reminding her about her deceitful friend.

It didn't take long for her to bring it up, though. "Sunbae, about last night…," she began. Ji Hoo put on a fake smile. "Eat first, Jan Di." He ignored the sunbae once again. She often fell back into the habit, particularly when she was uncomfortable or had something on her mind.

Ji Hoo suddenly leaned over and cut the pancakes for her with the fork and knife that were lying on the tray, "There." Jan Di blinked up at him. She thanked him and stuck her fork into the doughy breakfast food, picking it up and popping a bite into her mouth. "Mm," she chewed, thoroughly enjoying its sweetness, while Ji Hoo sat on the edge of the bed, watching.

Jan Di's eyes darted back and forth, "But, Sunbae," she began, after finishing the bite, "…Um, I was wondering…," she glanced away.

"Yes, Jan Di?"

She knew it was a ridiculous notion and she didn't exactly know how to say it, "…Did anything…happen last night…between us?" Jan Di's nose scrunched, "I mean, um, what happened last night…?" Jan Di's face turned crimson, and she stared down at her plate, poking the pancake with the fork.

Ji Hoo's brow wrinkled, but then he immediately realized what she was implying. He gave a short laugh. "You're so cute, Jan Di-yah." She gave him a puzzled look.

"Of course nothing happened, Jan Di," he assured, with a smile.

"You passed out, and I brought you here. I informed your parents that you were safe. I gave you my bed, and I slept on the couch. I can sleep anywhere, you know…" he paused, raising a brow, "What, do you think I would take advantage of you?" he teased.

"Of course not, Sunbae!" Now she felt even more ridiculous bringing it up. She turned her head away.

Ji Hoo chuckled, "And if you were wondering...I didn't change your clothes, so don't worry," he laughed. "I gave you some pajamas, and you were able to change yourself."

Jan Di nodded and went back to the pancakes. She felt better, but then she recalled Min-Ji... She decided to try not to think about her right now... And then another thought crossed her mind. "Sunbae, how is it that you always show up just when I need you?"

She'd asked him a similar question last night, and he really didn't have an answer for her.

"It's like, whenever the emergency bell goes off, you appear before me…," she said.

"Emergency bell? Like the one you pull when there's a fire?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Then make me that."

"What?"

"Geum Jan Di's honorary firefighter."

Jan Di chuckled and smiled tenderly at him.

To Be Continued

* * *

 _A/N: Thoughts? Had to make sure that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul met! More SoEul to come in the next few chapters, too. I never really liked the drugging at the club part in the show, but I simply wanted to set up an opportunity for Ji Hoo to rescue Jan Di and also to deal with Min-Ji. I had considered making her 'good' in this, but I decided to keep in the conflict between them._

 _Teaser for next chapter: Otters, Fires, and Firefighters Part II- F4 investigates Min-Ji and her deception. Jan Di suffers more hardships. Ji Hoo vows to make Jan Di happy and to prove to all of Shinwha that she belongs there. Ji Hoo and Jan Di attend a school event together._


	4. Otters, Fires, and Firefighters Part II

**_A/N: Again, sorry for the long delay on this… For some reason, this was a tough chapter… And I don't know how interesting it will be, actually. It's a little bit transitional. Perhaps that's why it seemed tough… But I hope it turned out OK, and I hope you all enjoy!_**

 ** _Zoe: Thank you! God bless you, too!_**

 **Ghost: Sorry about all the suffering... I put the suffering in to make it more interesting and of course so that she can be rescued or comforted. ;)**

* * *

Ji Hoo sat with Yi Jeong and Woo Bin in the F4 clubhouse. F3 had been discussing Min-Ji's recent deception…

Ji Hoo leaned forward, resting his elbow upon his knee. He placed a hand to his head. "Dammit...," Ji Hoo muttered. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin looked at him curiously.

"That girl was Jan Di's only friend at Shinwha…," Ji Hoo muttered, clenching his jaw.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin exchanged a sympathetic look. Woo Bin took a seat next to Ji Hoo and laid a hand upon his shoulder. "Geum Jan Di is not without friends at Shinwha, Ji Hoo-yah. We are her friends now."

Woo Bin spoke as if that was obvious—and that Ji Hoo should know it to be a fact. And he _did_ , truthfully… But regardless, Ji Hoo had to admit that it was a sweet comment from his good friend, and he appreciated it.

Yi Jeong smiled over at Ji Hoo from his spot across from him. "Yes. Geum Jan Di has the support and friendship of F4 now. Who else could she possibly need?"

The corners of Ji Hoo's mouth twitched slightly. Though not completely, the words of Woo Bin and Yi Jeong did make Ji Hoo feel a bit better. He knew that his three closest friends were also quite fond of Jan Di, but it was nice to hear it aloud.

"Gomawo," Ji Hoo said, giving Woo Bin and Yi Jeong a grateful smile. Then, he exhaled, releasing his breath slowly and steadily. "But I do want to find out more about this girl…and why she would try to harm Jan Di…"

"We're on it," Woo Bin assured, and Yi Jeong nodded.

* * *

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong investigated Min-Ji, and it didn't take long for them to discover all they had been searching for—about Min-Ji's past and her motivations for attempting to hurt Jan Di.

Min-Ji had attended Shinwha kindergarten with Jun Pyo and F3. She held a grudge against Jun Pyo for calling her ugly as a child and rejecting her. Her self-esteem plummeted after that, and she had struggled to be around others. She had even gone on to have extensive plastic surgery. Min-Ji had moved around frequently with her family, but she had ended up back at Shinwha.

F2 had also found out that—despite all of that—Min-Ji was _in love_ with Jun Pyo, and she had been jealous of the attention he'd shown to Jan Di.

After the incident, Min-Ji had gone before Jun Pyo to beg for his love…

* * *

 _Min-Ji told Jun Pyo and F3 of her life since Jun Pyo had called her ugly and refused to marry someone so hideous._

 _As she stood before him, Min-Ji commented that Jun Pyo was still looking at her as if she were a bug, a monster…like back then…_

 _"I don't remember that, but it seems that I did something awful back then..." Jun Pyo said, without looking at Min-Ji directly._

 _"That's not what I want from you! Look at me! …Aren't I pretty now? Don't you think I'm pretty?" she slowly moved closer to Jun Pyo, "Say it, say that you think I'm pretty and that you want me now!" Min-Ji desperately shouted, with tears in her eyes._

 _Yi Jeong suggested she calm down, while he, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin looked on._

 _Min-Ji grasped onto Jun Pyo, shouting and pleading for him to love her._

 _"I feel sorry for you," he said, "You're still a monster…"_

 _Min-Ji gaped at him, with eyes saturated._

 _"No, you're worse than before. At least back then, that girl had a good heart…" Jun Pyo added._ _And then Jun Pyo walked off._

 _F3 followed... Ji Hoo took one last look at Min-Ji before also walking away and leaving her there sobbing..._

* * *

Everything Min-Ji had done since that fateful day in kindergarten had been to make herself more appealing to Jun Pyo. F3 found it to be a bit sad, but they could not easily forgive Min-Ji for what she had done, particularly Ji Hoo…

Min-Ji's jealousy over Jun Pyo's apparent _interest_ in Jan Di—and Jan Di's involvement with F4—had led to her plotting with Ginger, Sunny, and Miranda. And Min-Ji had hired a man to help her tarnish Jan Di's reputation and destroy her relationship with Ji Hoo and the rest of F4.

* * *

When Ji Hoo found out all of this, he was furious. It made his usually temperate blood boil. He wanted to make them all pay for treating Jan Di that way. Ji Hoo was incredibly thankful that he had come in time to put a stop to the evil plot, and he wanted to kill _that guy_ for having such impure intentions for his girlfriend.

Ji Hoo demanded that Yi Jeong and Woo Bin tell him who the man was, and he prepared to rush out and deal with the matter.

"Ji Hoo-yah, stop…," Yi Jeong said calmly, catching Ji Hoo by the shoulder. Woo Bin had a firm grip on his other now.

"He needs to be dealt with…," Ji Hoo seethed.

"He will be," Woo Bin assured.

"Yes, we'll take care of him, Ji Hoo-yah," Yi Jeong added.

"It should be **me** to take care of it!" Ji Hoo raised his voice. " _I'm_ her boyfriend," he added in a lower tone.

* * *

Ji Hoo was usually the calmest one of the bunch, but right now, he was acting more like Jun Pyo would… F2 had never seen Ji Hoo so angry, nor so fiercely protective of something or someone… They actually feared what he might do to the guy.

But then again, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin agreed that the man should not go without punishment. After all, you absolutely **do not** mess with a guy's girl—especially not a member of F4's girl.

* * *

"We know, Ji Hoo-yah, but…you're in no state to do so right now…," Woo Bin said.

"I'm fine," Ji Hoo assured, but F2 clung tightly to his shoulders. "Let me go!" he moved aggressively forward.

"Ji Hoo-yah, calm down…," Yi Jeong spoke softly, but firmly.

And Ji Hoo realized that his friends were right. He did need to calm himself… It was unlike him to get so worked up, but he was just so incredibly angry right now…

This desire to protect and defend had been growing stronger and stronger within Ji Hoo, ever since he'd gotten to know Jan Di… She did get into more than her fair share of trouble, after all… But it was more than that...

* * *

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong taught the guy a lesson, as promised. Woo Bin and his men roughed him up.

* * *

Jan Di had been very hurt by Min-Ji's actions, and she planned to confront her about it. After Ji Hoo reluctantly shared the information from Yi Jeong and Woo Bin, he and Jan Di had discussed the matter.

* * *

 _"What hurt the most, Ji Hoo," she said, "…was that she had no reason to betray me like that…she liked Jun Pyo, and I wasn't even involved with him, so I don't understand why she was so jealous… I mean, I know Sunny, Miranda, and Ginger got to her, but still… She was going on and on at the club about how Jun Pyo liked me and I rejected him…"_

 _Ji Hoo tightened his mouth._

 _"I don't know why she would even think that Jun Pyo liked me, why anyone would for that matter… He never asked me out, and for the longest time all he did was torture me…you know that well, Ji Hoo... I mean, I guess he's nicer now, which I don't really get, but still…to say that…"_

 _Ji Hoo sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. Jan Di could be a bit naïve, but Ji Hoo knew all too well what the deal was, and it wasn't a subject he liked talking about._

 _"Jan Di, when you were in elementary school, did a boy ever pull your hair or push you down?" Ji Hoo asked delicately. It was the best way he knew to explain._

 _She shrugged. "Sure, why?"_

 _"Well, sometimes when boys like girls and they don't know how to properly express their feelings they are mean to them. Most guys grow out of that by Jun Pyo's age, but…well…Jun Pyo's not exactly like most guys…"_

 _Jan Di gaped. "Are you saying that Jun Pyo was a jerk to me because he had a crush on me…?" It was news to her, but then again...she should have seen it, shouldn't she?_

 _Ji Hoo sighed, "Let's just say, I never saw Jun Pyo give a girl the kind of attention he's given you…"_

 _Jan Di blinked, and she pondered that. Ji Hoo decided to change the subject..._

* * *

The following day at school, Jan Di arrived and Ji Hoo was there waiting for her in their usual spot. Jan Di informed Ji Hoo that she planned to confront Min-Ji. Ji Hoo had also planned to say a few things to Jan Di's so-called friend, but Jan Di asked him to let her take care of it. Ji Hoo tightened his mouth and nodded. He took Jan Di's hand in support, and they walked together.

They found Min-Ji. She stood amongst a crowd of female students before the large TV screen that displayed all the school's latest news—or _gossip_ , rather, though some of it was actually true. Jan Di watched as her peers taunted Min-Ji with pictures of her as a child. They were belittling her for being so ugly and for having plastic surgery to correct her imperfections. Min-Ji stared at the floor, dejected.

Jan Di felt a twinge in her heart, and for a moment, she truly felt sorry for Min-Ji. Ji Hoo noticed Jan Di's face contort, and he squeezed her hand. Jan Di squeezed back and then released Ji Hoo's hand.

"That's enough," Jan Di said, as she approached Min-Ji. Ji Hoo stood there, a few steps back.

"So what if she had plastic surgery…," Jan Di spoke. "Haven't all of you had it done, too?"

Jan Di called out Ginger, Sunny, and Miranda for the work each of them had had done. "Your eyes…your nose…that watch…didn't you pay for them with money?"

The three gaped and stood there in stunned silence, as Jan Di berated them for their hypocrisy. "So, you're saying it's OK for someone who is already attractive to have surgery but not for someone who isn't…"

Min-Ji looked up, and then she approached Jan Di with moistened eyes. The crowd parted. "Jan Di-yah...," she muttered, "I don't expect you to forgive me, Jan Di-yah…" Jan Di slapped her in the face.

Jan Di tightened her mouth and looked away. Ji Hoo took a step forward—the crowd once again made room—and he stood by Jan Di's side.

"S-sunbae-nim…," Min-Ji stammered.

Ji Hoo stared at Min-Ji. He clenched his jaw, restraining himself from saying anything to her. Ji Hoo then put his arm around Jan Di's shoulders and silently led her away.

* * *

A few days later…

Min-Ji had chosen to leave Shinwha, leaving behind the plush lamb doll on Jan Di's desk, with a message. Jan Di smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek, as she listened to the message. Min-Ji had thanked Jan Di and expressed that she hoped they would meet again, and she sang their little song…

* * *

Sensing Jan Di was bummed out about her friend, Ji Hoo had been bending over backward to make Jan Di happy. It had become one of his main goals in life, actually, to make Jan Di happy, to see her smile…

It was Saturday, and Ji Hoo had asked Jan Di what she wanted to do that day. He'd insisted that they could do anything she wanted. And she'd suggested a picnic, since the weather was still so nice.

So, they had gone to the river on his bike, toting the lunch that Jan Di had packed.

When they arrived, Ji Hoo and Jan Di laid out a blanket by the riverside. They sat down together, and Jan Di began to unpack the doshirak she'd prepared.

Ji Hoo was quite impressed with what she'd assembled, and a smile crossed his face. He'd seen one of her homemade lunches before, but never one that was so… _creative_ …

"Wow, this looks amazing, Jan Di-yah," Ji Hoo commented.

She nodded. Jan Di's special lunchbox consisted of: rolled omelets, pan fried wiener sausages, rolled ham with cheese, carrot and cucumber sticks, and broccoli chips.

Ji Hoo pointed out a side dish of peas—which she'd arranged into a heart—upon a background of white rice. Jan Di blushed lightly when Ji Hoo commented on how cute it was.

"And what's this…?" he asked with a grin, pointing out another imaginative dish she'd concocted. It looked like a face… _his_ face perhaps?

It was a rice dish, which she'd transformed into a face using: ginger-colored seasoned dried shredded squid for the hair; seaweed for the eyes, eyebrows, and nose, and a dab of strawberry pudding for the mouth.

Jan Di blushed further and glanced away. She gave him a light shove. "Don't make fun…"

"I'm not," he chuckled, "It's adorable. It's almost too cute to eat…it's like a piece of art…," Ji Hoo grinned.

"Ahh, you're being far too kind…," she chuckled, and Ji Hoo continued to observe the dish. Jan Di gave a sigh of mock exasperation. "Aigoo, you can't just _look_ at it! You have to **eat** it! That's the whole point!" she chastised.

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh. "Yes, of course, Jan Di-yah. "

"Try it," she handed him a pair of chopsticks.

Ji Hoo smiled and took a bite, chewing thoroughly. Jan Di examined his face. "How is it?"

"It's delicious," he replied after finishing the bite.

Jan Di smiled widely. "I'm glad. Have more, as much as you'd like," she encouraged with her hands.

"What about you? You need to eat, too…"

"Always looking out for me, eh, Sunbae?"

"Ah ah…," he warned.

She smiled, "Ji Hoo, I mean."

"That's better," he grinned.

Right on cue, a low rumble emanated from the dark pit of Jan Di's stomach.

Ji Hoo smiled. "See, you are hungry… I knew it," and he held out a bite for her.

"You're going to feed me again, Ji Hoo?" Jan Di smirked.

Ji Hoo revealed his brilliant smile and simply held the bite poised. Smiling, Jan Di shook her head and took the bite.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo shared the lunchbox and talked. After they finished Ji Hoo commented that he was very full and needed a nap now. And he lay back upon the blanket, resting one hand behind his head and the other at his side. He closed his eyes.

Jan Di watched him for a moment. Her lips curved into a small smile. She watched his dark eyelashes flutter, and then he lay there completely still. Jan Di noticed his chest rising and softly falling, in a beautiful, lulling cadence.

"Sunbae…," Jan Di whispered, wondering if he had indeed fallen suddenly asleep once again. When no response came, she leaned down closer. "…Ji Hoo…," she repeated softly, inching even closer. She waved a hand above his face.

Jan Di gave a tender sigh _. I guess he fell asleep…_

Jan Di watched him for a moment. He looked so beautiful lying there… And then—unable to resist—she reached out with a finger and began lightly tracing the outline of his cheek and down his jaw.

Suddenly, she felt his arm wrap around her, and he pulled her all the way down and against his chest. Jan Di gasped lightly—her face turning a bright red—as she realized the position they were in. She lay there pressed against him and with her palm resting upon his broad chest.

Jan Di could feel and practically hear her thunderous heartbeat. "S-sunbae…," she stammered.

Ji Hoo sighed pleasurably. "I'm sorry to startle you, Jan Di-yah," he spoke—with eyes still closed and a soft smile upon his lips, "But you're just entirely too comfortable...I sleep so much more soundly with you near…"

Jan Di also smiled and her cheeks grew rosier. She considered suggesting that it was an odd time and place to take a nap—not so much for _him_ perhaps—but she had to admit that she was very comfortable… And when he began to gently stroke her hair, she was completely at his mercy.

Jan Di dropped her hand to her side—out of modesty—but allowed him to hold her snugly there. And before Jan Di realized, Ji Hoo was gently nudging her awake.

* * *

She'd drifted off right there against him, out in public, with people walking all around them! She hadn't thought it possible for her to just drift off like that—and out in public, at that—though she had been known to drift off in class when she was very tired... Perhaps it was true what they said about couples becoming like each other…

Jan Di bolted upright. "Aigoo! Did I really fall asleep?" She felt a bit embarrassed...

Ji Hoo chuckled, "I see that I'm not the only one who falls asleep at odd times and places," he grinned at her.

Jan Di gave a little laugh and forgot about her embarrassment, as he reached out for her hand. She smiled up at him and took it, and he helped her up. Ji Hoo led her to the water's edge.

* * *

The sun had already begun to set, casting shimmery golden hues upon the water, and Ji Hoo and Jan Di stared out across the river.

"You know, I think perhaps you must have been an otter in another life…," Ji Hoo spoke in a wistful tone.

"Huh?" she turned curiously toward him, "An otter?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "You're similar… You're both: diligent, eccentric, cute, and you can't live without water…" He gave her an affectionate smile.

"Ah, couldn't you just say I'm like a mermaid or something?" Jan Di suggested.

"No," Ji Hoo said immediately, shoving his hands into his pockets, "You can't be a mermaid. I don't want you to _ever_ be a mermaid. That story is far too sad, don't you think? How the mermaid turns to foam… I never want you to suffer like that…"

Jan Di smiled faintly. She pursed her lips and nodded. That version was a very sad story, indeed.

"I never want you to be sad, Jan Di-yah… I only want you to be happy and to see you smile…just like the first day we met…," He turned to face her and placed his hands upon her shoulders, looking deep, deep into her eyes.

"Ji Hoo…," she uttered.

He was staring at her, as if he was suddenly deeply concerned for her welfare. Jan Di smiled up at him tenderly. "Why would I be sad, Ji Hoo…when you are in my life and looking out for me…?"

Jan Di immediately wondered if she'd spoken too freely or if the line had been far too sappy…but Ji Hoo simply gave her that beautiful smile of his. He seemed touched by it, and he slowly leaned down to give her a sweet kiss upon the lips.

…

* * *

"So, when do we get to meet this boyfriend of yours…?" Il-Bong questioned Jan Di with a sly smile, "Your father has to approve of him, after all…" Gong-Joo and Kang San shook their heads rapidly, insisting that they also needed to approve.

 _Like they won't approve…_ Jan Di thought with a wry smile.

Jan Di turned to her family. She simply chuckled and attempted to quickly change the subject. Her mother and Kang San continued on, though, urging her to bring Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi/Ji Hoo Hyung-nim over to their house.

Jan Di shook her head.

"Why not?" her mother practically whined, and Kang San began pleading with clasped hands.

"Because…Ji Hoo Sunbae is—" she began.

"Why do you still call him sunbae, Jan Di-yah?" her mother cut in, "He's your boyfriend, isn't it?"

"Well, yes… I guess I do because….I'm used to it….but, I don't always call him that…sometimes I call him by his name…," Jan Di stammered.

"Ahh," Gong-Joo nodded, but she didn't seem satisfied with this.

Jan Di sighed. "What should I call him, Eomma?"

"Hm?" Gong-Joo pondered. "Something more…affectionate," she said.

"Affectionate?"

Gong-Joo nodded, and Kang San and Il-Bong reinforced the sentiment.

Jan Di inwardly groaned. She suspected that—despite the short amount of time they'd been dating—her mother would want her to call Ji Hoo something like oppa or jagiya or something embarrassing like that. She was probably already imagining wedding bells, and she'd probably be calling her him future son-in-law.

"So, why haven't we gotten to meet him yet, Jan Di-yah, hmm?" her mother continued the onslaught.

"Well, because…Yoon Ji Hoo is a very private person…and… _and_ …you'll scare him off!" Jan Di unintentionally blurted out the last part. Her family stared at her in shock and horror. And Jan Di immediately regretted her words.

* * *

Jan Di glanced away guiltily. Though she felt terrible for saying it, she couldn't deny that it was a concern of hers. Jan Di viewed it as nothing short of miraculous that a man like Yoon Ji Hoo could be interested in a plain, common, _nothing_ girl like her… She had been as shocked as the Shinwha girls had... And she didn't want to tempt fate by exposing him so soon to her _crazy_ family.

Jan Di felt like the worst person in the world for such thoughts and for what she'd said to them. She **loved** her _crazy_ family, after all. And as they say, blood is thicker than water… So, if Ji Hoo didn't like her family, well that would be a problem for her. But she would not expect Ji Hoo to be anything but polite to them. Even if he did think they were _nuts_ , he'd never say so…

How would such a meeting go? Jan Di wondered. And she imagined Ji Hoo meeting her family…

Jan Di didn't worry about whether or not they would like him—they definitely would; that was a given—but what would he think of them? It was just that…she really, _really_ hoped he would like them... And she was nervous about that, so she kept putting it off… Perhaps she should just get it over with and have him meet them…

"Mianhae, Eomma, Appa, San-ah…I didn't meant that," she said. And she promised to bring Ji Hoo over to meet them soon, which appeased them for the time being.

* * *

Ji Hoo had grown up without a family, and that broke Jan Di's heart anew each time she thought of it. He wasn't used to having people around him—aside from F4—so how would he deal with an outspoken, energetic group like her family?

Ji Hoo had asked about her family once, and she'd described them as… _colorful_ … What the heck kind of description was that, she wondered after… When he asked for more details, she'd found herself describing them honestly but also trying to boost them up a bit. And that, _again_ , had made her feel like a bad person. She hated to admit it, but she was a bit embarrassed by them sometimes…

Jan Di wondered when she had turned into such a horrible person and daughter—one who only cared what her boyfriend thought…

Jan Di had been surprised that Ji Hoo had asked about her family, actually... She imagined it must be very painful for him to talk about family—something he did not have… And she wondered if he had any other family out there… But she didn't feel comfortable asking him about that. So, she simply changed the subject.

…

* * *

Ji Hoo hadn't been able to see Jan Di much in the past few weeks. She'd been very busy, or so she'd said… She had been breaking plans with him a lot, and her excuses for doing so seemed rather weak... He knew that something was going on, but he just wasn't quite sure what.

F2 was _super helpful_ , of course, when he told them about his concerns for Jan Di.

"Maybe she's cheating on you…," Woo Bin joked.

Ji Hoo shot him a dirty look. " **No** , she wouldn't do that."

"Maybe she's going to dump you…," Yi Jeong suggested.

"Yea…maybe…," Ji Hoo muttered sadly and buried his head in his hands.

"Come on, Ji Hoo-yah…we were just kidding!" Yi Jeong interjected.

"Yea man! Geum Jan Di is definitely not going to dump you! She's crazy about you, Ji Hoo-yah…"

Ji Hoo sighed. "I just wish she would confide in me…"

…

* * *

Jan Di's father had racked up some gambling debts, so the Geum's financial situations was rather tight. As a result, Jan Di had been forced to take on some extra part-time jobs. This had led to Jan Di being unable to see Ji Hoo much outside of school and frequently breaking plans with him. And she had been making up excuses for doing so…

Jan Di felt guilty about lying to Ji Hoo, but she didn't want him to know about her family's struggles. If he found out he would probably try to help out, and this was something her pride would not allow. But she was quickly running out of excuses that would fool him…

* * *

It was 10 PM on a school night, and Jan Di was working as a pump attendant at the gas station. Jan Di yawned, as she leaned against the service station and waited for the next customer.

* * *

Ji Hoo drove up to the gas station to fill up his bike. But that was only part of the reason... He'd purposely chosen a gas station much further away than the one he usually went to because he'd noticed that a certain girl was working there now—a girl who had stolen his heart—and he wanted to see her and check in on her.

Ji Hoo was concerned for Jan Di. He knew that she'd been working multiple jobs, and she seemed to be working entirely too hard for his liking… Jan Di always appeared tired lately—she was even beginning to doze off in the middle of something, like him, now—and she looked as though she'd lost weight.

* * *

A helmeted motorcyclist pulled up, and Jan Di approached him with a bubbly greeting, asking how much gasoline he would like.

"Fill it up, please," the customer replied.

"And what payment can I help you with?" she asked, and Ji Hoo held up a can of coffee before her.

"S-sunbae!" Jan Di looked pleased to see him for an instant, but then her expression immediately changed, as if she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo stood together at the pump. She sipped at the coffee he'd given her. "Gomawo, Sunbae. I was so tired that I thought I'd pass out…" Ji Hoo had more important things on his mind, so he let the sunbae slide.

Ji Hoo looked distressed. "How many jobs is that now, Jan Di? Four?" he asked.

"It's not four, is it?" She dug her foot into the ground.

"Yes, it is. I'm sure of it. There's your family's dry cleaning business, the porridge shop, deliveries, and now the gas station. That's four," he replied, "Unless there are more you're not telling me about," he folded his arms in disapproval.

Jan Di gave him a sheepish look. "No, no more."

Ji Hoo had also recently _caught her_ at her delivery job…and he'd ended up helping her to make the newspaper and milk deliveries, despite her objections. Honestly, the man was everywhere—appearing, like a ghost, wherever she was.

"Aren't you overdoing it a bit?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Of course not! …Hey, it's me! I'm Geum Jan Di! I'm a commoner… I'm nothing if not full of willpower and stamina!"

"Liar..."

She blinked at him and furrowed her brow.

"Your body is telling me right now that you are lying…"

Jan Di immediately felt a warm, thick substance running from her nose. And all of a sudden Ji Hoo had taken out his handkerchief and was reaching for her.

"It's OK, Sunbae…I have tissues…," she tried to wave him off. But he didn't listen, and he took her face in one gloved hand, while pressing his handkerchief against her bleeding nose.

Jan Di stared at him doe-eyed.

"It's heartbreaking…," Ji Hoo muttered. He wore a pained expression.

"Eh?"

"It breaks my heart to see this, Jan Di-yah..."

Jan Di released a sigh and took the handkerchief from him. "It's alright, Sunbae, really. You shouldn't worry. Money is just a little tight," she admitted, "But it's not as bad as it seems. And it's only temporary…" She stared down at her shoes, while lightly dabbing her bloody nose.

"Why didn't you tell me that your family was struggling financially…?" He seemed hurt by this.

"Well, I, uh…" she stammered.

He had a feeling he knew the answer, though. It was all about Geum Jan Di's pride… Financial matters were a private thing for most people, but still, he could have helped. But as expected, Jan Di would never go for that…

Still, he had to _try_ to do _something_ …

Ji Hoo put his hands upon her shoulders and turned her toward him. "Jan Di-yah, you don't have to do this, you know. You don't have to work so hard. And I don't want you to work so hard. If it's about money, I can help with that."

"No," she replied bluntly, immediately. Jan Di sighed and followed up with a shake of the head.

"…You know I can't accept that, Sunbae," she muttered.

Ji Hoo nodded in defeat. "I know…," he said.

"A little hard work never hurt anyone, after all!" She spoke in a bubbly tone. Ji Hoo sighed, not quite sure he believed that. Her body was already protesting all the work she'd been doing…

Ji Hoo gave a faint smile, but there was sadness in his eyes. Then, he tightened his mouth, "What can I do to help?" he asked.

"Nothing, Sunbae. I'm just happy being with you when I have the opportunity…" She smiled at him, and he returned it.

It was killing Ji Hoo, being so powerless, and it was taking everything he had to refrain from _rescuing_ her, despite her wishes.

"I know how strong and capable you are, Jan Di, and I know you can handle it... And even though I hate to see you struggle, I respect you and your wishes. If you don't want my help, I'll step back. But please know that I am always here if you need anything…"

"Gomawo, Sunbae…," she smiled at him.

* * *

Jan Di hadn't wanted Ji Hoo to know about her family's situation. As expected, he only wanted to help—which wasn't a bad thing—but Geum Jan Di had her pride. Geum Jan Di didn't have much, but that was something she did have—and she wanted to keep it. She didn't want a relationship where her boyfriend was constantly bailing her out of jams. She wanted a relationship that was more equal. But perhaps it was impossible to ever be at an equivalent level to Yoon Ji Hoo…

"I appreciate your wanting to help me; I really do, but I need to take care of my own life...," she glanced away, "I knew that if I told you that you'd try to help me out, and I don't want that. I have to do it on my own. This is the only way I can keep my pride…"

Ji Hoo released a heavy exhale. Despite his frustration, he couldn't help but smile at her tenacity.

"There's really nothing you'll allow me to do for you…?" he asked, helplessly. "I am your firefighter, after all…"

Jan Di smiled at him. "Just do what you always do. Just be my Ji Hoo Sunbae…"

Ji Hoo gazed upon her tenderly.

"You know, you're really something, Geum Jan Di… And I feel very privileged to know you and to have you in my life…," he leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek before turning to leave. Jan Di placed a hand to her cheek and watched him hop on his bike and drive off.

* * *

Ji Hoo sat with F4 in their clubhouse. They were all simply sitting there, currently bored.

"Nice to see you again, Ji Hoo-yah," Yi Jeong grinned at him.

"Yea man, for a while there we weren't seeing much of you…," Woo Bin commented.

"I'm sorry about that. I was spending a lot of time with Geum Jan Di...but she's been very busy lately…" Ji Hoo spoke in a melancholy tone.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin nodded. Jun Pyo scoffed.

"Something wrong, Jun Pyo?" Ji Hoo asked.

He didn't respond but waved Ji Hoo off with a hand and glanced away. Ji Hoo sighed.

"Oh, so we are your fall back then?" Woo Bin teased.

"Yes, I suppose we come in second place to Geum Jan Di now…," Yi Jeong folded his arms. He and Woo Bin looked to Ji Hoo for some type of reassurance.

Ji Hoo folded his arms. "Well, now you guys have put me in a tough spot. What do you want me to say?"

F2 continued to harangue him about brothers coming first, while Jun Pyo gave a subtle sneer and went to turn on a video game.

"You two can't really talk," Ji Hoo argued, "Remember that time you ditched me at that restaurant because you picked up those women… Where was your code then?"

"Oh, yes," Yi Jeong mused wistfully, gazing up at the ceiling in recollection. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin looked between each other, chuckled, and clasped hands. "That was a good night," Woo Bin interjected. Ji Hoo shook his head at them.

"But we're very sorry for that, Ji Hoo-yah," Yi Jeong added.

"It's forgiven…," Ji Hoo replied, "But what can I do to make it up to you for my absence lately? What would you guys like to do? Anything you want…"

The group suggested going to the shooting range Saturday, but Ji Hoo informed them that he already had plans. Jun Pyo made a noise in his throat and muttered, "Of course…"

* * *

Jun Pyo had been in a bad mood lately, and he'd been a bit snippy with Ji Hoo. They'd even had a couple of minor arguments in public, over stupid things, of course… Ji Hoo had been doing his best not to engage Jun Pyo in those arguments, but it seemed as though Jun Pyo _wanted_ to fight with him… And when Jun Pyo wanted something, he usually made it happen... Ji Hoo knew what the real problem was, but he simply wanted to keep denying it for as long as he could…

"I'm sorry, Jun Pyo, but she has been working a lot lately, so I have to make plans to see her when she's available."

Jun Pyo snorted and continued playing his game.

"Why has Geum Jan Di been working so much anyway, Ji Hoo-yah?" Yi Jeong asked. The concept of _work_ was rather foreign to F4. "Isn't her family's business doing well?"

"I don't know the exact details, but her family's financial situation is not the best right now… She didn't even want me to find out about it, and she tried to hide the fact that she is working four jobs from me…"

" _Four_ jobs?! How does she manage that and school…?" Woo Bin asked, incredulous.

"Wow, the life of a commoner is so hard…," Yi Jeong commented, and Woo Bin nodded. Ji Hoo knew his friends were sympathetic, but he rather wished they'd stop using that word _commoner_ …

Ji Hoo sighed. "I don't know how she does it…she's really amazing…"

"She _is_ the Wonder Girl, after all…," Woo Bin added. Ji Hoo smiled faintly.

"I think she's embarrassed that her family is struggling…," Ji Hoo said, sadly, "But I really wish she would let me help a little… I wouldn't think less of her…"

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin nodded.

"She's too proud," Jun Pyo interjected. "Geum Jan Di will _never_ accept charity."

And they all agreed.

"So, what do I do? Trick her into accepting help perhaps…maybe make it seem like some kind of anonymous contribution… Or, maybe I just have to stand by and stay out of it like she wanted…," Ji Hoo sighed.

F3 was silent. It was a dilemma, for sure.

"But I want to do something nice for her…," Ji Hoo said. "She deserves a vacation or something…"

Woo Bin suggested bringing her along on their upcoming trip, earning a dirty glance from Jun Pyo.

"It's not a honeymoon…" Jun Pyo muttered. And Ji Hoo rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure Woo Bin and Yi Jeong will have girls along, right?" Ji Hoo replied.

The two nodded.

"And you like Geum Jan Di, right, Jun Pyo?"

Jun Pyo got all defensive.

Ji Hoo sighed, "I mean, you're friends, right?" he clarified.

"Yeah…I guess so…"

"Well then…?"

"Fine! She can come along…" Jun Pyo sulked.

"Are you sure, Jun Pyo…?"

"Aish, yes, yes, I'm sure, bring her along! In fact, bring that friend of hers along, too!" Jun Pyo blurted out.

"Really?" Ji Hoo asked. He had the feeling Jun Pyo was being sarcastic, but it was a good idea.

Yi Jeong seemed to perk up at this. "The one from the porridge shop?" he stroked his chin.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, yeah…that one, bring her along…"

Ji Hoo nodded, "Yes, of course. I'm sure she'll be more comfortable having her friend along. That's actually a great idea, Jun Pyo..."

Jun Pyo scoffed. "You're surprised?! I'm full of great ideas…," he muttered.

F3 chuckled.

"I hope we can get her to agree…she'll probably say she needs to work…" Ji Hoo mused.

"We could arrange to get her work covered for her," Woo Bin suggested. "We know some girls who could fill in for Geum Jan Di."

And Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin began plotting how they could arrange things so that Jan Di could and would go with them.

* * *

 _That Saturday…_

Ji Hoo had wanted to take Jan Di out to a nice dinner at his favorite restaurant. Jan Di had been hesitant because she didn't really have a lot of nice clothes—and she wasn't exactly up on the proper etiquette for a fancy restaurant—but he was always doing nice things for her, so she should do this for him…

Ga Eul had let Jan Di borrow a nice dress, and Ji Hoo picked her up.

Ji Hoo led Jan Di into the large French restaurant in downtown Seoul, and Jan Di immediately felt underdressed, though Ji Hoo assured that it was fine and that she looked beautiful. The dining room was elegantly decorated with large crystal chandeliers, expensive floral arrangements, and beautifully laid out tables with white-linen tablecloths and intimate lighting. Jan Di briefly wondered if Ji Hoo had taken Seo Hyun here—and he probably had—but she decided it best not to think about it.

* * *

They were seated at a small table for two near a large picture window, where they could see the entire city. The waiter pulled out Jan Di's chair for her. She sat and he placed a cloth napkin in her lap.

"Kamsahamnida! I mean…um…merci?"

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded. "That's right, Jan Di."

The maître d bowed and said something in French. Jan Di gave him an awkward smile and turned to Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo grinned. "He asked if Mademoiselle speaks French," he translated.

Jan Di laughed nervous and shook her hands at the maître d, "Oh, no no... Not much at all!"

Ji Hoo smiled and took a sip of his water. The maître d offered them wine, which Ji Hoo declined for them.

"This place is beautiful," Jan Di commented, "And the view is stunning!" She gazed out the window onto the wakeful city below.

Ji Hoo smiled tenderly, as he watched her gaze out the window with a childlike air.

Then, a waitress came over. "Ji Hoo!" she exclaimed and began speaking rapidly in French. Ji Hoo rose, and she kissed him on both cheeks—or rather kissed at the air and touched cheeks with him.

Ji Hoo explained that she was an acquaintance of his and Seo Hyun's from Paris. Jan Di plastered on a smile.

Ji Hoo held a hand out toward Jan Di. "C'est ma petite amie," he spoke in French.

"Ahh, quelle surprise!" The girl turned to Jan Di, looked her up and down—giving a subtle sneer out of Ji Hoo's sight—and turned back to Ji Hoo. Jan Di frowned, and the girl began speaking in French again. All she could catch was Seo Hyun's name.

Ji Hoo replied with something in French and took his seat, turning to Jan Di again. He asked for a moment from the waitress.

"Um, what was all that?" Jan Di gave an awkward laugh.

"Oh, well, I introduced you as my girlfriend, and she um…," he cleared his throat, "Asked what happened with Seo Hyun…I guess she hadn't heard…so, I just explained that we weren't together anymore…"

"Oh," Jan Di nodded and brought her water glass to her lips.

"What would you like to eat, Jan Di?" he asked, and he began to translate items for her on the menu. She asked for suggestions, and Ji Hoo recommended the canard a l'orange. "It's duck in orange sauce," he explained.

"Hm…well, I've never had duck before…" Jan Di decided to be adventurous. "I'll try anything, except for escargot," Jan Di joked, and Ji Hoo laughed.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo enjoyed a lovely dinner, aside from the—not-so-subtle, to Jan Di—distasteful looks from the waitress. Ji Hoo noticed once and asked the waitress if there was a problem in French, and she immediately shaped up—acting overly friendly and bubbly toward Jan Di. And then Ji Hoo ordered a chocolate soufflé for them to share.

Ji Hoo escorted Jan Di out of the restaurant afterward. "Mianhada, Jan Di-yah," he apologized sincerely.

"For what, Ji Hoo-yah?"

"For the way Chantal treated you," he said with a sigh. "She was very rude…"

"It's OK, Ji Hoo…"

"No, it's not. I wanted you to have a nice evening out, and instead you had to be treated that way… I was simply being polite to her because she's an old friend of Seo Hyun's, but I never really liked her… And honestly, Seo Hyun was not all that fond of her either. I didn't know she would be working there. I almost walked out with you a few times, but I knew you were enjoying the food…"

"Yes," Jan Di nodded, "The food was very good, Ji Hoo-yah…" She put on a smile.

"I'm so sorry, Jan Di… But trust me…we won't be going back there ever again…"

"Oh no… I ruined it for you, your favorite restaurant," Jan Di mumbled, dejected.

"No, Jan Di-yah. Don't think of it like that. An excellent restaurant needs more than fine food and atmosphere. The service should be impeccable as well. They didn't have that, so they lost my business. And you could never ruin anything for me, my otter…" Jan Di blushed lightly at the nickname. "…If anything, you lead me to wonderful, new things… In fact, you have already led me to many new experiences…"

"Really?"

"Mm," he nodded and helped her into the car.

Ji Hoo dropped Jan Di off at home, for she had to be home early for deliveries the next morning. Ji Hoo apologized again profusely.

"It's fine, really, Ji Hoo."

He nodded and sighed. "Jan Di…," he spoke softly, approaching her.

She looked at him.

"I wanted to tell you how beautiful you look tonight…," he said, and he moved in closer. Jan Di felt the blush creep up again. "Gomawo, Ji Hoo…"

"Now, if I try to kiss you in front of your home, you're not going to run away again, are you?" he asked with a grin.

 _Darnit, he remembered…_

Jan Di shook her head, and he wrapped his arms around her. Ji Hoo's lips descended upon hers for a soft, lingering kiss. He kept it brief, for he knew she felt self-conscious here, but he certainly would have liked to deepen it.

"Goodnight, Otter," he said, and he placed a tender kiss upon her hand, giving it a last squeeze before taking his leave of her.

* * *

Shinwha High was going to be having a dance in a few weeks. Jan Di was quite certain that it was simply because they _could…_ And Jan Di didn't really want to go, but _surprisingly_ Ji Hoo did, and he wanted to take her...

Jan Di's reasons for not wanting to go were threefold. First, she was not much of a dancer. Though, she absolutely loved dancing with Ji Hoo the last time… Second, she didn't really feel like she belonged at Shinwha—she never had and probably never would—though she had much more of a sense of belonging now that she was with Ji Hoo and friends with F4. And the third reason was that she had absolutely nothing suitable to wear…

And this time Seo Hyun was not around to rescue her and provide her with a beautiful dress and full makeover. Although, she did have the heels that Seo Hyun had gifted.

Jan Di had wanted to turn Ji Hoo down when he first asked, but he really seemed to want to go with her—and she couldn't _stand_ disappointing him—so, she agreed. Jan Di could tell that Ji Hoo sensed her apprehension, and he had assured her it would be fine. Though he didn't come right out and say it, it seemed like Ji Hoo was trying to make some kind of statement…as if he was trying to prove to the entire school that she belonged there and make it known that she was with him.

* * *

When Jan Di's family found out about the event they were very excited. And they insisted that she could not back out of it. She'd already been thinking of ways that she could do so… Maybe she would suddenly become very ill that night… But her family wasn't having it.

Jan Di's parents once again began rifling through the dry cleaning racks for something for her to wear, which Jan Di had always thought was ridiculous and just bad business…

And then her mother suggested that she simply _hint_ to Ji Hoo and get him to buy a dress for her... Jan Di immediately shot this idea down. She knew Ji Hoo would do it, but she refused to use him for his money, even in the smallest of ways. But still, Jan Di vowed to look nice for Ji Hoo that night…

So Jan Di began working overtime to earn some extra money for a dress, but she ultimately decided to make one after obtaining some nice material. She had never made a dress before, but her mom had, and she taught her. Ironically, she had to blow off Ji Hoo more than a few times in order to have the time to finish it…

* * *

The day of the dance arrived, and Jan Di was simultaneously excited and dreading it. She was excited to spend time with Ji Hoo—it had been over a week now since she'd been able to see him—but she was rather dreading seeing everyone else at Shinwha. F4 excluded. They weren't so bad, and she wouldn't mind seeing them. How ironic that was…

Still, Ji Hoo seemed to have his hopes so high for this, and it was a lot of pressure on Jan Di…

* * *

Ji Hoo picked Jan Di up in front of her home that evening at 6PM. He began to get out of the car, deciding it was finally time he introduce himself to her parents, but Jan Di rushed out before he could do so.

"Good evening, Ji Hoo!" Jan Di exclaimed, slightly out of breath.

Ji Hoo smiled. He always smiled when he saw her—it was like a reflex; those muscles simply took over whenever he saw her…

"Good evening, Geum Jan Di." He took a moment to look her over. She wore a pale blue dress—light and flowing—that reached just above her knees. The dress had lacy cap sleeves and a thin lace trim across the chest.

It took Ji Hoo a moment to find his words—she had never looked so beautiful to him…

Jan Di wondered what he might be thinking as he stood there, gazing upon her. She glanced away out of shyness. "Is this…do I look OK? I…made the dress…," she admitted, "So, it might be a little flawed…"

The look he gave her exuded love and admiration. "It's perfect…," he uttered, " _You're_ perfect…"

Jan Di bit down on her lip and glanced away again, her cheeks heating up like they always did— _still_ —when he would give her a compliment.

She turned back and smiled shyly at him. "Gomawo, Sunbae…" Ji Hoo smiled. Sometimes she reverted to sunbae when she was embarrassed. He took her hand and led her to the car. Ji Hoo's secretary opened the door for them.

* * *

Upon arrival at the ballroom facility, F3 was already there. All but Jun Pyo smiled, as they watched Geum Jan Di walk in on Ji Hoo's arm.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin immediately went to Ji Hoo and Jan Di and greeted them. After a moment, Jun Pyo reluctantly walked over to join the group.

"You look absolutely incredible, Geum Jan Di," Yi Jeong remarked with a suave smile. Woo Bin grinned and mirrored the sentiment.

Jan Di bowed. "Kamsahamnida, Yi Jeong Sunbae, Woo Bin Sunbae..."

"Oh, no need to be so formal, Geum Jan Di," Woo Bin chuckled. Jan Di smiled and nodded.

* * *

The nightmare trio had _naturally_ taken notice of how F4 was gathered around Jan Di. They glared, with arms folded, and scoffed in frustration. "Who does she think she is…," Ginger muttered. The other two shook their heads and made exasperated noises in their throats. They _still_ could not grasp how Geum Jan Di had so completely enchanted F4…

* * *

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were eager to dance with Jan Di, but Ji Hoo insisted upon having the first dance. He led her out to the dance floor, taking her hand and placing his other upon her waist. Jan Di rested her hand upon his forearm. He stared into her eyes for a moment before beginning.

"I'll try not to stand on your feet this time, Sunbae," Jan Di smiled up at him, recalling how she had done so the last time they danced.

Ji Hoo smiled. "You can stand on my feet if you want to, Geum Jan Di…," Ji Hoo said tenderly.

Jan Di chuckled, "No, Sunbae. I don't want to stand on your feet, and I do want to learn to dance properly."

Ji Hoo smiled. "Well, we'll just have to dance more often then so you can get the hang of it…," he said. They exchanged an affectionate look, and Ji Hoo began to twirl Jan Di around the dance floor while the orchestra played.

Jan Di once again felt as though she was floating on air… When she danced with Ji Hoo it was as if the rest of the world faded away, and she entered some kind of beautiful dream world…

* * *

After the song ended, Yi Jeong tapped Ji Hoo on the shoulder, and Ji Hoo reluctantly allowed him to cut in with Jan Di. Yi Jeong gave Jan Di a little bow—which she returned—before wrapping his arm around her and taking her hand in his.

"Wow, who knew I would ever be dancing with F4's famous Casanova," Jan Di smirked. Yi Jeong grinned at her.

"Well, you're fascinating to me, Geum Jan Di…," he commented, with that smooth smile of his playing upon his lips.

" _Fascinating_ , Sunbae?"

"Yes. And I like you. We all do. You're very fascinating to all of us. We've never known anyone like you, Geum Jan Di..."

Jan Di nodded and smiled faintly. She knew it was a compliment, but somehow it also made her feel self-conscious, like she was some object on display…

She had never truly intended to capture the attention of F4, and being the center of attention was never something that Jan Di really wanted… She preferred going about her life simply and quietly. And now—all of a sudden—she was some big deal to the most revered and powerful boys in the school.

She had to admit that she was a bit torn on how to feel about this… And ironically, it seemed to be the things that she felt were her shortcomings that they were most captivated by. Jan Di rather hoped this fascination of theirs would just die out someday…. That is, aside from with Ji Hoo. She truly hoped his interest in her didn't fade any time soon…

* * *

Still, Jan Di had to admit that she was a bit intrigued by F4… Why were they the way they were…?

Certainly their wealth and looks had much to do with that. But Jan Di had the feeling that they were _all_ more complicated than they seemed, especially Jun Pyo. Jan Di had to admit that she was very curious about him…

Jan Di recalled what Seo Hyun had said about Jun Pyo being lonely and about what his life had been like… And then, after meeting his mother and hearing about what she was like, Jan Di had to admit that she felt sorry for Jun Pyo. And she felt herself beginning to care about his happiness…

* * *

Woo Bin cut in, stirring Jan Di from her reverie. Jan Di could have used a break, as she was beginning to feel that unpleasant pinching that a pair of heels gave after being in them for more than a few minutes. But she agreed to the dance, and Woo Bin began to take her all around the room.

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong were wonderful dancers, but Woo Bin was in a class all his own. His moves were incredibly smooth and his style was… _fancier_ , as best Jan Di could describe it. He even spun her into him, much to Jan Di's surprise.

She was unprepared for it and expected to awkwardly slam against him, but he slowed her approach and she glided toward him—light as a feather. Woo Bin ended the dance by dipping Jan Di nearly to the floor. Jan Di stared up at Woo Bin, wide-eyed—he wore a debonair smile—as Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, and Jun Pyo looked on. Ji Hoo crossed his arms and smiled faintly, while Yi Jeong smiled, and Jun Pyo subtly smirked.

* * *

The nightmare trio glared as F4 took turns dancing with Jan Di. The Flower 4 seemed to have no interest in anyone else in the room. It was like Geum Jan Di was their shiny new toy—one that the boys were all fighting to have their turn with.

* * *

Jan Di expected—and hoped—to get a break after the dance with Woo Bin, but then Jun Pyo approached her. Jan Di was floored when Jun Pyo silently held out his hand to her. Jan Di took his hand and began to dance with him.

While they danced, Jun Pyo seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her. Both of them were, actually.

But it was silly…

Jan Di cleared her throat and glanced up at him. "How have you been, Jun Pyo?"

"Fine," he mumbled, as he continued to methodically dance with her. He was also a good dancer—but his style was much like his personality, commanding…

Jan Di gave a nervous laugh. "I didn't know you were a dancer, Gu Jun Pyo…"

"Well, it was expected that I learn."

Jan Di nodded, as he continued to lead her around the floor. "Do you like dancing?" she asked.

Jun Pyo looked down into her eyes this time. No one usually bothered to ask him what he liked or didn't like, or what he wanted... "Not really," he answered honestly.

Jan Di nodded. "Well, what do you like to do, Gu Jun Pyo?"

Again, it was not a question he was used to getting. Jun Pyo sighed. "The same things that most guys like…," he simply said.

Jan Di smiled faintly. As she'd always expected… Money and power aside, Jun Pyo was just an average guy, and he wanted to be treated as such…

Jun Pyo suddenly ended their dance, before the song ended. Jan Di bowed to him, and he gave a subtle nod before walking off. Jan Di went to Ji Hoo and F2.

* * *

Ji Hoo glanced to Jun Pyo, with a concerned look, and Jun Pyo exited the ballroom.

"Jan Di-yah, would you excuse me for a moment…," Ji Hoo said, touching her arm lightly.

Jan Di nodded, and Ji Hoo strode after Jun Pyo.

* * *

Jan Di sat down in a chair on the sidelines, watching after where Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo had gone. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin began to make their way around the room, mingling.

Ginger, Sunny, and Miranda approached Jan Di. "Well, well, well…," Ginger smirked. The other two wore condescending looks.

"What do you want?" Jan Di asked. She'd long since had her fill of the three and had exhausted all her reserves of politeness.

"Isn't it obvious? We want you to stop making a mockery of F4..."

Jan Di released a heavy sigh. "This again? OK, let's settle this once and for all..." Jan Di rose from her seat, and the girls took a step back, as if she was going to brawl with them right there in the middle of the dance floor.

"Let's go outside and talk," Jan Di suggested, "We don't want to spoil the party, right?"

The girls nodded, and they all went outside, exiting from the opposite end that Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo had gone.

* * *

Once outside, the three and Jan Di stood in front of the pool. "OK, let's have it," Jan Di said, "Get it all out…"

Ginger put her hands upon her hips. Miranda and Sunny did the same.

"Who do you think you are, Cinderella? What, do you plan to marry the Prince and become a princess? That just doesn't happen in real life…"

"I suppose that makes you three the jealous, wicked stepsisters," Jan Di said, stone-faced.

The three scoffed in unison.

"Look, I didn't ask for F4's attention. And I think you're getting ahead of yourselves… Who said anything about marriage…? Ji Hoo Sunbae and I just started dating. I don't know how far our relationship will end up going, but that will be between him and me. I've told you before that it's none of your business. And I'm not going to let you bully me into ending my relationship with him. If it ends, it'll be on our terms."

Ginger, Sunny, and Miranda simply glared at Jan Di.

"Nice dress…," Ginger muttered sarcastically, at a loss for any other words, "Where did you get it?"

"Probably some discount store…," Sunny laughed.

"Yea… Was it on _sale_?" Miranda asked condescendingly, as if that was the worst possible way to obtain an item.

Jan Di was silent, and she prepared to walk off on them.

"Ohh, what's this?" Ginger tugged at a loose thread on the back of Jan Di's sleeve.

"Don't!" Jan Di exclaimed, as the thread began to unravel. Jan Di spun around, and Ginger yanked out the entire thread, causing the sleeve to sag off Jan Di's shoulder. "Ya!"

"Oops…I guess it wasn't very well-made…," Ginger mumbled with a sneer.

Jan Di held the sleeve in place. She glared at the three for a second. Then, she began to to feel herself welling up, but she refused to give them the satisfaction of making her cry, so she turned to storm off. But as she did so, Miranda stuck her foot out and Jan Di tripped over it, falling into the swimming pool.

* * *

Jan Di gasped at the feel of the cold water. She swam to the edge of the pool, as the Shinwha girls all laughed and taunted. A crowd had gathered now. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin arrived. And then Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo did, just as Jan Di climbed out of the pool.

Ironically, it was remarkably like the story…even down to the wicked stepsisters sabotaging her dress and trying to ruin her evening with the Prince…

There Jan Di stood—soaked, with torn dress and disheveled hair—while all of Shinwha stared and made snide comments under their breath. All but F4.

Ji Hoo called out to Jan Di and rushed toward her. The girls turned to Ji Hoo, blocking his path.

"Sunbae, do you see this…she's an embarrassment…" Ji Hoo glared and pushed past them without bothering to be polite. They didn't deserve it.

Jan Di had to admit that her pride was badly hurt, and she couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much, and not just for her—Ji Hoo Sunbae must be humiliated, too, she imagined...

Without thinking, Jan Di turned—blinking back hot tears—and rushed off.

* * *

"Jan Di!" Ji Hoo called after her. He began to go after her, but then he stopped and turned to face the nightmare trio. The look on his face could have turned anyone to stone. Ginger, Sunny, and Miranda simultaneously took a step back out of fear and reverence.

"Who do you think you are…," Ji Hoo spoke low and menacingly, " _All of you_?!" he raised his voice and gestured to the entire crowd. "Do you think you are better than her…? Well, I'll tell you something…you are not! How dare you!" he shouted. "How dare you treat my girlfriend this way!"

Ji Hoo shot them all a last look of disgust and fury and rushed off after Jan Di. After taking a few steps, he noticed that one of her heels lay on the ground. He scooped it up, put it in the pocket of his jacket, and ran off in the direction he'd seen her go.

* * *

F3 looked between each other—it was a side of Ji Hoo they'd never seen before, shouting and making a big scene in public.

Suddenly, Jun Pyo took a step forward, approaching the group of girls. He got in Ginger's face, wearing a hardened expression.

"S-s-unbae-nim…," Ginger muttered.

"How dare you…," Jun Pyo seethed, seemingly equally furious as Ji Hoo.

The three stared, petrified.

"If you _ever_ …do **anything** against Geum Jan Di again," Jun Pyo spoke in a voice as cold as a killer, "I'll personally make you regret it…"

"B-but Sunbaenim, she's tearing F4 apart!" Ginger bravely argued. The rift between Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo had not gone unnoticed by the three of them, nor most of Shinwha.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Jun Pyo raised his voice. His burning eyes held Ginger's captive—she'd suddenly been rendered unable to move, as though she was a mouse being stared down by a python. "I said, don't try anything again! Geum Jan Di has the full support of F4 now. So, doing something against her is like doing something against F4…"

The three gaped.

"…Try something like this again," he spoke in a voice, even lower and more chilling, "…And you three will be the next to receive red cards… Arasso?!" he shouted at the end, causing Ginger and her companions to cringe and stumble back in shock and fear.

Jun Pyo turned and walked off past F2. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin exchanged a look and then followed after him.

* * *

Ji Hoo ran around looking for Jan Di and finally he found her behind a series of neatly trimmed bushes.

"Jan Di-yah… Are you OK?" Ji Hoo approached her, as she stood hugging herself and shivering lightly. He watched her raise a hand to her face, and then she turned around to face him. "Oh, Sunbae…yes, I'm fine…"

Ji Hoo went resolutely to her and took off his jacket. He placed it over her shoulders.

"Mianhada, Jan Di-yah…," Ji Hoo mumbled, as he ran his hands up and down her arms to warm her.

"For what, Sunbae?"

"For not protecting you…"

Jan Di smiled faintly. "You don't always have to protect me. I can handle myself, Sunbae…"

"I know you can, but it's my job…as your firefighter. The bell, I missed it… I didn't do my job..."

"It's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have left you, Jan Di… I'm so sorry…"

"It's OK, Sunbae…you can't always be there…and it wasn't that big of a deal anyway…" She put on a strong face.

Ji Hoo stared down into her eyes. "Jan Di-yah…"

The dejected look upon her face was crushing him. She deserved so much better than what she had to endure on a daily basis… He had hoped to make things better for her at school. He had wanted to do something special for her, to give her a nice evening and show her how much he cared for her… He'd wanted to make her _happy_ tonight. But instead, she'd gotten hurt again…

Jan Di sighed. "I'm sorry, Sunbae, to trouble you…you didn't need to come after me. You could have just gone home."

"Do you think I would just desert you?" Ji Hoo asked, gently, "I told you before that I never would, no matter what…"

Jan Di sniffed, "No, but…you didn't need to…," she turned away.

Ji Hoo sighed and stood behind her. "Jan Di-yah…" he placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Please don't take anything those horrible girls said to heart…they know absolutely **nothing** … And they're not going to bother you anymore, I promise… I'll make sure of it."

Jan Di turned around to face him. She wasn't often so forward—and it caught Ji Hoo a bit off-guard—but Jan Di wrapped her arms around his neck and went up on her tiptoes to give him a tender kiss. Ji Hoo instinctively tightened his arms around her waist—not yet allowing her to break way—and pressed his lips to hers. And then he pulled her in tight against him and embraced her.

"Sunbae, I'm getting you all wet!" Jan Di protested.

"I don't care about that," he whispered gently, as he stroked her hair. "…But you should get into some dry clothes…before you catch a cold…"

He pulled her back, and Jan Di nodded. Ji Hoo looked deep into her eyes for a moment.

* * *

"Oh, I have something for you, Jan Di-yah," Ji Hoo said, and before Jan Di could ask what it was, he was down upon one knee on the ground before her, pulling something out of his jacket pocket.

"S-s-sunbae…wh-what are you doing?" Jan Di stammered.

Ji Hoo smiled up at her, "Returning your shoe to you, of course," he said, producing the heel from his pocket. "I think you lost this, Jan Di-yah," he held her heel out upon his outstretched hand.

"I know you're the _Wonder Girl_ , but how far did you expect to get without this?" and he took her ankle in his hand.

Jan Di chuckled. The pocket had felt a little bulky… "Oh, yeah… Gomawo, Sunbae, but you don't have to…" But before she could finish speaking, he was already gently slipping the shoe upon her bare right foot.

* * *

Ji Hoo watched Jan Di's eyes suddenly grow misty. "Gomawo, Sunbae," she gave a short bow and turned from him again.

"Jan Di-yah… What is it?" he gently asked, putting his hands upon her shoulders and turning her back to face him.

"I just…wanted to look nice for you…and…," Jan Di sniffled, "…not embarrass you for once…"

Ji Hoo sighed and took her in his arms again, "You could never embarrass me," he whispered against her ear, sending tingles up and down her spine. His embrace brought with it a kind of warmth that transcended the chill from being damp.

"And as far as looking nice goes…," he pulled her back and gazed upon her. In actuality, his heart had stopped for a moment when he first saw her that night.

"You look absolutely breathtaking… You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingertips.

Though his words and touch threatened to melt her heart, Jan Di knew that Ji Hoo had to be exaggerating to make her feel better. She thought of all the other girls at school, with their fancy designer dresses, their salon-styled hair, and their top-of-the line cosmetic products… And here she was…with her handmade dress, her simple whisked up hair, and her touch of convenience store powder and blush… How could she possibly compare?

It truly was like the Cinderella story…here she stood before the amazing, handsome _prince_ , but she was no _princess_ … She was merely a common girl. And she wasn't even beautiful like Cinderella was… What was the prince thinking anyway?

* * *

Jan Di gave Ji Hoo an appreciative—yet halfhearted—smile. "That's sweet of you, Sunbae, but I know you're just being nice… I couldn't possibly compare to someone like Seo Hyun Unnie or so many of the other girls out there who like you..." Jan Di sighed, "Maybe you're just a little bit blinded because I'm your girlfriend and you care about me…"

Jan Di stared down at her borrowed heels. She hadn't meant to speak her insecurities aloud, but they'd been pricking at her all night—like nettles—and just slipped out in a moment of weakness…

Ji Hoo sighed, "Jan Di-yah, look at me…" His voice was gentle, soothing, and filled with affection. She looked up at him slowly. "Maybe you're right…"

She turned slightly, unable to hide the fact that his words stung. Ji Hoo ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Let me explain, Jan Di… They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder…," Ji Hoo continued, "You think I'm just being nice? You think I don't really mean what I'm saying but that I have to say those things because we're in a relationship? You think that I'm somehow blinded or my judgment is clouded…? Well, maybe there's a bit of truth to that…"

She gave a painful nod and looked away, doing her best to banish the tears that threatened to spill once more.

"They say _love_ clouds your judgment…," Ji Hoo began again. This time _he_ turned away.

 _Love?_

Ji Hoo began to pace.

" _Love_ can be exhilarating, overpowering, and even dangerous…," Ji Hoo continued, "…And I've experienced that type of feeling before… But it's so different this time, Jan Di, I can't explain…it's like I never knew what the real thing was before… But now I do…"

Ji Hoo turned to look at Jan Di again, and she was staring back, completely stunned. The sleeves of his jacket hung down over her small hands, making her even more adorable to him.

He approached her again. He stood before her and looked into her eyes. "If I am blinded or not thinking clearly, Jan Di-yah, that's only because I am so in love…"

 _In love… With me…?_ Had she heard him right?

Jan Di's lips parted, and her chest began to rise and fall heavily. She took a step back and stumbled, but Ji Hoo caught her by the arm.

"There I go, speaking too freely again…," he lightly scoffed at himself. She was still _staring_ …

"Oh, you're trembling…," He began rubbing both of her arms briskly again to create friction.

* * *

After a moment, Ji Hoo slowed the motion to a stop and held her arms. "…I know you don't think much of yourself, Jan Di, but _I do_. I think you are an amazing person…the most amazing I've ever known… And I want you to know how much I care for you…"

Ji Hoo paused, took a deep breath, and—with renewed determination—continued. "…For _me,_ in this moment—right here and now—you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Geum Jan Di…and…," he looked deep into her mahogany eyes, "…I am completely in love with you…"

* * *

Jan Di's heart was beating faster and faster…faster than she thought it ever had before. She was almost afraid, in fact, that it would beat so fast that it would suddenly stop, or simply explode…

And all she could manage in response was to utter his name. "Ji Hoo…"

Ji Hoo smiled tenderly at her. And then he took her face in his hands, leaned in, and gave her a passionate kiss…

…

* * *

After they broke apart, Ji Hoo rested his forehead against Jan Di's, caressing her soft cheek lightly with his thumb.

"I'm not going to let you be hurt anymore, Jan Di," he whispered, "I'm going to protect you and take care of you, always… I promise... Starting with taking you to get into some dry clothing and warm up…"

Jan Di smiled and nodded against him, and he put an arm around her shoulder and led her to the car.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thoughts?**_

 _ **Ji Hoo falling asleep randomly at odd times and in odd places never gets old for me, and I had to get Jan Di in on that, haha! Of course JanHoo had to take a nap together at some point! I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. And yeah, I know…I'm horrible…everyone is so mean to Jan Di… Sorry, Jan Di! And there will be some better conflict later on…**_

 _ **Teaser for Next Chapter: New Caledonia: Fun in the sun for F4, Jan Di, and Ga Eul in New Caledonia! Jan Di questions Ji Hoo's love for her and whether or not he's truly over Seo Hyun. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul have a little chat and get to know one another better. Will the tension between Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo reach a head?**_


	5. New Caledonia Part I

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! As is quite common for me, it became a two-parter. The goal of this was to make it reminiscent of the show but altered for the different circumstances. I wanted it to be similar, yet still quite different..._** ** _Thank you for the continued support, and I hope to hear your thoughts!_**

 ** _Guest: I'm glad you love it and feel that it's a fresh plot, thank you! Sorry for the lengthy time between updates..._**

* * *

 _A few days later…_

"Jan Di, I have a request to make of you," Ji Hoo asked, as he hugged Jan Di from behind in the stairwell. Jan Di turned around to face her boyfriend, breaking his hold upon her waist and shoulders.

"A request?"

"Yes." Ji Hoo took Jan Di's hands in his and interlaced their fingers, as he leaned back against the balcony. Jan Di stared up at Ji Hoo, wondering what it could possibly be.

"What is it, Sunbae?" she asked. More often than not she would still call him that, only occasionally slipping up and saying his name. But Ji Hoo didn't mind it so much, and he no longer bothered to correct her. It was rather cute, actually, coming from her.

"Well, Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and I are going on a trip this weekend, and I'd like for you to join us. Will you come?" Ji Hoo asked.

"A trip?" she blinked a few times. _A trip with Ji Hoo and F4…_

"Where to, and for how long?"

Ji Hoo smiled. "Just a long weekend. And you'll see where… Will you go? You could bring your friend, Chu Ga Eul."

"Well, I don't have the money for a trip, Sunbae."

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh. "No need to worry about that..."

Jan Di sighed. She knew he would say that, but her pride always protested when he paid for things for her, particularly expensive things.

As if reading her mind, Ji Hoo added, "It actually won't be that costly because we are taking Jun Pyo's plane, and his family owns the place we're going to."

"Oh," Jan Di placed a finger to her chin. "But, I don't think I should, Sunbae… I have to work, and I have homework, and—"

Ji Hoo smiled and cut her off there, by placing a tender kiss upon her forehead. She stopped talking instantly.

"I thought you might say that," he cooed, as he tucked a strand of dark hair back behind her ear; she stared up at him doe-eyed. "But you don't need to worry. Your jobs will be taken care of—all _four_ of them… And as for homework, you'll have plenty of time to do it on the plane if you're concerned about getting it done… You don't get airsick, do you?"

Jan Di shook her head slowly. "Well, I don't know… I've never been on a plane before… But what do you mean that work will be taken care of, Sunbae?"

"I mean just that, Jan Di. I'll take care of it for you. You trust me, don't you?" Ji Hoo grinned at her.

"Well, yes, but…"

"We all need to unwind once in a while, even the invincible Wonder Girl…" He affectionately stroked her arm. "And I believe _you_ deserve to relax more than most, Jan Di-yah… After all, you work harder than anyone I've ever known…"

Jan Di puffed out her cheeks, as she considered his offer. Ji Hoo was staring at her, pleading wordlessly with his eyes. And then he gave her a disarming smile.

He was not at all easy to say no to… Not only did he make some good points, but when he gave her that perfect smile of his, she instantly turned into a gelatinous substance.

Jan Di gave a defeated sigh. "Well, I'd have to check with my parents…"

Ji Hoo's eyes shone with satisfaction. "Good, you do that, my otter..."

* * *

A trip with her brand new boyfriend… Jan Di wondered if perhaps things were moving along too quickly… Ji Hoo hadn't even met her parents yet—through _her_ fault only—and now she was going on vacation with him… How would her parents react?

Oh, Jan Di was sure they would be thrilled… They'd probably be picturing a destination wedding… She shook her head at the thought.

And then there was the rest of F4… What would it be like traveling with Gu Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong Sunbae, and Woo Bin Sunbae?

Jan Di gained the expected permission from her parents, and Ga Eul was actually allowed to go, as well, which Jan Di was thankful for. It wasn't that Jan Di was uncomfortable with Ji Hoo; she was actually quite comfortable with him at this point, but taking a trip with her _boyfriend_ was a huge deal…and not to mention contending with the rest of the impulsive and unpredictable F4… So, it would be nice to have a friendly face along for support.

Ji Hoo had offered to ask Jan Di's parents with her, and he had brought up the notion of meeting them on several occasions before, but she had skillfully avoided it… She hoped he wouldn't begin to question her on that.

Jan Di wasn't exactly sure why she was still avoiding introducing Ji Hoo to her parents. Part of her was thrilled to present the amazing, _perfect_ Yoon Ji Hoo as her boyfriend—she was so excited about their relationship, after all—but part of her was afraid…

It wasn't simply the embarrassment factor, but now she was worried that perhaps she would jinx it. It was still so new, and Jan Di occasionally feared that something would go wrong…and that it would all end as suddenly as it began…

…

* * *

 _The following day…_

After school, Jan Di was approached by Gu Jun Pyo, who said nothing but immediately snatched her by the wrist and pulled her along behind him.

"Ya! Gu Jun Pyo! What are you doing?! Where are you taking me?" She shouted, as all in the vicinity turned to watch the scene in stunned silence. Since the debacle at the school dance, no one at Shinwha had messed with Jan Di. Even the nightmare trio had been oddly quiet—only giving her the briefest of sneers here and there… It was a bit curious to Jan Di, but she assumed that Ji Hoo had said or done something…

Jan Di continued to struggle within Jun Pyo's grasp, demanding to know where they were going.

"We're going shopping," Jun Pyo finally responded. And then he stopped and turned to her briefly.

"Shopping?" Jan Di blinked. "Why?"

Jun Pyo exhaled sharply. "Ji Hoo had some business to attend to, but he asked me to bring you to the mall for some shopping, OK? So, stop putting up a fight!" and Jun Pyo continued dragging Jan Di along after him, out of the school and to his car. His driver opened the door for them, and Jun Pyo pushed Jan Di into the back of the jet black limousine and slid in beside her.

Jan Di stared out the window while they drove, sporadically glancing over at Jun Pyo and making occasional idle small talk.

* * *

Jun Pyo and Jan Di arrived at the mall 20 minutes later to find _everyone_ there waiting for them—Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and even Ga Eul…

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Jan Di-yah!" Ga Eul rushed to Jan Di and embraced her.

Ga Eul pulled back from Jan Di. "I was tricked…," she scowled over at Yi Jeong. "Yi Jeong Sunbae said that I needed to come right away, that there was an emergency involving you… So, I went with him, and he brought me here...," Ga Eul informed Jan Di.

Jan Di gaped at Yi Jeong.

"It _was_ an emergency," Yi Jeong replied, "We're going on vacation, and I have the suspicion that you two have absolutely nothing to wear…"

Funny what F4 considered an _emergency_ …

Jan Di and Ga Eul grimaced at Yi Jeong for his subtle snub, and Ji Hoo also shot Yi Jeong a slightly dirty look.

Then, Jan Di turned to Ji Hoo for explanation. "What's going on, Sunbae? Why were Ga Eul and I dragged to the mall?"

Ji Hoo cleared his throat. "…Well, what Yi Jeong _meant_ was that the four of us are going to pick up a few things for the trip and just wondered if you girls would like to join… I'd hoped Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong would simply ask you both and offer you a ride, rather than forcing you," Ji Hoo said.

"Well, you know how stubborn she is! This was easier than explaining all that!" Jun Pyo asserted. And Jan Di scoffed at him.

Jan Di exchanged a helpless look with Ga Eul. "Well, I suppose we're here now, so I guess we can look around…," Jan Di conceded.

* * *

Jun Pyo had insisted upon having the entire mall to themselves. The group watched, as Jun Pyo and his secretary talked. Secretary Jung kept stride with Jun Pyo, while calmly explaining to his young master that he needed to inform him of his plans ahead of time.

Jun Pyo argued that there was no use in owning something if you could not come and go as you please, and Secretary Jung offered to speak with the manager again. Secretary Jung suggested they wait until 6 PM for the place to be cleared out for them, but Jun Pyo was certainly not a patient man.

"You want me to wait three whole hours?" Jun Pyo asked, incredulous and annoyed.

"It's fine, Jun Pyo… We can shop with others," Ji Hoo calmly suggested, but Jun Pyo had no interest in that.

Jun Pyo exhaled sharply and walked into a nearby clothing store. He approached the saleswoman. "Where is that thing?" he asked.

"Excuse me, sir. That… _thing_? What do you mean, sir?" the woman asked politely.

Jun Pyo scoffed. "Fire her…," he ordered his secretary, to which Jan Di vehemently protested.

"Fine, she's not fired…I'll let it slide _this time_ …," Jun Pyo muttered, as he strode on ahead.

Jan Di and Ga Eul looked on in shock as Jun Pyo grabbed a woman's heel, left the store, and waltzed over to a fire alarm, slamming the stiletto against the glass. The alarm blared loudly as people screamed and rushed out. And the place was immediately cleared. Jan Di and Ga Eul looked at F3 in disbelief. Ji Hoo sighed, but neither he nor F2 seemed at all surprised by Jun Pyo's action.

Woo Bin shrugged, "That's Jun Pyo for ya…," and Yi Jeong nodded along, as if the whole scenario was totally normal and acceptable...

Jan Di and Ga Eul exchanged a look, but they merely sighed and went along with it.

* * *

F4 seemed to have a bit too much fun dressing up Jan Di and Ga Eul… They dragged the girls around from store to store suggesting outfits for them. Jan Di and Ga Eul would try on outfits and then come out to 'model' them for F4, and the guys would give a thumbs-up or down. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin pulled a few beach dresses from the racks and handed them to Jan Di and Ga Eul. And then Jun Pyo took a large, round pair of sunglasses and placed them on Jan Di's nose.

Ji Hoo was sitting perfectly still as a statue in a chair—napping—near the dressing rooms, while Jan Di and Ga Eul changed. Jan Di came out wearing a white off-the-shoulder peasant blouse and cherry-colored skirt. She stood before F4, clasping her hands in front of her waist modestly. Woo Bin grinned and nudged Ji Hoo awake. Ji Hoo smiled widely and winked at Jan Di. He gave an immediate thumbs-up.

"You like everything she tries on…," Jun Pyo taunted, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, but it's not my fault that she looks so cute in everything she puts on," Ji Hoo retorted.

" _Cute_?" Jun Pyo scoffed. "What's cute about Geum Jan Di?"

Ji Hoo shook his head, ignoring Jun Pyo's clearly untrue remark, and he stood from the chair he'd been occupying for nearly 20 minutes. He went to Jan Di.

"You look beautiful...," he whispered—just loud enough for her to hear—and Jan Di felt her cheeks grow warm. "But, it needs…something…" Ji Hoo glanced around and grabbed a hat from a nearby hat rack. Ji Hoo placed the floppy straw sunhat upon Jan Di's head and took a step back to admire her. "Perfect. Now you won't get sunburned."

* * *

"O-K! And now…," Woo Bin clapped his hands together. "I think it's time for the girls to try on some bikinis!"

Jan Di and Ga Eul's eyes grew wide, and their mouths dropped open. They stared at F4's Don Juan in horror, while Yi Jeong chuckled and readily agreed with Woo Bin, patting him on the shoulder. Meanwhile, Jun Pyo smirked and folded his arms. Jan Di was certain she caught the hint of a blush upon his cheeks.

Ji Hoo shook his head at Woo Bin and Yi Jeong. It wasn't that he altogether disliked the idea…he certainly wouldn't mind seeing Jan Di in a bikini, but his ideal scenario certainly did not involve his buddies seeing her like that, too.

* * *

Having overcome the initial shock, Jan Di regained her voice, "Ya, no way!" Jan Di put an arm protectively around Ga Eul. "Don't be a pervert, Woo Bin Sunbae!"

" _Pervert_?!" Woo Bin looked hurt. "I'm not a pervert, Jan Di-yah! You need bathing suits for the beach…"

Jan Di tightened her mouth. "I have something I can wear. I have a t-shirt and shorts."

Woo Bin seemed bummed out by this. He overcame it quickly, though, and suddenly jumped up from his chair and went over to a rack of bathing suits. Yi Jeong grinned and got up, too. He sashayed over to join Woo Bin. They exchanged a few words, while going through the racks, and they each pulled out a bathing suit.

F2 returned to the group.

Woo Bin held up a polka dot bikini to Jan Di, and he gave her a quick look up and down. "You're about a size small, right, Jan Di-yah?"

Jan Di gaped at Woo Bin, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, covering her chest. "H-how did you know, Sunbae…?" Jan Di eyed Woo Bin suspiciously.

"I have an eye for this sort of thing…," Woo Bin replied, giving her a wink. Jan Di took a few steps back from the Don Juan and stood next to Ga Eul, scowling at F2 and muttering under her breath.

"Ya, Woo Bin! Stop _sizing up_ my girlfriend…," Ji Hoo protested, "Get away from Jan Di…"

"Ahh," Woo Bin turned to Ji Hoo and waved him off with a hand. "Relax, Ji Hoo-yah. It's all in fun. Don't be so possessive…"

Ji Hoo exhaled and rolled his eyes. "I'm not being possessive; it's for your own good, Woo Bin… Jan Di is going to get fed up and hit you, and I'm not going to do a thing to stop it…"

Woo Bin smirked. And Ji Hoo returned to Jan Di, taking her gently by the shoulders and leading her away from Woo Bin.

Then, Yi Jeong approached Ga Eul, holding up a powder pink two-piece before her. "This should fit and would look cute on you, Ga Eul-yang…"

And Ga Eul blushed like mad. She backed away from the Casanova and went to Jan Di's side.

* * *

Afterward, the girls gave their approval or disapproval to the guys while they tried on several outfits. Jun Pyo changed into a flowery shirt and maroon pants and checked himself out in the mirror. Jan Di couldn't help but giggle when he began strutting around like he was the best looking thing to ever exist.

Jun Pyo paraded himself before the girls; Jan Di and Ga Eul looked between each other and simultaneously gave a thumbs-down to the outfit. Jun Pyo's jaw dropped and he got huffy with them. But then, Jun Pyo simply held his head high, insisting that he _did_ look good and that he didn't care what they thought; he was buying it anyway. The girls shook their heads, and F3 laughed.

* * *

F4 and the girls walked down the corridors of the mall. Jan Di and Ga Eul walked a few feet ahead of F4, arm-in-arm. They all passed a jewelry store. The others continued on, but Ji Hoo paused to look in the window.

Yi Jeong turned back and approached Ji Hoo. He came up beside Ji Hoo, who barely registered his presence, for he was staring hard into the window—seemingly deliberating something.

"Coming, Ji Hoo-yah?" Yi Jeong placed a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder, startling him slightly.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm coming…," Ji Hoo took one last look at the display before walking off with Yi Jeong.

* * *

The group passed by a pet store next, and Ga Eul and Jan Di squealed in unison about the puppies in the window. They rushed inside. F4 stopped for a moment, looking on. F4 glanced between each other and then entered the store to find Jan Di and Ga Eul fawning over a litter of tan and black and tan Jindo puppies. The pups were yipping and whimpering happily about the attention they were receiving.

Yi Jeong smiled brightly from beside Woo Bin—who folded his arms and grinned down at the girls. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo looked on with the hint of smiles.

"Ohh, Sunbae, look!" Jan Di brought a little tan-colored ball of fluff over to Ji Hoo and held it up to him. Her eyes shone with adoration.

Ji Hoo smiled affectionately at Jan Di. "I see, Jan Di-yah. It's cute…" Ji Hoo gave the pup a pat on the head, and it started to lick his hand. Jan Di smiled and took it away, and Ji Hoo watched her cuddle the small dog in her arms. He recalled what she'd said to him before about always wanting a puppy as a child but being denied by her family. And he suddenly had the urge to buy it for her… Were she to ask him for one, he didn't think he'd be able to turn her down…

"What is it with girls and puppies?" Jun Pyo posed the question to F3.

"Who doesn't love puppies, Jun Pyo Sunbae?!" Ga Eul interjected.

Jun Pyo just shrugged.

"Come on, don't you like them, Gu Jun Pyo?" Jan Di looked at him quizzically. "You don't think it's cute…not even a little bit…?" Jan Di approached Jun Pyo and held up the puppy in his face.

Jun Pyo softened ever so slightly. "I guess…a little bit…"

Jan Di smiled tenderly. And then the puppy brushed Jun Pyo's nose with its small pink tongue. It then proceeded to lick Jun Pyo all over his face.

Jun Pyo cringed and pulled away. He took a few steps back. Unable to resist, Jan Di began to pursue Jun Pyo around the store with the puppy, holding it out toward him with outstretched arms. Jun Pyo continued to try and escape. "Aish! Ya, Geum Jan Di, keep that thing away from me!" Jun Pyo demanded.

F3 and Ga Eul laughed, and F3 teased Jun Pyo about his new puppy friend. Jan Di chuckled and discontinued the chase. She took the puppy back to its litter.

…

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

Due to conflicting schedules, the girls were picked up separately from F4—by Ji Hoo's driver—and taken to the airport. Jan Di and Ga Eul had insisted upon doing their last shift at the porridge shop before leaving, but they were surprised by F4 sending several beautiful, leggy girls to help out in their stead. After that, Master, of course, had no problem with sending them away early—and he did so almost _eagerly…_

The door to Ji Hoo's white Escalade was opened for Jan Di and Ga Eul when they arrived at the airport, and they stepped out to see a long sleek jet, the Gu family's private plane.

The girls were led onto the plane; F4 was already there and seated. Jan Di smiled softly when she noticed that Ji Hoo was there—strapped in and wearing headphones—and already fast asleep. She didn't want to wake him and instead took a moment to admire his gentle, handsome features.

Jan Di was only ripped from her reverie by a flight attendant, who was holding a delicious-looking whole lobster on a tray. Jan Di and Ga Eul eyed up the dish hungrily, their mouths practically watering from the sight of it and the scent wafting up to their nostrils—it was buttery and not at all fishy, like they were used to… The flight attendant instructed Jan Di and Ga Eul politely to take their seats and fasten in.

Jan Di swallowed her saliva in one quick motion, and she and Ga Eul settled into two cream-colored leather seats next to each other, across from Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong. Jun Pyo and Woo Bin sat in the next row up.

Ji Hoo opened his eyes for a moment after the girls sat down, and he drowsily glanced around the plane. His eyes met Jan Di's and he smiled softly. Seeming content that she was there now, he went back to napping.

Then, the pilot made an announcement, informing them that they would be departing shortly for New Caledonia. He gave a brief report on the flight time and temperature there.

Jan Di and Ga Eul looked between each other. "New Caledonia?!" they screeched. Ji Hoo smiled in his sleep.

And then the plane began to rumble, and the sounds of rustling could be heard in the back of the plane before the engine finally roared to life. Jan Di took a deep breath and clutched onto the armrest.

 _Well,_ _here we go…_

…

* * *

After a nearly 12-hour flight, Jun Pyo's jet began its descent into Noumea, New Caledonia—a French territory in the South Pacific, roughly 1,200 km east of Australia. Jan Di and Ga Eul looked eagerly out the window, marveling at the beautiful scenery below them. The water was pristine—a swirl of cerulean and turquoise—and they could see a row of bungalows below that were gradually growing larger as they descended.

The group arrived on the island paradise right on schedule, and after deplaning they walked along a bridge toward their accommodations. Two western girls approached the group along the way. They were speaking English but with some kind of accent, Australian maybe, Jan Di thought. The girls immediately went up to Yi Jeong and Woo Bin and gave them an affectionate hug.

While they walked, Jan Di and Ga Eul were informed by Jun Pyo that his family had purchased the island and that Shinwha Group owned the resort.

 _Wow, Gu Jun Pyo owns an entire island…_ Was there any limit to his wealth…, Jan Di mused.

Then, F4 began talking about Woo Bin's family's latest purchase in Dubai, and Jun Pyo showed them all to their rooms.

* * *

The rooms were gorgeous and immaculate, with lovely purple, pink, and crimson blossoms sprinkled generously on the bed and in the bathtub… And Jan Di and Ga Eul were amazed to discover that their beautiful guestrooms were actually _floating_ in the water, and they gazed in awe out the window.

Afterward, a tour of the island was suggested. So, the group began their day seeing the island and shopping in its many small boutiques, which displayed some of the latest Parisian fashions and souvenirs-galore.

Jun Pyo led the group, followed by Ga Eul and Jan Di, who strolled along hand-in-hand. Ji Hoo walked close behind them, followed by Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and their girls. The group browsed several shops, talking and joking about various silly items they discovered there.

* * *

They left one of the shops, and Jan Di noticed Ji Hoo stop and kneel before a young mocha-skinned girl with dark curly hair, who was selling flowers. She rushed into Ji Hoo's arms, wrapping her hands around his neck. He embraced her back. Then, the girl said something to Ji Hoo in another language and he shook his head.

Ji Hoo picked up one of the flowers she was selling and gazed upon it wistfully. He placed it back on the ground and pulled out his wallet, but the girl shook her hands. She picked up the flower and handed it to him again, whilst saying something in her language. Ji Hoo flashed a pearly smile and patted the girl on the head before walking away with the flower in hand.

Jan Di stopped before the girl next, while the rest of the group walked on ahead. The young island girl held out a flower to Jan Di. She said something in another language, and Jan Di questioned what she meant. The girl put the flower down and traced a heart in the air with her fingers.

Jan Di pondered for a moment, "Love?" she asked. And the girl nodded.

Was this a flower that one gives to their lover?

…

* * *

That evening, the group was all gathered around for an outdoor dinner…

Yi Jeong approached Ga Eul, who was preparing a plate of food. "You're going to eat all that?" he asked, incredulous.

Ga Eul looked up at him and placed a finger to her lips. "Excuse me…?"

"You're cute, but guys don't like chubby girls…"

Ga Eul scoffed. "You know," she held her head up haughtily. "I thought you were supposed to be a ladies' man or something… Don't you even know that girls don't like when you call them fat? Is that the way you woo women?"

Yi Jeong flashed a pearly grin. "Well, I wasn't trying to woo you," he said directly.

Ga Eul flushed lightly in embarrassment. "Well, I didn't meant to suggest—"

"And I wasn't calling you fat…," he replied. And then Yi Jeong grinned wickedly at her. "…But if you keep eating like that then…"

For some reason, Yi Jeong found it rather enjoyable teasing this girl…

Ga Eul huffed and turned from him.

"Honestly, I don't know how Geum Jan Di eats the way she does and remains that size… It's a medical marvel," Yi Jeong further teased.

Ga Eul snapped her head back toward him. "Ya! Are you insulting my best friend now?!"

"No, not at all; I like Geum Jan Di a lot…"

Ga Eul folded her arms, and there was a moment of silence between them.

"So, Ga Eul-yang, what do you make of this whole thing?" Yi Jeong mused.

"What thing?"

"Jan Di and Ji Hoo."

"I think it's great," Ga Eul responded assuredly, "Don't you?"

Yi Jeong raised his eyes skyward and stroked his chin. "Well, to be honest, I was a bit surprised when Ji Hoo announced he was going to date Geum Jan Di…"

"Why?" Ga Eul grew defensive. "Do you think Jan Di is not good enough for Ji Hoo Sunbae?"

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it?!" Ga Eul demanded, placing her hands upon her slender hips.

Yi Jeong grinned at her reaction. "It's just that…well, Ji Hoo was so in love with Min Seo Hyun… He loved and looked at only her for 15 years… Sometimes it's hard to believe that he just… _got over_ that."

And then there was Yi Jeong's other concern regarding the whole situation…

Ga Eul's eyes flitted back and forth. "So, what are you saying…? Do you think Ji Hoo Sunbae is not being sincere with Jan Di?"

"No. I'm not saying that… You don't remain loyal to one woman for 15 years without being a sincere kind of guy…"

Ga Eul cast her eyes downward and nodded slowly.

"I'm just thinking out loud really…" Yi Jeong studied Ga Eul, and he smiled faintly. "You seem concerned. I'm sorry, Ga Eul-yang. I'm sure there's really no reason to worry. I'm probably speaking unnecessarily. Ji Hoo seems to really like Jan Di a lot. He seems to be happy with her."

Ga Eul opened her mouth to speak, but Woo Bin began calling for Yi Jeong.

* * *

"Hey, Yi Jeong-ah…," Woo Bin beckoned Yi Jeong to join him and the two western girls, and Yi Jeong excused himself and went over. The four turned on music and began dancing.

Jan Di was standing nearby beside Ji Hoo. He leaned down to whisper something, and she smiled widely and shoved his arm in a playful manner. Ga Eul smiled to herself; they did look happy… Ji Hoo said something else to Jan Di and then walked away. Ga Eul went over to stand next to Jan Di, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Ji Hoo returned a moment later with a cocktail for each of the girls. "They're non-alcoholic," Ji Hoo said, handing a hurricane glass—filled with a cherry red substance and a wedge of orange on the side—to Jan Di and Ga Eul.

"Gomawo, Sunbae," Jan Di and Ga Eul thanked him.

Then, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin urged Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo to join them in dancing.

"Would you like to dance, Jan Di-yah?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Sunbae, I thought you only knew the fancy dances…"

Ji Hoo gave her a radiant smile, "Well, I guess you don't know everything about me, Geum Jan Di," and he caught her by the hand.

It was not like Ji Hoo to behave in such a way. Usually he would sit these sorts of things out, but Jan Di seemed to bring out a different side to him. And he realized that it was because he was… _happy_. He didn't recall ever feeling as happy as he was when he was with her…

* * *

Ji Hoo began dragging Jan Di out to the dance floor, and as he did so, Jan Di caught Ga Eul by the hand and pulled her along, too. And they all danced together in a circle.

After the dance, Jun Pyo got on his phone. "Show time!" Jun Pyo called out, and they all heard a loud whizzing sound and then a bang, as the dark sky was lit up by an explosion of color.

Jan Di and Ga Eul stared up at the sky, smiling in wonderment. And Ji Hoo stood at Jan Di's side. As they watched the fireworks, Ji Hoo draped an arm around Jan Di's shoulders, and she instinctively snuggled in a bit closer, enjoying the warmth and scent of him.

Oblivious to them, Jun Pyo was watching them closely and frowning…

* * *

 _Back in South Korea…_

Madam Kang sat in her office, thumbing through a stack of documents. She took a sip of wine from the crystal glass upon her desk.

Secretary Jung entered and bowed deeply before her.

"Where is Jun Pyo?" she asked, without bothering to greet him or look up.

Secretary Jung cleared his throat. "According to the report from the private plane, he left for New Caledonia at 5:00."

Madam Kang stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, with cold, empty eyes. "Why did he go there?"

"Madam, he went for a weekend trip for some fresh air."

"I see," Madam Kang pursed her lips. Secretary Jung prepared to leave.

She drummed her nails upon her desk. "Did you check on who he went with?"

Secretary Jung nodded. "I did. …He went with his F4 friends."

Madam Kang shook her head and exhaled sharply. " _F4_ …," she mumbled sarcastically. "When is he going to stop being the leader of that childish F4?"

Secretary Jung said nothing but simply asked if she needed anything further. She denied needing anything, and her assistant bowed and took his leave.

Madam Kang sighed, and she vowed to put an end to such nonsense, very soon. It was about time her son grew up…

* * *

 _The following day…_

The group enjoyed a breakfast buffet and then prepared to go horseback riding along the beach. Ji Hoo helped Jan Di onto her horse. Jan Di felt more comfortable on a horse now, given that she had gone riding with Ji Hoo before.

Ga Eul put her foot in the stirrup, but she struggled to pull herself onto the large animal. She sucked in a breath in surprise when she felt someone capture her by the hips. She turned to see Yi Jeong, who proceeded to lift her onto the saddle. They exchanged an awkward glance and then Yi Jeong silently walked off.

* * *

After their late morning ride, F4 got a friendly volleyball match going on the beach with the two beautiful western girls. Jan Di and Ga Eul had attempted to talk to the girls, but they didn't really understand much of what they were saying. All Jan Di and Ga Eul had managed to get was that their names were Kristen and Molly, and they were " _friends_ " of Yi Jeong and Woo Bin.

Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Kristen were teamed up on one side of the net, and Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and Molly were playing against them on the other side. Jan Di and Ga Eul were watching from the sidelines—cheering and being silly with a couple of pool noodles.

Midway through the game, the score was tied up, and they all took a drink break to combat the heat. Ji Hoo took a swig of a power drink and then went over to visit with Jan Di.

Ji Hoo took Jan Di aside. "Hi," he said, smiling.

"Hi," Jan Di smiled back. "You're doing great out there!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks. Hey, why don't you join us?"

"Oh, I don't know how to play, Sunbae …"

"I could easily teach you…," he grinned at her and placed one hand on his hip, leaning in slightly.

Jan Di flushed lightly and pursed her lips. "Well, I don't know…"

"Ya, Loverboy!" Woo Bin called out to Ji Hoo, "You comin'?"

Ji Hoo glanced over; the teams had assembled again.

Jun Pyo scowled over at them, and—feeling inexplicably annoyed—squeezed the ball harder and harder between his palms.

"Yeah, stop flirting and get back to the game!" Yi Jeong shouted out, good-naturedly.

"In a second…," Ji Hoo replied with a chuckle, and he turned back to Jan Di. "I better go…," Ji Hoo placed a quick peck upon her cheek—causing Jan Di to blush—and then he happily jogged out to rejoin the game.

His patience hopelessly lost, Jun Pyo shouted out, "Aish, finally, Ji Hoo! Are you done trying to cheat by gaining extra players?!"

Ji Hoo squinted over at Jun Pyo—who did not seem at all happy—on the other side of the net. "I wasn't trying to cheat. It's just a friendly game, and I thought Jan Di might want to play," Ji Hoo replied.

"Well, we already have a game going and there are even teams. It's no fair adding people now!"

" _Fine_ ," Ji Hoo replied. "It's your serve, Jun Pyo…"

Jun Pyo tossed the ball up in the air and delivered a powerful serve over the net. It went whizzing toward Molly, who flinched and put out her arms in preparation. Ji Hoo dove for the ball but couldn't reach it in time, and he slid roughly across the sand.

Jun Pyo began cheering and slapping hands with his teammates.

"Whoa, man, take it easy…," Woo Bin commented.

Ji Hoo got up off the ground. "Yea, Jun Pyo, you almost hit Molly. Remember, this is just for fun, and we are playing with girls here…"

"Yea, I know; I'm looking at one now!" Jun Pyo childishly retorted—staring straight at Ji Hoo without even the slightest hint of a smile.

"Wow…Jun Pyo, that was—"

"Cold, man!" Woo Bin finished for Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo shook his head. "So, you're going to resort to trash-talk now, Jun Pyo?"

"Let's just get back to the game!" Jun Pyo grumbled, and Woo Bin tossed the ball back across the net.

…

* * *

Jan Di and Ga Eul sat on a beach towel on the side of the net; they exchanged a curious look. And Jan Di wondered if she'd missed something… The once lighthearted game had apparently turned into some macho, testosterone-instilled battle between Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo had planned to shrug off Jun Pyo's behavior, but he suddenly really wanted to beat him…

…

The game ended with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin's team coming out on top. And the teams shook hands. But when it was Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo's turn to shake, Jun Pyo smacked Ji Hoo's hand away and walked off.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin looked between each other, and Ji Hoo simply stared after Jun Pyo for a moment. F3 all knew that Jun Pyo was highly competitive—and yes, he hated to lose—but his bad sportsmanship was not always so _blatant_ …

"What's the matter with him all of a sudden?" Yi Jeong puzzled. Jun Pyo had been displaying some crazy mood swings lately, particularly during this trip.

Woo Bin shook his head. "I don't know man, but dang! I knew Jun Pyo was competitive, but he was like out for blood today…"

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw and released a heavy sigh.

…

* * *

 _Later that day…_

F3 and the girls were hanging out at the beach, lounging. Ji Hoo had gone off somewhere, so Jan Di decided to go and look for him. She found him down by the docks, standing on a small sailboat and raising the sail.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Ji Hoo turned to her. "Fishing," he replied.

"On that boat?" she questioned.

"Yes, all you need is a white cloth and some wind, and you can go anywhere," he replied, smiling brightly. "Would you like to go?" he asked.

"Is that OK?"

The corners of Ji Hoo's mouth twitched. "As long as you don't scare the fish away," he countered playfully. Jan Di chuckled and nodded.

Ji Hoo helped Jan Di onto the boat. She sat down, smoothing out her skirt and allowing her bare legs to dangle over the edge. And Ji Hoo showed her _the ropes_ of fishing.

First, he showed her how to bait the hook. Jan Di squealed while attempting to do so; Ji Hoo chuckled and did it for her. "Don't tell me the brave, tough Geum Jan Di is afraid of a little worm…," Ji Hoo teased, and Jan Di shoved him lightly.

"I'm not afraid! I was just…surprised when it started wriggling like that…," she informed him, poking out her cheeks slightly. And Jan Di insisted she wanted to try it again.

Then, Ji Hoo showed Jan Di the mechanics of the rod and reel. He took her hand in his and guided her through casting the line. Jan Di smiled to herself and bit her lip lightly at their closeness. It wasn't like it was the first time they'd been close like this, but it still did things to her…

Once the line was cast, Ji Hoo instructed Jan Di on keeping the line tight so as to detect for a bite. While they watched the line together, Jan Di asked, "Sunbae, how did you learn so much about fishing?"

Ji Hoo had been smiling, but his expression suddenly changed and he became more somber. "From my grandfather…," he said.

"Oh, so you and your harabeoji went fishing together?" Jan Di asked.

"No," Ji Hoo responded immediately, lowering his eyes. Jan Di studied Ji Hoo's face.

"Oh," she said, casting her eyes downward.

"We were going to, but…," he paused, "we…never got the chance…," he finished abruptly.

Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo again, concerned by his sudden change in mood. It seemed as though there was more to the story—perhaps even a painful memory hidden there—but he obviously did not want to tell her at this time… Perhaps his grandfather had passed away before they could go fishing together…

* * *

All of a sudden, Jan Di jumped. "Oh, Sunbae, I felt something!" she gasped.

Ji Hoo's smile returned. "Yes, that was a bite, Jan Di."

"What do I do, Sunbae?!" Jan Di asked in an insistent whisper.

"Just start to reel in a bit…," he instructed, and she did so. "OK, easy…the fish is just nibbling right now… Wait now…," he said. And Ji Hoo and Jan Di watched the line—Jan Di was staring intently—as the fish tugged at it from beneath the water. Ji Hoo briefly glanced to Jan Di and a sweet smile crossed his lips.

"OK, Jan Di, now you're going to give a quick yank to hook it…"

Ji Hoo placed his hand over hers and together they jerked back, hooking their catch, and finally bringing in the small, speckled fish. Ji Hoo pulled it up and unhooked it. Jan Di expressed concern for the fish, but Ji Hoo assured her that the fish didn't feel it, though she wasn't quite sure she believed him…

"Well, I suppose we do eat fish…," she said.

He smiled and presented their catch to Jan Di. "Here. You release it," he said.

"We're letting it go?"

"Yes. It's still quite small… We'll let it grow up a bit more… Besides, I can't bear to eat fish from such a beautiful place…," Ji Hoo flashed Jan Di a dazzling smile, one that was completely infectious and that she couldn't help but return.

Jan Di took the fish from Ji Hoo and bid it farewell before tossing it back into its watery home. "Bye fish!" Jan Di waved, and she and Ji Hoo—smiling—watched it swim away.

…

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the beach, Ga Eul occupied herself with taking some selfies with the beautiful beach scenery in the background.

It was certainly not every day that she was in such an amazing place, and she wanted to document it fully. She struck various poses—at all different angles—while attempting to get the most background in that she could. She sprawled out upon the white sand and held out her phone, while winking and making kissy faces at the camera.

While outstretched upon the beach, Ga Eul glanced to her right briefly and noticed So Yi Jeong approaching her. He was dressed all in white and was coolly strolling up to her—one hand in pocket and grinning.

"You're putting forth a lot of effort…," Yi Jeong commented when he came in range. He was still grinning at her like the Cheshire Cat.

 _What does he want?!_

Ga Eul quickly stood. She scowled at Yi Jeong over her shoulder, as she hastily walked away from him.

 _Sure_ , he was attractive, but Chu Ga Eul was not so easily swayed by a pretty face… She was still perturbed with him, after all, for tricking her and worrying her about Ji Hoo's intentions for Jan Di…and not to mention, for insinuating that she was eating too much and would get chubby…

Ga Eul waded into the water and got into a paddle boat, hoping to escape the gorgeous Casanova at sea. But he continued to follow her. He gave the boat a little push and hopped in beside her.

Ga Eul tightened her mouth. "Why are you following me?"

Yi Jeong simply grinned. "You won't be able to handle it on your own…though your legs look strong enough…," he glanced down at her shapely limbs and folded his arms.

Ga Eul tossed him a subtle sneer, unsure whether his comment was meant as a compliment or an insult.

"So, shall we finish our conversation from before?" he asked.

"Was there more to be said?" Ga Eul responded.

Yi Jeong smirked. "So, where have the two lovebirds gone off to now?"

"I'm not sure. Why? Why are you so interested, anyway, Sunbae…?" Ga Eul eyed Yi Jeong suspiciously.

Yi Jeong shrugged. "Just wondering…"

"And why do you say it so sarcastically? Do you have some problem with Jan Di and Ji Hoo Sunbae dating?"

"No, no problem per se… I'm happy for them. And they seem very happy together, _at this time_."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it's just…," Yi Jeong paused and stared out across the water, "you have known Geum Jan Di for a long time, right?"

"Yes…"

"And Ji Hoo is her first boyfriend…"

"Yes, so…? What are you getting at…?"

"Do you really think it will last between them?"

"Why are you so sure it won't?" Ga Eul demanded. "What are you insinuating, Sunbae?"

"Nothing… It's just that they're so different…and first loves rarely last… Also, I know a little about women, and Jan Di seems to be the type who is attracted to bad boys…"

"Ridiculous! Well, maybe you don't know as much as you think… Jan Di happens to like nice guys. And not last…?" Ga Eul scoffed. "Ji Hoo Sunbae could very well be Jan Di's soulmate!"

A sardonic smile crossed Yi Jeong's lips. " _Soulmate_ , huh?" _How naïve..._ "You really believe in such a thing…?"

Ga Eul studied Yi Jeong for a moment. The way he said that, with such disdain; he almost sounded _jaded_ …

They say that a strong no is a yes, and Ga Eul wondered if perhaps that applied to F4's Casanova here... For some reason, she suspected that there was much more to him below the surface… Perhaps, underneath that pretty exterior—cool and smooth as steel—there lurked a child inside, one who simply wanted to be loved… And despite how difficult it was to believe, perhaps So Yi Jeong had even lost in love at one time… Had he been hurt deeply? Were she to peel back that extra layer of detachment and bravado, would she discover that there was more to So Yi Jeong than a cold-hearted Casanova….?

Or, did she simply want there to be…?

Ga Eul tore herself from her reverie. "Of course, I do. A playboy like you wouldn't understand the concept… But, I believe there is one perfect person out there for everyone…"

Yi Jeong folded his arms tighter. "So, have you met _your_ _soulmate_ , Ga Eul-yang?" He had to admit, he was a bit curious, even if it was a ridiculous notion…

"No," she replied, "but when I do…," she raised her eyes skyward, almost dreamily. "I'm not going to let him go…because if I did, I would regret it for the rest of my life…"

Ga Eul turned to Yi Jeong when he said nothing. He was suddenly staring out with a faraway look in his eyes. "Ya, start peddling! I've been doing it on my own this whole time!" she exclaimed.

The corners of Yi Jeong's mouth twitched slightly, and he began to peddle.

…

* * *

 _The following day…_

Ji Hoo had hoped to spend the day alone with Jan Di—he got so little time back home—but it was not easy to arrange, given that F3 and Ga Eul were along, as well.

Though Jan Di really wanted to spend time alone with Ji Hoo, too, she had been reluctant to agree to the whole afternoon, for she was concerned about leaving Ga Eul by herself. But Ji Hoo had attempted to ease her worries earlier that day.

 _"She won't be by herself. Yi Jeong will entertain her," Ji Hoo informed Jan Di._

 _"Entertain her?"_

 _"Yes, he'll keep her company."_

 _"That's what I'm afraid of…," Jan Di tightened her lips. She didn't relish the idea of leaving her best friend in the hands of F4's Casanova._

 _"Don't worry, Jan Di-yah. I've known Yi Jeong for a long time. He may be a Casanova, but he can be a gentleman when he wants to be… He'd never force himself on anyone or do anything inappropriate with Ga Eul…"_

 _"Well, I wasn't even thinking that! Now I'm worried!"_

 _Ji Hoo laughed. "No need to worry. I promise you that Yi Jeong will take good care of Ga Eul."_

…

* * *

After convincing Jan Di that everything would be perfectly fine, Ji Hoo took Jan Di by boat to the nearby Isle of Pines.

Together, the two walked and talked along the white sandy beach. Then, Jan Di started a game of tag, and they playfully chased each other along the shore. Jan Di taunted Ji Hoo that he would never catch her, and when he inevitably did, he imprisoned her by the waist and lifted her into his arms.

And Ji Hoo began to carry Jan Di bridal-style toward the lagoon…

"What are you doing, Sunbae?!" Jan Di protested, as she clung to his neck.

"Prepare yourself, little otter… You're about to get wet…," Ji Hoo promised, with a gleam in his eye.

Jan Di squinted up at Ji Hoo. "You…wouldn't… _dare_ …," she muttered.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he grinned down at her playfully, as he began to wade out into the lagoon.

Ji Hoo ventured further out into the warm, crystal clear turquoise water—it was up past his waist now. Then, he stopped—determining that this was a good spot—and grinned down at Jan Di. "OK, you're going in now…"

"Well, if I go in, you're coming with me…," she warned. Ji Hoo simply gave Jan Di a mischievous smile and ignored her threat. He swung her back gently, and Jan Di held on tighter, as he prepared to toss her into the water.

"Oh, no, no, no, Sunbae, don't, please!" Jan Di shrieked at the last second.

He paused. "What's the matter, Jan Di-yah…? You are an otter, are you not? You love the water and swimming, and what better place to do so than here…?"

"Yes, you're right, but…well…I'm not ready…," she pleaded with large eyes and wore the hint of a pout.

She was _almost_ too adorable for him to resist, and Ji Hoo's resolve wavered, but only for a moment. With a smirk, he tossed her in anyway.

Jan Di squealed, as she went flying through the air. She went fully underwater and quickly came back up to the surface, sputtering and brushing the matted hair out of her eyes.

"Sunbae! I can't believe you did that!" she shouted, looking utterly shocked and betrayed. Ji Hoo laughed wholeheartedly.

Jan Di tightened her mouth and gripped onto Ji Hoo's t-shirt. Catching him off-guard, she yanked him down by the collar and pushed him beneath the water to gain her revenge. When Ji Hoo re-surfaced, his white t-shirt clung to him, revealing every perfect curve. And Jan Di had to force herself not to stare.

Ji Hoo ran both hands through his hair in one smooth motion, slicking back his copper hair. "I can't believe _you_ did _that_ , Otter…"

"Well, serves you right," Jan Di laughed and stuck her tongue out at him, swimming backward a few paces. "You started it, anyway…"

"That may be…," he slowly moved toward her, smirking, "…but you're going to pay for that, Geum Jan Di…"

Jan Di shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him again, and then she gave him a splash before swimming further out to sea.

* * *

And Ji Hoo began to swim after her. Jan Di warned him to stay away from her, as she backstroked away from him with a speed and stealth that rivaled her aquatic mammalian namesake.

Ji Hoo continued to pursue her—she was quick and a strong swimmer, but then again, so was he... He reached her and captured her around the waist. Jan Di sucked in a gulp of air, as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer to him.

Jan Di's breath quickened, and her heart began to pound at the feel of their wet bodies pressed against each other, their clothing lightly sticking. She hesitantly placed her hands flat upon his chest, and she could feel his heart beginning to beat faster and faster against her palms…

And they stared into one another's eyes… Water droplets had beaded up at the tips of Ji Hoo's bangs and along his dark eyelashes. Ji Hoo held Jan Di up as the calm waves lightly caressed them and they tread the warm water together.

* * *

There was no space between them, and she was utterly at his mercy, but she didn't mind one bit. For, Jan Di trusted Ji Hoo completely. She trusted him with her heart, her body, and even with her life. The thing was…she wasn't so sure she trusted _herself_ with him…

Sometimes the good girl Jan Di had always _thought_ herself to be seemed to struggle in his presence, and there were times when she wished she could take things a bit further...

They had only been dating for three months now, so it was certainly not appropriate to move too quickly…but their current closeness, combined with the way he was looking at her right now, threatened to make her lose her senses.

What would he think of her if he knew her true thoughts…?

Then, Ji Hoo's head dipped, and he slowly leaned in toward her…

Even when Jan Di was fully expecting a kiss from him, her heart still raced in anticipation—it always did so—reaching its fastest just before his lips met hers...

* * *

Fortunately—or _unfortunately_ , depending on the point of view—the chemical moment was broken, by movement out a few meters from them…

Jan Di's head snapped toward the motion, "Sunbae, look, a sea turtle!" and she pointed toward the swimming beast.

Ji Hoo watched Jan Di's eyes grow luminous as she observed the beautiful creature moving slowly, yet gracefully through the water. She looked so cute. He loved the way her eyes twinkled and her whole face lit up brighter than the sun when she got excited about the small things. And he absolutely loved seeing her so happy and completely at ease… A warm sensation spread throughout Ji Hoo's entire body, and he felt truly at peace…

Ji Hoo held Jan Di against his chest, and they both watched the turtle.

Jan Di turned back to Ji Hoo after a moment, smiling appreciatively. "Thank you for bringing me here, Sunbae. It's so beautiful here…"

He smiled down at her. " _You_ are even more beautiful…," he said, as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

And in that moment, as he looked upon her, he _knew_ for certain that he would do anything and everything to make her happy…

"Ji Hoo…," she uttered breathily.

* * *

Ji Hoo never used to speak so freely as he did with Jan Di, but there was just something about her that made him feel… _different_ … He felt like a different version of himself—a better version—when he was with her. Jan Di was so unique compared to every other girl he'd ever known, so _special_ …

There were so many things Ji Hoo loved about Jan Di: her purity, her innocence, her courageous spirit, her appreciation for life's simplest of pleasures…

* * *

Ji Hoo held Jan Di tighter around the waist, while she clasped her arms around his neck. And Ji Hoo leaned in again… Jan Di's lips parted and her eyelashes fluttered closed in anticipation, and he placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

Ji Hoo's kisses were simultaneously Jan Di's salvation and her torment, and her head began to swirl.

She opened her eyes as they broke away. Ji Hoo stared down into her dark orbs, silently asking for her permission to proceed… She gave him no reason to hesitate, so he kissed her again—more fervently this time. He deepened the kiss, and their breathing mingled, as they clung to each other.

…

* * *

After their swim in the lagoon, Ji Hoo took Jan Di on a glass-bottom boat and then snorkeling. They swam hand-in-hand, marveling at all the colorful tropical fishes swimming freely within the crystal-clear waters along the barrier reef. Ji Hoo clasped Jan Di's hand and led her toward a school of fishes… The fishes did not swim away, and Jan Di reached out her hand to touch them.

Next, Ji Hoo took Jan Di to the top of the Amedee Lighthouse…

"What an amazing view! You can see the entire island!" Jan Di exclaimed, as they looked out over the alabaster balcony lined with star-shaped stone pillars.

And all of a sudden, Jan Di grew somber.

"Oh, what is it, Jan Di-yah?" Ji Hoo approached her, placing a hand upon her arm.

Jan Di put on a smile. "Nothing really, Ji Hoo-yah…"

But he didn't seem convinced.

Jan Di sighed, as she stared out over the balcony. "…It's just that…it's so beautiful here… I just wish that my family could have come, too..."

"I'm so sorry, Jan Di-yah… But we'll come back, and next time we'll bring your family. I promise."

Jan Di smiled widely and pressed a thankful kiss into his cheek.

To Be Continued…

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good or ended in a weird place. I was planning to leave it off on a cliffhanger, but it got long and just didn't divide up well... Pretty lovey-dovey, yea... There will be more conflict next chapter. I hope it wasn't too similar to the events in the show.**_

 _ **Teaser for Next Chapter: New Caledonia Part II: Jan Di gets into trouble. Jan Di and Ji Hoo talk about his feelings for Seo Hyun.**_ _ **Jun Pyo comforts Jan Di and realizes that his feelings for her haven't gone away. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo get into a heated argument, and one member of F4 unexpectedly leaves the island early, alone...**_


	6. New Caledonia Part II

**_A/N: Hello, Lovely Readers! I decided to put out Part II of this story next since it was largely written. This chapter ran wild, so I'll be breaking it up into a third and final installment, for the sake of keeping the length down. Sorry, sorry! For those reading my other stories, thank you for your patience, and I will update as soon as possible. Next, I'll be either completing the New Caledonia arc of this, or going between the epilogue of "Flames of the Heart" and "Like the Lotus: The Next Generation." So, whichever one I finish first… All are partially written._**

 ** _I am also excited to share that I'll be going to South Korea for 10 days in April! I'll get to see a lot of great sights, including some from the show, such as Jeju Island, Seoul N. Tower (hopefully I don't get stuck there- ha ha), and Gyeongju (city which was the site of filming for Ji Hoo's house). I may not be able to actually stay at Ji Hoo's house—Why not? Everyone else does!—which is actually a fancy hotel in the Silla Millenium Park, but I'm certainly going to try and see it if at all possible!_**

 ** _Hope this is OK! Enjoy!_**

* * *

While Ji Hoo and Jan Di spent time alone together, Yi Jeong escorted Chu Ga Eul on a tour of New Caledonia. He had agreed to do so as a favor to Ji Hoo…

But Ga Eul had been dragging Yi Jeong all over an island—that he had been to on many occasions—non-stop for the past few hours. And his feet were killing him. One would think that such an expensive pair of shoes would provide comfort for a bit longer, as well as some amount of practicality. It was a mystery to him how she managed to keep going in those cheap, strappy things she was wearing on her feet.

Yi Jeong had to admit one thing, though—that he was seeing some things on New Caledonia for the first time ever—the other girls he had been here with in the past had been more interested in lying out on the beach or partying…

Ga Eul tugged on Yi Jeong's sleeve, pulling him up a small cliff that overlooked the city of Noumea. Yi Jeong shoved his hands into his pockets and watched her rush over to the edge for a look.

"Ji Hoo certainly owes me one after this…," he muttered to himself. And he continued to observe the commoner girl—dressed in a simple, feminine white cotton shirt and salmon-colored skirt that lightly blew in the breeze.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Ga Eul exclaimed, as she took in the view—of small homes, amidst a background of mountains, water, and greenery—below. She adjusted her sunhat and pulled out her camera phone, snapping off a few selfies against the background. Standing a few feet back, Yi Jeong released a heavy sigh. Commoners were so excitable about insignificant things, and apparently they never tired of sightseeing…

Suddenly Ga Eul impatiently beckoned for Yi Jeong to come over. She held the phone out expectantly to him. Yi Jeong tightened his mouth and took it from her. "You certainly do like tacky things…," he replied, as he held up the phone. Ga Eul gave no reaction but simply posed, and Yi Jeong pressed the camera button.

"There, happy? You've seen the view and taken some pictures. Can we go now?"

"Almost… We still have to go up…," Ga Eul raised a brow.

"Up there?"

Ga Eul shot Yi Jeong a mischievous grin before taking off running up the hill.

"What are you doing?" Yi Jeong called after her. "Ya, this is my ninth time coming here, and no one has ever gone up there!"

But Ga Eul didn't respond and simply continued to scale the hill as quickly as she could in her chunky, heeled sandals. Yi Jeong raised his eyes skyward and sighed. "Oh, how did I get stuck with someone like her…," he mumbled. "Ahh, have patience, So Yi Jeong…" He shut his eyes tight and repeated a pottery mantra to himself that he'd learned as a child.

* * *

Yi Jeong was suddenly torn from his meditation by the sound of Ga Eul's scream. His eyes snapped open and his brow furrowed. He hesitated for only a moment before taking off up the hill after her. He ran up the hill, around a large canon, and hopped a stone wall. Once at the top, Yi Jeong scanned the area for his missing companion, and he continued to do so when he did not see her right away, growing increasingly worried as he searched.

Ga Eul slinked up behind him, startling him. Yi Jeong turned to face her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that all about?" he scoffed.

"That was payback for dragging me away on false pretenses and for calling me fat before!"

Yi Jeong shook his head at her but then revealed a radiant smile.

"But most of all it's for making me worry about Jan Di…"

Yi Jeong smirked. "You're a loyal friend, aren't you, Ga Eul-yang?"

Ga Eul released a short burst of air. "And you? Are you not a loyal friend?" she questioned.

Yi Jeong's brow wrinkled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I was a bit surprised by the things you were saying about Ji Hoo Sunbae. Isn't he one of your best friends? Why would you badmouth him and question his happiness with Jan Di?"

"He _is_ one of my best friends. And I wasn't badmouthing him. I do want him to be happy. But it's more complicated than that. I just…worry… Ahh, I just feel…like this situation has disaster written all over it…," he said, raising his eyes to the clear blue sky.

Ga Eul frowned and stared down at her feet. _Disaster…?_

Yi Jeong looked back to Ga Eul. "But then again, I could be wrong. And everything could work out perfectly…"

…

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo returned in the late afternoon. Ji Hoo walked Jan Di to her room so that she could change. Parting was difficult, for it had been such an amazing day—one that had gone by entirely too quickly. It was such a rare thing, after all, for them to have time alone together—aside from stolen moments in the stairwell and the occasional date when Jan Di was not working.

They lingered, holding hands outside Jan Di's room.

"I had a good time today, Ji Hoo-yah, gomawo…," Jan Di spoke, glancing shyly away. She felt a rising heat within her cheeks at the memory of their playfulness in the water and of their kisses… Or perhaps she'd just gotten a bit sunburned...

"So did I, Jan Di-yah," he replied, as he twined his fingers with hers.

A sweet smile crossed Jan Di's lips, and she turned back to face him. Then, Ji Hoo slowly leaned forward, and Jan Di's eyes instinctively fluttered closed. She awaited—eager to feel his soft lips against hers again. Though it had only been _hours_ since their last kiss, it had seemed interminable…

But the moment was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. They shot apart from each other like shrapnel, just as Yi Jeong and Woo Bin approached.

" _Soo_ …, where have you two been, and what have you been doing…?" Woo Bin raised a suggestive brow. And Yi Jeong chuckled.

Jan Di flushed and cast her eyes downward, while Ji Hoo merely rolled his eyes. "Never mind that," he said.

"We are going to change, and then we are all hanging out at the beach until dinner. Will you join?" Yi Jeong asked of the two of them.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di nodded. Jan Di bowed to Yi Jeong and Woo Bin, said a quick goodbye to Ji Hoo—still feeling embarrassed by F2's insinuations—and entered her room.

* * *

F3 walked together toward their own rooms.

"So, did we interrupt something back there…?" Yi Jeong teased.

"Yes. Yes, you did. And thank you very much for that…," Ji Hoo said sarcastically, smirking over at Yi Jeong.

F2 chuckled. "Mianhae, Ji Hoo-yah…," Yi Jeong replied.

"So, how was your _special day_ with Jan Di, then?" Yi Jeong gave a wry smile.

"It was very nice," Ji Hoo replied.

"Did anything _happen_ between you and Geum Jan Di today?" Woo Bin playfully elbowed Ji Hoo in the ribs.

Ji Hoo shook his head. "You guys never let up, do you? What are you implying?"

"Oh, _nothing_ …," Woo Bin replied, and he and Yi Jeong exchanged a glance.

"And how were your days?" Ji Hoo asked, deciding it best to change the subject.

Yi Jeong spoke up first. "Well, that Chu Ga Eul is quite the handful…," he gave an eye roll. But Ji Hoo swore he caught the hint of a smile teasing the corner of Yi Jeong's lips.

"Are you suggesting that a woman was too much for F4's Casanova to handle?" Ji Hoo joked.

Yi Jeong scoffed. "Not at all."

Ji Hoo folded his arms. "Well, I hope you were nice to her…"

Yi Jeong smirked. "Of course I was nice, Ji Hoo-yah."

"OK, good…"

"Mine was just OK," Woo Bin jumped in. "I hung out with Jun Pyo mostly, but he was kind of being a pain all day. He was in a foul mood for some reason…"

"Oh?" Ji Hoo questioned.

Woo Bin nodded, and Ji Hoo grew somber.

"So, we're glad to have you back!" Woo Bin clapped Ji Hoo on the back. And Ji Hoo gave a faint smile.

F3 arrived at Ji Hoo's room and he invited them in for a moment. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin took a seat on the couch in the main area.

"So, Ji Hoo-yah... Seriously, how are things going with Geum Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked.

"Really well," Ji Hoo replied immediately.

"Yes, it certainly seems so…," Yi Jeong grinned. "After all, I did see you looking in that jewelry store at the mall… Were you perhaps thinking of getting a little something for Geum Jan Di…?"

Ji Hoo shrugged. "I don't know, maybe…"

"Hmm, nothing says commitment like jewelry…," Yi Jeong thoughtfully stroked his chin. Ji Hoo shook his head.

"Do I perhaps smell a _proposal_ coming…?" Woo Bin further teased.

Ji Hoo scoffed. "Don't be an idiot, Woo Bin. We've only been dating for three months and we're still in high school… How dumb do you think I am?"

F2 laughed raucously. "We don't think you're dumb at all, Ji Hoo-yah."

Then, Woo Bin turned to Yi Jeong. "Maybe he is just gonna say the L word…"

Ji Hoo glanced away. "Actually, I…already did…say that…"

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin went slightly wide-eyed. "Really?" they exclaimed in unison.

"Seriously?" Woo Bin inquired.

"You really told Geum Jan Di that you _love_ her…?" Yi Jeong was still questioning his own ears.

"Yes, I did," Ji Hoo replied in a completely serious tone of voice.

"Wow…," Woo Bin uttered.

"What? Do you think I'm moving too fast?" Ji Hoo suddenly worried he would somehow frighten Jan Di off.

"Well…," Yi Jeong paused to consider.

Woo Bin hesitated. "I dunno, Buddy… _Maybe_ … Maybe you should just…lighten up a little bit?"

Ji Hoo looked at Woo Bin curiously. He nodded and then turned to Yi Jeong. "Do you think so, too?"

Yi Jeong tightened his jaw. "Well, in all seriousness, I am a bit concerned for you… You fall in love hard, Ji Hoo-yah, and you get... _fixated_ … You are moving along rather quickly with Geum Jan Di—taking her on vacation, considering buying jewelry for her, saying you love her… It's not like you to move so fast…"

"Well, I can't help it… I just want to please her. She has such a hard life, and I just want her to be happy…," Ji Hoo replied.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin smiled at Ji Hoo—truly touched by his words.

"We know you do, Ji Hoo-yah, and you seem to be doing that. Geum Jan Di does seem to be really happy with you… But you are her first boyfriend…," Woo Bin began.

"What does that matter?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Well, first loves are intense, and Jan Di does seem to have fallen really hard for you…," Yi Jeong continued. Woo Bin nodded.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing… Geum Jan Di is so different than all the other girls we've ever encountered, so we're not suggesting anything negative, like that she'd have impure reasons for dating you…," Woo Bin responded.

"Just commenting on the situation…," Yi Jeong added.

Ji Hoo scoffed and waved them off with a hand. "Ahh, why am I talking to you two about this anyway? And you act like I've never dated before…"

"You may have dated before, Ji Hoo-yah, but not like we've dated…," Yi Jeong teased.

"And I don't plan to date the way _you_ date," Ji Hoo commented wryly.

F2 chuckled.

"Yes, but you do fall hard, Ji Hoo… You were in love with the same woman for 15 years, after all…," Woo Bin gently reminded.

"I know that…," Ji Hoo replied, glancing away.

"And speaking of which, how are you doing with that?" Yi Jeong asked.

"With what?"

"Min Seo Hyun…"

"I'm fine, why? I've moved on; I'm with Geum Jan Di now."

"It's just that…you moved on so quickly, Ji Hoo-yah…," Woo Bin interjected.

Ji Hoo paused to consider that statement. "I suppose I did… But, I know what I'm doing. You don't need to worry about me."

F2 still looked concerned.

Ji Hoo exhaled. " _Really_ , I'm perfectly fine... I know I was hung up on Seo Hyun for a long time, but I'm truly over her now. This relationship now…it's different… I can't really explain it…" Ji Hoo paused. "Anyway, I thought you both liked Geum Jan Di..."

"We do like Jan Di. And that's one reason why we are bringing this up… What are your intentions for her, Ji Hoo-yah?" Yi Jeong smirked.

"My intentions…?" Ji Hoo lightly scoffed. "I had no idea you two were so protective of Jan Di…"

"Oh, yea, yea… She's a good kid!" Woo Bin interjected.

Ji Hoo shook his head and released a sigh. "So, what is this? Do you guys not trust me with Geum Jan Di? Do you think I am going to hurt her in some way?"

"No, we trust you. We're just concerned for you…and also for Geum Jan Di… We would understand if you were hurting over Min Seo Hyun and you rushed into dating Geum Jan Di to ease that pain of that, but that's—"

Ji Hoo did not let Yi Jeong finish. "What?" he squinted over at F2, growing increasingly annoyed at the sight of them, "How could you suggest such a thing?! You think I am using Jan Di as a rebound, then?"

"No, I didn't mean it like—"

"Is that what you think of me?" Ji Hoo shook his head and released a heavy exhale. "Jun Pyo said the same thing to me when I came back from Paris. So, I'll tell you what I told him… I care deeply for Jan Di, and I would **never** hurt her. She's not just some rebound from Seo Hyun. And Seo Hyun didn't reject me. I came back from Paris _because of_ my feelings for Jan Di…"

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin exchanged a look.

"Wow…," Woo Bin uttered.

"I'm sorry, Ji Hoo-yah. We didn't know. We just want you to be happy…," Yi Jeong said, and Woo Bin nodded.

"I _am_ happy."

F2 smiled. "We've noticed. Mianhae, Ji Hoo-yah…"

Ji Hoo sighed and gave a resigned eye roll. "It's fine. Actually, I appreciate how much you guys care for Jan Di."

"We really are happy for you and Geum Jan Di, Ji Hoo-yah…"

"Gomawo," Ji Hoo replied.

"So, you will take responsibility for Geum Jan Di, then?" Woo Bin asked, grinning.

"Of course I will. Like I said, I love her..."

F2 smiled and began playfully roughhousing with Ji Hoo.

But something was still bothering Yi Jeong...

* * *

 _An hour later…_

The group was hanging out by the lagoon. Jan Di was out swimming, while Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo napped in beach chairs.

Ga Eul sat down on a chair and began to apply sunscreen to her exposed skin; she struggled with a hard to reach spot.

"Do you need me to apply that for you?" Yi Jeong appeared from out of nowhere. And he sat down beside her, grinning.

"No, thank you," Ga Eul replied haughtily. Yi Jeong shot her an amused smile—he wasn't used to women turning down such an offer from him… He simply shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

Ga Eul glanced back at Woo Bin, who was applying lotion to Molly. Woo Bin grinned over at Ga Eul. "Ahh, my baby has the softest skin, just like a baby's…," he commented, as he smoothed lotion in circular motions across the young woman's back.

Ga Eul's nose wrinkled in disgust and she made a gagging motion. " _Gross_ … What the heck?"

She stood and walked toward the water, scanning for Jan Di. She hadn't seen her for a few minutes. "Jan Di-yah…," Ga Eul called out, as she approached the water's edge. "Jan Di-yah, where are you? This isn't funny…come out now…," she continued calling for her best friend.

Ga Eul's eyes wandered the turquoise water, until she noticed frantic splashing a few meters out. "Jan Di-yah!" Ga Eul shouted out to Jan Di, who was hunched over and bobbing up and down just above and below the surface of the water.

Ga Eul frantically called Jan Di's name and plead for someone's help. Jun Pyo rushed to Ga Eul's side first. "What's wrong?!"

"Something is wrong with Jan Di!" Ga Eul exclaimed, panic lacing her words.

Jun Pyo decisively took two steps into the water and then stood there, frozen. Though he desperately wanted to move, Jun Pyo could not bring himself to do so…

* * *

Seconds later, Ji Hoo rushed out into the water and quickly swam out to Jan Di. Ga Eul watched—terrified and clasping her hands together—praying that her best friend would be alright.

Jun Pyo's brow furrowed. He once again attempted to lift a leg, but it wasn't budging, as if he was stuck in a deep, thick mud. So, he stood there rooted to the spot…

Ji Hoo reached Jan Di and protectively encircled her waist with his arms. He held her head above water, as he backstroked with her to shore. Once on land, Ji Hoo picked the unconscious Jan Di up and carried her in his arms. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin rushed to Ji Hoo's aid and together they laid Jan Di down upon a towel on her side.

"Jan Di-yah, Jan Di-yah, wake up, please!" Ga Eul begged and clapped Jan Di on the back a few times.

"Please move," Ji Hoo urged Ga Eul when Jan Di did not respond. He placed Jan Di on her back and tilted her chin. He called her name. When she did not respond, he placed his mouth over hers and began CPR.

"Jan Di-yah, come on, please don't do this!" Ji Hoo implored of her pasty, lifeless form, as he began a second iteration of CPR. He felt a hard knot in his stomach and a dull, painful ache in his own chest, as he pumped hers repeatedly, muttering quiet, desperate pleas for her to breathe again.

Ji Hoo was becoming more and more desperate with each second that passed, and he felt hot tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. He placed his mouth over hers once more…

After one last strong breath, Jan Di's lungs filled with Ji Hoo's air. Her chest rose and fell and she immediately began choking. Ji Hoo allowed her to roll over slightly, as she sputtered and coughed up a mouthful of sea water.

Ji Hoo swallowed the lump in his throat and shut his eyes tight in silent gratitude. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin each gave him a pat on the back.

"Jan Di-yah!" Ga Eul called out her name, equally relieved. She wiped away a few tears that had trickled down her face and went to Jan Di's side, placing a hand upon her arm and rubbing lightly. Jan Di blinked a few times and looked between Ga Eul, Ji Hoo, and the others.

"Jan Di-yah, are you alright?" Ji Hoo cradled Jan Di's head—his chest was still rising and falling heavily—as the adrenaline coursing through his body began to subside. She blinked up at him a few more times and slowly nodded.

"Oh, Jan Di-yah…don't you ever do that to me again!" Ji Hoo exclaimed, and—giving in to his emotions—he took her still limp body fully into his arms. Ji Hoo embraced her—firm yet gentle—and held her protectively against his chest. He _needed_ to **feel** that she was breathing and still there with him…

"…Mianhae, Sunbae…," Jan Di mumbled hoarsely, as he held her and she rested her chin against his shoulder. It was then that Jan Di noticed Jun Pyo over Ji Hoo's shoulder. He was walking away from the rest of the group and was already halfway down the beach.

Ji Hoo slowly released Jan Di, and he helped her to sit up completely. Ji Hoo leaned in. "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

Then, Ji Hoo placed a hand on each side of Jan Di's face. "Can I never take my eyes off you? I don't think I will never be able to close them again…," Ji Hoo looked deep into her mahogany eyes.

"Mianhae, Sunbae…," Jan Di repeated, as she stared back at him, doe-eyed.

Ji Hoo sighed. "Well, I suppose I cannot let you swim alone… Am I now your firefighter _and_ your _lifeguard_?"

Jan Di smiled faintly, and—still cupping her face—Ji Hoo pressed a grateful kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jun Pyo wandered down the beach alone. The incident had brought a horrific childhood memory flooding back to him, yet the part that was far worse for Jun Pyo was that he had failed to take action… Jan Di could have drowned, and he had to watch another man save her…

When Jun Pyo saw Jan Di there in the water—helplessly flailing about—he felt frustrated, weak, inadequate…all things that Gu Jun Pyo could never allow himself to be…

And then, he was forced to watch Ji Hoo carrying her limp body—that had gone completely white—from the water… Ji Hoo had lain her down upon the sand and pressed his hands against her chest… And then, he'd placed his lips upon her bluish ones… It was almost too much for Jun Pyo to take…

But in the moment, that had been the least of Jun Pyo's concerns. He'd felt as if he was slowly, torturously unraveling inside. And he watched the scene from a distance. Jun Pyo felt his heart stop briefly when Jan Di failed to respond, and Ji Hoo's panic mirrored Jun Pyo's own. Jun Pyo's heart started up again only when he saw Jan Di spit up water.

And Jun Pyo had felt immediate and intense _relief_ …

But that relief was immediately overshadowed by another unpleasant, tight feeling in his chest. It was _jealousy_ …wasn't it? And he'd felt it before, but it had only gotten stronger and more unbearable lately…

Watching Ji Hoo with Jan Di—carrying her from the water, pressing his lips to hers, and then cradling her head, as he embraced her lovingly and expressed how relieved he was that she was OK—it was simply too much…

Was there nothing he could do for her? Was there no place for him…?

And Jun Pyo realized something that he'd been trying to deny for a while now… But it was useless to even think about… It could never happen… And he could never tell her… He could never do that to his best friend, his _brother_ …

* * *

Once he was sure she was alright to get up, Ji Hoo carefully escorted Jan Di to her room—followed closely by Ga Eul—so that she could change into dry clothing. When they arrived, it almost seemed as though Ji Hoo wanted to follow her inside. But she knew it wasn't for any indecent reasons; he was simply worried about her. He probably feared she would pass out or something.

Jan Di smiled tenderly up at him. "I'm fine, Sunbae," she said, as if reading his thoughts.

Ga Eul went inside with Jan Di instead, in case she did need anything, while Ji Hoo waited outside.

* * *

Ga Eul had been confused about what had happened. Jun Pyo had been the first to respond when Jan Di was in trouble, but he'd _frozen_ in place… And then afterward, he'd walked off from everyone without a word…

Jan Di was aware that Jun Pyo did not know how to swim. And she reminded Ga Eul of the incident at the school party for Seo Hyun. Jan Di recalled that night… She'd rescued Jun Pyo from the swimming pool after he'd fallen in. She'd performed CPR on him, only for him to open his eyes and pull her down in an attempt to kiss her. Jan Di shook her head at the thought. She had been outraged then, but now it was more of an amusing anecdote, a cute, funny memory to look back on…

But Jan Di did not know why Jun Pyo had never learned to swim. So, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin told the girls of a tragic experience Jun Pyo had when he was 8. They told them about how he had been kidnapped by a man who had been the Gu family's driver at the time…

"Unbelievable!" Jan Di and Ga Eul exclaimed, upon learning this information.

F2 further explained that the police had pursued the kidnapper, and—during the pursuit—the car had gone over a bridge into the river, with Jun Pyo inside. Ever since, Jun Pyo had been terrified of water, and he'd refused to set even a foot in it…

* * *

No one had seen Jun Pyo since the incident with Jan Di, but he'd sent F3 a message indicating the time and place to meet him. F3, Jan Di, and Ga Eul arrived on the beach at 8 PM to see a series of tables set up with a beautiful, elaborate dinner spread laid out upon them.

"Wow…," Woo Bin uttered.

"What's all this, Jun Pyo-ah?" Yi Jeong questioned, grinning.

Jun Pyo wore a broad smile. "I just thought I would prepare all you guys an extra special meal tonight."

Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo looked between each other curiously—this behavior was so unlike Jun Pyo… They shrugged it off, deciding not to question but rather simply enjoy their good fortune.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin took a seat at a round table in the middle, lined with a white linen table cloth. Ji Hoo beckoned Ga Eul to go on ahead, and then he placed a hand upon the small of Jan Di's back, as he ushered her to the table. Ji Hoo pulled out a chair for Ga Eul, which she sat in, and then he pulled one out for Jan Di. But before Jan Di could sit, Jun Pyo grasped onto her wrist.

"Ya! What are you doing, Gu Jun Pyo?!" she exclaimed—casting a helpless glance back to Ji Hoo—as Jun Pyo dragged her off to a separate table. Jan Di shot Jun Pyo a dirty look, as he forced her to sit down at a longer, rectangular table. Jan Di's brow wrinkled in confusion, but then her gaze settled upon the display before her, and her expression softened.

The table was overflowing with an array of delicious-looking foods—many of which Jan Di could not identify—and the incredible smells were tantalizing her taste buds, practically causing her mouth to water.

Ji Hoo remained standing behind the chair he'd pulled out for Jan Di; his brow furrowed, as he watched the interaction in stunned silence. Ga Eul looked up at Ji Hoo and then back to Jan Di and Jun Pyo. And Ji Hoo slowly slumped into the chair.

"Eat all of this," Jun Pyo commanded of Jan Di.

"Eh?! What, do you think I'm Godzilla or something?!" Jan Di protested.

"You need to build up your strength," he explained, "Who ever heard of a swimmer nearly drowning, anyway?!"

"I got a cramp!" Jan Di retorted. "That can happen to anyone…," she muttered.

Jun Pyo sighed heavily. "Cramp-shramp, I can't have someone associated with F4 being so weak…so, eat up!"

Jan Di scowled up at Jun Pyo. "Fine," she said. And Jun Pyo paused, staring at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to begin. So, Jan Di picked up the fork at the place setting. They exchanged an awkward glance before Jun Pyo walked off to join Yi Jeong and Woo Bin at their table.

Jan Di looked over at Ji Hoo. He was seated and staring down at his hands, which rested neatly in his lap. She sighed and turned back to the food in front of her.

And then Ji Hoo glanced over at Jan Di. She was currently staring out straight with a fork poised at her lips. Ji Hoo looked over at the next table, where Jun Pyo was seated with Yi Jeong and Woo Bin. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin had already dug into the dinner, but Jun Pyo was not eating; he was instead watching Jan Di…

Ji Hoo suddenly lost his appetite, so he quietly stood and walked off without a word.

…

* * *

Jan Di watched Ji Hoo walk away, and she grew worried. She wondered if something was troubling him… She wrestled with the decision to follow Ji Hoo, and her curiosity ultimately won out.

Jan Di walked across the bridge toward the rooms. The sun had gone down, and the twinkle of small lights along the bridge and in the doorways of their rooms illuminated her path.

Jan Di discovered Ji Hoo leaning against the railing outside of his room, the breeze blowing his light blue cotton shirt. And he was gazing upon the flower she'd seen him purchase at the market… She took a moment to admire how the moonlight accentuated his features, but then her concern for him returned. She considered going up to him and asking if something was wrong, but he seemed to be deep in thought… Not wishing to disturb him, she turned to head back. But then she heard his cell phone ring…

Jan Di could barely hear, but she caught the sound of him greeting Seo Hyun on the other end, and she watched a bright smile grace his features.

"You'll never guess where we are…," she heard him say. And then he gave a short laugh.

Jan Di's lips parted, as she watched Ji Hoo talking on the phone with his ex-girlfriend. He looked so happy talking with Seo Hyun, and Jan Di wondered if they had been talking regularly.

All of a sudden, Ji Hoo's head turned in Jan Di's direction. He saw her and smiled, holding up his hand in a stationary wave. Jan Di gave an awkward wave back and then quickly rushed off, feeling embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping. And she also had a knot forming in her stomach…

…

* * *

Jan Di clenched her eyes shut and walked away as quickly as she could. She scoffed at herself.

 _That must have looked really bad…_

And there was absolutely no reason for her to be jealous, was there? After all, Ji Hoo could talk to an old friend if he wanted to—there was nothing wrong with that—even though she was an old friend who he used to be madly in love with…

And Jan Di was ashamed of herself. She refused to become one of those jealous girls who freaks out if their boyfriend even talks to another girl…

 _This is silly… Don't jump to conclusions, Geum Jan Di!_

…

* * *

 _An hour later…_

Jan Di had decided to take a walk to clear her head, and she was feeling much better now. Night had fallen completely, and she returned to where the group had been gathered for dinner, but no one was there. She found Ga Eul in her room, and the girls headed—arm-in-arm—down to the beach, where the guys were sitting under a cabana on a couch, surrounding by candles to light the area. Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, Molly, and Kristin were all gathered around looking at a magazine. Jan Di and Ga Eul approached them from behind.

As they approached, they heard the guys talking—and a somber cloud seemed to hover over the group…

"Do you think Ji Hoo saw this?" Yi Jeong asked.

"I don't know…maybe…he seemed a bit quiet tonight, didn't he?" Woo Bin added.

"Mm," Yi Jeong nodded. "He didn't even have dinner…"

"Aish! Why should he even care if Seo Hyun is getting married?! He's dating Geum Jan Di!" Jun Pyo interjected.

Jan Di stopped dead in her tracks, and Ga Eul looked at her curiously.

 _Seo Hyun is getting married…?_

"That may be Jun Pyo, but it would be perfectly normal for Ji Hoo to feel a little weird about it. I mean, he was in love with Seo Hyun for so long… And she's certainly been a huge part of his life... She rescued him from his despair after his parents died; she was his first love… It doesn't mean that he doesn't care for Jan Di or that he's not happy with her…," Yi Jeong replied.

Jan Di felt her heart leap into her throat.

The mention of Ji Hoo's former love—and the reminder of how much he had loved her and how much she had meant to him—hit Jan Di hard. Jan Di recalled Ji Hoo walking away at dinner and then receiving a call from Seo Hyun; she hadn't seen him since, and she suddenly worried that Ji Hoo was depressed over Seo Hyun…

"Where is Ji Hoo anyway?" Woo Bin asked, as if responding to Jan Di's innermost thoughts.

"I don't know. He left without even touching his dinner…and I haven't seen him since…," Yi Jeong explained.

Jun Pyo scoffed. "Well, if you ask me, he needs to just get over it and stop moping around! He's acting like a huge jerk!"

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin exchanged a glance. Jun Pyo had certainly had a lot of animosity toward Ji Hoo lately. They had hoped that the vacation would be relaxing for all of them, but now it seemed to be having the opposite impact…

* * *

Jan Di decided to finally let their presence be known, and she made a sound in her throat. The group all turned in unison.

"Oh, Jan Di-yah… Ga Eul-yang…, we didn't see you there," Yi Jeong greeted rather awkwardly.

"What are you looking at?" Jan Di asked somberly.

"Oh, nothing important," Yi Jeong replied.

"Just a stupid tabloid…," Woo Bin added.

"May I see it?" Jan Di asked. Yi Jeong nodded and handed it over to Jan Di.

Jan Di scanned through the article—which was littered with photos of Seo Hyun and a handsome European politician—while Ga Eul looked on beside her. Once she'd finished, Jan Di simply handed the article back to Yi Jeong and wordlessly turned to leave. Ga Eul followed, jogging to keep up with Jan Di's accelerated pace. "Jan Di-yah, wait up!" Ga Eul called after her, and she quickened her pace. Once reaching Jan Di's side again, Ga Eul turned to Jan Di, while keeping stride with her.

"Jan Di-yah—" Ga Eul began.

"Do you think…Ji Hoo saw that article and is upset about it?" Jan Di blurted out.

Ga Eul tightened her mouth. "I don't know, Jan Di-yah…but I'm sure it doesn't really mean anything even if he is… I can tell how much Ji Hoo Sunbae cares about you…"

Jan Di nodded. _Yes, Ji Hoo cares about me…And he said he loved me… But will I always be second place to Seo Hyun? Will she always be his one_ _ **true**_ _love?_

Having such thoughts made Jan Di feel absolutely terrible…

Jan Di had told herself when everything began with Ji Hoo that she could accept how strongly he'd felt for Seo Hyun and all that she'd meant in his life. And even if she never lived up to Seo Hyun in Ji Hoo's eyes, Jan Di was OK with that, so long as she could be near him…

Sensing her best friend's distress, "If it's bothering you, maybe you should talk to him about it," Ga Eul suggested. "Maybe it's just a misunderstanding…"

Jan Di nodded, but if he wasn't aware of the article, she didn't want to be the one to break the news to him. Surely he was aware—after all, he'd just spoken with Seo Hyun that day… And it could have just been a false report… But what if it was true… Perhaps Seo Hyun had told him the news and now he was feeling down about it, maybe even regretful for letting her go… And Jan Di didn't want to make him feel worse. But she decided that she at least needed to check on him… If he was feeling depressed, she needed to at least _try_ and comfort him somehow…

"You're right. I should talk to him. I'm going to go find him, Ga Eul," Jan Di informed, once they'd reached their rooms.

* * *

Ji Hoo sat on the sailboat he and Jan Di had fished upon. He sighed as he gazed down upon the flower he had bought at the market and thought back upon today…

Ji Hoo's head was swirling. This day had been a rollercoaster of emotions for Ji Hoo. First, he'd taken Jan Di out with the plan of giving her an amazing day. But he had to admit that part of his motivation was that he also wanted to feel good—on this day, in particular. And it had worked well, for the most part. He and Jan Di had a wonderful time together.

But then, there was the beach incident…he'd nearly lost Jan Di today—and the thought of losing another person he loved was entirely too much for Ji Hoo to bear…

What was more, there was Jun Pyo… He couldn't believe how Jun Pyo had just snatched Jan Di away from him at dinner… But this was Jun Pyo, after all… And Ji Hoo suspected that the whole purpose of the extravagant meal had been to impress Jan Di, in the first place... And then Jun Pyo had expressed such concern for Jan Di's well-being, demanding that she eat all the food before her…

Not to mention Jun Pyo's behavior at the volleyball game… The nagging suspicion he'd had for months had only continued to grow, like a wild vine. And it was now quite clear to Ji Hoo that he had a very real problem on his hands...

"What should I do…?" he asked of the sky. And he sighed. "I guess I need to talk to him…"

* * *

Jan Di continued to search the area for Ji Hoo. She jogged across a bridge—growing increasingly concerned that he seemed to have disappeared altogether—and then she finally caught sight of him sitting upon the docked sailboat on the beach. Jan Di stood on the bridge for a moment. He was staring down at something in his hands, but then he looked up and their eyes locked from across the way.

Jan Di went to Ji Hoo and sat down next to him. He set down the flower pot he was holding, glanced at her, and then turned his eyes back to the still water. Jan Di wracked her brain for what to say and how to even begin…

Ji Hoo was silent for a moment, but then he spoke first. "Are you enjoying yourself here, Jan Di-yah?" he asked, still looking out across the darkened sea. His question seemed sincere, yet almost…sad… And it hadn't been what she expected him to say.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"Good." He paused. "You know, I came here a few times with Seo Hyun…" It seemed a good way to lead into the phone conversation he was certain Jan Di had caught a portion of…

Jan Di felt her stomach do a small flip at the sound of Seo Hyun's name again.

"She liked it here; she always said it was similar to Nice…," Ji Hoo continued, wearing the hint of a smile. And Jan Di mustered the best one that she could.

Perhaps talking with Seo Hyun that day had stirred up old feelings for him—and Jan Di really wanted to know what they had talked about, but she didn't want to pry… Or perhaps everything in the article was true and he was suddenly feeling nostalgic, or perhaps even... _regretful_ … Jan Di imagined this place must be full of memories of Seo Hyun for him…

 _Is it painful for him to remember_ …, Jan Di wondered.

Beside him, Jan Di stared out across the black water—black as the abyss suddenly forming within her heart—and deliberated on how best to respond to his musings.

Unable to fight her curiosity—and tense with anxiety—she finally asked, "Have you…spoken with Seo Hyun Unnie recently…?" She would confirm it.

"Yes," he said, without skipping a beat. "That was her tonight, actually," he turned to look at Jan Di, but she kept her eyes focused upon the sea. Ji Hoo studied her for a moment. "…It was the first time we've spoken since Paris, though," he added, as if sensing her insecurity. And he felt he should clarify that; he didn't want her to think he was keeping secrets from her.

Jan Di nodded; she turned briefly back to him and forced a smile. "Is she doing well?" And Jan Di truly hoped that she was…

Ji Hoo smiled. "Yes, she seems happy. She loves her career, and she's dating someone now…"

"Oh," Jan Di worked to temper her response. So, he was aware of at least that much…

"The guy she's with...he's a man who…really suits her, I think...," Ji Hoo said. "Certainly a better match for her than I ever was…"

"That can't possibly be true…," Jan Di muttered, looking down. Ji Hoo smiled affectionately over at Jan Di, but she didn't look at him.

"He's actually… _royalty_ …," Ji Hoo emitted a short laugh, "Your prediction may come true, after all, Jan Di-yah… Perhaps you should be a fortune teller," he teased.

Jan Di inwardly groaned _. So, he remembers that... Of course he does…_ But she'd rather hoped he'd forgotten…

Ji Hoo paused and then gave a lighthearted scoff. "And I thought I knew her well—I've known Seo Hyun for 15 years—but I think you knew her even better than me all along… Isn't that funny, Geum Jan Di?"

Jan Di was suddenly—inexplicably—at a loss for words. She plastered on a smile again and gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh, wow… That's really…um…," she stammered and glanced at Ji Hoo out of the corner of her eye, attempting to gauge what he was feeling about the news he'd just shared with her, but he was a complete puzzle.

And Jan Di wondered if Ji Hoo was merely attempting to hide his malcontent through a mask of humor. Perhaps he was even angry with her that her prediction was coming true… Jan Di hung her head slightly, avoiding eye contact.

"She asked about you," he spoke after a moment.

And Jan Di's guilt immediately returned to the forefront. Seo Hyun was always so sweet and thoughtful—she had done so much for Jan Di—and here she was getting jealous over her for no good reason at all…

Jan Di turned and smiled faintly at Ji Hoo. "That was nice of her to ask. I will always be grateful to Seo Hyun Unnie…"

Ji Hoo smiled back at her. "Me, too."

Jan Di turned away again. And they sat there together—silent for a moment—listening to the sound of the rhythmic waves gently tickling the shore, raking the sand with tiny fingers, as they moved in and out, in and out…

…

* * *

When Jan Di worked up the courage to look at Ji Hoo again, she noticed that he had returned to gazing out across the gently rolling waves, as if lost in thought. And she suddenly wished she could read his mind, as he always seemed able to read hers with ease…

"So, I'm…sorry that I disappeared on you tonight, Jan Di-yah," he finally spoke. "I suppose I owe you an apology and an explanation for my behavior… There were…some things on my mind, and I just needed some time to think…and to clear my head a bit…"

Jan Di wondered what it was that was troubling him—and she considered asking—though, she was fairly certain she knew what it was, particularly after the conversation they had just had…

Jan Di shook her head. "No, it's OK. You don't need to apologize or explain, Sunbae. I understand."

"You do?" and the surprise was evident in his tone.

"Yes," she nodded, glancing away once more. Jan Di took a deep breath, and not knowing what else to say, she asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

And she truly meant it. Jan Di wanted nothing more than to make Ji Hoo happy—even if that meant letting him go—and it was killing her to see him this way… Perhaps she had her own emergency bell; for, she could _feel_ it inside that something was wrong…

"You're wonderful, Otter, you know that?" he smiled at her. Then, he tightened his mouth and shook his head. "But no, gomawo, it's just something I need to figure out how to handle. You needn't worry yourself, Jan Di-yah."

Jan Di's brow furrowed, despite his reassurance, and she blinked a few times—utterly perplexed.

Ji Hoo always loved that little wrinkle she got above her nose when she was confused or concerned about something—though at the same time, he hated when she worried…

* * *

All of a sudden, Ji Hoo pulled out the flower that had been nestled beside him. "Do you know the meaning of this flower, Jan Di?" he asked, as he gazed upon it for a moment. He looked to Jan Di. Her eyes darted back and forth.

"It's guaranteed to bring eternal happiness to whoever has it…," he explained when she did not answer right away.

Jan Di nodded in understanding. "So that's why you only give it to your true love…"

"So, you do know of it...," he smiled, impressed.

"Yes, I heard about it yesterday at the market."

Ji Hoo nodded. "Here…," and he presented her with the white-blossomed flower.

Jan Di's lips parted. "This is…for _me_?"

"Of course, Otter."

"Are you…sure you want to give this to _me_?"

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh. "Who else would I give it to?" he asked, as if the question was utterly ridiculous.

"Um, well, I don't know…," Jan Di stammered.

Ji Hoo sighed and set the flower down beside him, feeling rather hurt that she didn't outright take it. Did she no longer want to accept his heart…?

"Jan Di-yah, is something wrong?" he placed a hand on her arm.

"No, nothing," she replied immediately, staring down at her feet.

But Jan Di's mind had begun to run away with her, and a string of confusing thoughts were winding and tangling within her, like a ball of yarn.

"It's…getting late. I'll be going now… You should go in soon, too, Sunbae, so you don't catch cold…"

Jan Di turned to leave, but she didn't make it far, for she felt Ji Hoo suddenly catch her by the arm and spin her around, pulling her into a tight embrace. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other encircled her waist. Jan Di's lips parted and she remained frozen for a moment, shocked at how quickly they had gone from not touching to flush against one another, her body pressed tight against his, as a lid to its container.

"Don't go yet. I'm cold…," he whispered against her ear, "It's almost too cold to bear...," and he pulled her even closer, as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Jan Di shut her eyes tight and surrendered to his embrace… She clutched onto his arm—that was wrapped around her—and rested her chin against his solid shoulder. She took in his familiar scent, as it engulfed her—a wonderful scent that belonged to him alone—and simply enjoyed the warmth that his body exuded, despite how cold he seemed to be on the inside…

Ji Hoo always had a way of holding her that was strong, yet gentle and emanated comfort and a silent strength. But the way he was holding her now—much tighter than usual, almost clinging—was much different.

For a moment, neither of them said a word, but simply remained that way. And then Ji Hoo spoke softly. "…Some things in life are so precious, Jan Di-yah…that you want to hang onto them tight and never let go…"

He held on even tighter and with a shaky breath continued, "I've lost a lot in my life, Jan Di-yah, my parents, my grandfather…I… I don't want to lose… _anything_ else… I can't…"

He hadn't want to burden her, but somehow the words came pouring out of him as through a spigot.

* * *

Ji Hoo speaking of his losses was crushing Jan Di's heart into a fine powder, and she wished she could somehow make everything all better… But she felt completely helpless—all she could do was hold onto him tighter. And a tear ran down her cheek and dripped onto Ji Hoo's shoulder.

 _What is he worried about losing now?_ She wondered, _Seo Hyun perhaps…_

Ji Hoo pulled back and gazed upon Jan Di. "After my parents died and my grandfather left—," Ji Hoo began.

 _Left?_

"I was sure I would be completely alone… But then Seo Hyun came along... She took my hand and helped me to start over… And then I met Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and Jun Pyo; I've been friends with Jun Pyo and the others for 15 years, you know…"

Jan Di simply listened.

"I don't want to be selfish, but I just want to be happy… Is that so wrong? I told myself long ago that I could live life without needing anyone, but I've gotten greedy, Jan Di-yah…"

Before she could even think of how to respond to that, he pulled her back into an embrace.

As Ji Hoo held Jan Di tight against him, she was experiencing a deluge of emotions. Usually being in his embrace was _heavenly_ —and her heart did skip a beat when he suddenly pulled her in—but thinking about what he'd said…and of the notion that he could merely be hugging her for comfort—over another woman for that matter—was too much to bear…

Her tears began to well and threatened to break free; she blinked them quickly away.

Ji Hoo finally pulled back, and he was gazing upon her with some type of _yearning…_ or perhaps sadness…? His eyes settled upon her lips, and he placed a tender hand upon her cheek, stroking the soft skin below her jaw lightly with his thumb.

And then he began to slowly lean in toward her… Jan Di's heart gave a thump, and she felt herself go weak in the knees at the way he was looking at her. But did he truly want to kiss her now, or was he just attempting to cope with his broken heart…?

Before his lips could touch hers, Jan Di sucked in a breath and pulled away. Ji Hoo looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Sunbae, but it's…getting late…and I um…just remembered something that I need to do! G-goodnight, Sunbae! I'll see you tomorrow!" she exclaimed half-heartedly.

Before Ji Hoo could say anything, she took off running. His brow wrinkled with concern, as he watched her go…

* * *

Jan Di ran faster and faster away from him—as fast as her legs could carry her across the sand. But she felt heavy, burdened—like she was barely moving—as if the sand was not mere sand but _quicksand_ that she was sinking into… Just like her heart had done…

Once Jan Di returned to her room, she saw Gu Jun Pyo there, waiting outside. When he saw her approach he strode up to her.

"Where were you?!" Jun Pyo demanded.

Jan Di scowled at him. "Nowhere…none of your business, Gu Jun Pyo!" Jan Di wasn't sure why she was always so combative with Jun Pyo. Somehow he brought it out in her.

"You shouldn't go off alone! I was worried!"

"You were…worried...about me, Gu Jun Pyo?" Jan Di stared at Jun Pyo wide-eyed.

Jun Pyo turned away. "Well, I…I wasn't really worried! I just thought that you might fall into the water again or get bitten by a snake or something…you're always getting into trouble!" he muttered, avoiding eye contact with her.

The faintest of smiles crossed Jan Di's lips. She prepared to give a retort but thought better of it, and instead, replied, "Mianhae, Gu Jun Pyo… Mianhae for making you worry."

Jun Pyo exhaled sharply and leaned heavily against the bridge railing, taking out his frustration upon the wooden beam. He turned back to her. "Just…don't go off by yourself, arasso? And don't swim alone, either," he ordered her.

Jan Di nodded. "OK. But, I wasn't exactly alone...," she said, recalling her meeting with Ji Hoo. And she felt the butterflies return to their home in her stomach.

"Oh. Right…," Jun Pyo said.

"Did you need something, Gu Jun Pyo?"

"No. Nothing," he replied shortly, "Goodnight," and with that, he was gone.

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and Jun Pyo went together to the breakfast buffet. Ji Hoo, Jan Di, and Ga Eul had not yet arrived.

F3 sat down together.

"Oh no…I just thought of something…," Yi Jeong clutched at his head, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking head back and forth.

"What is it, Yi Jeong-ah?" Woo Bin asked, all of a sudden quite concerned.

"I just remembered that yesterday was the anniversary of the death of Ji Hoo's parents…"

Woo Bin hung his head. "Oh man…," he groaned. "I forgot, too!"

Jun Pyo tightened his jaw. "Aish… Yea, I guess that's why he was so bummed out yesterday…"

F2 nodded.

"We're idiots…," Yi Jeong muttered, feeling guilty for not being there for his brother on such a day.

"Well, it's not like he would want to talk about it…," Jun Pyo muttered.

"Yeah, but we could have been a bit more…sensitive to him…," Yi Jeong said.

"He wouldn't want us to cuddle him…," Jun Pyo replied.

"Um, _cuddle_ , Jun Pyo?" Woo Bin snickered.

"Don't you mean coddle…?" Yi Jeong corrected.

"Aish, that's what I said!"

Woo Bin folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, Ji Hoo's my bro and all, but I'm not going to cuddle with him…," he said, grinning. And Yi Jeong burst out laughing.

"Yea, we'll leave that to Jan Di," Woo Bin smirked, and Yi Jeong chuckled.

Jun Pyo glared at the two of them. "Ya!" and he suddenly lunged across the table at them. They both quickly maneuvered out of the way, laughing raucously.

After a moment, the group grew serious again.

"But, what should we do about it?" Woo Bin asked of the other two.

…

"Do about what?" Ji Hoo came up to the table with a tray of breakfast.

F3's eyes shot to Ji Hoo, as he took a seat across from Jun Pyo. He was so quiet and stealthy that they hadn't noticed him approaching.

"Nothing, Ji Hoo-yah," Yi Jeong responded immediately, and Yi Jeong and Woo Bin began asking Ji Hoo how he'd slept and in general being overly nice to him. Jun Pyo was even being rather jovial for him.

"You guys are being weirder than usual…," Ji Hoo muttered before taking a bite of his food. They laughed.

Ji Hoo took another bite, and F3 observed him.

"I know why you guys are being like this, and you don't need to. I'm fine," Ji Hoo said, and he took a sip of his tea.

F3 continued to stare at him, as if they didn't believe that.

"Really," Ji Hoo assured, setting the porcelain cup down. "I had a nice day with Jan Di yesterday, and Seo Hyun even called to check in on me."

"Oh really?" Yi Jeong asked.

Ji Hoo nodded.

"That was nice of her," Woo Bin added.

"Yes, so no need to worry. I'm fine," Ji Hoo said, putting on a smile.

Jun Pyo suddenly felt defensive, and he prepared to demand to know why Ji Hoo was talking to his ex-girlfriend, but he thought better of it and controlled himself; after all, Ji Hoo was having a hard time…

Jan Di and Ga Eul arrived a few moments later, and F4 greeted them. Ji Hoo gave Jan Di a warm greeting, and she awkwardly greeted back.

...

* * *

After breakfast, the group spent the day together enjoying more of what the island had to offer. But Ji Hoo still seemed a bit quiet to Jan Di, and she was still reeling from the night before…

...

 _That evening…_

The sun was just setting—casting a brilliant fusion of orange, pink, and purple hues upon the horizon. Jan Di was packing up in her room, since they were leaving the following day.

Afterward, she checked in with Ga Eul; but she wasn't finished yet, so Jan Di decided to head to Ji Hoo's room. She felt as though they needed to clear things up after last night...

When Jan Di arrived, she prepared to knock but noticed that the door was partially open. Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo sat together on the couch in the common area, talking. Jan Di knew she shouldn't, but she held back, listening for a moment…

…

* * *

"Ji Hoo-yah…," Yi Jeong began, "…I…really didn't want to be the bearer of this, but I thought you should know… There have been some rumors going around about Min Seo Hyun and a nobleman from Europe...," and Yi Jeong reluctantly handed over the magazine.

Ji Hoo took a brief glance at it. "Yes, I know all about it. She told me."

"Oh," Yi Jeong and Woo Bin looked between each other, seeming truly concerned. "And how are you?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he said, emotionless, crossing one leg over the other.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin studied Ji Hoo. And then F2 nodded. "Well, we're glad to hear that, Ji Hoo-yah…," Woo Bin said. "And we know that you're with Jan Di and you're happy…," Yi Jeong interjected, "But we also know what Seo Hyun has meant to you…"

Woo Bin nodded.

"And we could understand if you were a bit upset about it or felt strangely… It would be understandable if you felt that way…," Yi Jeong said.

Ji Hoo released a slow exhale. "Well, I can't say that I felt _nothing_ when I heard about it… I was a bit surprised, I suppose… And I'll always love Seo Hyun…"

…

* * *

Jan Di sucked in a strained breath; she felt as though the wind had suddenly been knocked out of her. She turned—in shock—unable to hear another word. And she immediately began walking off—increasing her pace with each step…

Jan Di's entire body was shaking; her chest ached badly, and stinging tears began to well at the corners of her eyes.

 _Ji Hoo said that he would always love Seo Hyun…_

His confession had only confirmed her suspicion from the previous night—that Ji Hoo was not over Seo Hyun at all, and perhaps, never would be…

Jan Di felt as though she had been so blind not to see it! _Ji Hoo still loves Seo Hyun_! He had **always** loved her, and he always would…, she thought desolately. Of course he would always love Seo Hyun... How could he not? _She is his true love…_

 _What was I thinking?! I've been such a fool!_ Jan Di lamented, as she rushed off, seeking to get as far away as she could—as quickly as she could…

From the beginning, the idea of dating Yoon Ji Hoo had been a dream to Jan Di—a dream that had miraculously become reality. But dreams always came to an end, didn't they? Had the time now come for Jan Di to wake up from the most beautiful fantasy she'd ever known?

"No!" she shook her head back and forth rapidly—refusing to give in the overwhelming notion that it could all be coming to an end…

And she took off running, as fast as she could… She didn't know where she was running to but just that she needed to escape—escape from the horrible fear that she might be losing the first man she had ever loved—a man who had become so important to her that the idea of not being with him made her feel like she was dying a bit on the inside… But there was no physical escape from it, was there?

Jan Di's current emotional state—combined with her typical clumsiness—caused her to fall and skin her knee upon a tiny sliver of sea glass that had washed up onshore, but she didn't care. She simply got up and continued running, with no clear direction or destination in mind…

…

* * *

Suddenly, _someone_ or _something_ —more like a shadow—was before her blocking her path, and she practically collided with it. Jan Di stopped only when she felt hands gripping onto her forearms and holding her back from moving forward.

"Gu…Jun…Pyo…," she panted, once recognizing the human hurdle before her.

"Geum Jan Di, what's wrong?" he demanded, as he looked upon her tear-stained face.

" _Nothing_ …," she replied automatically—the word was dead upon her lips.

A tear trickled down each side of her cheeks, all the way down her neck. In one careless motion, she wiped them and wriggled free, preparing to rush past Jun Pyo. But he caught her by the crook of the arm.

"Let me go, Gu Jun Pyo!" Jan Di shouted, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

" **No** ," he moved to stand before her, placing his hands firmly upon her shoulders and once again blocking her path of escape.

"What's wrong?!" Jun Pyo insisted.

"I don't want to talk about it…," Jan Di muttered, looking away and doing her best to dam up the tears that were threatening to gush once more.

Jun Pyo released a sharp exhale. And then suddenly he turned her face back and lifted her chin with a finger. His touch was almost… _gentle_ … And Jan Di was floored. Her brow wrinkled, and she stared up at him in utter disbelief.

"What's wrong?" he asked again—softer this time—as he held her chin captive between his thumb and forefinger.

Jun Pyo stared down into her dark, empty eyes, and Jan Di's chin quivered within his grasp…and she began to whimper.

* * *

Jan Di wanted to be strong; she _needed_ to be strong! She and her family had been through so many hardships in her life. And they had always endured… Jan Di knew what it was like to struggle to make ends meet—to be required to work multiple jobs to support her family and put food on the table, to be threatened by landlords and loan sharks…

And through _all of that_ she had always kept it together and remained strong… Her brother, Kang San, always said that she was the strong one—the leader—the one who held the family together in tough times… And here she was, falling apart completely—blubbering like a small child—over a guy and a soon-to-be broken relationship… What would San-ah think of her now? And it _was_ **silly** , wasn't it? After all, weren't there far worse things in life than being dumped by your boyfriend…?

But Ji Hoo was not just _some guy_ to Jan Di… He was _special_ … He was her _first_ boyfriend, her first _love_ , and like no guy she had ever met before…

And she began to softly sob…

Jun Pyo swallowed hard; it made his heart ache… His hand dropped from her face to her shoulder again. He looked helplessly into her eyes. "Geum Jan Di! Please tell me what's wrong… Why… _why_ are you crying?!"

Jan Di sniffled and shook her head. "Mianhae, Gu Jun Pyo… It's nothing, really," she mumbled, as she frantically attempted to regain her composure. She pulled back slightly, wiping the tears. It was embarrassing enough that Gu Jun Pyo was seeing her in such a state, but for him to be forced to comfort her, too…

Jan Di turned to leave again, but Jun Pyo held on and pulled her into a rough embrace. Jan Di stood ramrod stiff and allowed him to take her in his arms.

As Jun Pyo held her there, she let go of her carefully guarded emotions, and—with a sudden explosion of tears—freely wept into Jun Pyo's expensive shirt… While she cried—in a moment of pure weakness—Ji Hoo's name escaped her lips. Jun Pyo clenched his jaw and tightened his hold on Jan Di.

As Jun Pyo held Jan Di, he felt a surge of strange and conflicting emotions welling up within him. He felt a white-hot anger but also something else…

 _Ji Hoo_! _What have you done...?! How could you hurt her?! I won't forgive you for this!_

...

"What's going on?" the voice of Ji Hoo came from behind them, causing them to instantly repel from each other.

To Be Concluded…

* * *

 _ **A/N: Phew, that was a toughie, actually… I hope it all made sense and was not too melodramatic. And this was meant to be a bit…frustrating, with the misunderstandings and all… Gotta build up that tension, right? Haha. But I hope you all enjoyed. This arc will be wrapped up next chapter. Thoughts?**_


	7. New Caledonia Part III

_**A/N: I'm very, very sorry for the long wait! Thank you all for your patience! Hope you're still reading! This chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope you all enjoy!**_

 ** _Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _S: Glad you loved it and hope you enjoy this one!_**

 ** _Ghost: I know, sorry. I always have to make it complicated, don't I? But some conflict is needed, right?_**

 ** _Guest 1: Glad you love it and the tension. Yes, I always put in misunderstandings, but they make for good conflict. I'll try not to torture you TOO much. And I love them, too! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _Angelicbookfan: I'm glad you love it, and there are some really good Jan Di/Ji Hoo stories out there that I could recommend, but not as many as I'd like. I was brokenhearted about them, too, but writing fanfiction helps some with that, lol. I'm really glad you enjoy my style and characterization. I always do my best to keep characters in-character._**

 ** _Angelfangirl: I'm flattered that you read it again, and sorry to make you wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too! I promise I will finish this, as well as GGABB and all my stories. It just may take me some time. I basically use a big portion of my free time for writing. I write almost every day, anywhere from 2 to 8 hours, haha. And my chapters tend to be longer than a lot of other authors on here (usually more than 10,000 words). Just to give you an idea, my chapters are usually between 15 and 30 (usually closer to 30) pages 1.15/1.5 spaced in Word. The writing doesn't take super long, but I do read through multiple times for editing, sound, and flow, and I change the wording a lot to get it just right, so as you can imagine, it takes some time. Plus, I got carried away and got too much going- 4 stories! But I will do my best to update more quickly, and I'll definitely finish. Thanks for your patience!_**

* * *

 **New Caledonia Part III**

Jan Di shot out of Jun Pyo's arms—faster than a bullet from a gun—at the sound of Ji Hoo's voice. And she took a clear step away from him.

Ji Hoo stood before them now, with his hands tucked neatly into his pockets and his brow furrowed in concern.

* * *

Ji Hoo had never really considered himself a _jealous_ man, but the sight of Jun Pyo with his arms around Jan Di—and holding her close—was almost more than he could take…

It hadn't necessarily seemed like a romantic embrace—more like Jun Pyo was comforting her over something. Although he didn't like their closeness, it seemed innocent enough. But why had she needed comforting? And what was more, why had she gone to Jun Pyo instead of him?

* * *

"S-sunbae…," Jan Di stammered, looking as if she'd been caught doing something absolutely _horrible_.

Ji Hoo simply waited for one of them to offer some explanation, feeling his chest begin to rise and fall as the silence lingered.

Ji Hoo focused his gaze upon Jan Di. She simply lowered her head, and he could tell that she had been crying—and was still fighting back the tears. Then, he glanced to Jun Pyo. His jaw was tightened, and he was glaring back at him.

Ji Hoo slowly began to approach Jan Di. "Jan Di-yah…what—?"

Jan Di raised her eyes hesitantly. The redness of them and the clear tear stains upon her cheeks made it completely obvious that she had indeed been crying… And the sight of _him_ only seemed to fuel her tears, for they began to pool again. Ji Hoo watched her body begin to tremble lightly. Unable to stand seeing her this way, he reached out for her, but she pulled back. She sidestepped him—keeping her head low—and she ran off.

"Jan Di!" Ji Hoo called after her, but she didn't stop.

…

* * *

Ji Hoo watched miserably after her for a few seconds. The emergency bell was blaring within his heart and every one of his instincts was shouting at him to go after her. But there was something he needed to do first. Ji Hoo gave a sharp exhale and turned back to Jun Pyo.

"What's going on?" Ji Hoo repeated his question to Jun Pyo in a stern tone of voice.

"Nothing," Jun Pyo looked Ji Hoo straight in the eyes with a cold stare.

Ji Hoo clenched his jaw. "Nothing? Really, Jun Pyo, _nothing_?"

 _It didn't look like nothing…_ Ji Hoo had hoped to hide any sign of suspicion or jealousy, but he was failing completely.

"Well, you tell me," Jun Pyo snarled.

Ji Hoo didn't respond.

Jun Pyo shot Ji Hoo one last death glare before moving roughly past him, slamming Ji Hoo's shoulder with his own in the process.

But Ji Hoo wasn't planning to leave it there, so he grasped onto the crook of Jun Pyo's arm, "Jun Pyo!"

Jun Pyo wrenched his arm free from Ji Hoo's grasp and turned back to him. The two men were standing mere millimeters apart now—Jun Pyo slightly taller—and staring each other down.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath. "Why was Jan Di crying?" he asked, in as calm a voice as he could muster. Yet, his fists were clenched hard at his sides and his breathing was elevated.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask her!" Jun Pyo shot back.

"I will," Ji Hoo assured. He certainly planned to find out and remedy the situation in an expedient manner.

Jun Pyo turned to walk off again, in a huff. He only made it a few steps, though, before snapping his head back and glowering at Ji Hoo. "I don't know what's wrong with her, but I know it's _your_ fault! What the hell did you do to her?!"

Ji Hoo stared at Jun Pyo, completely stunned. "What? What do you mean, Jun Pyo? I didn't do anything to her."

Jun Pyo tensed up all over. How dare he act innocent! Obviously, he'd done _something_! How dare Ji Hoo stand there and claim to know **nothing** after Geum Jan Di had just cried her eyes out in his arms!

And Jun Pyo's entire body reacted to the vision of that brokenhearted girl… He felt the hot bubbling up of his anger, while it churned like molten lava within him. That coupled with a surge of pure adrenaline was a dangerous combination, and Jun Pyo simply lost it…

He stormed up to Ji Hoo, reared back, and struck him with a fist to the face.

Ji Hoo hadn't expected it at all, so he didn't even attempt to dodge the punch and was instead knocked to the ground. Ji Hoo touched his cheek and stared up at Jun Pyo, his brow wrinkled in confusion and still knee-deep in seawater.

After a moment, Ji Hoo stood slowly, gaping at Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo's chest heaved, and he continued to stare back at Ji Hoo for another moment before shouting out, "How dare you hurt her!"

Ji Hoo still had no words. _Jan Di is hurting because of…_ ** _me_** _?_ How could that be?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jun Pyo continued the onslaught. "Why are you acting this way?! And why the hell were you talking to your ex-girlfriend?!"

Ji Hoo was still taken aback, but he finally found the words to speak. "Jun Pyo, Seo Hyun and I are just friends. And _she_ called _me_."

Jun Pyo clenched his jaw and looked away, muttering something that Ji Hoo couldn't make out under his breath.

"And you? Why are _you_ acting this way?" Ji Hoo retorted. But, the question was useless, really. Ji Hoo already had a very strong suspicion as to why Jun Pyo was behaving thus.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jun Pyo growled.

Ji Hoo sighed. "The volleyball game, the dinner, and not to mention the _punch_ just now…," Ji Hoo touched his stinging cheek. "…It's almost as if you're…," and his voice trailed off.

Jun Pyo avoided eye contact and simply continued to silently seethe.

…

"I'm what?!" he finally demanded.

"Nothing, never mind…" Ji Hoo shook his head at Jun Pyo. He wouldn't, he _couldn't_ even acknowledge it aloud. Still, neither could he deny that he had a very real problem on his hands...

Rather than explaining his own actions, Jun Pyo posed another question of Ji Hoo, once calmer. "Do you know what a real man is?"

Ji Hoo tucked his hands into his pockets and looked at Jun Pyo curiously.

"A real man is responsible to the very end. Will you be a _man_? Will you be responsible for her?"

"Of course I will. Do you think I'm just messing around with Geum Jan Di?"

Jun Pyo tightened his jaw, and he looked away, out far across the water.

"I will treat her right, Jun Pyo. I fully intend to care for her and protect her, always. I promise."

Ji Hoo seemed sincere enough, but even though his assertion should have made Jun Pyo feel better, in a way, it made him feel even worse. Jun Pyo felt inexplicably angry and frustrated on the inside and out. The blow he'd struck had been cathartic, but it hadn't even come close to relieving the tight, unpleasant feeling in his chest.

" _Good_ , you better!" Jun Pyo snipped. "Because I warned those idiots at school not to mess with Geum Jan Di, and I'll tell you the same. My brother or not, if you hurt Geum Jan Di, I won't forgive you. And I'll make you regret it." Jun Pyo's eyes settled on Ji Hoo—eyes dark with the promise of vengeance.

Ji Hoo's lips parted at Jun Pyo's words—and the fervor in them. "Are you actually threatening me, Jun Pyo?"

Rather than answering that, Jun Pyo replied, "This is the second time I've had to comfort her because of you…"

"What are you talking about?"

Jun Pyo scoffed. "You remember the night of Seo Hyun's birthday party?"

Ji Hoo nodded.

 _Of course he did…_ It was also the night she'd announced that she was leaving for Paris.

Jun Pyo exhaled sharply. "Well, Jan Di saw you and Seo Hyun kiss…"

Ji Hoo's tightened his jaw.

"She was brokenhearted about it, so I rented out a bar so she could do whatever she wanted to feel better—scream, go nuts, whatever... When I went to the bathroom she drank an entire glass of soju by mistake and got drunk. Then she threw up all over my new suit and shoes, all _thanks to you_ …," Jun Pyo added. "So, I took her to my place."

The corners of Ji Hoo's mouth twitched at the image of that—it sounded like something that would happen to his otter. But then, he immediately frowned, feeling awful over hurting Jan Di. "So that's how she ended up at your place. I wondered…"

"Yes."

Ji Hoo had wanted to question Jun Pyo about why Jan Di was at the Gu mansion so early the next morning and in _his_ pajamas, but he'd refrained. He had to admit that the scenario had concerned him, but then he'd simply told himself that Jun Pyo was not the type to take advantage of a woman, so he had assumed there was some logical explanation.

"Then you left to chase after Seo Hyun. And after all that, after you crushed Geum Jan Di's heart into a million pieces, you just come back and claim her as if nothing ever happened! As if she didn't suffer because of you!"

Jun Pyo's assertion was like a kick in the gut to Ji Hoo. "Jun Pyo, I…I didn't know Jan Di was suffering like that… I didn't realize she felt so strongly… I **never** meant to hurt her."

Jun Pyo ignored this and continued, his words dripping with disdain. "And then, to think that tonight I was doing it again…comforting her over _you_!"

Ji Hoo's eyes flitted back and forth, as he searched his memory for what he could have done to upset Jan Di so badly.

Jun Pyo exhaled sharply and glared at Ji Hoo. "If you make her cry…even _once more_ , I won't be patient. I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands."

"What does that mean, Jun Pyo?"

Jun Pyo threw up his hands in exasperation and turned to take a few paces. Then, he turned back. "I don't know! If you can't take care of her, then maybe I'll just…take her away from you!"

...

Ji Hoo froze solid, unable to fathom the brazen words that had just flown out of Jun Pyo's mouth.

"You'll…you'll _what_? Did you just say that you'll…take her away from me?!" Ji Hoo stood there staring at Jun Pyo, and he stared back, almost in challenge.

Jun Pyo's statement made Ji Hoo angry, extremely angry. He knew that Jun Pyo was prone to boldly shooting off his mouth and acting like an ass, but to have the nerve to say such a thing to him…

It made Ji Hoo want to pay him back…

At the very least he wouldn't just stand by and let Jun Pyo spout such insane drivel. Ji Hoo stormed up to Jun Pyo and got in his face slightly. "What makes you think you have the _right_ to do such a thing, or that you even _could_?" he demanded.

Jun Pyo stared Ji Hoo down menacingly. "I gave you permission to date her because I thought you would be good for her. But if you can't take care of her and treat her right, then I'll have no choice!"

Ji Hoo sighed and turned away again, running a hand through his hair. "Do you realize how ridiculous this conversation is, Jun Pyo?"

Jun Pyo glared over at him. "You better take this serious…," he warned.

"I am being serious." Ji Hoo turned around to face Jun Pyo again, and he took a step forward. " _Fine._ Although I would never ever purposely hurt her, do you actually think that I would just let you _take her away_ from me without a fight? You think I would never stand up to the _great Gu Jun Pyo_?"

Jun Pyo snorted. "Well, at least you are willing to fight for her…"

"I am," Ji Hoo asserted.

Then, he paused, took a deep breath, and decided to go for broke. "I don't know what's bothering Jan Di, but I promise that I will clear it up right away. This was all a misunderstanding, I'm sure of it. And though I appreciate your concern for Jan Di, I don't quite understand why you're so angry with me right now."

Jun Pyo released a short, forceful burst of air. He turned from Ji Hoo, gripped his hair, and then immediately turned back. "Because you stole her from me!" he shouted.

...

"Wh-what?" Ji Hoo's mouth dropped open.

And Ji Hoo took a moment to process Jun Pyo's words. It was as he suspected—Jun Pyo did have strong feelings for Jan Di. But to say that he stole her from him…?

Jun Pyo's chest rose and fell. "Did you know that I was going to ask Geum Jan Di out? I was going to tell her that I liked her, but then you waltzed back in and took her away! Why did you have to come back, anyway?!" Jun Pyo blurted out in exasperation.

Ji Hoo was stupefied. And he realized that Jun Pyo's words hurt worse than his fist. "Jun Pyo…do you…truly wish that I hadn't returned?"

"I…I don't know!" Jun Pyo exclaimed. He took a few steps away from Ji Hoo, clutching at his forehead. Then, he turned, shouting back over his shoulder, "You already had a girl! Why did you have to go after the first one I've ever liked in my whole life?!"

And Ji Hoo was rendered completely speechless.

It was true—Jun Pyo had never shown any interest in a girl until Jan Di. And he felt horrible... He'd been the worst possible friend… But how was he expected to know…? Sure, he'd seen the signs, but Jun Pyo never said anything… It was a weak excuse, Ji Hoo acknowledged to himself.

Ji Hoo's paralysis continued for another moment. "Jun Pyo-ah, I…it wasn't like that…," he finally stammered. "Jun Pyo-ah, mianhada…but...," Ji Hoo released a heavy exhale. "But, I asked you if it was OK for me to date Geum Jan Di, and you said yes…"

"What the hell was I supposed to say?!"

And then Ji Hoo's own frustration came spilling out like a fountain. "I don't know, Jun Pyo!" he shouted. "Maybe you should have told me all this sooner! Maybe you should have been honest about your feelings! And maybe I would have—" Ji Hoo stopped mid-sentence.

 _Stepped aside…_

In retrospect, Ji Hoo wondered if he would have done that _back then_ because it was Jun Pyo…

But then again, Jan Di was the reason he had returned from Paris—because he couldn't get her out of his head… Would he have been able to do the selfless thing back then and not pursue Jan Di, for Jun Pyo's sake?

But it didn't matter anymore; it was completely irrelevant—because he couldn't possibly part with her now...

* * *

"Why are you telling me all this, Jun Pyo?! Why _now_?! What did you expect me to say? Did you think I would step aside? ... _Maybe_ there was a time when I would have, but now I can't. I can't _now_! I can't give her up! I…love her!"

Jun Pyo turned his back on Ji Hoo completely, unable to look at him after hearing those words. Meanwhile, Ji Hoo worked to calm himself, too, willing his breath to slow and steady.

"Mianhae, Jun Pyo. I never wanted to hurt you. You're my best friend, my brother…," and Ji Hoo paused to reflect. Though he felt badly about Jun Pyo, he also felt that he too deserved happiness, _at last_.

"I always gave in to you, Jun Pyo, even when we were kids… You were always taking my things! Do you remember my robot?"

Jun Pyo glanced back at Ji Hoo and then looked away again.

Ji Hoo realized the childishness of the conversation, but he continued anyway. "And even after we grew up, I still went along with your whims, even the ones I didn't agree with… I turned my head on all that Red Card crap, didn't I? Even though I thought it was immature and cruel…"

But Ji Hoo hadn't been able to hold his tongue when it was Jan Di. At the time, he'd told himself it was because Jun Pyo was going against a girl. But it was more than that—he'd felt protective of her right from the start...

"But despite all that, you were one of my first friends, and you _are_ my _best_ friend. I don't want this to come between us."

Jun Pyo clutched at his forehead and then began to press his fingers into his temples. He slowly turned back to look at Ji Hoo fully. Jun Pyo sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. "Aish! I didn't say anything about my feelings for Geum Jan Di because of that—because we're friends. I held back _because_ it was _you_!

"Jun Pyo-ah…"

"I gave you permission because you are my friend. But if you ever hurt her again, even _once_ , I won't hold back. You can count on that!"

And Jun Pyo turned and walked off steadfast, sloshing through the water.

...

* * *

Ji Hoo lightly rapped on the door to Jan Di's room. After a moment, she answered. "S-sunbae?" she greeted, as she clutched at the frame of the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but can we go for a walk? I'd…like to talk to you about something."

Jan Di prepared to nod in agreement, but then she felt a deep, dark pit forming in her stomach.

Why did he want to talk to her? Was he planning to break up with her—right here and now on the island? She just couldn't deal with that right now…

Jan Di gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry, but can it wait until the morning, Sunbae? I'm…really tired…," and she cast her eyes away from him.

If he wanted to break up with her, she would accept it—in the morning, but not now. Though her sleep would undoubtedly be wracked with unpleasant dreams, she wanted just one more night as his _girlfriend_. Couldn't she just live in her dreamland for one more night? Couldn't he just be _hers_ for **one more** night? It sounded so weak and pitiful…

Ji Hoo's lips parted. He pressed them together and gave her a slow, silent nod.

Keeping her head low, Jan Di tossed him a last halfhearted smile. "Well, goodnight, Sunbae..."

And she began to close the door to her room. She did so quickly—practically shutting the door in his face—for she could already feel the tickle of tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

But Ji Hoo put a hand out and caught the door before it could close.

Jan Di's eyes widened. "Sun-bae?" and she stared up at him.

…

* * *

Her eyes grew wider still when he wordlessly swept her up in his arms and began carrying her into her room. "S-s-sunbae? What are you doing?" she stammered, as she clung lightly to his neck and stared up at him with big, brown doll eyes.

Ji Hoo didn't respond but instead set her gently down on the edge of her bed.

Then, he went into the bathroom. In his absence, she put a hand over her racing heart in attempt at calming it. She heard him rummaging around in there for a minute or two before he returned with a first aid kit in hand.

Jan Di stared at Ji Hoo, doe-eyed, as he knelt before her on the carpeted floor. She felt rather self-conscious, for she was wearing a sundress that cut right at her knee, and he was now closely studying her bare leg.

* * *

Ji Hoo had glanced down before and noticed a smear of crimson—intermixed with tiny white crystals of sand, sparking like diamonds—upon her knee.

He placed the supplies beside her on the bed and tenderly took her ankle in both of his hands, as he carefully observed the wound.

* * *

The medical supplies explained Ji Hoo's purpose without him saying a word—not that she would ever expect him to do anything inappropriate to her... Still, Jan Di couldn't help but feel a rush of anxiety—and a bit of _excitement_ too—when he had scooped her up in his arms and carried her toward the bed. And the thought of that had her feeling guilty…

"What happened? You're bleeding." And clearly, Ji Hoo had nothing but her well-being in mind...

Jan Di glanced down at her creamy leg—now marred by the ugly gash that was freshly oozing and was apparently deeper than she'd thought. "Oh, it's nothing… I just fell. Really, you don't have to—" she protested. But he didn't listen.

Instead, he soaked a cloth in disinfectant and moved his hand up higher. As he slid his hand up her leg in one fluid motion, Jan Di worked to steady her thundering heart, while inadvertently clutching at her chest in the process.

There was nothing _impure_ about what he was doing right now. In fact, he was being completely _professional_ —detached even. Still, the motion and his touch were enough to drive her wild and cause goosebumps to prickle up all along the area.

But then she recalled their current predicament and what had transpired, and that was enough to subdue her rampaging hormones.

"Really, it's OK, Sunbae. I'm fine."

"You shouldn't leave this go. It could get infected," he argued, while his eyes fixated upon the injury site. "I don't know about a lot of things, but I do know this much," he gave a wry smile.

Ji Hoo rested one hand behind her knee—holding it steady—and with his other, he pressed the disinfectant-saturated cloth against the cut. Jan Di winced when she felt the sting of alcohol making contact with the laceration.

Ji Hoo raised his eyes to look upon her. Her entire face was tensed. She shut her eyes for a split second and then opened them again, meeting his. It obviously hurt, but she was doing her utmost to be strong and brave. At this, Ji Hoo grew tender.

And he responded by gently blowing upon her knee to take away the sting...

Jan Di's breath hitched, as she felt the cool air emanating from his lips caress her burning skin. And the soft breeze served to simultaneously relieve her pain _and_ send shivers up and down her spine.

"Better?" he asked, as he looked up into her eyes.

Jan Di shook her head up and down. "Gomawo…"

Satisfied, Ji Hoo brought the cloth back down and continued his work—holding it there to stop the bleeding and then dabbing at the dried blood to remove the persistent pieces of sand.

His touch was gentle, yet firm, and he was utterly focused. He seemed determined to remove every last trace of debris from the area, and he was taking entirely too much time and care for such a _minor_ injury—in Jan Di's opinion.

* * *

And Ji Hoo didn't speak another word. After all, she had asked to talk in the morning—which meant that she apparently did not want to do so tonight—and he would respect that.

* * *

Finally, Ji Hoo covered the wound, delicately smoothing a large bandage at the site. After finishing, Ji Hoo rested a hand upon his own knee and took a moment to look over his handiwork—ensuring that she was indeed fine now.

"Gomawo...," she whispered.

He looked up and gave her a nod. And they stared into each other's eyes for a moment...

Then, Ji Hoo stood. "I'll go now. Again, I'm sorry to intrude," he spoke formally. "Goodnight, Jan Di-yah." And with a thin-lipped smile, he turned from her to head out the door.

"Sunbae, wait!" Jan Di called.

She went to Ji Hoo and grasped onto his arm, turning him back. She had noticed something amiss about him, too…

Jan Di stood before Ji Hoo now, her brow wrinkling as she studied his face. There was a puffiness and the swirling of a blackish-purple tint to his cheek. It almost looked as if he had a black eye forming…

 _What in the world—?_

"Sunbae, your cheek! It looks a little… _swollen_ … Did something happen?!" she demanded, forgetting all about her own personal anguish. Concerned, she reached out to touch his face. He allowed her fingers to brush lightly across his cheek before catching her hand and pulling it back.

Jan Di tightened her mouth. "It looks bad. Let me get you some ice—" and she prepared to leave, but he kept hold of her hand.

"It's fine. It's nothing for you to be concerned about, Jan Di-yah," he said calmly. And he brought her hand down, giving it a light squeeze before releasing it and allowing it to fall gently to her side again.

But she _was_ concerned. _How in the world did he get a black eye?!_ _Surely Gu Jun Pyo hadn't… Why would he…?_

"But Sunbae, what—?"

Before she could press any further, though, he cut her off. "We'll talk more in the morning," he said and then bid her goodnight.

* * *

After Ji Hoo left, Jan Di slumped back to a seated position on her bed, nearly missing the edge in her daze. Her thoughts were running wild; she couldn't stop thinking about what Ji Hoo wanted to talk to her about—and not to mention what had happened to his eye… She felt a deep sense of dread.

Jan Di felt as though she was in the eye of a hurricane, actually. Everything seemed quiet and calm right now— _Ji Hoo_ had seemed serene, too, when he treated her injury—but she couldn't help feeling like something horrible was coming...

She mulled it over, and she came to a decision...

Jan Di refused to be a coward. Though she didn't feel at all ready to hear what he had to say to her— _if ever_ —she would face it. Bad news or not, she couldn't possibly wait until morning. And she decided to go see Ji Hoo.

…

* * *

Jan Di tried Ji Hoo's room, but he didn't answer. Perhaps he was already asleep. _That was fast,_ she thought. But she knew how quickly and easily _Ji Hoo_ could fall asleep…

Regardless, _she_ was still very restless, so she decided to take a walk.

It was practically pitch black out now, aside from the faint glow of moonlight and the occasional hung lantern illuminating her path. Jan Di swung her arms back and forth as she walked, in attempt at releasing some of her pent-up anxious energy.

As she crossed a small bridge, Jan Di noticed Ji Hoo sitting on the sailboat they had fished upon down by the water's edge. He had one leg crossed over the other, and he appeared deep in thought. She watched him for a few seconds—until he noticed her. He looked up, and they exchanged a silent conversation.

Jan Di approached and took a seat beside Ji Hoo. Neither of them uttered a word for at least another 15 seconds—which, incidentally, seemed interminable…

Finally, Ji Hoo broke the silence with a comment. "You were crying earlier," he muttered, as he stared out across the darkened waters. He had told himself he would wait, but she was here now…

Jan Di's lips parted, and she let out a small sigh. "Yes. I was a little upset," she replied, as if that explained everything.

She expected him to press further and ask _what_ she had been crying about, but instead he muttered, "You went to Jun Pyo…"

Jan Di's eyes flitted from side-to-side. "Well, I—"

"If you were upset, why didn't you come to me instead of Jun Pyo? _I'm_ your firefighter, aren't I?"

* * *

There, he said it.

And it sounded utterly possessive, but he had needed to speak his mind…

Ji Hoo immediately berated himself for his statement, knowing that it wasn't the important thing to focus upon at all. All that really mattered was _why_ she had been crying, and what **he** could now do to fix it…

* * *

Jan Di was stunned. She could tell by the look upon his face how deeply he was hurt by that, but she didn't quite understand it. If he was going to break up with her then why would he care who she went to…?

But she simply responded with, "I didn't go to Jun Pyo. I just sort of stumbled across him…" _Literally_.

Ji Hoo continued to gaze upon her.

Jan Di took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Sunbae…," she tightened her fists at her sides and put on her bravest face. "I…was upset because…I know how you feel… And I know what you wanted to talk to me about…"

He looked at her curiously. "You do?"

"Yes, and it's OK. I understand," she spoke proudly, despite the familiar feel of tears forming.

"You understand?" he gave her a puzzled expression.

"Yes," she cast her eyes downward and blinked away the tears. "I knew that the idea of you and me was just a dream…," her voice cracked, "…one that…had to come to an end, eventually…"

Ji Hoo scoffed and shook his head. "Geum Jan Di, are you trying to break up with me _again_?" he demanded.

"I think it may be the other way around," she spoke in a sardonic tone. "But I promise I won't hold any ill-will toward you." And she was completely sincere about that.

"What?" Ji Hoo's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about, Jan Di?"

Jan Di stood and turned from him, still clenching her fists at her sides. "…I know that Seo Hyun Unnie is dating someone now, Sunbae, but maybe it's not really serious. You should at least talk to her about it and tell her how you feel. I don't think you should give up on her so easily…"

Ji Hoo stared at her back. "How I feel? So, let me get this straight… You are telling me to go and win Seo Hyun back?"

Jan Di tightened her mouth and turned back to look at him over her shoulder. And she softened. "That guy may be royalty, Sunbae, but don't think that means you have no chance…because it's _you_ … You mean so much to Seo Hyun Unnie; I know that you always will… And you're so amazing, Sunbae…"

Jan Di turned away when her tears began to break free from their prison.

Ji Hoo sighed. He stood and immediately closed the distance between them. He placed his hands upon her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Jan Di-yah… Why are you saying all this?" he looked down into her eyes, as he held her shoulders firmly.

" _Because_ … I just want you to be happy, Sunbae. Please tell me you'll be happy. If you're unhappy, then I'll be unhappy, too…," she spoke, with words full of emotion.

…

In that moment, Ji Hoo's own emotion overtook him, and he leaned in resolutely to capture her lips. The kiss began soft, but then Ji Hoo's lips slowly parted…

Jan Di didn't understand what was happening right now… Why was he kissing her? Didn't he want to break up with her? Was it a goodbye kiss? Several tears rolled down her cheeks, while their lips remained locked.

Regardless of her confusion, Jan Di followed suit—tentatively—and allowed her own lips to part, as he deepened their kiss and ran his hands all along her arms.

Then, Ji Hoo raised one hand to her hair and tangled his fingers within the strands. He tasted the saltiness of her kiss but persisted—until the oxygen ran out...

…

After they broke apart, Ji Hoo pulled a breathless Jan Di back and rested his hands once more upon her shoulders. "Jan Di-yah… Why would you think I am unhappy?"

Still faintly catching her breath, she replied, "Well, I…overheard what you said to Yi Jeong Sunbae and Woo Bin Sunbae about Seo Hyun Unnie—about how you will always love her…"

"…You heard that?"

"Yes," she dropped her head. "I'm so sorry to eavesdrop, Sunbae. I didn't mean to…"

Ji Hoo let out a soft sigh and gently squeezed Jan Di's shoulders. "I think you misunderstood, Otter. You must not have heard all of what I said…," and he placed a finger under her chin and tilted upward.

She gazed upon him with those large doe-eyes, which were moistened by the tears that had managed to break free again.

She hadn't heard anything after that; she'd run away…

"Well, that wasn't the end of the sentence. After that, I said that I will always love Seo Hyun… _but_ only as a dear friend, or a sister…"

Jan Di sniffled, and a few tears rolled down. "Really?"

Ji Hoo nodded and wiped away her tears with his fingertips. "Yes. I feel love for her, and she will always be important to me, but I am not _in love_ with her anymore," and Ji Hoo flashed Jan Di a brilliant smile. "I am in love with _you_ , Otter."

Jan Di's relief and joy shone through in her smile like a beacon. And the tears continued to freely flow. But now they were tears of happiness.

Still, Ji Hoo wiped them away. And then she suddenly launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his waist. And he happily welcomed her in.

"Sunbae…," she uttered, as she sank deeper into his chest—she wouldn't have minded residing there permanently… And Ji Hoo wrapped his arms tighter around her and placed a kiss atop her head.

Jan Di choked back a few sobs. "Sunbae…," she snuggled in even more. "I'm so relieved…"

He smiled and held her for a while longer before pulling her back to gaze upon her. She was beaming at him and fresh tears clung to her eyelashes.

Ji Hoo looked upon her with pure affection. "Ah ah, what did I tell you about that?" he gently chastised.

Jan Di gave a little chuckle. "Oh right, I meant Ji Hoo…"

"Much better," he cooed, and he brought her back in for another tender embrace. Ji Hoo stroked her hair, as he ran his hands along her back.

"You never need to question my feelings for you, Jan Di-yah," he whispered against her hair. Then, he brought her back again and moved his hands up to cup her face.

"How can I make you understand the depth of what I feel for you?" he asked, while holding her face—his thumbs lightly caressing her jawline.

"Ji Hoo-yah…," she murmured.

His look was sorrowfully tender, almost desperate. "What do I need to do to prove to you that I love you and will never leave you?"

And suddenly Ji Hoo worried that he was being too forward in saying such a thing…

But Jan Di merely gazed upon him—her eyes were shiny with emotion. "You don't need to do _anything_ , Ji Hoo-yah," she paused, and the corners of her mouth twitched. "…It's just…still so hard for me to believe sometimes, Ji Hoo, that someone like _you_ would ever want to be with someone like _me_ ," and she lowered her head in humility.

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw. "That's ridiculous, Jan Di. I've told you before that you should not be so harsh on yourself."

 _No, it's not ridiculous, Sunbae. You have it all…and I have nothing to offer in return…_

But Jan Di wasn't fishing for a compliment, nor was she being insecure; it was truly a mystery to her. Perhaps she had Ji Hoo upon some kind of pedestal, but she just thought so highly of him…

"I know, but I still don't understand _why_ …," Jan Di continued, "Why me? Why would someone like you want to be with someone like me…what could you possibly see in me?"

Ji Hoo thought for a moment. There were easily a dozen answers he could give her for what he saw in her, but he chose a particular one. "Because you're special…"

"Special?" It was funny he should choose that word, for Seo Hyun had said the same thing to her on the night of the school party—the night she first danced with Ji Hoo…

"Yes, you're unlike any person I have ever met before, Jan Di. You bring new experiences to my life; you challenge me to be…a better man, and…you bring me…happiness. You make me so happy, Jan Di, happier than I ever thought I could be…"

And in that moment, Ji Hoo forgot all about his troubles with Jun Pyo, for it was true. So long as Jan Di was in his life, he knew he would always be happy…

"Ji Hoo…," she murmured lovingly.

"I love you, Geum Jan Di," he suddenly spoke, in a tone soft but certain.

Jan Di's chin quivered lightly before bravely replying, "I love you, too, Yoon Ji Hoo."

And then they shared a kiss—a kiss filled with the intensity of the emotion they were both feeling… Jan Di smiled against Ji Hoo's lips, for she knew that this was only the beginning of something wonderful. And somehow, she was completely convinced— _he_ had convinced her—that this man would always be in her life, no matter what…

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Jun Pyo turned and walked away from the sight before him, clenching his fists so hard at his sides that his knuckles turned white.

…

Jun Pyo had watched Jan Di wander off alone that night, so he'd followed to make sure she was OK. She had been upset, and she was so accident-prone, after all... Somehow trouble always seemed to find that stubborn, clumsy weed of a girl, and Jun Pyo was certain that she would get into a bad situation if left alone. She might fall into the water and get a cramp again, or perhaps get bitten by a snake… So, what else was he to do?

…

And then Jun Pyo had discovered the two of them. They had been off in their own little world and hadn't even noticed him approaching. He watched them talk; he watched her cry, and he watched them embrace.

The sight of Jan Di leaping into Ji Hoo's arms and them professing their love for one another made Jun Pyo's insides wrench. And then they'd kissed, twice…

The sight of Jan Di and Ji Hoo kissing made Jun Pyo feel a pain in his chest that he'd never experienced before, even worse than the time he realized that it wasn't his father sending him Christmas gifts, but his father's secretary.

It was too much for Jun Pyo to bear, and he felt hot tears inexplicably well up at the corners of his eyes. How had the great Gu Jun Pyo gone so soft?!

But how could he possibly continue to witness such things…? How could he possibly continue to stand being around them…?

So, he left.

And as he walked away from the scene, Jun Pyo realized something—he realized that _he_ had wanted to kiss her tonight. Earlier, he had wanted to kiss her _so bad_ , so bad that it ached… And he had nearly leaned in… It took everything he had not to.

Jun Pyo was sure that he would not have succeeded and that his efforts would have probably been met with another swift punch or kick—like before—or some other painful form of retribution… But he had barely stopped himself from trying. And he only refrained because of Ji Hoo…

Still, as he held her, Jun Pyo could not deny the overwhelming desire to kiss her, to stop her from crying—and never allow her to cry again—and to make her forget all about Ji Hoo…

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

Ji Hoo and Jan Di made their way to breakfast. Ji Hoo sat down next to Yi Jeong and across from Jan Di, and Jan Di sat next to Ga Eul and across from Woo Bin. Jun Pyo was nowhere to be seen…

Woo Bin was on his phone. "What?" he exclaimed to the party on the other end. And then Woo Bin nodded, "Arasso," and he hung up.

"What?" Yi Jeong questioned Woo Bin. "Did Jun Pyo really leave without us?"

Woo Bin exhaled. "Seems like it. He left by jet this morning at dawn," he informed the group.

Yi Jeong shook his head. "Crazy fool…"

Yi Jeong looked between Ji Hoo and Jan Di. "Did something happen? Do you guys know anything about this?"

And Yi Jeong did a doubletake at Ji Hoo. "Ji Hoo, what happened to your eye?"

Woo Bin looked highly curious, too. But Ji Hoo said nothing.

Ga Eul looked curiously at Jan Di, and Jan Di shook her head to indicate that she didn't know anything about any of it. Jan Di's brow furrowed in concern, and she lowered her head, pondering…

Ji Hoo tightened his mouth and remined silent, though he had a fairly good idea why Jun Pyo had taken off so suddenly and left them all behind…

The group was forced to take a boat home.

* * *

F4 and Jan Di were back at school after their spontaneous New Caledonia trip, and the entire student body—particularly the female population—was thrilled. But it didn't take long for things to go awry. Jan Di had once again become _Public Enemy Number_ _One_ at Shinwha. The reason for it—Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were not speaking, and the whole school was blaming Geum Jan Di for breaking up F4…

To Be Continued…

* * *

 _ **AN: Oh gee, how I love my misunderstandings, haha! And yep, fluff… So, my biggest challenge to completing this chapter—my cat lying right up against my laptop and putting his paw on my left arm. Sometimes he also puts his head on my arm, or he has his body partially strewn across my keyboard, lol. And one time he managed to print one of my stories… Haha, he's so helpful. OK, so my cat wasn't the biggest barrier to writing the chapter… But I finally finished it!**_

 _ **Anyway, this was a bit shorter than my regular chapters, but it has been so long since an update that I wanted to get something out. Also, this was meant to be kind of transitional and to end the arc, and I didn't want to get too much into the next plot points until next chapter. This chapter was rather fluffy and emotional, but hopefully not too boring or anything… I hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you think if you feel so inclined!**_

 _ **Even though this chapter may not have been all that exciting, there are many more events to come in the next ones…**_

 _ **Teaser for the next two chapters (Pending title)- All's (or All and Nothing's) Fair in Love and War Parts I and II, or Anemone Parts I and II:**_ _ **Ji Hoo and Jan Di go on a double-date with Ga Eul and Soo Pyo. Jan Di vows to help mend Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo's friendship, as well as her own friendship with him. Will a mysterious person aid her? Madam Kang discovers Jan Di's identify as the Wonder Girl. A misconception leads to a vendetta against Jan Di, and Jan Di discovers how ruthless Madam Kang can be. Ji Hoo vows to never let Jan Di be hurt, no matter the cost. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo both confront Madam Kang, and she gives both of them ultimatums.**_


	8. Anemone Part I

**_A/N: I'm so sorry for the very long gap between updates. Thank you for your patience. There is a lot going on in this chapter, so I hope it flows well. For clarification, if I do not otherwise specify, if it occurred prior to episode four in the show then it happened in this AU timeline as well._**

 ** _Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _Angelfangirl- I'm so glad it made you happy, and I hope that your testing went well! I know this is way after the fact, so you should know your results by now. I hope you will continue to enjoy._**

 ** _I think I responded to everyone else in PM, but if I missed you, I'm sorry but know that I greatly appreciate your feedback!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Anemone Part I**

 _Look forward to the future and don't forsake the ones you love. Something new is always around the corner, no matter how dark things might look right now…_  
(Message of the Anemone flower)

It was several weeks since their return from New Caledonia, and Jan Di and Ga Eul had just finished with the lunch rush at the porridge shop. The after-lunch lull was always a bit boring, so they usually passed the time by talking while cleaning up.

Presently, Master and Ga Eul were gabbing away, while Ga Eul helped him with dishes in the kitchen. And Jan Di was out on the floor wiping down tables. She usually joined in sporadically on their conversations, but today, she had been more quiet than usual.

Ga Eul's eyes gravitated to where Jan Di was—she had stopped cleaning and was simply staring out. "What's wrong, Jan Di-ah?"

Jan Di flinched at hearing her name being called. "Hmm? Oh, nothing!" She shook her head vibrantly and gave a small laugh.

But Ga Eul didn't believe it. Jan Di was not good at hiding things—and especially not from her. She made her way over to where Jan Di was and took a seat at the table next to her. She cradled her face in her hands and watched, as Jan Di resumed her cleaning with a sullen expression on her face.

Ga Eul pursed her lips together, and after a moment, she spoke. "Are those stupid Shinhwa girls still giving you a hard time?"

Jan Di barely nodded and continued busying herself with work.

...

* * *

Since Jan Di's return from New Caledonia, the Shinwha girls had been picking on her again—sneering, making cruel remarks that were purposely _just loud enough_ for her to hear, and tossing out not-so-thinly veiled threats. They had been relentless, but never in Ji Hoo's presence, of course.

At first, Jan Di had thought all the heat she was catching was simply due to jealousy over the fact that she'd went on vacation with F4. But she soon learned it was more than that…

It wasn't that she hadn't noticed the tension between Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo in New Caledonia, but she'd just dismissed it at first. Maybe she didn't want to see it… But it didn't take long for the whole school to notice when they came back, and the monster trio was quick to inform her that Jun Pyo Sunbaenim and Ji Hoo Sunbae were not speaking to each other…

Jan Di hadn't known it was that bad. Like always, Ji Hoo had been coddling her, shielding her from the truth of the matter—that their friendship was on rocky shores…

And Jan Di felt terrible.

The news itself was upsetting enough—and to have to hear about it from someone other than her boyfriend, even worse—but what Jan Di absolutely could not accept was that they were saying it was all because of her!

In addition to Jun Pyo leaving them on the island, upon return, Jan Di noticed that F4 was rarely all together. It would be either Ji Hoo with Yi Jeong and/or Woo Bin, or Jun Pyo with Yi Jeong and Woo Bin, but Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo were never together or with the whole group. And it concerned her. Jan Di knew the value of a best friend, and to not be speaking to your best friend is one of the worst things. Jan Di knew that she would cry her eyes out if things ever went sour with Ga Eul.

So, she made up her mind to ask Ji Hoo about it. She was concerned for him, and she needed to help mend this somehow…

* * *

Ga Eul shot up from her seat with fists clenched, stirring Jan Di from her reverie. "Ooo, I just want to mess up those surgically-enhanced faces of theirs!" Ga Eul shouted out.

Jan Di's eyes went slightly wide. It wasn't like Ga Eul to say something so _violent_ —it sounded more like a threat _she_ would make… After all, she had always been the one to resort to fists, when the need arose…

"Ga Eul-ah…"

"Well, I'm sorry, but you should get back at them somehow, Jan Di! I mean, this is getting ridiculous! There needs to be a stop to it! They need to be taught a lesson! Maybe _I_ should… Maybe I could…I don't know…," Ga Eul mused, "Slip a laxative in their drinks or something…"

That sounded more like Ga Eul to Jan Di—cleverly devious… But Jan Di knew it came only from a loving heart…

Ga Eul placed a finger to her chin, and then she got a wicked gleam in her eye, "Or, maybe I should just…run them down with my bike!"

Jan Di gaped at Ga Eul for a moment, and then a small smile-smirk crossed her lips. She did appreciate her best friend looking out for her, even if her plan was unreasonable.

"That's not necessary, Ga Eul-ah. It's no big deal," Jan Di muttered, as she took a damp cloth to one of the tables.

Ga Eul eyed Jan Di curiously. "What does Ji Hoo Sunbae say about it?"

Jan Di averted her eyes.

Ga Eul raised a brow at her friend. "Have you even told him that they're bothering you again?"

"…Well, no…," Jan Di muttered, practically under her breath.

"Why not? I'm sure that if you told him he'd put a stop to it right away."

"Well, I don't want that!" Jan Di snapped back. And then her face immediately turned. She hadn't meant to snap at Ga Eul, and in regret and frustration, she scrubbed the table harder.

Ga Eul observed Jan Di. She knew that her best friend was fiercely independent and not the type to rely on others much, but still, she was concerned for her. And she didn't feel that it was fair for Jan Di to be constantly fighting these battles. "But he's your boyfriend, Jan Di-ah. I've never had one before, but that's what a boyfriend is supposed to do—stand up for his girlfriend's honor, right? Anyway, didn't Ji Hoo Sunbae tell you before to let him know if someone bothered you?"

 _He did say that_ …

In fact, Jan Di recalled Ji Hoo saying that a few times, even making her promise to let him know if something was wrong. She didn't feel good about keeping this from him, but she _had_ to.

* * *

And Jan Di recalled that after Sunny, Miranda and Ginger finished accusing her and degrading her over the matter, they had warned her not to say anything to Ji Hoo Sunbae or Jun Pyo Sunbaenim about it. They had said that she would only burden them and make matters worse. And they glared at her, as if to confirm that she would keep quiet. It was then that she noticed a hint of fear in their eyes, for the first time.

Clearly, they knew that Ji Hoo—at least—would not stand for them treating her in such a way. They also knew that she cared deeply for Ji Hoo and would never want to burden him. And like the pretty, yet deadly snakes in the grass that they were, they preyed upon that.

But maybe there was a hint of truth to what they said. She _was_ always being a burden to Ji Hoo, wasn't she?

* * *

When Ga Eul remained perplexed, Jan Di explained, "I can handle them, Ga Eul."

"I know you can, but—"

"Besides," Jan Di cut her off, "I don't want to burden Ji Hoo Sunbae," and she hung her head slightly.

 _I'm always doing that, aren't I?_

"He shouldn't have to protect me all the time," Jan Di finished assuredly, and Ga Eul placed a hand upon her arm.

 _After all, I have nothing to offer him in return for his kindness…_ Jan Di released a heavy sigh.

Despite their conversation on the beach in New Caledonia—where Ji Hoo had assured her how much she meant to him—she couldn't help feeling this way. It was just how she felt about it. It was a constant source of inner turmoil, in fact.

 _"…You're unlike any person I have ever met before, Jan Di. You bring new experiences to my life; you challenge me to be a better man, and…you bring me…happiness…"_

 _"You make me so happy, Jan Di, happier than I ever thought I could be…,"_ he'd said.

In that moment, Jan Di had felt all warm and fuzzy inside—simply filled to the brim with her love—but now she felt awful. Ji Hoo loved her so unconditionally, yet she only caused him trouble…

But there was more to it than that. She could deal with the Shinwha girls, but what was truly bothering her was her last conversation with Ji Hoo at the stairwell and what happened next...

* * *

Jan Di knew that something had happened between Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo on the island. Not only was there Ji Hoo's suspicious black eye, but Jun Pyo left early. And Jan Di recalled Jun Pyo attempting to comfort her over Ji Hoo. Could it possibly have something to do with that? Ji Hoo had said that they would talk about what happened, but they never did. She'd decided to just let it go, but after her chat with the nightmare trio, how could she?

Therefore, a couple days after their return, Jan Di texted Ji Hoo, simply messaging, " _We need to talk_ …"

They met between classes at the stairwell. Jan Di stood beside Ji Hoo, both momentarily silent and leaning against the cement wall of the balcony. Finally, she worked up her nerve. I heard…that you and Gu Jun Pyo are not speaking to one another..."

Ji Hoo tightened his mouth, which was enough to verify it for Jan Di.

"Did something happen? Why is he shunning you?" she urged.

Ji Hoo paused for a long moment before releasing a sigh. "Oh, you know how Jun Pyo is, Jan Di-ah. He's always getting into these moods," was Ji Hoo's evasive response.

Jan Di pursed her lips and nodded in agreement. She had the suspicion that Ji Hoo was keeping something from her. Jan Di internally debated but ultimately decided to be bold and not let it go at that. "But it just seems like more than that… You're his best friend. I don't understand…" And she paused before asking directly, "What happened in New Caledonia, Sunbae?"

Ji Hoo did not respond but only shoved his hands into his pockets and stared out, deep in thought. So, she looked him straight in the face and spoke, "Gu Jun Pyo was the one who gave you that black eye, right? And then he left without us… What happened between you two?"

Ji Hoo hadn't yet explained to anyone what happened on the island, and he didn't think Jun Pyo had either. Ji Hoo knew that he shouldn't keep secrets from his girlfriend, but he really didn't want to talk about or burden her with it. What good could possibly come from Jan Di knowing that Jun Pyo still had feelings for her?

…

Ji Hoo gently pressed his lips together. It always appeared a calm gesture, but Jan Di had deciphered that he always did that when something was on his mind… And then the words of the nightmare trio returned to haunt her…

Tearing her eyes away from him, she tentatively asked, "Is it…because of me?"

Ji Hoo's brow furrowed, and his gaze shot to her. But she avoided his eyes. "Why would you say such a thing, Jan Di?"

"Well…" _Because that's what everyone is saying…_

She wanted to ask him why—why the whole school was insisting she was the one who broke up F4. She wanted to demand to know what she was the last to know, it seemed, but instead, she simply stared up at him with bewildered and sorrowful eyes.

That look of hers always made him go soft, and Ji Hoo placed both hands upon her shoulder. He leaned down to look far into her eyes. "Of course, it's not your fault, Jan Di-ah." And he studied her reaction.

Despite his gentle reassurance, she didn't believe it. There was his choice of wording, first off. He'd said it wasn't her fault, not that it wasn't because of her. And she pulled back from him in disbelief and frustration.

But he didn't let her—and took hold of her shoulders firmly. "Listen to me," he urged with his eyes. She simply stared back. "Yes, I'm having an issue with Jun Pyo, but I'll work it out. You don't need to worry, and you are not to blame for it."

Jan Di glanced sullenly away. "Alright, Sunbae. I won't ask you about it anymore. I'm sorry…"

Then, Ji Hoo removed one hand from her shoulder and reached out, brushing her soft cheek with the back of his knuckle. "It'll all be fine, Jan Di-ah," he said, in his typical calm voice.

Jan Di reluctantly nodded.

Ji Ho smiled and poked her in the cheek, telling her not to make that expression. And then he placed a hand behind her head. Leaning forward, he placed a tender, persistent kiss to her forehead.

And with that, he left.

Ji Hoo's words and touch were typically calming for Jan Di, but today, not so much. He was obviously keeping something from her. Why was he lying to her?

* * *

Jan Di released a heavy sigh. Ga Eul began to press further, but she was in no mood to talk about it, so she diverted the conversation to Ga Eul—asking what was new with _her._ Somehow, it was enough to redirect Ga Eul, probably because she had other things on her mind now.

When Jan Di asked, Ga Eul became giddy and informed her and Master that the guy she'd been crushing on for weeks—who had also been flirting with her—had finally asked her out. She started gushing, telling them the whole story.

…

"And then he said…," Ga Eul deepened her voice in imitation of her male suitor, "Wanna go to a movie or something'?"

"That's so cheesy!" Master exclaimed, as he giggled alongside Ga Eul.

Jan Di smiled faintly at Ga Eul's glee, but then she went off into her own world again.

...

"Jan Di-ah," Ga Eul suddenly called out to her.

"Hm?" Jan Di's head snapped toward her friend.

"Would you and Ji Hoo Sunbae like to go on a double-date with Soo Pyo Oppa and me next Saturday?"

"Well, um…"

"Do you think Ji Hoo Sunbae would go?"

"Um, I don't know. I could ask him."

Ga Eul smiled and clasped her hands together. "Yes, ask him!"

"…OK," and then she went about her business. But Master and Ga Eul simply stared at her. "What, you mean _now_?"

They both shook their heads vigorously up and down. Master leaned against the counter and put his face in his hands, while Ga Eul folded her arms in wait. And they were both smiling eagerly.

Jan Di poked out her cheeks. "Alright…," and she picked up her phone.

* * *

F3 was hanging out at their clubhouse shooting pool. Yi Jeong had attempted to get Jun Pyo to join, but he had blown them off—he was clearly off sulking somewhere.

The last half hour or so had been pleasant enough, but the dreaded subject inevitably came up.

"So, what's eating Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo-ah?" Woo Bin suddenly asked.

Ji Hoo paused—bent over the pool table—before making his shot. After, he stood and shrugged. He didn't want to talk about it.

Although he was still annoyed with Jun Pyo for threatening to take Jan Di away from him, Ji Hoo's anger had subsided. It wasn't really something he expected Jun Pyo to actually try to do, and what was more, it wasn't something he imagined Jun Pyo would succeed at. Still, he appreciated that Jun Pyo had been concerned about Jan Di, and Ji Hoo felt guilty for hurting his best friend. He wanted to make things right; he just…had not figured out how to do that yet...

When Ji Hoo said nothing, Yi Jeong asked directly, "What happened in New Caledonia?"

Ji Hoo squeezed the pool cue within his hands. He had been getting that question a lot lately, so it came as no surprise. He would need to tell his closest friends eventually. So, he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and prepared to tell the awaiting F2 the story.

* * *

As he thought of how to broach the subject, Ji Hoo recalled attempting to smooth things over with Jun Pyo several days after returning from New Caledonia. He'd attempted to see Jun Pyo, but Jun Pyo had been making every effort **not** to see him. And when they did inevitably run into one another, Jun Pyo would say nothing, cast a glare, and then storm off. Formally, Ji Hoo requested to meet with Jun Pyo to clear things up, and Jun Pyo finally agreed—only because he owed him a favor from the past. So, the two of them met at Ji Hoo's private movie theater.

 _Ji Hoo was seated in the back when Jun Pyo arrived. They said nothing to one another, and Jun Pyo took a spot in a different row, on the other side of the aisle. At first, they sat there silently watching a movie they'd seen together 10 times._

 _Finally, Ji Hoo spoke, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. "I'm sorry…about Jan Di. I know you like her..."_

 _Jun Pyo's eyes blazed momentarily, but he only silently simmered and fixed his eyes upon the screen._

 _Ji Hoo began wringing his hands lightly. "I guess I knew all along, and maybe…maybe I should have just…"_

 _But Ji Hoo couldn't even say the words—stepped aside, let it go…_

 _And even if he were to say it, it would be hollow—because he didn't mean it. Yes, it hurt knowing that his friend was hurting, but what good would it do to say it? It wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't make Jun Pyo—or him—feel any better. And they'd already been through this in New Caledonia. So, why was Jun Pyo still so angry, and why had he decided to take off?_

 _After 30 or 40 seconds of only the movie blaring in the background, Ji Hoo spoke, "Jun Pyo-ah, why did you leave the island without us?"_

 _Ji Hoo turned to watch Jun Pyo, waiting for him to speak or explode, or something... And Jun Pyo stared hard at the screen, as if his eyes could burn holes in it_

 _Suddenly, Jun Pyo snorted, "Because I just couldn't stand it anymore!" and he shot up from his seat._

 _Ji Hoo rotated his neck to look over at Jun Pyo; he was refusing to meet his eyes. Then, Jun Pyo turned his back and stormed up the aisle toward the exit, while Ji Hoo sullenly watched him._

 _But as Jun Pyo began to walk out, he suddenly stopped and turned to meet Ji Hoo's eyes. "And it was_ _ **11**_ _times," he corrected Ji Hoo's earlier comment, with a biting tone. Ji Hoo only stared back at Jun Pyo._

 _"If you remembered that I was the best friend, who you watched this movie **11** times with, then we wouldn't even be having this conversation…" _

_And with those words, Ji Hoo felt tiny prickles of guilt forming all over._

 _"Prepare yourself," Jun Pyo growled._

 _Prepare for what, exactly? Ji Hoo wondered. Was Jun Pyo going to do something? Was he truly going to attempt to steal Jan Di away, as he had suggested on the island?_

 _But Ji Hoo knew better than to question him at a time like this, for Jun Pyo's temper was blazing right now. And Ji Hoo couldn't be sure what his quick-tempered friend might do…_ _Jun Pyo was hot-headed, and he got fixated on things… He was the type to just bulldoze through and take whatever he wanted without a second thought, but despite that, Ji Hoo knew that he had a good heart deep down. Would Jun Pyo really demolish his best friend in the process? He didn't want to think so…_

 _After Jun Pyo left, Ji Hoo stared at the spot where he had been in disbelief. He knew that he shouldn't be surprised by anything Jun Pyo said or did by now, and he knew that his dramatic 'prepare yourself' statement had likely been just an empty threat—in anger—but that didn't prevent the deep pit from forming in his stomach._

* * *

Ji Hoo had been off in his head—once again—and when he returned to reality, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were watching him, clearly still waiting for an answer to Yi Jeong's question. But before Ji Hoo could begin to address it, his phone rang. He glanced down at the caller ID and his lips twitched in response.

"Ohh, is it _Geum Jan Di_?" Woo Bin asked suggestively, with a raise of his brow.

"Yes," Ji Hoo replied nonchalantly, and he prepared to hit the button to answer.

"Don't be too eager now, Ji Hoo-ah," Woo Bin teased.

"Yes, let it ring a few more times," Yi Jeong advised with a sly grin. "You don't want to give her the upper hand."

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong smirked at one another, and Woo Bin laid a hand upon Yi Jeong's shoulder. Ji Hoo just shook his head and pressed the button anyway, "Yoboseyo."

Despite his current situation, Ji Hoo instinctively smiled upon hearing her voice. He didn't know how, but she always managed to turn his mood around, just by being her. And he was relieved to hear from her, too. Things had been strange since their return, and he feared that it could be negatively affecting Jan Di. "Jan Di-ah, how are you?" he asked, as he turned to walk off—for privacy.

…

"Oh. Well…," Ji Hoo looked to Yi Jeong and Woo Bin, and they mouthed 'what did she say?' to him.

Ji Hoo simply waved them off with a hand. "Sure, I'd love to," he smiled into the phone.

Woo Bin raised his hands questioningly, as Yi Jeong looked on behind him. And Ji Hoo turned his back on them.

"OK, I'll see you later. Bye," and Ji Hoo hung up.

"So, what was that all about?" Woo Bin asked, with a smirk, after the call was ended.

"We're going on a double-date," Ji Hoo replied.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong exchanged a curious look. It seemed to have lit Yi Jeong's interest, in particular. "A double-date? With who? …Ga Eul-yang, perhaps?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

And Yi Jeong stroked his chin. "Perhaps we should go along, too… I always wondered what commoners do on dates," he mused.

"First of all, don't call her that," Ji Hoo pointed a warning at Yi Jeong, who raised his hands in apology. "And we're going to this place that supposedly has the best gopchang in all of Seoul. Is that something that interests you?"

"Gopchang?" Woo Bin gave a short laugh. "You're not serious?"

Ji Hoo nodded.

"The things a man does for _love_ ," Yi Jeong smirked. Ji Hoo rolled his eyes and ignored the sarcastic comment.

"But you're really going to eat…intestines?" Woo Bin remarked, as his lips curled in repulsion.

"Looks that way," Ji Hoo replied.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin exchanged a disgusted look.

"I'll never understand comm-," Yi Jeong began but stopped himself. And he continued with, "…the average person, and the food they eat."

"But are you sure your stomach can handle that kind of food, Ji Hoo-ah?" Woo Bin asked. It was widespread knowledge that F4 was accustomed to the finest in dining and had never even tried many of the customary dishes from their homeland.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Ji Hoo replied. "It doesn't hurt to try something once."

…

* * *

It was only a few days later that the conflict between Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo escalated—publicly. Jan Di was in the cafeteria having lunch; she hadn't seen Ji Hoo yet that day. As she stuffed her face with a serving of rice, Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin entered the cafeteria. Jun Pyo rang the golden bell that hung from the ceiling to gain everyone's attention, which Jan Di had always thought was a bit much. And out of the blue, Jun Pyo announced that Yoon Ji Hoo was no longer a part of F4 and that in one week he would be kicked out of Shinhwa.

Jan Di's eyes shot to Jun Pyo, and their eyes met. His eyes were cold and dark, as if he had no remorse whatsoever about what he just said.

And the declaration seemed to shock everyone, including Yi Jeong and Woo Bin—who looked as equally confused as she. After his mandate, Jun Pyo stormed off, and Jan Di watched as F2 chased after Jun Pyo, trying to reason with him.

Jan Di's brow wrinkled in concern, and she allowed her utensils to slip from her fingers onto the table. She sighed, dejected and stared down at the food she no longer had an appetite for. It was then that Sunny, Miranda, and Ginger approached her in a blind rage. Ginger slammed her hands upon the table in front of Jan Di.

"You see?! You see what you've done?! Because of you, Ji Hoo Sunbae will be kicked out!"

Jan Di scowled up at her.

"It should be _you_ who gets kicked out!" Sunny screeched.

"Yeah! It's not fair that Ji Hoo Sunbae should suffer because of you!" Miranda chimed in—her doll-like face had reddened in fury.

And it hit Jan Di hard. She was doing it again—causing Ji Hoo to suffer…

Ginger glared down at Jan Di. "I knew you were trouble from the start," she seethed. "I knew that you would be the downfall of Ji Hoo Sunbae and F4! You need to take responsibility, you cheap piece of—"

"I would stop right there if I were you!" the voice of Ji Hoo boomed from behind the girls.

Stealthy as he was, Ji Hoo had slipped up behind them unnoticed. The monster trio spun around to see Ji Hoo standing there and looking furious.

"Sunbae!" Ginger exclaimed. And Sunny and Miranda hid behind her.

Ji Hoo charged up to the trio and got slightly in Ginger's face. "I'll take responsibility. And how dare you talk to her that way! I warned you, didn't I?" Ji Hoo's eyes burned into Ginger's. " _Cheap_? I think you are the cheap ones!"

"Sunbae?! But...but…," Ginger pouted, her lip quivering. "Don't you see what she's done?! If you continue to take her side, how can we continue to support you?"

"I never asked for your support, and I don't need or want it!" Ji Hoo raised his voice.

The trio gaped at the usually docile White Prince.

"Besides, I think you should worry more about yourselves," Ji Hoo continued in a low, icy tone. "I'm not going to forget about this...," he added, his face mere inches from hers.

Ginger's eyes shot away from Ji Hoo's in fear, while Sunny and Miranda continued cowering behind her. Then, Ginger released a whimper and rushed off, followed closely by the other two.

And Ji Hoo approached Jan Di, who was sitting sullenly—alone—at her table. She kept her eyes lowered for a few extra seconds before looking up at him with one of the bleakest of looks he'd ever seen, like a day entirely devoid of sunlight. And it pierced his heart.

Ji Hoo leaned down and gave her a warm smile. "Don't make that expression," he said good-naturedly.

Although she didn't _feel_ like smiling right now, she noticed the corner of her lips twitch. Even on her worst of days, she supposed, he had that kind of effect on her.

After the dramatic scene, Jan Di and Ji Hoo went to the stairwell together. They leaned against the wall, with Jan Di's arm pressed lightly into his. And they stood there in silence for several long minutes before Jan Di angrily shouted out, "I can't believe Gu Jun Pyo is treating you this way! So what if he's Gu Jun Pyo! That doesn't give him the right!"

Despite the situation they were in, a smile crossed Ji Hoo's lips. It reminded him of the old days—the days of Geum Jan Di screaming from rooftops, about Jun Pyo...

When Jan Di noticed Ji Hoo's smile, she stared at him in confusion, so he poked her lightly in the cheek again. "Well, I guess we're both in trouble this time," he teased, recalling Jan Di's past situations.

Jan Di dropped her head and dug her foot into the concrete beneath them. And she sighed. "I know he's Gu Jun Pyo, but he can't do this, can he?"

"Yes, he can," Ji Hoo replied matter-of-fact, as he stared out across the courtyard. And then he turned back to her. "Who do you think owns the school? He has Shinhwa Group behind him."

Jan Di clenched her fists at her sides. "But it isn't fair! I just can't take that he's doing this to you! I'd rather it be me!"

Ji Hoo shook his head. "No, I wouldn't want that," he spoke softly, "This place…and being part of F4…those things don't really matter to me."

Jan Di frowned. "Sunbae… How can you say that? They are your friends..."

Ji Hoo turned his head from her and grew silent. And Jan Di watched him for a moment before lowering her eyes to the ground, muttering, "What are we going to do?"

Ji Hoo turned back to her. "There's no need for you to do anything, Jan Di-ah."

"But…"

Ji Hoo sighed. "Right now, Jun Pyo is being stubborn." Ji Hoo supposed it was the best way he could put it. "But I'm sure it'll work itself out in time…"

Jan Di couldn't tell if Ji Hoo truly believed that or if he was merely placating her. She wanted to question him further, for she still did not understand the whole thing, but instead, she simply nodded. She supposed that she should trust in her boyfriend—that he knew how to handle his best friend and his own problems. But she still felt like, somehow, she was to blame, and she couldn't seem to let that go.

Ji Hoo gave Jan Di a smile and a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder before bidding her goodbye. And she stood there rooted to the spot for a moment, processing everything. And then she took off. She took off running and headed straight for the swimming pool. It was always the best way to clear her head.

...

As Jan Di made her way through lap after vigorous lap, she sorted through her thoughts. And she realized something… She realized that she couldn't just let it go.

 _I need to fix this. I_ ** _will_** _fix this!_ Jan Di vowed to herself. After all, she had promised herself long ago that she would be the best girlfriend she could be for Ji Hoo, despite the meager scraps she had to offer him. So, if she had, in fact, broken it, then fixing his friendship with Gu Jun Pyo was the least she could do…

* * *

Jun Pyo had been skillfully avoiding Jan Di's various attempt at contact the past few days, but she was not the type to give up easily. She had tracked him down several times at school, but when she would call out his name, he would ignore her, speed up and find some way to ditch her.

Today, she'd already tried the F4 lounge at Shinhwa, as well as all of F4's usual hangouts—with no luck. She'd even waited on a nearby bench in front of the school, until all the students filtered out of the building, hoping to catch him. But she didn't see him. So, she decided to try him at home. She debated on this but then—with determination—hopped on her bike and rode all the way there.

Jan Di arrived at the Gu Mansion and rang the bell. A woman dressed in a maid's outfit answered.

"Hello," she gave a short bow. "I'm Geum Jan Di. I'm here to see Gu Jun Pyo. Is he…available?"

The maid asked Jan Di to wait a moment, and then she shut the door and went back inside. She returned several minutes later. Lowering her head, the maid said, "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to invite you in, Miss."

Jan Di's brow wrinkled, "Not…allowed…?" she muttered.

Speaking softly, the maid apologized again and prepared to shut the door. But then Jan Di heard another female voice coming from inside. "Who is it?"

It was then that a beautiful woman, who appeared to be in her late twenties, came to the door. She was tall with long, sleek umber hair, large dark eyes, and a slender figure. With a bow, the maid moved aside for the woman. "I'm sorry, Miss, but the young master ordered me not to allow her in," the timid maid whispered—but not so quietly that Jan Di could not hear.

"That's nonsense," the woman retorted. Turning to Jan Di, she smiled brightly. "I'm Gu Jun-Hee. Please come in."

Once inside, Jan Di bowed before Jun-Hee. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Geum Jan Di."

Jun Hee nodded. "Likewise."

"I'm uh…a friend…of Gu Jun Pyo's, _I guess_ …," she mumbled the last part more quietly.

Jun-Hee placed a finger to her lips, seemingly intrigued by Jan Di's comment. "Really? A friend, you say?"

Jan Di nodded slowly, and Jun-Hee revealed her utterly perfect smile. She clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful!"

Jan Did gave an awkward smile in response.

In actuality, Jan Di wasn't quite sure where she stood with Jun Pyo after New Caledonia. He was clearly angry with her about something, for he'd been avoiding her and had just now forbidden her from entering his home. So, she wasn't sure what would happen when she met him, or what exactly she would say…

When Jan Di grew quiet, Jun-Hee placed a hand upon her shoulder. "If you are a friend of my younger brother then you must be a very special person, Jan Di-ah."

Jan Di pressed her lips together in a humble smile.

Jan Di kept her eyes lowered and asked, "Um, Gu Jun Hee-ssi, if it's not too much trouble…could I…speak with Gu Jun Pyo?"

"Call me Unnie," she replied, her eyes crinkling along with her lips.

Jan Di nodded. "Yes, _Unnie_." The word sounded strange, considering she'd only just met the woman. Still, she was very friendly, and Jan Di liked her already.

Jun Hee smiled genuinely. "Of course. Right this way," and she began leading Jan Di off through the foyer of the mansion.

"I'm sorry to come unannounced like this," Jan Di mumbled, as she followed behind the much taller woman.

"Oh, don't mind that," Jun-Hee replied, without slowing her graceful gait.

As they walked through the mansion, Jan Di glanced around and memories flooded back to her. She noticed the stairs she had descended after being given a forced makeover… She noticed the living room, where she had seen Jun Pyo standing after he'd had her kidnapped. And she recalled thinking it was Ji Hoo standing there at first…

Jan Di's mind continued to drift on a sea of nostalgia, as she recalled everything that had happened since Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, and the rest of F4 came into her life.

And she thought of Jun Pyo… She'd absolutely despised him at first, and he'd made her life miserable in the beginning. But then, that changed— _he'd_ changed… He'd demonstrated on more than one occasion that he could be kind. And she could honestly say that her life wouldn't be as sweet as it was today without him. With that thought, Jan Di was immediately filled with regret…

She had been so concerned with how this whole fight was affecting Ji Hoo that she hadn't considered what Jun Pyo might be going through. Surely, it was hard for him, too. After all, Seo Hyun had said that Jun Pyo was lonely and that he'd had a difficult life. F4 had confirmed that. And suddenly, Jan Di's heart went out to the domineering billionaire…

Then, Jan Di stopped where she was, causing Jun-Hee to also stop. "What is it, Jan Di-ah?"

Jan Di turned her face away, hemming and hawing in uncertainty. But somehow, she felt she could trust Gu Jun-Hee. In a way, she reminded her of Min Seo Hyun.

Jun-Hee was giving Jan Di her full attention—and waiting patiently. So, Jan Di took a deep breath and spoke candidly, "I…think Gu Jun Pyo might be angry with me right now… I don't think he'll want to see me, but I'm not really sure why…"

And Jan Di spilled her guts to Jun-Hee, right there in the middle of the Gu household. She told her of how she and Jun Pyo first met, of how things progressed to a semblance of friendship, of dating Ji Hoo, and of the recent New Caledonia trip.

After Jan Di finished, Jun Hee cocked her head to the side and gave her a sympathetic smile.

Wringing her hands lightly, Jan Di muttered, "Maybe I shouldn't have come…"

Then, Jun-Hee took gentle hold of Jan Di's shoulders and faced her. "No, I think it's very good that you did. It's obvious that this needs to be cleared up. I'll take you to him now. He's almost finished with a swimming lesson."

 _A…swimming…lesson?_ Had she heard Jun-Hee wrong?

* * *

Jun Hee led Jan Di into a large natatorium within the mansion. Was there no limit to Jun Pyo's wealth? Jan Di wondered. He even had his own indoor swimming pool!

As they walked in, Jan Di heard the sound of a man's voice barking out instructions, and then she saw Jun Pyo, in the pool, holding onto a floatation device and kicking his legs furiously.

 _He's actually in the water…?_

Jan Di stopped and stared for a moment—until Jun Hee gave her a nudge forward. "Go ahead; talk to him," she urged. Jan Di stepped forward, glancing back at Jun Hee. She only smiled and took a few steps back, as if to give them a little privacy. So, Jan Di approached the edge of the pool resolutely.

Looking up and pulling off his goggles, Jun Pyo demanded, "What are you doing here?" upon seeing Jan Di.

"I need to talk to you," Jan Di replied in a firm tone of voice.

"There's nothing to talk about. Get out." Jun Pyo turned away from her, and then he barked out—to no one in particular, "I thought I told you not to let her in!"

It was then that Jun Hee stepped forward. " _I_ invited her in." And she placed her hands upon her slim hips. "Do you have a problem with that, little brother?"

Jun Pyo clenched his jaw. "Oh, Noona, you're back," he grumbled and tossed a subtle roll of the eyes.

Jun-Hee smirked and strolled up to the edge of the pool, to stand beside Jan Di. She folded her arms and looked down upon Jun Pyo. He could stand up in the water at the depth he was at, but he was still clutching the flotation device.

"You don't seem happy to see me, little brother," Jun-Hee commented with a sardonic smile. "And is that any way to treat a lady?" she motioned toward Jan Di.

"She's no _lady_ …," Jun Pyo muttered sarcastically, and Jan Di shot him a subtle glare.

At that moment, Jun-Hee appeared to lose all patience—and showed another side to herself. With an exasperated sigh, she squatted down before Jun Pyo, and—to Jan Di's great surprise—she took his ear roughly between her fingers and yanked.

"Ya! Ow, ow, ow, Noona!"

While Jun Pyo struggled within his older sister's grip, Jan Di and the instructor looked on, wide-eyed. After nearly a minute of splashing and writhing, Jun-Hee seemed to be satisfied that she made her point. And she released him. Then, the older Gu sibling rose to a standing position again.

Jun Pyo cursed her under his breath, but Jun Hee only further reprimanded him. And he grew silent. Then, Jun-Hee dismissed the swim instructor and turned back to look upon Jun Pyo. "Talk to her," she demanded.

The siblings exchanged a sour look, and then Jun-Hee began to walk away. As she passed Jan Di, she stopped and gave her the sweetest smile—which was almost odd after that little display of violence. "It was nice to meet you," she spoke warmly. And then she walked off toward the door of the natatorium.

Jan Di watched after Jun Hee for a moment before directing her eyes back to Jun Pyo. He was rubbing his ear and avoiding eye contact with her.

Jan Di cleared her throat. "Gu Jun Pyo, can we talk?"

"I guess I'm forced to, aren't I?" he grumbled, as he pulled himself out of the pool.

Jan Di looked away, as he went for a towel and began drying himself off. After he'd dried himself, Jun Pyo placed the towel over his shoulders, partially concealing his bare chest. He strolled back up to her. "What do you want?"

Jan Di rallied her courage—and with it, came her anger. She stuck a finger in Jun Pyo's face. "I want to know why you are doing this to Ji Hoo? He doesn't deserve this!"

Jun Pyo scoffed. "I knew you came here because of your _boyfriend…_ He approved of you coming here?" And he began to get in her face, but when Jan Di raised her fists up, he knew to back off.

When Jun Pyo took a step back from her, Jan Di dropped her hands from face level. "Ji Hoo doesn't know I came here, but yes, I came because of him. And he's not just _my boyfriend_ ; he's _your_ **best friend**!" she shouted, clenching her fists tightly at her sides. It was taking everything she had not to use them on him.

Jun Pyo turned from her, as he was suddenly assaulted by a pang of guilt.

"Are you trying to punish me by punishing Ji hoo or something? You must really hate me…"

Jun Pyo released a heavy sigh.

"But if you hate me so much," she continued, "then kick _me_ out of school. Don't make Ji Hoo suffer." Jan Di's chest rose and fell heavily, and she worked to steady her breathing and calm her frazzled nerves.

Jun Pyo opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He kept his face turned from her and after several minutes of silence, he finally muttered, "I don't hate you...I…"

It seemed as though Jun Pyo had something to say but couldn't. He seemed to give up on the broken thought and instead muttered, "Why would you think I hate you? Idiot…"

Jun Pyo gripped at his hair in frustration. She just didn't get it! Why couldn't she just understand how he really felt?! And why couldn't she just return that feeling…?

Jan Di knew she should be angry by his last remark, but in a way, it was comforting—and so typical of Jun Pyo. But it still didn't make her feel better about Ji Hoo. "So, if it's not a problem you have with me, then it's Ji Hoo… What did he do to make you want to kick him out of school and F4?"

Jun Pyo was silent; he wouldn't even look at her now, so she continued, "Fine, you don't want to tell me. But I thought you'd changed, Gu Jun Pyo," she placed her hands on her hips. ''I guess I was wrong…," she muttered.

Jun Pyo tightened his jaw.

"And another thing…," she added. "There's something else that's been bothering me…"

Jun Pyo finally met her eyes. " _What_?" he asked, thinning his lips.

* * *

Jun-Hee had settled behind a pillar to listen in. With arms folded, she peered out and kept watch, just in case she needed to step in on the young girl's behalf. Her brother could be so childish, after all.

* * *

"You've been avoiding me, but I thought we were going to be friends," she said disheartened. "What happened to that?"

Jun Pyo clenched his jaw tighter than a vice. "I changed my mind," he muttered.

Jan Di's lips parted, and she nodded. It wasn't like it was all that surprising for Gu Jun Pyo to say… But then she recalled something Ji Hoo had said…

* * *

When she'd tried to break up with Ji Hoo in the past, out of what she thought was necessity—but it was in fact really more about her pride and her perception of his pride. She'd told him that she thought it to be for the best, to which he'd replied, _"Well, I don't think it's for the best. And I don't want to break up."_

Jan Di recalled the conversation.

 _"What would I do if I were my good friend, Gu Jun Pyo?"_

 _"I'll just forbid you from breaking up with me..."_

 _"You are forbidden from breaking up with me, and you must remain my girlfriend,"_ he said.

It brought a smile to Jan Di's lips— and gave her renewed determination. She had nothing to lose, after all…

* * *

"OK, I understand, Gu Jun Pyo, but… _I_ didn't change _my_ mind," she paused for a moment before boldly continuing, "I don't accept that."

Her audacious statement was enough to cause Jun Pyo to spin around and look at her again. "What?!"

"That's right," she said assuredly. "I don't accept us not being friends. I still want to be friends."

From her concealment, Jun-Hee smirked in pure amusement. She liked the girl already.

Jun Pyo blinked wildly, momentarily incapacitated by her words. Finally, he stammered, "You're crazy!"

Jan Di just stared back at him, straight-faced.

"You can't just decide that! If one person doesn't want to be friends, then you're not friends. That's the way it goes!"

Jan Di shook her head. "Who says?"

Jun Pyo gaped at her as if she was a complete moron. " **I** say!" he shot back.

"Well, how are you going to stop me?" Jan Di smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'll kick you out of school, too!" he threatened.

"Fine by me. Go ahead; I never wanted to go there in the first place."

Jun Pyo released an exasperated sigh/groan hybrid. "Geum Jan Di!"

"Besides, I'm sure Yi Jeong Sunbae and Woo Bin Sunbae would be on my side in this," she asserted.

"No, they wouldn't!"

Jan Di shrugged. "Anyway, I know the places you go and where you live. And your sister supports me in this—she said so—so I could stop by and say hello anytime I wanted, I'm sure," Jan Di bluffed.

She wasn't really planning on doing that, and she certainly didn't lump herself in with his entourage of adoring fans who followed his every move. She wasn't even sure why she was pushing him like this, but she wanted to make her point—that being, that she cared about him and would do whatever it took to remain friends.

Jun Pyo stumbled over his words, having no clear retort. Where did this girl get such nerve? He knew Geum Jan Di wasn't like other girls, but no one had ever spoken to him in such a way in his entire life! Other than her, that was…

"So, you're going to stalk me!" he shouted out, accusatorily. But he didn't seem angry to Jan Di, but he rather seemed amused—even pleased by this. His lips twitched into a smirk-smile.

"If that's what it takes for you to forgive me for whatever I did and be my friend again, then I will."

* * *

Behind the pillar, Jun-Hee was stifling laughter. Placing a hand over her mouth, she continued to watch the interaction. And she observed her brother fighting back a smile. As she observed him as close as she could from her spot, she noticed that despite the act he put on, his whole face seemed to light up when he talked to her. It was quite clear to Jun-Hee that her little brother was in love…

* * *

Jun Pyo scoffed, yet the corners of his mouth had creased slightly. "Geum Jan Di has fallen very, very far."

Rather than getting angry, Jan Di shrugged, as if indifferent.

"So, you really want to be friends? You're not just doing this because of Ji Hoo," Jun Pyo inserted.

"No, I do want to be friends with you, Gu Jun Pyo. You…did some nice things for me; you're not as bad as I first thought," she smirked. "So, yes, I'd like to be your friend. Can you forgive me for whatever I did to upset you?"

He was silent for a moment, and then he mumbled, " _Fine_."

"But I want _all_ of us to be friends, as a group, including Ji Hoo…"

Jun Pyo grumbled. His eyes wandered the room, and he caught sight of Jun-Hee. She gave him a cautionary glance; he sighed and turned back to Jan Di.

"Fine."

A smile made its way to Jan Di's lips. "Gomawo, Gu Jun Pyo. I'm glad I didn't have to resort to violence again to convince you."

Jun Pyo scoffed, and Jan Di released a small chuckle.

"Gu Jun Pyo, there's something else I wanted to ask you about…"

"What now?" he barked with false irritation.

Jan Di pursed her lips. "Well, you're…learning how to swim… I don't get it." And Jan Di was indeed flabbergasted. She'd thought he was terrified of the water. She'd thought it was the last thing in the world he would ever go into willingly… So, why was he taking swim lessons?

Jan Di continued to stare at him, as the water droplets dripped from his bangs.

" _What_ , I'm not allowed to take swim lessons if I want?"

"It's not that. You can if you want, but it's just…I thought you were afraid of the water…"

"I'm not afraid of anything," he proclaimed. "I'm the great Gu Jun Pyo!"

Jan Di grinned, knowing that his statement was completely untrue. In addition to water, she also knew that he was scared to death of bugs. But she simply replied, "Right, of course."

* * *

As the two bantered back and forth for a few more minutes, Jun-Hee looked on from behind the pillar and smiled… And then she left the room.

* * *

After Jan Di took her leave, Jun Pyo slumped onto a pool chair and buried his face in his hands. And he drifted in thought…

Ever since he'd seen Ji Hoo and Jan Di kiss on that beach, Jun Pyo had been wrestling with nearly constant feelings of hurt and jealousy… When he'd given his _permission_ to Ji Hoo to date Jan Di, he hadn't thought of the toll it would take upon him. He hadn't thought about how excruciating it would be. He hadn't thought that seeing them together would feel like having his heart ripped out of his chest over and over again…

He'd simply been trying to be selfless, to do it for his best friend, but it was already becoming too much. To have to see them together—looking at each other in that stomach-churning way, seeing them touch, seeing them hug, seeing them kiss… No, he couldn't take it! And now, every time he saw Ji Hoo, he was reminded of that scene on the moonlit beach…

He'd told Ji Hoo to prepare himself. It wasn't like he really had a _plan_ , but in that moment his anger and jealousy had run wild with him. He'd told Ji Hoo that he would take Jan Di if he ever hurt her again, and he'd meant that. If he ever saw her hurting over Ji Hoo again, he wouldn't hold back—and he would do everything in his power to win her over. After all, Ji Hoo had stolen her heart in a matter of days, so why couldn't he do the same?

But for now, he wouldn't get in the way, and he would be a friend—to both Ji Hoo and to Jan Di. Jan Di said she wanted to be friends with him, after all… And wasn't that better that not having her at all? Jun Pyo wasn't so sure…

But he would try it. He would try being her _friend…_ He was certain that it was a horrible idea and wouldn't work out at all—and he'd probably end up just wanting to bash his head in, but he would give it a try…

 *****To Be Continued****

* * *

 ** _A/N: More Jun Pyo and Jan Di than I'd originally planned this chapter, but it needed to be dealt with. I decided to save the double-date and all the chaos for next chapter. This one was kind of transitional, but I hope it was still enjoyable._**

 **Next Chapter:** The double-date… SoEul moments… Jun Pyo and Jan Di spending time together… Madam Kang being her nasty self… More fluff… And of course, more drama…


	9. Anemone Part II

_**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay on this. I hope you enjoy. Please read this message from a friend and fellow writer of mine...**_

 **An Important Message from jayjayzek.**

Dear all beloved readers.

First of all, thank you to JHsgf82 for posting it on behalf of me.

You see, the government of my country has banned website with the reason of obscene and lewd content which has breached a section of the country's Communication and Multimedia Act.

I am bummed by this news. There are way so, so many more stories in the website that do not offer those contents and we are denied of the other stories because of the aforesaid reason. The fact is, my countrymen and I are not the only one at loss here. We're also denied of our rights to share stories with readers around the world.

I believe that this website has provided most of us a way to channel out our creativity as well as being one of the platforms to release our stress, be it via writing or reading. Along the way, we made very good friends around the world with the reviews, comments and private messages. The support from readers and reviewers greatly help with my writing; sharing tips, websites, ideas and many more that can improve writing skills. I get to learn some words in other languages such as Spanish, Russian, French and Korean as well as more in English. There are also stories which offer and convey life's lessons, values and virtues. I believe behind every story, there's a message and lesson to learn. In addition, we also get to know about other countries' cultures.

I strongly believe that this website provides more goodness than bad.

My apologies for not sharing more stories after the final chapter of "The Last Request" because I had writer's block. However, just as the plot bunny has come back to me and I am currently writing a story on SoEul and have more ideas on the other BOF's characters as well as my original characters from "What Should I Do" series, this ban happened. I'm so sad and disappointed.

Hence, I am not able to share any more stories here on . *CRY*

Fortunately, you can help us here. Below is the link to a petition to lift up the ban. Anyone in the whole wide world can sign it. It won't take much of your time. Please help us.

www. thepetitionsite (dot com) / takeaction / 488 / 894 / 846/

 _ ***Note:**_ Dot com _ **is spelled out above because**_ urls _ **are automatically removed. And there are extra spaces to get around the url thing. Please PM me if you want to participate but need clarification.**_

Note that there are spaces in the link. This is because deletes all other URLs. Please delete the spaces in the link to access it if you decide to sign this petition. I thank you in advance.

Thank you again for your continuous support, reads, reviews, favorites and follows for all my stories. Greatly appreciate all.

Thank you and goodbye.

Love,

jayjayzek

author to:

What Should I Do

What Should We Do?

What Should They Do?

What Should She Do?

What Should He Do?

What Should You Do?

Big Girls Don't Cry

Always

Surprises

Wishing You All Happiness And Joy

Thought of You

I Miss You

Love Me Like You Do

All I Ask

All I Ask: A Sequel

Firsts

A First Anniversary to Remember

A Christmas to Remember (A collaboration with KoreanLover300)

Unrequited Love

Especially For You

A Day To Remember

The Last Request

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Anemone Part II**

Several days later, Jan Di was working at the porridge shop with Ga Eul after school. The place was empty as an abandoned mineshaft, as it typically was this time of day. Glancing toward the kitchen, Jan Di noticed Ga Eul and Master doing dishes and chitchatting.

While Jan Di wiped down tables with a moistened cloth, she thought of how quickly things had calmed down at school after her talk with Gu Jun Pyo. For one, she no longer seemed to be the target of vicious gossip or threats. But most importantly to her, Jun Pyo had taken no further action toward kicking Ji Hoo out of school. And Jan Di was relieved.

One thing was eating away at her, though. She hadn't told Ji Hoo about going to Jun Pyo on his behalf. She wasn't sure why she hadn't told him; she supposed that she was worried he would think she had overstepped her bounds. And perhaps she had. But the important thing was that it appeared to have worked. Perhaps Jun Pyo had really listened to her this time…

Jan Di, Ga Eul, and Bom Choon-Sik turned at the sound of the doorbell jingling, and in ambled an older man wearing a navy-blue windbreaker, trapper hat, and with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Look at the state of this restaurant…," the old man grumbled. "How pitiful!" He headed toward a table in the back, and with an over-the-top groan, lowered himself into the seat. The man then took off his hat and tossed it aside onto the seat next to him.

Jan Di and Ga Eul glanced at their Master, who was suddenly at attention. And Choon-Sik shooed them over to wait on the man. It was Jan Di's turn to wait on the next customer, so she approached him, while Ga Eul hung back. The man's hair was graying, and he had a freshly growing patch of stubble upon his face.

When Jan Di got close, it was impossible to ignore the strong smell of fish lingering upon the gentleman. Perhaps he was a fisherman—fresh from the lake, Jan Di assumed. He also looked vaguely familiar to Jan Di, but she couldn't place him. Maybe she'd waited on him before…

She shrugged it off and greeted the customer. Rather than greeting back, the gruff old man simply barked, "Jajangmyeon!"

Jan Di's brow furrowed, and she looked to Ga Eul, but her best friend appeared as clueless as she about the request.

Turning back, Jan Di politely explained, "Um, I'm sorry, Harabeoji, but we don't offer that here."

"Yes, we're a porridge shop," Ga Eul chimed in from behind her friend.

The old man shot the girls an annoyed expression before repeating—more insistently this time—"Jajangmyeon!"

Ga Eul again reminded the customer that they didn't serve it and began to suggest he go to the Chinese restaurant across the street, but Master interrupted. "I can make it," he announced, and he began rolling up his sleeves in preparation.

. . .

The girls and their boss stood in silence, their eyes glued to the old man, as he practically inhaled the meal that Master had prepared. He ate his fill and then slumped back into his seat. He remained seated for only a moment before rising and heading toward the door.

Jan Di stopped him. "Excuse me, Harabeoji...," she began delicately, for she was unsure of how to approach the situation. After all, no one had ever attempted to just walk out without paying the bill. "Um, aren't you going to pay for the meal?"

The old man grumbled. "Why should I pay for eating that garbage?"

In response, Jan Di put on a polite smile. "Still, Harabeoji, you did eat it, so you should pay…"

The elderly man merely growled in response. And Jan Di turned back to Ga Eul, who had far less patience for the man's attitude.

Jan Di and Ga Eul whispered back and forth to one another—debating on what to charge for the specialty meal. The old man cleared his throat to gain their attention. When they looked back, the old man suddenly pulled a fish out from who-knows-where—maybe his pocket? It seemed an extremely odd place to keep one, but where else could he have produced it from?

Jan Di squealed upon being presented with the slimy fish. She rolled down her sleeves over her hands and took hold of the frantically flopping creature. The man stared at Jan Di for a moment, and then called back to Master, "Next time, spicy catfish stew!" before exiting the shop.

"Next time?" the girls muttered in unison.

Jan Di and Ga Eul gawked after the man for only a few seconds before Jan Di shrieked again and rushed the thing over to her boss. "Master!" she cried out, begging him to relieve her of her burden. Master gripped onto the fish tight.

"My, he was… _eccentric_ , wasn't he?" Ga Eul commented.

"That's putting it mildly," Jan Di remarked.

With sullen faces, the girls looked to their master—who seemed unnecessarily depressed. But there was no question why. The old man had insulted his cooking and skipped out on the bill!

"I wouldn't worry about him, Master," Ga Eul reassured.

"Yeah, I think he has Alzheimer's or something," Jan Di suggested, in hopes of cheering up her gloomy boss.

Ga Eul went to the table and picked up the bowl of leftover black noodles. Placing it upon the counter, she stared hard at it. "Hey, can we…try it?" she asked.

Master merely shrugged his indifference.

So, they each picked up a pair of chopsticks and took a helping of the remaining noodles. After they tasted, their eyes met. And both pairs widened in surprise. "Delicious!" they exclaimed in unison.

…

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

F4 sat together in their lounge after school. It had actually been awhile since the four of them were all together in the same room. It was Jun Pyo who had called them all together. The air was thick with tension and haunted by the words remaining unspoken. And the silence was deafening.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin sat next to one another, and Ji Hoo sat across from them. F3 was sipping tea, and the Shinwha heir was staring out into space in _his_ chair. Ji Hoo watched Jun Pyo closely, while Yi Jeong and Woo Bin alternated their glances between the other two.

Ji Hoo could tell when his best friend was deep in thought. It didn't happen often, but when it did he completely checked out. The Golden Boy remained silent—mentally debating on whether he should break the silence or simply wait for Jun Pyo to make sense of whatever thoughts were rumbling around in his head.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin exchanged a look; they were also wondering if they should speak up.

. . .

Ji Hoo had nearly worked up the courage to speak; he decided to first wet his throat with a sip of tea. But before he could finish, Jun Pyo released a heavy sigh and folded his arms across his chest. " _Fine_ , you're not kicked out," he muttered.

Ji Hoo had been mid-sip when he said it. He swallowed the bit of tea and set his cup down. "Really Jun Pyo-ah?"

"Yeah…," the curly-haired man grumbled, looking away. " _Sorry_ …"

Ji Hoo could hardly believe his ears. Jun Pyo was giving in? He was actually letting it go, just like that? It seemed a bit anticlimactic. Oh, Ji Hoo expected Jun Pyo to eventually get over it, but he had first anticipated him throwing a _much_ bigger fuss...

The quiet musician supposed he should not press his luck, but curiosity got the best of him. "What made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

Jun Pyo was silent for a moment. And then he muttered, "Thank your girlfriend," before standing and exiting the lounge.

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

Ji Hoo met with Jan Di at their stairwell before class, as usual. He was quieter than usual, so Jan Di decided to ask if everything was alright.

"Yes, everything is fine, but Jan Di-ah… I was wondering…"

"Yes?" she stared up at him with her large chocolate eyes.

"I was wondering…," he cleared his throat. "Did you talk to Jun Pyo about—"

"Yes," Jan Di responded immediately, cutting him off before he could go any further.

Ji Hoo thinned his lips.

"I'm sorry, Sunbae!" she spoke guiltily.

Ji Hoo sighed. "It's OK, but I wish you would have let me handle it."

Jan Di lowered her head. "I know. I should have. But I just couldn't take it," she spoke rapidly. "I felt like I had to do something!"

Ji Hoo released another sigh—a softer one this time. "I understand. I know that the Wonder Girl does not take things lying down..."

Jan Di poked out her lip slightly. "I'm really sorry I interfered, Sunbae. Can you ever forgive me?"

Though Ji Hoo tried to fight it, it was useless. He couldn't possibly be upset with her. She was far too adorable when she was begging for mercy. He approached and lay his hands upon her shoulders. And Jan Di looked up at him doe-eyed.

"Of course I forgive you, my otter. And gomawo."

"For what, Sunbae?"

Ji Hoo tossed her a half-smile. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead. "Just for being you." And with that, Ji Hoo left.

* * *

The day of the double-date arrived. Because they had to work beforehand, Ga Eul and Jan Di were meeting Ji Hoo and Ga Eul's date outside of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry he's late," Ga Eul mumbled to Ji Hoo and Jan Di, bowing her head.

Ji Hoo tossed her a smile. "It's alright. We're in no hurry. We'll wait for him."

Ga Eul smiled. "Thank you, Ji Hoo Sunbae."

Ji Hoo, Jan Di, and Ga Eul chatted while waiting for Ga Eul's date to arrive, and a few minutes later he did. He was tall but several inches shorter than Ji Hoo. His hair was teased messily, and he wore a gray wool jacket.

"Why are you so late?" Ga Eul whispered when he approached, but he ignored it and greeted Ji Hoo and Jan Di.

Ga Eul introduced them.

Rather than a bow or a 'pleased to meet you,' Gong Soo Pyo commented to Ji Hoo, "Wow, your hair! How did you get it to be that color?"

Ji Hoo's brow furrowed, and he simply stared at Soo Pyo. Ga Eul cringed at her date's rude comment and tossed Jan Di an apologetic look. Jan Di snuck an uneasy glance at Ji Hoo, but he simply smiled reassuringly.

Then, Soo Pyo asked Ji Hoo about his age and insisted that he call him 'hyung'—to which Ji Hoo politely replied that he would prefer calling him Soo Pyo-ssi.

Ga Eul caught Soo Pyo around the arm, "Well, shall we go?" she suggested, hoping to stave off the uncomfortable silence.

* * *

The two couples sat together in a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant in Myeongdong. The waitress brought over a large communal plate of gopchang.

Soo Pyo dug in first, trapping a brown, cylindrical piece between his chopsticks. He brought it up to his mouth and popped it in. While chewing, he insisted that the others hurry and eat.

Ji Hoo beckoned for Jan Di and Ga Eul to partake first, and then he poised his chopsticks over a piece.

Watching Ji Hoo, Soo Pyo chuckled. "What's the matter? Have you never tried it before?"

"I must admit that I have not," Ji Hoo replied.

Soo Pyo barked out a laugh. "You rich boys and your refined palates...," he muttered sarcastically before taking another bite. "I'll bet you've never been to a place like _this_ before, huh? You've probably only ever been to _fancy_ restaurants," Soo Pyo mumbled through a mouthful.

Pursing her lips, Jan Di studied Ji Hoo's reaction to Soo Pyo's blunt remark. Her sunbae was the picture of serenity, as usual. Ga Eul, however, was looking a bit uncomfortable.

Ji Hoo picked up the piece of intestine and calmly replied, "Not a place like this, but I don't always eat at fancy restaurants. I've been to Jan Di and Ga Eul-ssi's porridge shop, and it was very good, and my friends and I enjoy this little barbeque place now and then."

Soo Pyo nodded. He grinned over at Ji Hoo as he held the piece of gopchang prisoner—looking it over carefully. "You probably can't eat it, huh?" he challenged.

"Of course I can," Ji Hoo assured. "I've eaten stranger delicacies than this," and without further hesitation, Ji Hoo delicately placed the bite into his mouth.

Jan Di, Ga Eul, and Soo Pyo all watched as Ji Hoo slowly, deliberately began chewing the spongy entrail.

"How is it?" Jan Di asked, on the edge of her seat—figuratively and literally. Ga Eul was also waiting to find out, for Ji Hoo's face was a blank mask.

Hoping to be helpful, Ga Eul suggested, "If you chew it well, it can be very savory and good…"

Ji Hoo nodded through the bite.

After thoroughly chewing the piece of gopchang up into nothingness-and swallowing—Ji Hoo responded, "It was very good."

"Really?" Soo Pyo smirked in disbelief.

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yes."

Jan Di stared up at Ji Hoo in uncertainty. She had the feeling he didn't like it at all but was just being polite. And it saddened her a bit. She always—and only ever—wanted him to enjoy himself with her and be happy. "Are you sure it's OK, Sunbae?" she asked worriedly.

Ji Hoo turned to his girlfriend and looked into her puppy dog eyes. "Of course. It's tasty. And…," he smiled at her, "…another new experience."

Jan Di met his smile with a broad one of her own. And the group continued with their meal.

* * *

After dinner, the foursome went to the ice skating rink. Ji Hoo helped Jan Di lace up her skates and stand, and then he went out onto the ice first. Hanging onto the edge of the rink, Jan Di hesitated.

Ji Hoo smiled and waved her out. "Won't you come join me? What's the matter, Wonder Girl?"

Jan Di gave a nervous laugh. "Nothing, except…," she continued feeling a bit embarrassed, "I've never done this before," she admitted.

"There's nothing to fear, Otter. It's only frozen water, and the otter's specialty is water, is it not?"

Jan Di chuckled. "Well, this isn't quite the same."

Ji Hoo nodded. "Well, not to worry. I won't let you fall," and he held out his hand. "I promise."

Jan Di smiled.

Dubiously, she slid one foot out onto the ice and then the other. She shuffled her feet against the slick surface and made her way toward the extended arm of her boyfriend. He was only a few feet away, but it might as well have been miles. She continued cautiously.

When she was nearly there, Jan Di reached for Ji Hoo's hand, but she felt her feet veering off in opposite directions. And she began to slip. Quickly, Ji Hoo skated forward and caught her. Clutching her left arm and maneuvering himself to wrap his other arm around her waist, he kept her upright.

* * *

Ga Eul was a bit more practiced at ice skating than Jan Di, and she and Soo Pyo had since begun skating around in a circle hand in hand. Ga Eul glanced back at Jan Di and Ji Hoo, and she smiled when she saw Ji Hoo supporting Jan Di around the waist while carefully skating with her. When she looked back at her own partner, he grinned and attempted to twirl her. Ga Eul shrieked in fear, causing Soo Pyo to immediately stop. They shared a laugh and decided she wasn't quite ready for that.

* * *

After a couple laps around the rink, Ji Hoo began slowly weaning Jan Di off his help. He released her waist, and—keeping hold of her arm—he put some distance between them. Then Ji Hoo slipped his hand into Jan Di's, and they began to skate along hand in hand. After a few more revolutions, Ji Hoo decided to give Jan Di some practice. He gave her a warning before gliding out ahead, and then he beckoned her to him.

Determined, Jan Di made her way over to Ji Hoo. Despite her lack of skill and coordination, she was slowly getting the hang of it—and she made it the entire way this time. When she reached him, Ji Hoo took both of her hands in his and gave them a squeeze. They held hands and smiled at one another for a moment before Ji Hoo suggesting trying something different. The Golden Boy gave the Wonder Girl a wink and then turned around. Holding his hands out behind him, he instructed Jan Di to hold on tight. So, she clamped onto his gloved hands. And Ji Hoo took off again, with Jan Di—smiling and laughing—in tow.

Several minutes later, Soo Pyo and Ga Eul joined up with Jan Di and Ji Hoo, and the two couples skated along side by side.

* * *

After twenty minutes or so of circling the ice, the group skated off to the side. And Ji Hoo took Jan Di aside. "Are you having fun?" he asked.

Her eyes sparkled with mirth. "Yes," she spoke readily, though her voice trembled.

Ji Hoo frowned at the shiver in her voice and the rosy tint to her cheeks and nose. It was unbelievably adorable, but it also indicated something worrisome to him. "You're cold," he said, rubbing her arms briskly up and down.

"No, I'm OK," she shook her head.

But he didn't believe her, and he began removing his coat.

"No, Ji Hoo-yah! You'll catch a cold! I'm fine," she insisted, and she quickly began forcing his cashmere coat back on.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Alright, Otter. I'll keep it on," and he finished slipping it over his arms.

"And button up, too!" Jan Di commanded.

Ji Hoo smiled as Jan Di—starting at the top—began buttoning his coat for him. "Thank you, Otter," he whispered, "But it's unnecessary—"

"Hey, you're always taking care of me, aren't you?" she interjected.

Ji Hoo grinned down at her. "Well, it is my job as your firefighter."

She caught his eye and a smile crept up on her lips. "Well, can't a girlfriend also look out for her boyfriend?" she replied, focusing upon his buttons once more.

"Of course," he spoke affectionately.

And Jan Di looked up again. He was looking down at her now with eyes shimmery with love.

Quickly glancing down out of shyness, she returned to fastening his buttons. When she made her way about halfway down—just above his belt buckle—she grew hesitant, and her hands lightly trembled.

Sensing her nervousness, Ji hoo whispered, "It's OK. I can finish from here. Thank you, Jan Di-ah."

She nodded and took her hands away, as he proceeded to button his coat the rest of the way. Once fully buttoned, Ji Hoo took her hands in his. Noticing that her gloves were thin and practically threadbare, he tightened his mouth. "This won't do, though."

Placing one of her hands between both of his, he began to briskly rub them together to produce friction. Once he felt the warmth exuding from her hand to his, he moved on to the other one. While he heated her hands, Jan Di gazed adoringly upon her boyfriend's sculpted face. Her lips twitched at the sweetness of the gesture—and of his every action toward her.

The longer they were together, in fact, the more Jan Di realized how special Ji Hoo was to her. And she was finally starting to realize—and accept—that he would do just about anything to make her happy. And she knew that she would do the same for him... But that had always been the case. Somehow, from the beginning, she had known that she only wanted to see Yoon Ji Hoo happy.

. . .

* * *

Ga Eul tried to give them their privacy, but she couldn't help but watch Jan Di and Ji Hoo. It was touching how thoughtful Ji Hoo was of Jan Di, and they really seemed to be in love…

It came as a great surprise to the raven-haired girl initially, that a member of the elite F4 that she had heard so many stories about—most of them not good—could be so considerate and loving toward her best friend…

It was odd, too, that it was with Yoon Ji Hoo. Shouldn't the legendary F4 Loner be the least likely to care about other human beings? But that was clearly not the case. In fact, he'd helped Jan Di from the start, and Ga Eul appreciated him for that.

Yes, Ga Eul had to admit that she'd had her doubts about the relationship at first, but seeing Jan Di and Ji Hoo together now, it was plain as day… They truly seemed to fit together. Maybe Yoon Ji Hoo could be _The One_ for Jan Di…

* * *

Soo Pyo tapped Ga Eul on the shoulder, stirring her from her thoughts. "Ga Eul-ah, would you like something to drink?"

"Mm," she responded. "Thank you, Oppa."

Soo Pyo skated over to Ji Hoo and Jan Di. "Ya, namdongsaeng!" Soo Pyo called out, choosing to refer to Ji Hoo as 'little brother,' despite Ji Hoo not being comfortable with the whole arrangement. "Why don't we get the girls something warm to drink?" he suggested. Ji Hoo nodded, and the guys skated off.

While Soo Pyo and Ji Hoo fetched coffees for them, Ga Eul and Jan Di leaned against the wall of the rink together. Both wearing wide grins, they turned toward one other. "This is nice," Ga Eul commented.

"Yes, it is," Jan Di nodded readily.

And Ga Eul observed her best friend, who couldn't seem to wipe the grin away. But who was she to judge? She couldn't seem to either right now...

"So, I see that it is going well with Ji Hoo Sunbae?" Ga Eul asked, nudging Jan di with her arm.

Jan Di's lips curled all the way up. "Mm…," she murmured dreamily.

"And you are happy?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yes," Jan Di nodded readily. "What about you, Ga Eul-ah?"

"Yes, I am. I really like him."

"Well, he seems to really like you, too," Jan Di replied, and Ga Eul's eyes twinkled with joy. It was such a nice feeling—knowing that both she and her best friend had boyfriends and were happy…

Unable to contain their mutual joy, the girls embraced one another. Amidst smiles and laughter, they hugged.

…

After pulling back, Ga Eul asked what she'd been curious about. "Are things better now…with Gu Jun Pyo?"

"Yes," Jan Di replied. "Thank goodness he seems to have forgiven Ji Hoo for whatever he was mad about."

"What a relief," Ga Eul replied.

Jan Di glanced toward where the guys had gone. "I wonder what's taking so long?" she mused.

Ga Eul shrugged and glanced around extraneously for any sign of the two.

"Let's go find out," Jan Di suggested. The girls chuckled, as they supported one another for balance. And arm-in-arm, they skated off the ice.

* * *

After removing their skates, Jan Di and Ga Eul walked over to the snack bar. Upon arrival, they saw Ji Hoo and Soo Pyo off to the side of the building talking. Jan Di noticed that Ji Hoo did not look at all happy.

As if he sensed her, Ji Hoo turned and locked eyes with his girlfriend. Then, he looked back at Soo Pyo, said something in a low tone, and walked away.

Ji Hoo approached Jan Di and Ga Eul. Facing the girls, he somberly said, "I think we should end the night here."

"What? But—" Jan Di looked between Ga Eul and Ji Hoo. At last focusing upon her boyfriend, she studied his face—completely devoid of a smile. She wanted to demand an explanation, but she was certain that Ji Hoo had a good reason—and would surely explain later.

Jan Di pursed her lips and nodded. "Well, OK. If you say so, Sunbae…" She turned to Ga Eul and gave her a hug. "I had a great time. Thank you for inviting us. I'll call y—"

"Ga Eul is going along with us, too," Ji Hoo interjected. "We're taking her home."

Blinking in confusion, Ga Eul's lips parted. Her eyes shot to Soo Pyo, who was leaning against the building with his arms folded. She simply stared at him.

"What? But what about Soo Pyo-ssi, Ji Hoo Sunbae?" Jan Di protested.

Ji Hoo rotated enough to glare at Soo Pyo over his shoulder—out of the sight of Ga Eul and Jan Di. Then, he faced the girls again. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Soo Pyo is not feeling well, so I'm going to be taking both of you home."

"But if he's not well, then I should check on him—" Ga Eul began, but Ji Hoo cut her off.

"Don't worry about him," Ji Hoo immediately replied, and he glanced toward Soo Pyo—he was now approaching them.

"He'll be fine, but we should go," Ji Hoo insisted. He placed an arm around both Jan Di and Ga Eul's shoulders and began leading them away.

Ji Hoo's behavior seemed very odd to Jan Di. What had suddenly come over him? Why was he so insistent that they leave _right now_? And what was so wrong with Soo Pyo that he couldn't take Ga Eul home himself?

"Sunbae, are you sure we shouldn't take Soo Pyo-ssi somewhere? Does he need to go to the hospital or something?" Jan Di asked.

" _No_ , he'll be alright, Jan Di-ah," and Ji Hoo continued escorting the two of them away.

Ga Eul looked worriedly over her shoulder, and then she pulled away completely. Ji Hoo and Jan Di stopped.

"I can't just leave him, Ji Hoo Sunbae. I should at least say goodbye and thank him."

That was the polite thing to do, after all.

So, Ga Eul began to go to her date, but Ji Hoo caught her by the crook of the arm. She gasped lightly when she felt him grasp onto her.

Ji Hoo's hold was gentle, yet firm. "Ga Eul-ssi, _please_. Trust me and come with us."

There was a sense of urgency to his tone, and Ga Eul looked deep into the Golden Boy's chocolate eyes. The whole thing felt very strange, but something in his eyes told her to trust him.

And _Jan Di_ trusted him, so she would trust him, too.

Slowly, she nodded. Ji Hoo tilted his head slightly as if to indicate she'd made the right choice. As she was once again guided in the opposite direction, Ga Eul turned back to look at Soo Pyo over Ji Hoo's shoulder with large doe-eyes. And Ga Eul waved at him, mouthing an 'I'm sorry' and 'I'll call you.'

. . .

The sound of Soo Pyo shouting froze the three of them in place. "Ya! Where are you going with my date?"

Ji Hoo turned around and took a step forward, partially blocking the girls from view. Casting a warning glance, he said, "You're not well Soo Pyo-ssi," _Or, at least you won't be if you keep pressing your luck…_ , "so go and take care of yourself. I can make sure Ga Eul-ssi gets home."

"What are you talking about? You can't just take off with my date!" Soo Pyo objected.

Ga Eul looked to Soo Pyo for an explanation. "Oppa…?"

Soo Pyo scoffed. "Come on, Ga Eul-ah!" and he beckoned for her to come.

Ga Eul looked to Soo Pyo and then back to Jan Di. She and Jan Di exchanged a perplexed look with one another, and then they both turned to Ji Hoo.

"Sunbae? What's going on?" Jan Di questioned the stoic man before her.

Ji Hoo met the eyes of his girlfriend and her best friend. They were both staring up at him like cute, furry woodland creatures.

Ji Hoo released a tense sigh. "Please, just trust me, and I'll explain later." He put a hand on both girls' shoulders again and began to guide them away from Soo Pyo.

"Ga Eul-ah!" Soo Pyo demanded, motioning for her to come to him like she was some pet. "You're not really going to leave with them, are you?"

Ga Eul hesitated, and she looked helplessly to Ji Hoo. "Ji Hoo Sunbae…?"

Ji Hoo did not respond nor even look but instead took a few steps forward. "I strongly suggest you listen to me," he directed the statement at the man quickly closing the distance between them.

The icy look Ji Hoo sent his way made Soo Pyo take a step back. Finding his words again, Soo Pyo called out, "Fine, you had your chance, _Friend_."

"I'm not your friend," Ji Hoo retorted. And Jan Di's head snapped toward Ji Hoo. With a last piercing squint at Soo Pyo, Ji Hoo turned around and headed back to the girls.

"Did you hear that, Ga Eul-ah? Did you hear what he said to me?" Soo Pyo cried out.

Ji Hoo shook his head and simply continued walking.

" _Op-pa_ …," Ga Eul softly uttered, not knowing what to say or do. So, she stood there rooted to the spot.

. . .

When she made no move to return to his side, Soo Pyo called out, "Ya, Ga Eul-ah, if you leave with them, it's over between us!"

Ga Eul's lips parted, and she felt sick to her stomach. But she knew that Ji Hoo Sunbae wouldn't steer her wrong, so she took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Oppa. Please forgive me!" She gave him a quick bow before turning around to go with Ji Hoo and Jan Di.

Soo Pyo sneered over at Ga Eul, and then turned his attention on Ji Hoo again. " _Fine_ , take her home," and Soo Pyo waved Ji Hoo off with a hand. "I'll have more fun without her!"

Ji Hoo clenched his jaw but ignored the remark.

Jan Di, however, did not take his comment lying down. "What did you just say?!" she shouted.

Ji Hoo looked to Jan Di; she was now trembling with rage. Just in time, he blocked his girlfriend's path and caught her in his arms, before she could rush past him—he assumed to kick Soo Pyo's butt.

"Jan Di-ah, he's not worth it," Ji Hoo urged while holding her in his arms and attempting to calm her.

Then, Ji Hoo glanced over at Ga Eul. Her head had dropped, and she looked to be near tears. Ji Hoo tightened his jaw sorrowfully.

Casting a glance at Ga Eul, Ji Hoo suggested, "Ga Eul-ah, Jan Di-ah, why don't we go for some ice cream?"

Ga Eul took a last look at Soo Pyo and then turned to Ji Hoo. Putting on the best smile she could muster, she nodded.

But Jan Di had not yet calmed and was still struggling a bit in his arms—hoping to get at Soo Pyo—so Ji Hoo gently turned her away from her newfound enemy. He placed an arm around each of the girls again.

. . .

"Fine, don't call me anymore after this!" Soo Pyo shouted at Ga Eul's retreating figure. This time, she didn't look back.

Reeling in humiliation, Soo Pyo shouted a last insult—directed at Ji Hoo. "I still don't get what you see in _her_!"

At that, Ji Hoo stopped. Releasing Jan Di and Ga Eul's shoulders, he slowly turned around. Soo Pyo was motioning toward Jan Di.

Yoon Ji Hoo didn't like to get physical, but he'd had enough. He'd given the jerk plenty of warnings. In fact, he'd warned him from the start about keeping his mouth shut—at the first negative comment he'd made to him in private. But he just kept pushing it…

Their stare-down lasted only a split second before Ji Hoo wordlessly stormed over to Soo Pyo. His gait was determined, yet almost casual... The typically reserved musical prodigy stood before the slightly older man. Without hesitation, Ji Hoo tightened his jaw, reared back, and delivered a powerful blow to Soo Pyo's face. Soo Pyo grunted and dropped to a knee while clutching at his already swelling eye.

Releasing his breath, Ji Hoo turned around, and calmly yet soberly, he walked back to the girls. Placing an arm around each of their shoulders once more, he said, "Let's go."

There was no further dispute over this, and the three of them made their way through the gathered crowd.

* * *

Ji Hoo immediately called for his car, and when it arrived, he ushered the two young women inside. Before telling the driver to leave, Ji Hoo rotated in his seat. Giving her his most comforting smile, he asked, "Ga Eul-ssi, would you like to go somewhere with us? My offer still stands for the ice cream, or we can go wherever the two of you would like." And Ji Hoo cast a glance over at Jan Di to include her.

Ga Eul thinned her lips. "That's sweet of you Ji Hoo Sunbae, but could you just take me home, please?"

Ji Hoo nodded, "Of course," and instructed his driver.

Gazing sorrowfully upon her best friend, Jan Di asked, "Ga Eul-ah, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Jan Di," and she put on a fake smile. "I'm kind of tired."

Jan Di gave her a sympathetic look and placed a hand briefly upon Ga Eul's shoulder.

* * *

Ga Eul folded her hands in her lap and looked out the window of the vehicle. As she watched the night scenery go by, she couldn't help but notice her best friend staring over at her with a pout upon her lips. She ignored it for as long as she could before finally giving in. Anticipating Jan Di's question, she replied, "I'm fine, Jan Di." And then she turned to look out the tinted windows of the Escalade.

But she wasn't fine—not at all.

* * *

They sat in silence halfway to Ga Eul's home before Ji Hoo spoke. "I'm sorry about that, Ga Eul-ssi. I realize that you must be confused by what happened."

Ga Eul took a deep breath, as she slowly turned to look at the Golden Boy. Forcing a smile, she softly spoke, "Well, a little, but I trust you Ji Hoo Sunbae. I'm sure you had a reason."

And Ga Eul replayed the whole thing in her head again, recalling what Soo Pyo had said at the last. Even though it was rude of them to just leave, what he had said was completely uncalled for. And she was feeling awful about it.

Obviously, her heart was broken, but what made it even worse was the way Soo Pyo had treated her best friend. She felt miserable and humiliated. "Jan Di-ah… I'm…sorry about what Soo Pyo said…"

Jan Di gave Ga Eul an affectionate look, and she shook her head. "I feel worse about what he said to you!"

"It's OK…"

"No, it's not!" Jan Di protested. She wished Ji Hoo had let her slug the jerk, but at least he'd taken care of that for her.

Ga Eul tossed Jan Di a grateful smile. "I'm very thankful to you and Ji Hoo Sunbae for sticking up for me, but do you think we could…not talk about it anymore?"

Sullenly, Jan Di nodded. And no one spoke the rest of the way there.

* * *

They arrived at Ga Eul's home. Before she left, Jan Di embraced her best friend and wouldn't let go until she promised to call her later.

After dropping of Ga Eul, Ji Hoo and Jan Di sat together in the back of the black SUV. When they were nearly there, Ji Hoo suddenly reached out in the darkened vehicle and clutched Jan Di's hand that hung over the armrest.

"I'm sorry, Jan Di-ah," he said, gently squeezing her fingers. "For how tonight ended…"

Jan Di pressed her lips together before replying, "What happened anyway, Sunbae?"

Ji Hoo took a deep breath. "It's a long story, and I don't want to go into detail on it, but…he was not a good guy. You should encourage your friend to find someone else."

Jan Di's lips parted. That fact had become clear when Soo Pyo showed his true colors there at the end. But she wondered what Soo Pyo had said to Ji Hoo to make him realize that sooner…

Waiting for him to go on, Jan Di stared over at Ji Hoo.

As she seemed to be awaiting more information, Ji Hoo added, "Soo Pyo told me some things that showed he was not invested in the relationship with Ga Eul. I was…trying to look out for her."

Jan Di's lowered her head and nodded. "I see. Well, thank you, Sunbae, for doing that…"

"There's no need to thank me, Jan Di-ah. No one mistreats my otter or her friends and gets away with it." Ji Hoo smiled, and Jan Di tried to return it, but her heart was still aching for Ga Eul.

Sensing her distress, Ji Hoo gave her hand another squeeze. He held it awhile longer before releasing. Then, looking out the window on his side, he grew silent again.

And Jan Di's thoughts settled on Ga Eul. She hoped that she would be alright, but she could practically hear her best friend crying her eyes out into her pillow.

. . .

* * *

Upon arrival, Ji Hoo got out and opened the door for Jan Di. Offering his hand, he helped her out. And they stood on the sidewalk outside her family's dry-cleaning business.

With a heavy sigh, Jan Di spoke, "I hope Ga Eul is alright, Sunbae."

In response, Ji Hoo stepped forward and placed his hands upon her small but sturdy shoulders. "She'll be OK, Jan Di-ah," and he took a deep breath before going on, "…It's terrible when someone you really like rejects you, or when you think someone is _The One_ and find out that you're completely wrong about that… At the time, you think you'll never get over it… You think life won't go on…"

At his words, Jan Di's heart sank further into the abyss. She wondered if he'd segued into talking about Seo Hyun.

Ji Hoo squeezed Jan Di's shoulders and gifted her with a luminescent smile. "But then you do. And it does. You get over it; you move on, and you find someone else… _someone_ you love so much more than that person…," Ji Hoo smiled wistfully. "And suddenly all the pain just melts away. And you're glad for it even—because it led you to that special person. Besides, if it hadn't happened, you might never have discovered them, and you wouldn't know what you were missing out on..."

"Sunbae…" Jan Di uttered, touched.

Wordlessly, Ji Hoo pulled Jan Di into a warm, tight embrace. "I'm sorry the date ended like it did, but don't worry, my otter," he whispered against her silky, onyx hair. "I think someone far better is going to come along for Ga Eul."

Jan Di smiled as she buried her face deep into his chest and squeezed him tighter around the waist. It was amazing the power Yoon Ji Hoo had to cheer her up. "I hope you're right, Sunbae. …Gomawo," she whispered.

After a moment, Jan Di and Ji Hoo broke their hug. Jan Di hesitated prior to bidding him goodnight.

. . .

"Oh, I was meaning to ask…how was the food tonight, _really_ , Sunbae?"

"It was…interesting," he replied.

The corner of Jan Di's lip twitched into a half-smile. Ji Hoo had a decent poker face, but she knew him well enough by now to know that he wasn't telling the truth. "You didn't like it, did you?"

Ji Hoo shoved his hands into his pockets. "It was fine, Jan Di. _Alright_ , not my food of choice, but like I said, another new experience."

Jan Di smile faintly. "I'm sorry about tonight…"

Ji Hoo looked at her curiously. "Why do you say that? What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Well, for…forcing you to tag along on a double date—I know you're not so comfortable in a group—for making you eat food you don't like and weren't used to, for Soo Pyo-ssi's remarks to you, and especially for the trouble you went to in standing up for Ga Eul and me."

Ji Hoo softly sighed, and he gazed upon Jan Di with affection. "I had fun today, Jan Di-ah. Really. I suppose I could have done without the dramatic ending, but aside from that…"

Jan Di's gaze fell to her feet, and she stared silently at her shoes.

Ji Hoo closed the space between them. Leaning down and in, he gained her attention. And their eyes met again. "I enjoy spending time with you, Jan Di-ah. Obviously, I like it best when it's just you and me, but I am fine with a group, too."

Blurting out her thoughts, Jan Di muttered, "Why are you so kind to me, Sunbae?"

Ji Hoo's brow furrowed at the question. To him, it made no sense that she should ask. To him, it was evident. He _could_ tease her about it, but he decided to just give her a simple, honest answer. "Because I love you… And kindness comes naturally when you love someone."

"Sun-bae…"

Ji Hoo smiled, and placing a hand upon the back of her neck, he leaned down to a caress her forehead with his lips. After the brief kiss, Ji Hoo and Jan Di bid goodnight.

As Jan Di walked into the dry-cleaning shop that shared her name, she thought of what Ji Hoo had said. Though she didn't know what was going to happen with Ga Eul, she imagined—she hoped—that Ji Hoo was right and that someone better would come along for Ga Eul.

No, she didn't just hope—she _believed_.

Jan Di wasn't exactly cynical, but she _had_ grown up in the real world, so to speak. Therefore, she didn't hold too many idealistic notions about life. Her best friend was much more romantic in her thinking. But somehow, being with Ji Hoo, had changed Jan Di… And she was beginning to buy into this concept of _soulmates_ that Ga Eul was always talking about…

So, he **had** to be right! How could he not be? Even _she_ —a plain, clumsy, nothing kind of girl—had been blessed with her Ji Hoo Sunbae. And if the heavens above were so kind as to bestow such a man upon her, then surely someone incredible must be just around the corner for a wonderful girl like Chu Ga Eul…

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

Ji Hoo sat sipping tea with Yi Jeong and Woo Bin in the F4 clubhouse. Upon arrival, F2 immediately asked Ji Hoo how his date was last night, with only the slightest of innuendo. Ji Hoo responded with, "It started out well enough, but the end was not so good."

F2 looked upon Ji Hoo curiously, as he took a sip of tea. The comment spurred questions from F2, such as, "Did you get sick?" and "Did you two have a fight?"

Ji Hoo shook his head. "No, nothing like that," and he took another sip of tea. F2's eyes continued to bore into him. Jun Pyo acted disinterested, but he was clearly listening in. When Ji Hoo took too long offering up more information, Yi Jeong finally asked, "Well, what happened?"

"Well, basically Chu Ga Eul's date turned out to be a jerk."

Yi Jeong pursed his lips together, and he grew silent in his spot on the couch beside Woo Bin. Ji Hoo took another sip of tea and proceeded to tell what happened.

After Ji Hoo spilled the whole story, F3 offered their input. Their comments varied, ranging from Jun Pyo saying he would have beaten the guy senseless if she was his girlfriend to Woo Bin asking if there was anything he could _do_. Meanwhile, Yi Jeong remained silent.

Ji Hoo accepted their feedback and thanked Woo Bin for his offer to take care of the matter. "No, it's alright. I dealt with him. And as far as Ga Eul-ssi is concerned, I think she will just need to move past it and find someone else."

F2 nodded, and Jun Pyo—having bored of the conversation—picked up his controller.

"I hope you two don't treat your girls this way," Ji Hoo offhandedly commented.

"Of course not, Ji Hoo-yah," Woo Bin spoke up. "For one, our girls…," and he laid a hand on Yi Jeong's arm, "are always aware of how things are. They know that it's not a commitment but just for fun."

"Isn't that dangerous, though? They can get attached," Ji Hoo said.

"Well, that happens sometimes, but when it does, we cut it off right away. We don't lead them on like this Gong Soo Pyo was doing with Ga Eul…"

Ji Hoo sighed. The Golden Boy knew there was no arguing with the Don Juan, but despite his friend's dating philosophy, he had a point. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong made their intentions with women clear from the start.

Yi Jeong had been sitting quietly with his hands folded in his lap the entire time. When Woo Bin noticed this, he called out to him, "Ya, Yi Jeong-ah, what are you thinking so deeply about?"

Being far off in his head, the Casanova didn't respond.

"Yi Jeong-ah," Woo Bin called again, "Did you hear me?" and he nudged his best friend.

Out of the blue, Yi Jeong spoke up. "Yes, women get attached. They get emotionally invested. And that's precisely why we don't date nice girls like Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul."

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin turned to focus on So Yi Jeong.

"Girls like that are… _special_ … They deserve **boyfriends** —guys who will respect them and shower them with attention and affection. But that's not who we are," Yi Jeong said plainly, glancing at Woo Bin. "They deserve guys like you, Ji Hoo-yah, not guys like us."

Yi Jeong's words temporarily muted the group. It was unexpected for him to make such a blanket statement.

. . .

All of a sudden, Yi Jeong stood, blurting out, "I just remembered…that there's something I need to do."

The other three looked upon him curiously as he rapidly crossed the room. And Woo Bin called out to him as the potter headed toward the door, "Yi Jeong-ah, what do you need to…?"

But Yi Jeong was already gone before he finished the sentence. Woo Bin exchanged confused glances with his other two brothers and then shrugged off Yi Jeong's odd behavior. However, Yi Jeong did get into his _moods_ now and then. Woo Bin decided to calm him later to check on him.

* * *

 _Later that morning…_

Jan Di and Ga Eul walked down the street together toward the club where Gong Soo Pyo worked.

"Jan Di-ah, I don't want to do this…," Ga Eul protested.

"Ga Eul-ah, you told me that you wanted to know for sure. Now, Ji Hoo Sunbae said that Soo Pyo-ssi was not a good guy, but he wouldn't say what happened. I think you should confront him about it, so you can have closure and move on."

"But…I do trust Ji Hoo Sunbae…"

Jan Di caught Ga Eul by the arm and continued dragging her along. "I know, but you should still hear it from Gong Soo Pyo. Don't worry, I'll be right there with you."

With a sigh, Ga Eul allowed Jan Di to pull her along. "Now, which club did you say he worked at? It was somewhere around here, right?"

. . .

It was then that Ga Eul looked to her left. Her lips parted and "Oppa…" escaped them.

Jan Di turned to where Ga Eul was staring, and she noticed Soo Pyo walking with an older girl. She wore her hair up and had on a pink coat.

Soo Pyo was strolling along casually with the heavily made-up girl. "You know that high school girl I've been toying around with, right?" he mentioned cockily.

"Yea," the girl replied.

Jan Di's eyes immediately shot to Ga Eul. And Ga Eul was staring over at the pair. Soo Pyo and his girl hadn't yet noticed them, so the girls continued walking along and listening in on the conversation.

"Well, we went on this double-date the other night with her friend and Yoon Ji Hoo. You know of him, right?"

The flaky young woman beside him clasped her hands together in adoration, "Of course I do! Wow, you met him? Is he really handsome?"

Soo Pyo scoffed. "If you like that type…"

"Well, _I_ do," the girl quipped. Soo Pyo glowered back at her.

Shaking his head, Soo Pyo continued, "Well, the guy just dripped of money. His clothes, his coat… I think his family owns the Suam Cultural Foundation, and you know who his grandfather is, right?"

She nodded. "The former president, right?"

"Yes."

"Whatever happened to him anyway?" the girl asked.

"I don't know. He kind of disappeared after the deaths of his son and daughter-in-law in that mysterious car accident. I think there was some big cover-up…"

At that, Jan Di gasped lightly. She knew that Ji Hoo had lost his parents, but she didn't know the details of it. And he _never_ talked about it. As far as his grandfather was concerned, Ji Hoo had only ever said that he left. It was in New Caledonia, she recalled. And she hadn't asked questions. It wasn't the time then, and she still feared upsetting him by bringing it up, but she really wanted to know...

Closing her mouth quickly, Jan Di re-focused upon Soo Pyo.

"Well, this Yoon Ji Hoo guy was with this really nothing girl… She had the body of an elementary student, and she wore really cheap clothing. Just like the girl I was messing with. They looked so poor."

Jan Di snuck a peek at Ga Eul, who was walking along as if in a trance, and then she fixed a burning stare at the side of Soo Pyo's head.

" _Really_? But he's a member of F4." When Soo Pyo appeared confused, she scoffed, "You know, that group of handsome heirs!"

"Oh."

"I don't get it. Does she have something on him?" the girl added.

"I don't know," and Soo Pyo shrugged it off as some great mystery. "Anyway, I told the guy that he should ditch the girl he was with and go with me to the club. I told him he could meet far better girls there, like _you_ …," and Soo Pyo tossed his walking companion an impish grin, "…but he refused. And then when I questioned why he was with her at all, he got pissed. He grabbed me by the collar and slammed me against a wall. He told me to watch what I said and that I could never understand what he has with her. He was right… I just don't get it. Maybe she's really easy or something…"

At that, Jan Di finally spoke up. "Ya!"

Soo Pyo and the girl turned to see Jan Di and Ga Eul staring at them from across the way.

"It's you," Soo Pyo looked on in surprise.

"Was that all true?" Jan Di demanded.

Soo Pyo smirked over at them. "Yeah, it was! What of it? So, you were eavesdropping, huh? Well, maybe it's for the best that you heard," and Soo Pyo fixed his gaze on Ga Eul. "Ya, Ugly Girl, are you stalking me now?! Well, don't bother. You blew your chance!"

Ga Eul felt her eyes beginning to moisten, and her entire body was shaking.

It was then that Jan Di snapped. She gave off some kind of war cry, hopped over the railing separating them, and delivered a swift spin kick to Soo Pyo's face. Ga Eul watched in shock, though it wasn't the first time she'd witnessed her best friend get violent.

And Jan Di didn't stop with the kick. After Soo Pyo went down to a knee, she elbowed him in the chin, knocking him the entire way to the ground. As he lay there on his back, she stomped on his chest. "Ya! Don't you ever speak of my friend like that again, and don't you ever come near her, or I'll kill you!"

Soo Pyo was cowering and holding up his hands to prevent any further attack. Jan Di noticed his reddened cheek—where she'd kicked him—and that he already had a black eye from Ji Hoo's punch the day before.

The woman with him simply stood there, mouth agape. Jan Di turned toward her while keeping Soo Pyo down. "What are you looking at?! Go on, get out of here!" Jan Di demanded. When the girl hesitated, Jan Di made an aggressive move toward her. The girl squealed and took off running.

* * *

After dealing with Soo Pyo, Jan Di went to Ga Eul. Ga Eul still seemed to be in shock, so Jan Di linked arms with her and walked her over to a bench. They sat down together, and Jan Di eyed her best friend sorrowfully.

"Ga Eul-ah…," Jan Di began.

"I'm fine, Jan Di," Ga Eul replied. She was doing her best to keep it together, even though she felt like coming apart entirely at the seams.

"Are you sure?"

Ga Eul faked her best smile. "Yes. I really am."

Jan Di hugged her arm sympathetically.

Ga Eul raised her eyes skyward. "You know, one good thing came of this."

"What's that?" Jan Di couldn't fathom what possible good could have come from this.

"Well, we know how loyal Ji Hoo Sunbae is. He really cares for you a lot."

Jan Di smiled faintly.

"Now, go see him, and thank him properly for me."

"Ga Eul-ah, are you sure…?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Like you said, now I have my closure. Gomawo…"

But Jan Di wasn't wholly convinced. The Wonder Girl puffed out her cheeks, causing Ga Eul to smile genuinely. And Ga Eul poked her in the cheek like Ji Hoo did sometimes. "Now, go on, Jan Di-ah. I'm sure your boyfriend misses you," she said with a grin.

With a sigh, Jan Di embraced Ga Eul. "Alright, I'll call you later," and Jan Di motioned that with her hand.

Ga Eul tossed her a small smile and waved goodbye to Jan Di as she ran off. With a sigh, Ga Eul rose from the bench. She decided to walk for a little while, to clear her head.

. . .

As Ga Eul wandered aimlessly down the street, Soo Pyo's words reverberated in her head…

 _"Ugly girl…"_

 _"…that high school girl I've been toying around with…"_

Soo Pyo had a point. She was just an ugly, nothing girl... She really had nothing special to offer, so how would she ever find a boyfriend again?

Ga Eul always tried to stay positive, and though she was a humble person, this self-deprecating thing was new. She felt like such a pathetic mess, but she just couldn't help it. She'd truly liked him, and she'd thought he liked her, too. But it was all an **act**. He'd just been leading her on. And that was what hurt the most...

And Ga Eul continued stumbling down the street, fighting back the tears that were determined to slip free at any moment…

* * *

After Yi Jeong left, F3 remained at the clubhouse. There was nothing else to do, really. Ji Hoo sat on the couch strumming his guitar, while Jun Pyo and Woo Bin played pool in the open, adjoining room.

. . .

Out of the blue, Jan Di waltzed in—and straight up to Ji Hoo. Mid-note, Ji Hoo paused and looked up. "Jan Di-ah, what brings you here?"

She was standing before him, stiff as a board. "Sunbae, I…," and her chest began to heave.

"Jan Di, what's wrong?" Ji Hoo asked, his voice laced with concern. He placed his guitar gently on the seat beside him and stood.

Resting his hands upon Jan Di's shoulders, he asked, "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Jan Di's chest continued to rise and fall as she stared into his eyes, and Ji Hoo was becoming more and more worried by the second. But suddenly, Jan Di threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. It took Ji Hoo by surprise, but he succumbed to it, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her close. Over her shoulder, Ji Hoo could see Jun Pyo and Woo Bin staring at them.

Jan Di broke the hug after a few seconds and again looked up into his eyes.

"Jan Di-ah, what is it? Is everything OK?" he urged.

"Mm," she nodded. And then she hesitated. "Sunbae, I…," she began before exclaiming, "Thank you!"

"… For what, Jan Di?"

Jan Di simply stared adoringly up at the Golden Boy—oblivious to the two extra sets of eyes watching them. Catching him off-guard once again, she wound her hands around his neck and pulled him down to her. Overtaken by her emotion in the moment, Jan Di pressed her lips hard against his.

Ji Hoo's eyes went wide at the unexpected feel of her soft, moist lips upon his. Not only was it the first time she'd initiated a kiss with him, but she'd never given him such a passionate one. And in front of Jun Pyo and Woo Bin. Did she realize they were watching—surely not?

Ji Hoo almost stopped the kiss for that very reason, but it was so amazing that he didn't want it to end just yet… So, he kissed her back with equal fervor.

Jan Di continued moving her mouth over Ji Hoo's—to the best of her ability. Her lips parted slightly, and she captured his bottom lip between hers.

It seemed to him like she planned to continue, but Ji Hoo once again became aware of the onlookers. Woo Bin had folded his arms and was smirking satisfactorily over at them, while Jun Pyo stood there stock still, looking—as best Ji Hoo could describe— _horrified_.

Ji Hoo ended the kiss before she did, and they broke away breathless. And they were instantly met wit the sound of clapping and whooping—from Woo Bin.

Jan Di gasped, and her head snapped toward the sound. There were Woo Bin and Jun Pyo watching them from the next room. Jun Pyo looked dumbfounded, and Woo Bin was grinning.

"Wow, that was some kiss, Wonder Girl! What did Ji Hoo do to deserve _that_?"

Jan Di's face turned red as a chili pepper. She opened and shut her mouth several times, as she looked between Ji Hoo and F2. "I…I…I didn't know you guys were here!" she stammered.

Jun Pyo scoffed. "Ya, Geum Jan Di, how could you not know? You really don't pay attention to anything, do you?!"

Jan Di's body tensed up. She opened her mouth to tell off Jun Pyo, but nothing came out. Instead, she squeezed her eyes shut, shrieked in humiliation, and ran off.

"Jan Di-ah, wait!" Ji Hoo called after her.

She didn't stop, though. Covering the side of her face with her hand, she rushed past F2 and out the door.

Ji Hoo prepared to take off after her. He ran a few steps and then stopped. Groaning in frustration, he turned to Jun Pyo and Woo Bin. "See what you did!"

"Us?!" Jun Pyo exclaimed, and Woo Bin pointed at his chest while wearing a hurt expression.

Ji Hoo sighed.

"Well, aren't you going after her, Ji Hoo-yah?" Woo Bin asked.

Ji Hoo had planned to, but now he was rethinking it...

He didn't want her to be upset, and he wanted to comfort her, but right now she was probably feeling humiliated. So, she probably wanted to be alone… Still, he didn't want to abandon her, so he decided to give her a five-minute head-start.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Yi Jeong had just come from his father's pottery class. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to suddenly pay a visit to Professor So Hyun Sub, but he had. The younger So had hung back and watched his father's class. Afterward, he'd gone to his father's office. When Yi Jeong arrived there, he'd seen nothing short of what he expected. Through a small crack in the door, Yi Jeong witnessed his father kissing and pressing himself up against a much younger woman. Yi Jeong squinted at the sight and walked off.

For some reason, today, he couldn't let it go. So, he waited down the hall until he heard the sound of a woman's heels clacking against the floor. When she came close, he stepped into her path.

"Oh!" she practically jumped at seeing him there.

Yi Jeong stood before the lovely young woman—who couldn't be older than late twenties or early thirties. He flashed her a debonair smile. "Lipstick," he commented.

"Excuse me?" she politely asked. She seemed too sweet to be with his father…

Yi Jeong reached out to touch her full lips. Startled, the woman pulled away.

But his charm was enough to assuage her. With a disarming grin, the potter commented, "You have a bit of lipstick there," and he reached out for her again. This time she allowed him to wipe away a smudge of ruby lipstick beneath her bottom lip with his thumb.

Yi Jeong stared at the lipstick stain upon his finger, and his smile faded. Leaning closer to her, he whispered, "Do you know you're his fourth girlfriend this year?"

The lips of his father's mistress parted. Did she not know? Perhaps she was sweet. Or, perhaps she simply didn't like having it thrown in her face…

Yi Jeong smirked at her. "You're far too pretty to be that…," and immediately he turned and walked off.

Affected, the woman stared after Yi Jeong as he strode down the long hallway.

As he walked away, Yi Jeong rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, in order to banish the lipstick stain from sight. And his face clenched up as he lost himself in thought. He felt disgusted—with his father, with her, with _himself_ , and with everyone right now…

* * *

Minutes later, So Yi Jeong sat in the back of a black, stretch limo. Her timing impeccable, his mother had called right after he left his father's office.

. . .

"This is enough! Please, just give up," he pleaded into the cell phone. Little good it did to silence the hysterical woman on the other end.

. . .

Yi Jeong sighed, "So, first Father, and now you are going to threaten _me_ with taking pills?"

. . .

Knowing well that it was all a bluff, Yi Jeong ended the call there. Slamming his phone down upon the car seat, he squeezed his eyes shut. Momentarily, he felt bad for ending the call prematurely with his mother, but he'd had enough of her drama for today. Hearing from her always worsened his mood…

Yi Jeong felt pity for his emotionally crippled mother, but pity quickly gave way to annoyance—and annoyance walked a fine line with hatred. Sometimes, he really wanted to hate her...

It was her fault, too, after all. It was her fault for being weak and foolish, for believing his lies in the beginning. It was her fault for remaining in the situation, for holding onto something phony and pathetically trying to gain his father's love—when she never had it in the first place…

And she was always dragging _him_ down with her…

But when it came down to it, it wasn't his mother that Yi Jeong hated but his father, or at least his father's ways, and it was _himself_ —because he was exactly the same.

Amidst these thoughts, Yi Jeong turned to stare out the window. And he caught sight of a girl walking with her head hung low. She had long, dark pin-straight hair and a bright canary-yellow coat. When he glimpsed the side of her face, he immediately knew who she was.

Yi Jeong watched Chu Ga Eul out the window as she shuffled down the street. From her posture, it was obvious that she was depressed about something, and Yi Jeong recalled what Ji Hoo had told him about the double-date.

Yi Jeong had his car follow her for another half a block. He watched her as she finally settled down upon the steps of the market. And she began to cry.

There she was—Chu Ga Eul—sobbing like a small child on the stoop of the corner market.

Yi Jeong squeezed his eyes shut and scratched his head. He debated for a few seconds longer before finally commanding, "Stop the car."

With a sigh, Yi Jeong stepped out of the car. Cheering up Chu Ga Eul would be a nuisance—and he was certainly no White Knight—but he couldn't leave her this way. For some reason, he couldn't stand the sight of her like this…

Yes, she was a pain, and he was no do-gooder… Still, he expected it to be easy—because he knew women. His charms always won a woman over. It just took a little finesse…

. . .

Yi Jeong approached Ga Eul, putting on his most charming of smiles. And his smile was usually enough, but today it did nothing. She barely looked at him, and she just kept crying.

Yi Jeong glanced around, wracking his brain for some way to make her stop. Then, he turned back to Ga Eul. Clearing his throat, he said, "You know, some girls think they look pretty when they cry, but really they don't." His comment was an honest one and meant to get her to stop crying, but it backfired horribly—only making her cry harder.

As tears poured out, drizzling down the cheeks of the sweet, innocent girl before him, Yi Jeong felt utterly horrible. And he only regretted it more when he noticed passersby tossing him filthy glances.

When her tears seemed to have no end, Yi Jeong shook his head. Tossing a disarming smile at each disgusted person walking by, he protested, "It wasn't me…"

After denying his guilt several times, Yi Jeong turned back to Ga Eul, clasped his hands in a prayer position and begged, "Ga Eul-yang, please… Please stop crying!"

Her crying began to subside, but she still looked completely miserable. Realizing he was going to have to pull out the big guns, Yi Jeong took her by the wrist and pulled her up. With a gentle tug, he began guiding her along behind him toward his car. "Where are we going?" she blubbered.

"You'll see."

. . .

They ended up at his studio.

* * *

Ji Hoo caught up to Jan Di on the edge of the school grounds. It was near the bench where they'd first met. He considered teasing her about continuing the kiss to ease the tension, but he didn't want to press his luck with her right now…

Jan Di was clearly humiliated, but she also seemed angry. "Why didn't you tell me Gu Jun Pyo and Woo Bin Sunbae were there, Sunbae?!"

"I'm sorry, Jan Di-ah, but I thought you might have noticed them when you came in. And then when you kissed me, well…" _My rationality flew right out the window…_

Jan Di heaved a sigh. There was still the hint of a flush to her cheeks. Ji Hoo approached her and tilted her chin upward. He tossed her a disarming smile.

 _Oh no, Yoon Ji Hoo… You're not going to get out of this so easily!_

"Are you angry with me, Jan Di-ah?" he asked sincerely.

And Jan Di softened. She shook her head.

"Good. You know… I liked it much better when you were grateful to me," he cooed, as he began stroking the back of her cheek.

His touch made Jan Di's knees begin to go weak, as they _still_ often did in his presence. "Well, I suppose it's my fault…," she began—but soon lost her train of thought when he leaned in closer. "I um…I guess I…should have noticed that they were—"

And then his lips met hers, stopping her mid-sentence.

This kiss was softer than the one she'd given him, but it expressed just as much love and passion. Ji Hoo tightened his arms around her, pulling her in close as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

Silently—and with perfectly straight posture—Ga Eul sat at the table in Yi Jeong's studio. When he brought out the tea he'd prepared for her, Ga Eul admired the pottery. The kettle and teacups were white with delicately painted blue lotuses on them.

Yi Jeong poured a cup of tea for each of them, and then he picked up another empty cup. Hanging his arm over the edge of the table, he suddenly let go.

Ga Eul flinched as the cup hit the floor. It dinged upon impact but did not break.

Yi Jeong smiled as he picked it up. "It's much stronger than it looks."

"Sorted, stepped on, cut, and baked at 1,300 degrees. That's what it takes, and if it's still not strong enough…" With a small grin, Yi Jeong picked up the tea cup and took it over to another table. He grabbed a nearby hammer and set the teacup underneath a cloth. Yi Jeong quickly raised the hammer and swiftly brought it down. Ga Eul couldn't help but cover her eyes at the last second before impact, so she only heard the sound of the cup being smashed to bits. Ga Eul peeked through her fingers and watched Yi Jeong uncover the cup, which was now neatly broken into several pieces.

"That's what it takes to become strong. Much like what you experienced today…"

Ga Eul gazed into Yi Jeong's dark eyes. As he looked back, he couldn't help but wonder if she was like the pottery there. Perhaps he should put her to the test, too...

"Do you think you can withstand that, Ga Eul-yang?"

A small smile crossed her rosy lips. "I think I understand what you're saying to me, Sunbae."

One side of Yi Jeon's lips curled and then the other. "Good. Well, shall we go out now?"

Ga Eul blinked. "Where to?"

Yi Jeong simply continued gifting her with his dimpled grin, and he stood. "I've had a bad day, too. I'd like to blow off some steam." And with that, he grasped onto Ga Eul's wrist. "Let's go!"

Ga Eul had no choice but to follow along.

 ** _***To Be Continued***_**

* * *

 ** _Teaser for next chapter: At long last, the SoEul 'fake date!' Jan Di finds the perfect gift for Ji Hoo, but she has to win it-with some help from Jun Pyo. Madam Kang causes problems (of course), and Ji Hoo spends the holidays with Jan Di's family._**


	10. Family and Friendship Part I

_**A/N:**_ _So, I'm very sorry for the super long delay, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's going to be yet another two (possibly three-parter) because of everything that is happening._

 _I'm not sure what Jan Di and F4's religions are supposed to be, but some Koreans do celebrate Christmas, and they do have lights up and other secular things at that time of year. There is a version of Santa Claus, too, and kids do get Christmas day off of school, according to my research. I enjoyed learning about some of the traditions (which I'll use more next chapter than this), but I had the hardest time figuring out if Koreans do the mistletoe thing. Forgive any inaccuracies._

 _For those keeping up with my other stories, I plan to work on updating "To Love, Honor, and Protect," next, unless I finish my new two-shot. I'll be working on both, so whichever gets done first with the other soon after. Even though I have a couple new stories in the works (unpublished), and that's taking up some of my time, I will do my very best to keep up with the current ones and try to start updating more regularly. Thanks for your patience!_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Boys Over Flowers characters. Thanks for the lend, Yoko Kamio!

 _*Nakji-bokkeum: Spicy stir-fried octopus_

 _**The smoothie place I based that part on is called 'Joe & the Juice,' a real chain in Seoul. Interesting names and they look really tasty._

 ** _Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _Aniiz:_** _He pensado acerca de esto._ Escribiré _que si tengo tempo. Gracias_ y perdón por mi español!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Family and Friendship Part I**

So Yi Jeong didn't tell Ga Eul his plans but simply dragged her out of his studio. And she just let him. Maybe she was crazy, but blowing off some steam had a nice ring to it.

He put her in his expensive car and drove toward the Gangnam district, where the most expensive places existed. Ga Eul ended up in a stylist's chair at a high-end salon having her hair curled and her makeup done, while Yi Jeong sat back alternating between reading a magazine and supervising the makeover. When Ga Eul's look was near completed, his mouth curled up into a dimpled smile, and he gave her a thumbs up.

Next, Yi Jeong led her to a designer clothing store in the same area. Still not quite sure what was going on, Ga Eul stood around watching him search a rack of dresses. He picked out two and held each up to her. Deciding on the pink one, he urged her to take it and literally shoved her off toward a dressing room. Ga Eul slipped into the short, backless dress, feeling rather naked. She needed to take a couple of extra deep breaths before she could come out of the dressing room. When she finally did, she was met with So Yi Jeong's flawless grin and an approving head nod.

Ga Eul didn't know what to expect next, but when he took her to the university district and walked hand-in-hand with her toward a particular club, she felt the butterflies gathering in her stomach. Why were they going here? What did he have planned? She didn't want to go in there! She didn't want to face _him_ again!

She hesitated at the door, and Yi Jeong met her eyes. Something in those dark eyes seemed to say 'trust me,' so she followed him inside.

They stepped inside together, and it didn't take long for the both of them to spot Soo Pyo. He was at the bar with a woman, who Ga Eul recognized as the woman he'd dumped her for. Fearing she might tear up, Ga Eul turned her eyes away and focused on a random spot on the dance floor.

* * *

Yi Jeong was proud of his creation. She looked beautiful, like a whole other person, in fact, and for the final touch, he was sure this short, pink, silky dress was the perfect one. It was the sort of dress that would make any man want her, and subsequently, eat his heart out when he couldn't have her… And that was exactly the plan.

As soon as he saw the guy who had broken her heart, leaning coolly against the bar with his arm wrapped around some random women, Yi Jeong instantly hated him. This was the sort of guy Yi Jeong couldn't stand. The guy handled the situation all wrong, and he deserved to suffer for his bad judgment. First of all, he should never have led Chu Ga Eul on. Second, and most important, he shouldn't have chosen a girl like her in the first place...

So Yi Jeong couldn't claim to be a saint, but at least he had some...class. At least the women Yi Jeong went out with knew what they were getting into when they accepted an evening out with him. It was a one-shot deal, and that was all. They shouldn't expect flowers or love poetry; they shouldn't even expect him to call them again. And if he did, they should consider themselves extremely lucky.

Despite this cold attitude, Yi Jeong followed a very strict set of rules when it came to 'dating.' He never led a woman to believe she was special when she wasn't, and he didn't make any promises that he knew he would break. In fact, he told them right away what the deal was. He didn't 'date' in the traditional sense, and most of the women he landed didn't care about that. They knew who he was. He was the Casanova, who seduced women, got what he wanted from them, and then cut them loose. Most were happy just to be selected. As far as his selection process went, he never chose a woman who had any connection to his friends, and he didn't choose _nice girls_.

But this guy was just an amateur who didn't play by his rules, so Yi Jeong not only wanted to get back at him, he wanted to be merciless. The idiot should be miserable for hurting such a nice girl. And now that she had a connection to him, being the friend of his friend's girlfriend, he had even more reason.

His plan worked like a dream. Yi Jeong flirted with and won over the woman who was with Ga Eul's jerk of an ex. She worked at the club, so he quite easily convinced her to let him play the saxophone, and he announced to the crowd that he wanted to play a song for the woman who had stolen his heart. Then he proceeded to play a soulful, romantic piece. While he played, he could see all the women in the audience swooning and trying to catch his eye, each wishing she was the one who had earned his attention. At the very back, he could see Chu Ga Eul watching, too. But she wasn't acting like the others.

. . .

After finishing his song, Yi Jeong brushed off the woman, who so arrogantly assumed she was the one, and he made his way determinedly through the crowd. By then, Gu Soo Pyo had taken the 'bait' and had approached Ga Eul. How could he not when she looked like that?

At first, Soo Pyo failed to recognize her, and when he did he said she should have worn something like this before. _What a loser!_ Yi Jeong listened a bit longer, and when he heard Soo Pyo ask Ga Eul for a date, he swept in.

"Ga Eul-ssi, do you know this person?" Yi Jeong asked, glancing coldly at Soo Pyo.

Ga Eul kept her eyes on Yi Jeong, who shook his head. "No," she said, without looking at Soo Pyo. "I have no idea who this person is."

Yi Jeong grinned proudly.

"Ga Eul-ah, how do you know this bastard?!" Soo Pyo demanded.

Ga Eul still did not look at him. _Good girl,_ Yi Jeong subconsciously praised her, and he turned to address the crowd. "This lady here is the one who stole my heart and never gave it back."

Every woman in the audience exclaimed, "Awww."

He turned resolutely back to Ga Eul and held out his hand. "Ga Eul-yang, please end my suffering and come with me…"

. . .

Yi Jeong kept his hand out, ignoring but relishing in Soo Pyo's horrified look while focusing on Ga Eul. After a brief hesitation, she took his hand, and he placed a burning kiss upon it. Then he wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders and led her off.

Smiling in pure satisfaction as they walked away, Yi Jeong went to fetch her coat for her. Ga Eul seemed to be in a daze, so he put the black wool coat on her, buttoned it up, and led her out of the club. They ascended the escalator, and she took a few steps off it before stopping. He turned back to her, giving her a wide smile. He pulled off his scarf and approached her. Tucking her hair aside, Yi Jeong wrapped the scarf securely around Ga Eul's neck and held out his arm to her. She didn't take it right away, only stared at him doe-eyed. It made him smile, and he linked arms with her. "Shall we continue pretending for the rest of the night? We might as well, right?" he said with his warmest smile.

After that, the Casanova took the common girl for coffee, and there, Ga Eul seemed to find her words-and her spirit-again. They chatted for nearly two hours before he drove her home. He took her to her door as any gentleman would do, and he placed another kiss upon her hand before bidding her good night.

Driving to his own place afterward, Yi Jeong mused on how surprisingly pleasant the evening had been, in addition to being a complete success. The look on the dope's face was priceless!

"You did well tonight. Pleasant dreams, Ga Eul-yang," he wished aloud.

. . .

For her part, Ga Eul couldn't even believe what had happened tonight. It seemed like a petty, ridiculous thing to do, and she had thought she would be above such a thing… But it felt good, really good. She didn't think she would tell Jan Di and Master about it because it was a little bit embarrassing. And not to mention, Jan Di would probably freak out if she found out she'd went out with F4's Casanova, even on a 'fake date.' But despite all that, tonight had done wonders for healing her aching heart…

Ga Eul readied for bed and slipped under the covers. With So Yi Jeong's _two_ burning kisses enduring on the skin of her left hand, she lay in bed staring up at the ceiling and feeling... _something_...but she was not quite sure what. It took a while, but finally, she drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Things seemed to be back to normal at Shinwha for Jan Di, at least for the time being. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo had supposedly made up, and Ji Hoo was no longer being threatened to be kicked out of school. The Terrible Trio was making their occasional snide comments, but that was not unusual. Other than that, school was going well enough, but still, Jan Di felt uneasy.

Even though Ji Hoo had forgiven her for meddling and even thanked her for making things right between him and Jun Pyo, her boyfriend seemed extra solemn. And Jan Di wasn't sure how to cheer him… It usually didn't take much-a smile, an inside joke or stupid comment, or a hug-but none of her previously successful methods were working. She hated feeling so helpless, and she wondered if perhaps he _was_ having problems with Jun Pyo, or maybe he'd only been pretending to be okay with her interference…

Since she'd only seen him in passing the last few days, Jan Di went looking for Ji Hoo at the stairwell during a time he would normally make an appearance, but he wasn't there. So, she decided to try the F4 lounge. When she got there, she peeked in the doorway. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were there, sipping tea and casually chatting. After a moment, they caught sight of her.

"Oh, Jan Di, hello," Yi Jeong greeted first, and Woo Bin smiled from beside him and waved her in.

"Hello, Sunbaes." She took the stairs and approached; she bowed before them.

"No need for formality, Jan Di-ah," Woo Bin quipped, and he reached out to ruffle her hair. Jan Di chuckled awkwardly as she tried to fix it.

"What can we do for you, Jan Di?" Yi Jeong coolly asked from beside his buddy. Woo Bin raised a brow, "Looking for Ji Hoo perhaps?"

Jan Di nodded. "Yes, actually. Have you seen him?"

"No, he hasn't been around much lately," Woo Bin replied, a bit of concern in his voice.

 _Yeah, I know_ , she thought. _So, they noticed, too…_ And Jan Di released a heavy sigh. "Yeah… Is everything all right between…?"

Woo Bin seemed to know what she was getting at. "Don't worry. Everything is fine."

Jan Di sighed, in relief this time, but she was still feeling concerned.

Yi Jeong had been watching her closely, and he motioned for her to sit, but she assured him she was fine standing. "I agree with Woo Bin," the Casanova said. "There's no need to worry too much, Jan Di. Ji Hoo is just in a funk. It happens sometimes. He's really very moody," Yi Jeong joked, but Jan Di didn't find it very funny. "Anyway," Yi Jeong cleared his throat, "He always gets this way around the holidays...and his birthday...basically any special occasion. He'll snap out of it; I promise."

"Oh," and Jan Di went off into her head. _Of course, Ji Hoo would feel sad around the holidays...his parents…_ She felt terrible, and furthermore, she didn't even know how it had even happened. Keeping her head lowered, Jan Di murmured, "Holidays must have been so lonely for Ji Hoo Sunbae…"

"Mm," Woo Bin uttered.

"I think they are for all of us. None of us really have normal 'families' to spend them with."

"That's so sad...everyone should be around family during the holidays," Jan Di said aloud, but more to herself.

"Well, we have each other," Woo Bin remarked, resting a hand on Yi Jeong's shoulder.

Jan Di smiled faintly and directed a question at the duo, "Do the four of you have any holiday traditions?"

Yi Jeong laughed a little. "You mean besides getting drunk and picking up women? Well, at least as far as Woo Bin and I are concerned."

Jan Di stared at him in shock. Although, she really shouldn't be so surprised.

"We too like to spread...joy...around the holidays, Jan Di," Yi Jeong quipped, "This is one of our busiest times of the year. If you think about it, we're kind of like Santa Claus…"

Jan Di's brow wrinkled up as she pondered his odd statement. It took her a moment, but she finally got what the Casanova was saying. She let a horrified, "Sunbae!" escape her lips. Did they think she was one of the guys and that it was fine to talk to her that way?

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were both laughing, so she glared at them until they stopped.

"Anyway, no, we don't really do much during the holidays. They are just normal days for us," Woo Bin answered.

Jan Di released a sorrowful sigh.

"What do you do for the holiday, Jan Di-ah?" Woo Bin followed up, surprising her a bit.

"Oh, well, since my brother and I are off school we usually have a big meal. We don't exchange gifts, but we do eat like kings that day, and everyone seems to get along for a change...it's really nice…" Jan Di smiled wistfully, thinking about past times with her family.

She was thankful for her family, even though they drove her crazy more times than not, but this year, she had an additional person to be thankful for; this year she had a boyfriend. And she wanted to share so much with him, things like holidays and good times... She wanted to bring him so much happiness and see that beautiful smile of his always. And even though her parents didn't think gift giving was prudent-mainly because they'd never had the money for that-Jan Di really wanted to get a gift for Ji Hoo.

 _But what?_

Jan Di stared out into space for a moment before suddenly exclaiming, "I'm sorry; I have to go! Goodbye Sunbaes!" Then she sloppily bowed to them and rushed out of the room.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong stared after her for several seconds before sharing an amused grin. They didn't always understand the inner workings of Geum Jan Di's mind, but she was certainly entertaining. F2 shook their heads in unison and continued taking their tea.

* * *

It was a typical day at the porridge shop, a warm day for winter but windy, and a light mist was falling outside. The old man was currently the only customer in the shop, and he was seated at his usual table munching on a plate of nakji-bokkeum. Jan Di was surprised when he asked for that dish and Master agreed to make it; she didn't even know Master had octopus on hand.

The old man had become a regular visitor to the porridge shop. He didn't come daily but at least 3 to 4 times a week, usually at the same time of day, and sometimes even multiple times daily. And every time, he would ask Master to cook some fancy dish that was not even on the menu, many of which Jan Di and Ga Eul had never even heard of. The old grandfather still hadn't seemed to grasp that they were a _porridge shop_. He was, indeed, a little strange, but he was growing on the girls. And despite his grouchiness, Jan Di noticed something underneath, something kind yet a little sad.

But that didn't explain why Master continued to accommodate the old guy. Jan Di and Ga Eul's boss always snapped to attention when the man came in, and he always did his utmost to impress him. When Jan Di or Ga Eul would ask about it, Master would simply change the subject or get busy all of a sudden. The only specific thing he ever said to them about the old man was that they should be respectful of him and listen to what he had to say, and one time, he added 'especially you, Jan Di,' at the end.

" _Why me?" she'd asked. But Master had simply grinned, said 'nevermind' and returned to the kitchen._

 _O-kay..., Jan Di thought._

The old grandfather finished his dish in silence and then stood up. He put his coat and hat on and slung his bag over his shoulder, and then he headed toward the door.

Jan Di noticed that he had no umbrella, and the rain was still coming down steadily outside. So, she called out to him, "Harabeoji!" and snatched a spare umbrella from its holder. The old man turned around to look at her. She approached him with a smile, holding the umbrella out to him, "I see that you didn't bring an umbrella. You may borrow this one and bring it back next time."

The harabeoji's lips crinkled up into a genuine smile as he took the umbrella. She'd never seen him smile like that, or at all, actually. It made him seem way less crotchety and quite warm. Right now, he reminded her of her own grandfather on her dad's side who had passed away when she was young…

Still smiling, Harabeoji spoke, "Every time I see your face, I am reminded of the lotus."

"Excuse me? A lotus?"

The response he gave was even more cryptic. "Do you know why the lotus blooms in the mud?" the elderly gentleman asked.

Jan Di's brow wrinkled up. She had no clue.

"Well, that's your homework, to find out for next time!" the old man barked. And with that, he was gone.

 _Aigoo!_ It kind of reminded her of another guy she knew who had a habit of saying or doing something unexpected and then just disappearing.

 _But...homework…?_

* * *

The holidays were fast approaching, and Seoul was illuminated with brightly colored lights, giant Christmas trees-both real and artificial-decorated to perfection, and the Christmas market was set up. Jan Di had already decided she couldn't let their first Christmas together pass without doing something special for Ji Hoo, so she decided to use her day off to go shopping for a gift for him. She didn't have much money, but she did have some saved up. The problem was, she still didn't know what to get. She couldn't ask him, so she decided to ask the person who knew him best…

Jan Di called up Jun Pyo, knowing it was probably a useless endeavor, but he had agreed to be friends. Besides, she was desperate, and who knew Ji Hoo better than him?

Initially, Jun Pyo refused her request to help her pick out a gift for Ji Hoo, saying that she was never going to find anything for Ji Hoo at a mall that he would want and didn't already have. Sighing in defeat, Jan Di hung up her phone and took a bus to the mall by herself. Maybe Jun Pyo was right; maybe she wasn't going to find anything for Ji Hoo, but she needed to at least try.

The shopping mall was madness, filled with anxious holiday shoppers and children since it was a Saturday. At the entrance, Jan Di looked right, then left, and then she studied the map of the mall. _Where to go first?_

As she pondered her first stop, she noticed someone in very close proximity to her, and when she turned to look, a tall, curly-haired man in a designer coat stood beside her. "Gu…Jun…Pyo," she muttered, incredulous. "You came?"

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes. "Well, I had to, didn't I?! It's obvious you have no idea what you're doing!"

Rather than getting into an argument with him, Jan Di simply smiled. She was actually very glad he was there. "You're right; I have absolutely no idea. Could you help me?"

"I hope you know that you owe me for this."

"I know," she nodded. _Whatever that means...?_ She had no idea if or when Jun Pyo would want to cash in on this favor and what he could possibly want in return that she could actually give.

"Well, let's go," he said as he took off walking ahead of her.

"Where are we going, Jun Pyo?" Jan Di called out from several paces behind him.

"Shopping, obviously."

Jan Di trotted along behind him as fast as her shorter legs could go, doing her best not to lose sight of him in the crowd. After a few minutes, the Shinwha heir slowed down, allowing Jan Di the chance to catch up, but when he stopped altogether she unceremoniously bumped into his back.

"Oof!"

"Ya, watch where you're going! You're such a klutz, Geum Jan Di!" Jun Pyo exclaimed in mock annoyance.

"Sorry!"

Catching her by the arm, Jun Pyo tugged Jan Di forward.

"Yah!"

Ignoring her protests, he pulled her to his side and instructed her to keep up. The two walked side by side through the mall, but Jan Di's eyes kept wandering-to the ceiling, to the sides, and basically, all around her.

Glancing toward her, Jun Pyo noticed this. "What are you gawking at, Ms. Laundry?"

She didn't hear him the first time, so he repeated it louder.

"Ohh, sorry. I was just...looking at all the lights and displays. It's so pretty, isn't it?

Jun Pyo shrugged, and rather than coming back at her with some type of harsh comment, he became uncharacteristically quiet.

"Don't you think it's pretty? Don't you feel happy just looking at it?" Jan Di was staring up at the lights draped from the ceiling with wide, innocent eyes. "I just love this time of year," she commented wistfully.

Jan Di was beaming at the lights like a small child. Normally that goofy grin of hers would make him want to smile, too, but not this time. "Why should it make me happy?" he bluntly asked.

Jan Di stopped and turned to him in surprise. "You don't like Christmastime, Gu Jun Pyo?"

"I don't see what there is to like about it…"

"Well, I don't know what it is exactly, but it's just a magical time of year. Just think about Christmas, Gu Jun Pyo. There's something about it that just gives you this...warm, tingly feeling inside," and Jan Di placed her hands on her chest, "Just think about it, and you'll automatically feel happy."

Who knew that Geum Jan Di had such a soft, mushy side to her when it came to this time of year?

The Shinwha heir, however, did not. "I never once remember feeling happy about it," Jun Pyo punched the words.

Frowning, Jan Di asked, "Why not?"

The Wonder Girl thinned her lips and listened carefully as he reluctantly told her about a childhood memory of his-a young heir sitting alone at a massive table on Christmas, surrounded by maids and a butler and with a Christmas cake before him. The dark, curly-haired child was handed a card, signed simply 'Mom and Dad.' No _love_ , not even something like warm wishes. With an eerie calm, the child set the card down on the table, and in sadness and frustration, he knocked the Christmas cake over and left the table.

"Oh, I see." It was sad, for sure. And it also made Jan Di think of Ji Hoo, how he must have had similar experiences, except...perhaps young Ji Hoo sent everyone away and was left all alone at a long, cold, empty table, or maybe in his room. She felt bad for both of them, but at least Jun Pyo had parents… It must be so sad and frustrating but wasn't having parents, any parents, even absent, emotionally unavailable ones, better than none? She wasn't sure how he felt about it, but she thought so.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo had ended up on a bench in the middle of the mall while Jun Pyo told his story. Now, he sat with his shoulders hunched, and she was seated beside him with a small gap in between. Jan Di reached her hand out, thinking about touching his shoulder in a comforting gesture, but she pulled it back at the last second. "I'm sorry, Gu Jun Pyo." Those two words didn't seem to cut it, but it was all she could say.

"Forget about it. It was a long time ago," he growled as he stood up. Dazed, Jan Di remained seated until Jun Pyo caught her by the wrist and pulled her up. "Come on, let's get this over with…"

Moments later, Jun Pyo strode into a clothing store with Jan Di following right behind. He began casually glancing around the place in disinterest, while she browsed in his general vicinity.

Jan Di thumbed through a rack of shirts, stopping at one that particularly jumped out to her. "What about this one?" She held up the blue and gray vertically striped shirt.

"Ji Hoo wouldn't be caught dead in that," Jun Pyo replied, stiffly crossing his arms.

Jan Di frowned. _It doesn't look bad to me…_ Pitifully, she stared at it a while longer.

Jun Pyo's stern expression softened ever so slightly at her look of disheartenment. "Well, maybe if you bought it for him he'd wear it…," he grumbled.

"That's okay." Jan Di replaced the shirt on the rack. "I'd rather get him something he really likes." _Rather than just pretends to like because I gave it to him._ And it sounded like something Ji Hoo would do.

They continued perusing the clothing racks with their backs to each other, Jan Di scanning more thoroughly than Jun Pyo, when suddenly he mumbled, "So...what do you and Ji Hoo do together?" Yes, he had asked, even though he was thinking he probably didn't want to know… Still, the Shinwha heir had never had a 'girlfriend,' so he really didn't know what it was like.

"Do?"

"Yes, do you...do stuff together?"

As she studied the shirt in front of her, she smiled, "Yes, Gu Jun Pyo. We do stuff together."

"Like what?"

"Oh, well, anything. Sometimes we go places, like to dinner or a movie. We had a picnic before by the river. We go for rides on his bike. We talk, and sometimes we just...hang out together."

"Hmm," Jun Pyo murmured in a barely audible tone. It sounded kind of...nice...having someone to do those things with. "Did you ever go shopping with him...just you and him?"

Jan Di glanced back at Jun Pyo over her shoulder. "Actually, no. That, we haven't done."

 _Ha, at least that's one thing I have him beat at_ , Jun Pyo thought sadly.

Jan Di continued looking through the series of men's clothing racks, and she held up a couple more shirts for Jun Pyo to examine, only to be given a shake of the head each time. She sighed. She was seriously beginning to question how well she knew Ji Hoo. She _thought_ she knew the way he dressed, and she _thought_ she knew what would look good on him, but now, she wasn't so sure? Maybe she and Jun Pyo just had very different tastes?

Regardless, when she checked a few random price tags, she realized that these shirts were way out of her price range, so she gradually wandered over to the men's fragrances. She assumed that they were far too expensive, also, but perhaps she could find a small bottle… And then she began to wonder if Ji Hoo even wore cologne. The dry cleaner's daughter mentally berated herself for not paying better attention. Not that she was the type refined enough to be able to identify a fragrance by its scent. But how long had she and Ji Hoo been together, and yet she didn't know things like this? She only knew that she liked the way he smelled, but was it a natural scent or something he put on?

As if anticipating her next question, Jun Pyo, who had found her again, replied, "Ji Hoo doesn't wear that stuff."

"Oh," she gave a sullen nod. Yet another idea shot down…

As pointless and annoying as this whole outing was, Jun Pyo still didn't like to see her so disappointed, so he added, "He wears after shave, though," and he scanned through the bottles of fragrance, finally pointing to one, "That one."

Jan Di had to admit she was impressed with Jun Pyo's knowledge of his best friend, and she appreciated that he was helping her to learn more. "Great, thanks!" She picked up the bottle extra carefully, so as not to drop it and bust it, and she checked the price sticker on the underside. It was pushing the limits, but she had just enough saved for the small one. She felt her mouth curling up into a satisfied smile. "So...is this a good gift?" she asked hopefully.

Well, he shouldn't lie to her. "You kidding?" Jun Pyo scoffed. "That's a terrible gift! Are you trying to tell him that he stinks?"

"No!" she exclaimed, "Of course not! And he doesn't stink! He smells really… _nice_ …," her voice trailed off at the end. The Wonder Girl squeezed her eyes shut in disbelief over saying such a thing to Gu Jun Pyo, of all people, and she quickly walked off.

Jan Di felt like screaming right there in the middle of the store. One minute he was helping her out, and the next he was completely destroying her hopes. She'd known this was likely a suicide mission-trying to find the perfect gift for Ji Hoo and asking Jun Pyo for help-but she would endure it.

Jun Pyo wasn't always so bad, anyway… Occasionally, he was even mildly pleasant. She just wished he wouldn't put a damper on every idea she got.

Since the clothing store was producing no results, they left and walked further down the first floor of the mall. Along the way, Jan Di noticed a small music store, and it called out to her immediately. If there was anything her boyfriend truly loved, it was music, so ignoring her shopping companion, she went inside.

Jun Pyo kept walking toward the escalator; he had been ahead of her but able to glimpse Jan Di out of the corner of his eye. He stopped when he could no longer see the petite, dark-haired commoner girl. Turning around quickly, he nearly colliding with an older woman. He made a weak apology and went looking for Jan Di. After searching two stores with no luck, he felt an odd sense of panic rising up inside his stomach. It was very strange. It wasn't like Geum Jan Di was a lost child, and he couldn't explain it, but he just had to find her. Frantically, Jun Pyo scanned the area, and finally, he saw her through the glass of a music shop. Relief hit him first and then anger…

Jun Pyo waltzed into the shop and stormed over to Jan Di, who was staring up at a wall hung with string instruments. He placed his hands on his hips and stared at her. He was prepared to yell and fully express his irritation at her for just walking off on him, but it came out gentler than intended. "Yah, Ms. Laundry! What's the meaning of going off by yourself?!"

She smirked over at him. Did he think she couldn't go off on her own? Granted, she knew she should have told him, but the music shop just seemed to pull her in like gravity, and then she became mesmerized by the shiny instruments.

"Were you trying to ditch the great Gu Jun Pyo?!"

She appeared engrossed in a row of violins hanging on the wall, and she didn't answer right away.

"Yah!"

"Mianhae, Gu Jun Pyo," she muttered distractedly.

"You should be sorry! What in the world are you planning on buying _in here_ for Ji Hoo, anyway? He already has instruments."

Jan Di mumbled under her breath. _Never again_ , she told herself. _Never again am I going shopping with him_!

"What?" Jun Pyo demanded to know.

"I...just thought I might find some accessory for his violin or perhaps some sheet music, or I don't know…something..." She tore her eyes away from the violins and wandered over to a rack of sheet music, and she began flipping through the neatly stacked pages and reading the titles.

Then she caught sight of a piano and went to it. Jan Di smiled down at the piano keys, recalling her hands and Ji Hoo's moving across them in sync. She reached out to touch but thought perhaps she shouldn't, so she pulled back her hand.

It was then that a short, middle-aged man approached her. "Do you play?" he asked. Before she could answer, he had taken her hand. Jan Di recoiled as the employee observed her right hand thoroughly. She pulled back immediately as soon as he let go, but then he took the other one and did the same. "Well, your hands are very calloused, so either you are a musician or work with your hands a great deal."

Jan Di chuckled awkwardly. "No, I'm not a musician. My boyfriend is, and he has taught me a little. He's very good, but I'm not. I was just searching for a gift for him."

"I see. Well, I noticed you were admiring our fine violins..."

Jan Di nodded. "Yes, they are very nice, but he already has one of those, a very nice one, a…," she thought for a moment. What had he called it? "A Stradivarius."

The man was taken aback; his eyes seemed to light up like beacons. "Oh my, that is a very nice violin, indeed!"

By then, Jun Pyo had found his way over to them. The employee turned to Jun Pyo and bowed. "And how may I help you, sir?"

"I'm just with her," Jun Pyo muttered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his cashmere coat.

"Oh, your girlfriend was just telling me about your Stradivarius! You must tell me where you bought it!"

"She's not my girlfriend, and I don't have one of those."

"Oh."

An awkward silence passed between the three, which the man broke by leading Jan Di over to a rack of bows.

. . .

Jan Di didn't find anything at the music shop that seemed right, so they moved on, and after another 45 minutes of fruitless shopping, during which she had considered buying Ji Hoo a hat, a scarf, and even a dumb sweater that he would surely hate but never say so, she noticed that Jun Pyo was clearly getting bored and beginning to complain.

She wasn't in the mood for this. She was already frustrated enough at not finding anything Honestly, it was like entertaining a five-year-old! So, Jan Di decided another approach was in order. If he was going to act like a five-year-old, then she would treat him like one. So, she put on a cheerful smile. "Aww, what's the matter, Gu Jun Pyo?" she asked in a saccharine tone.

Jun Pyo narrowed his eyes at her, apparently picking up on her subtle sarcasm.

"Is your blood sugar low? Are you hungry, perhaps?" Jan Di continued to tease, "Do you want to go to the food court? Maybe you want a smoothie or something?"

It actually sounded like a good idea to her. She'd made herself hungry, so maybe it was time for a break.

She'd also gotten Jun Pyo's attention, and he perked up a bit. "A smoothie? What's that?"

Jan Di's mouth dropped open. "You..don't...know what a smoothie is?!" She shook her head. "And here I thought you had everything, Gu Jun Pyo. I guess I was wrong," she smirked.

"Well, what is it?" he persisted.

"It's a mixed drink."

"What's in one?"

"Hm, fruit, water, and ice, basically."

"You want to drink frozen juice in the middle of winter? You're really weird, Ms. Laundry."

She smacked him lightly out in the arm. "Ya, I know it's cold out, but they're so good, and healthy, too."

"Healthy doesn't sound good."

"Well, it is," she asserted, "And don't you know, Jun Pyo, that to drink something cold in the winter will regulate your body temperature so you won't feel so cold anymore? You might feel a bit chilly at first, but then your internal thermostat will match the one outside. It's quite simple."

"Since when do you know so much?"

"I know stuff!" Jan Di shouted back at him as she grabbed him by the arm.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Jan Di tugged at his sleeve, "Come on, we're going."

"Yah, where?"

"To the food court."

. . .

When they arrived at the food court, Jan Di led her reluctant companion over to a small drink place with large block letters in English over the doorway, and they went inside. At the counter, a young female employee greeted them, and Jan Di greeted back. Then, she directed Jun Pyo's attention to the colorful sign, displaying descriptions and pictures of the various choices. Jan Di pointed to the section labeled 'juice' and looked at the man next to her, "Which one looks good, Gu Jun Pyo?"

"I don't know...," he stared up at the board. "What's with these names? Why would I want to drink something called…," Jun Pyo squinted, "does that say what I think it says?"

Jan Di blushed at the one he was pointing to, the one called 'Sex Me Up.' "Um, yeah. It does. I've...I've never had that one…," and she quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, I like the 'Pick Me Up' and the 'Heck of a Nerve.'"

"Can't you read, Ms. Laundry? It says _hell_ ," Jun Pyo pointed out, jabbing a finger in the air toward the sign.

Jan Di glanced away, grumbling, "I know."

"Oh, I guess you didn't want to say that word, huh?" he smirked.

The employee stood there silently while they bickered, and eventually, they made their choices. Jan Di offered to treat, and Jun Pyo ended up choosing the 'Hell of a Nerve' and she chose the 'Pick Me Up,' and they took a seat at a small round table toward the back. Several moments later, the girl brought over a tray with their drinks and set them on the table before them. She bowed and told them to enjoy. Jan Di bowed back while Jun Pyo stared down at his drink.

Jan Di rolled her eyes a bit. "Just try it, Gu Jun Pyo."

He hesitantly took a small sip as if it was medicine, and then his face lit up like a kid enjoying ice cream for the first time. He took a larger sip and kept going, downing half the thing in seconds.

"Be careful; you don't want to get brain freeze," Jan Di warned.

"What?" Jun Pyo asked just as it hit him. "Aish!" His brow wrinkled, and he clutched at his forehead.

" _That's_ brain freeze," Jan Di pointed out. With a small smile, she took to sipping at her own smoothie more slowly.

* * *

After finishing their smoothies, Jan Di and Jun Pyo continued their mission. They took a lap around the second floor of the mall and then rode the escalator down. While going down, Jan Di starting thinking that perhaps she needed to re-evaluate here.

What does a girl get for her boyfriend? she wondered. And she really had no clue, partially because she'd never had one before, but also because this particular boyfriend had—or could have—anything he might possibly need or want. Just like…

Staring at Jun Pyo's back, she blurted out, "Gu Jun Pyo, what would you want to get for a Christmas gift?"

"What?" He turned back to look at her over his shoulder.

He seemed flabbergasted that she'd asked him, and she just waited for his response.

"I...I don't know…"

"I ask because...you have everything you could possibly want, right? So, what does a person get for someone who has everything?"

Jun Pyo thought long and hard about this. "I guess I'd want...something one of a kind, something that no one else has. Something that was...just for me and no one else."

A light bulb seemed to go off in Jan Di's head. "That's it!" she snapped her fingers. "You're absolutely right. That's what I need to find!" She beamed and stepped off the escalator with renewed determination. Jun Pyo had just made an extremely helpful comment; although, he might not know why. She'd been going about this the wrong way. She'd been looking for something Ji Hoo wanted or needed, but instead, she should look for something meaningful. But what, exactly?

. . .

* * *

Turning a corner, Jan Di and Jun Pyo heard a loud, amplified voice. Curiosity got the best of them, so they headed in the direction of the noise and noticed a large crowd gathered. They stood in the back and listened in, and it didn't take long to find out what was going on. It was a contest—a couples' contest, to be precise.

"With the holiday coming up, everyone is looking for gift ideas, right?" the announcer boomed. The energetic, 30-something-year-old guy stuck his microphone out to the audience, and the crowd gave a resounding, "YES!"

"Well, look no further!" The man waved his hand as if it was magic, stepped aside to reveal a series of prizes on a table behind him. He started describing the prizes, getting more and more excitable as he went on. The third place prize was a series of coupons for various stores in the mall. The second place was a rice cooker. The man paused before revealing the first… "And for the first prize...now, this is really special! It's perfect for the music lover you love!"

Upon hearing those words, Jan Di was at full attention.

"We have here a beautiful, masterfully crafted, antique music box in the shape of a Grand Piano!" the announcer held his hand out to the girl who was assisting him. The thin, lovely young woman in the short red dress held the music box out in the palm of her hand.

"This music box dates back to Napoleon III and was originally designed for the Parisian nobility," the announcer continued, and the crowd oohed and ahhed. "It's made of metal filigree, ANNNND…," he beckoned to his assistant, who then carefully lifted the lid of the piano. When the assistant did, a soft melody began to play, and Jan Di gasped. She recognized the tune before the announcer said it. It was Ji Hoo's favorite song—Franz Liszt's _La_ _Romanesca._

"What is it?" Jun Pyo questioned the obviously dumbstruck Jan Di.

"That's it!" she shouted a bit too loud, causing several people to turn and give her a dirty look, but she ignored them.

"What's it?"

"That music box! It's perfect for Ji Hoo!" And even though she was sure-and hoped he didn't dash her wonderful idea-she looked to Jun Pyo for confirmation, "Isn't it?"

Jun Pyo shrugged. "I guess so…yeah, it's okay."

"It's more than okay," she corrected, "I think it's _perfect_! It's the perfect gift for Ji Hoo! I have to win it!"

Jan Di was practically jumping out of her skin. It really was _the perfect gift_ because not only was Ji Hoo an amazing piano player, but pianos held special memories for them as a couple—and _that song_ , in particular.

* * *

Jan Di recalled that it all began one night when her stress level was through the roof. Her father's gambling had landed them in trouble again, and she was forced to take on extra jobs to make ends meet. When Jan Di first found out about her father's trouble she had taken to the pool…

 _After doing laps until she was exhausted, she changed and wandered out into the hall. Catching a beautiful melody in the air, she wandered into the auditorium of the Suam Center following the sound. The place was darkened, aside from the spotlights shining down on the stage, and when she got closer she saw Ji Hoo onstage, seated at the piano and playing a soft, lovely tune. She stepped as lightly as she could, so as not to disturb him, but she only made it halfway before he noticed her._

 _Ji Hoo turned to look at her over his shoulder and smiled. "Do you have a concert ticket?" he asked, cocking his head playfully to the side._

" _Well, no." Jan Di gave him a sheepish grin._

 _The smile never leaving his face, Ji Hoo patted the spot beside him on the piano bench. "Then come up here and turn the pages for me in exchange."_

 _Jan Di smiled brightly; she went up on the stage and sat next to her boyfriend. His expression grew serious yet remained soft as he gently positioned her hands on the keys. Then, he placed his hands next to hers. Guiding her with his words, and occasionally with his fingers, he instructed her to do what he did. And they began to play together. Ji Hoo showed her the basic scales and then attempted to teach her his favorite song, 'La Romanesca.' She didn't get it right away, but after a few tries, she did. And now she knew it by heart. It was absolutely beautiful, and that was one of Jan Di's most treasured memories with him.._

After that, came several dates that ended with them at the arts center after hours playing the piano. It was peaceful and romantic and one of their very favorite things to do.

"Gu Jun Pyo, please, please!" Jan Di clasped her hands together, begging him to be her partner just this one time.

The Shinwha heir never thought he would see the day when the proud Geum Jan Di would do such a thing as to openly beg him for something. Did she really love Ji Hoo so much…?

With an exasperated sigh, Jun Pyo exclaimed, "Fine!"

"Fine? Really?"

She looked stupefied, so he grasped onto her wrist.

"Ya, Gu Jun Pyo! What are you doing?" she protested as he dragged her along through the crowd. This brought attention to them, and some people had recognized Jun Pyo, and they were making room for them and snapping photos.

"You said you wanted to win it, so let's go win it," Jun Pyo stated.

"Okay...kamsahamnida," Jan Di muttered, fighting back a grin.

* * *

Amidst the backdrop of Christmas music booming over the speakers, the contestants came forward to be signed up. Six male-female pairs, including Jun Pyo and Jan Di, stood onstage listening to the announcer's explanation of the contest.

When she learned what they had to do to win the music box, Jan Di realized that she hadn't exactly thought this through. One partner, likely the male, had to hold up the other partner for as long as they could, and the last pair to let their partner touch the ground would be the winner. What had she gotten them into?

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes when he heard, and Jan Di stood before him. They stared at one another for 5 to 10 seconds before she mumbled 'sorry, I'll make it up to you.'

It seemed less awkward and perhaps more stable to get on his back rather than have him hold her in his arms, so Jan Di went around behind him. Putting her hands upon his shoulders, she attempted to jump onto his back, but he was just so tall. "Ya, Gu Jun Pyo, can you bend down a little." Jun Pyo heaved a sigh and squatted a bit, so she was able to get into a piggyback position.

"Ya, Ms. Laundry, how much do you weigh?" Jun Pyo grumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ya!" she removed one hand long enough to whack him in the arm.

"Ya yourself," he spoke through gritted teeth, "You shouldn't hit the person who is helping you… You owe me so big, Ms. Laundry; you're gonna be paying for this forever…"

"I know, I know," she responded in a harsh whisper. She really would owe him something for helping her out-for taking the time out to help her shop and now, for this. Maybe she should...make him something… But he'd probably hate anything she made, anyway.

The laundry girl was a bit of a burden, but Jun Pyo didn't mind so much having her on his back. In a weird way, it was kind of nice, even though it was awkward. What in hell was wrong with him?

The contest began…

One couple went down after a few minutes and then another after about five…

Jan Di remained on Jun Pyo's back…

Ten minutes later, Jan Di lost her hold and started sliding down him like a pole, so he bent slightly, allowing her the chance to scooch up and get a better grip. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist, so it wouldn't happen again, and held on for dear life.

"Ohhhh, he almost lost her, but she's okay now!" the announcer chimed, and Jun Pyo shot the guy a chilling look.

Another five minutes later…

It was then that the sadistic announcer decided to make things more difficult, in order to eliminate more couples, so he instructed each couple to do 5 squats. Jun Pyo wanted to beat him senseless, but instead, he complied for Jan Di's sake. With a groan, the dark, curly-haired man began bending at the knees.

Panting faintly through the last two squats, Jun Pyo muttered, "Ya, Ms. Laundry…this is...getting really ridiculous…" He finished the exercise and stood upright again, still catching his breath. "You know, it's really embarrassing for the heir of Shinwha to be doing something like this," he complained. "What if someone important sees me, or it ends up in the paper?"

"I'm sorry, Gu Jun Pyo. I owe you; I really do, but please...please don't give up yet." She looked over at the three other remaining couples, "We can't give up yet!"

She was like some kind of crazed addict…

"Look, I know I'm a pain in your butt…," she began.

"Yes, you **are** a pain in my butt," Jun Pyo confirmed.

But rather than getting angry, Jan Di simply acknowledged it. "I know that, but this isn't for me; it's for Ji Hoo, remember? You like Ji Hoo."

Jun Pyo grew silent.

"You'd do anything for Ji Hoo, wouldn't you?" he finally asked, but it was really more of a statement; he already knew what her answer would be.

. . .

His question didn't embarrass her or make her feel ashamed at all. It was like common sense. She didn't have to think about it, and without blushing or stuttering, she replied, "Yeah, pretty much."

. . .

"Aish, fine! But why don't you just buy it?"

"Are you out of your mind?! I could never afford that in a million years! It looks like it belongs in a museum. I can only imagine how much..." She was practically panicked.

"Fine, I'll buy it for you if you just get off my back," he commanded in a firm yet surprisingly gentle voice.

"But we're so close," she whined. "Besides, then it wouldn't be a gift from me. If I can't buy a gift for Ji Hoo, I want to earn it for him on my own, with my own skill."

"Are you doing this on your own?!" Jun Pyo protested. "It's more like my skill..."

Jan Di sighed and simply hung on tight, ignoring his comment. At least she felt like she was _contributing_ toward winning the prize...

Over half of the couples were down now, and Jun Pyo still supported Jan Di while she clung to his neck like a spider monkey. Geum Jan Di was indeed a fighter, one who absolutely refused to fail her boyfriend. She couldn't possibly lose out on the music box now.

Her partner was surprisingly stable and stronger than she thought, but she could feel him beginning to fatigue beneath her. Jan Di was beginning to tire, too, so she closed her eyes and thought of Ji Hoo… Concentrating on him and the look she imagined he would have on his face when she gave him the music box seemed to pass the time...

When a smile graced Jan Di's lips, the announcer burst out with a laugh, commenting that this contestant-meaning her-was just happy being held. It made her feel a bit embarrassed, but she quickly shook it off.

. . .

Before Jan Di realized what was happening, their final competitors were staggering; they went down, leaving the Geum-Gu team victorious. The overly bubbly announcer then proclaimed them the winners, and Jan Di immediately slid off Jun Pyo's back. She couldn't believe it; she just couldn't believe it. She squealed in pure glee and started jumping up and down. And then, unable to contain her emotion over winning the precious prize for her boyfriend, Jan Di threw her arms around Jun Pyo's neck.

Jun Pyo stiffened but then relaxed, and he carefully placed his hands on her back, returning her hug. Almost as soon as he touched her, though, he retracted his hands. Realizing she may have gone overboard, Jan Di also pulled away. She looked up at Jun Pyo, who now stood stock still. She said his name, but he paid her no attention; instead, he was staring blankly out over her shoulder.

Jan Di turned and followed the path his eyes were on, and there, standing not 10 feet away was Jun Pyo's mother… She was staring at them from beneath heavy makeup and dark black eyeliner. And she did not look at all happy…

Jan Di recognized the illustrious Madam Kang from the time Jun Pyo had taken her to his home after she'd gotten drunk the night of Seo Hyun's birthday party. When Jun Pyo discovered that his mother had come home, he'd called F3 in a panic. They'd rushed over and arranged for her to be made up and clothed in an expensive dress, and they presented her as a friend from school who was participating in the auction. Then Ji Hoo and F2 'covered for her' when Madam Kang asked what her parents did for a living. They'd told his mother that her parents were in the 'fashion industry,' rather than telling the exact truth. Jan Di hadn't understood at the time, but she went along with it, trusting that F4 knew what they were doing. They _had_ explained to her how ruthless Madam Kang could be. Jan Di had heard the childhood story of F4 running away, only to be tracked down by Madam Kang and the police force...and apparently, that was nothing…

The middle-aged woman, dressed in high fashion and escorted by three bodyguards, had fixed the two of them with a devilish stare, and before Jan Di knew what was happening, she waved her hand, and Jun Pyo was taken under each arm by a bodyguard. He resisted, but it was no use. Madam Kang shot Jan Di one last withering stare while Jun Pyo was being dragged off before turning on her heel and leaving herself.

To Be Continued…

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Yeah, so this chapter was Jun Pyo and Jan Di/Jun Pyo heavy, huh? I don't have as much experience writing their interactions, so I hope I did okay. I am feeling a little sorry for Jun Pyo after writing this and remembering those events, but don't worry; I do have plans for him. I want to build Jan Di and Jun Pyo's friendship, and yes, I needed a way for Madam Kang to come into the picture and get her wicked sights set on Jan Di, so that was one of the main reasons for these events. What do you think of my twists and my version of the events, plus the fresh, new events? _

_So, I wanted to say that my teasers are really off… Those things are still going to happen, but since I sometimes change my mind about where to end a chapter (often), you can't totally trust them, haha. I'll try to be better about that or stop offering them altogether, so as not to be confusing. Um, yeah, sorry!_

 _Also, I wanted to share this. I don't just write, but I also like to read about 'how to write,' in order to get better, and I found this and thought it was good. This explains part of the reason for why I choose Jan Di and Ji Hoo over Jan Di and Jun Pyo._ _ **An excerpt from an article about how to write characters your readers will ship**_ _: "The characters should complement each other's personalities. If he's loud, stubborn, and aggressively opinionated, a more tranquil and soft-spoken love interest would suit him well. Two headstrong people wouldn't be likely to have a lasting relationship in real life unless they (impossibly) agreed on every subject. But, there should be some similarities. While opposites do attract, polar opposites will not, and the whole relationship will feel forced. The characters should have something in common…"_ (original source unknown, but I found it on Pinterest, hehe).

 _Oh well, here's a little teaser about what to look forward to...More family stuff (good and bad) and more friendship. MK demands to know more about Jan Di. The guys want to celebrate the holidays F4 style. Jan Di learns more about Grandfather, who is, in turn, curious about her boyfriend. And Jan Di does her best to take care of Ji Hoo when he really needs her…_

 _Please review. I love to hear from you readers! Don't make me beg or withhold updates. Just kidding, I won't do that! ;) Hugs and love._


	11. Family and Friendship Part II

_A/N: I apologize for the long delay, but I'm working on multiple projects, and now I am in the midst of writing a novel for the National Novel Writer's Month (NaNoWriMo) contest. The challenge is to write a novel of 50,000 words in a month. It's progressing fairly well, though I'm a tad behind schedule. Hopefully, I can catch up._

 _For Nano, it's all about word count (not editing), so I am forced to just write without stopping much to edit my writing, which I usually do. Typically, I do a lot of word tweaking, etc in the middle of writing and after. It's interesting what comes out when I just free-write, and I admit that it does go faster–that is, when I don't have writer's block. Anyway, once I finish this novel, I plan to vigorously edit it, get some input, and search for a publisher or agent. Wish me luck! Just a little update on me..._

 _As for this fic, I'm reaching that midpoint of the story when things get a little murky and you're not quite sure where to take it. Oh, I have plenty more ideas in store for later on, but this is the part where I (and many other writers) struggle to make it through. Some writers are planners and some are what they call 'pantsers,' meaning they just write by the seat of their pants (whatever comes to mind without stopping to think about it or plan much). I would say that I am in-between (a plantser). Sometimes I plan a story out thoroughly (that's not to say that it won't change along the way, though), and I do use outlines and brainstorming techniques, but other times, I just start writing with a beginning, end, and vague middle in mind. I usually incorporate an outline when it is a long, difficult story or I'm at a particularly challenging part._

 _I admit that for this story I've been doing a lot of writing off the cuff, just trying to follow the BOF storyline to some extent, but of course altering the events and the timeline and adding some new ones. Again, I don't want it to be too similar to BOF or to be a straight role-reversal of the main characters/pairings (because the characters of Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo are so different), so it's been tricky. It's also been tough to throw in obstacles for JanHoo. Let's face it, people, they're just too perfect together. That's not to say that they don't have issues to deal with (e.g., communication, Jan Di's awkwardness, Ji Hoo's past demons, other people/drama), so I'm using those things and throwing in interesting conflicts where I can…_

 _Next on the agenda, for those keeping track, is Like the Lotus: The Next Generation. I actually miss my kiddos, so it'll be fun getting back to them and the rest of the BOF gang. The LTLTNG update will be followed by either GGABB or Open Hearts, whichever is ready first._

 _ **Guest Reviews:**_

 _Summer Anon- I'm glad you loved it and that Jun Pyo and his interactions with Jan Di were in character._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Family and Friendship Part II**

While Jun Pyo was being dragged off by his mother's bodyguards, Jan Di was left alone in the middle of the mall with the coveted prize in her hands. She was thrilled to have won it, but she felt bad for Jun Pyo. She had no idea his mother was so controlling...although, F3 had tipped her off about this before. She recalled Ji Hoo relating the story of the time they had skipped school and how Jun Pyo's mother had sent the S.W.A.T. team after them. Jan Di had to admit she'd thought it was a joke or exaggeration at first, but now, she was inclined to believe it.

Shaking it off for the time being, Jan Di focused on her success‒well, _their_ success, and she supposed she owed Jun Pyo some kind of thank you. Perhaps she should buy or make something for him? A Christmas present, perhaps…

Upon realizing she was still onstage, Jan Di thanked the announcer and hurried off. She walked through the mall in a daze, smiling down at the handcrafted case containing the beautiful music box. Somehow, she managed to make it out the door, and she headed over to the bus stop and sat down. And she opened up the box and gawked at the golden prize. _It's so amazing. I think Ji Hoo is really going to like this…_

Jan Di closed the lid and set the box down on the bench. As she did so, her phone rang. She picked it up and saw Ji Hoo's name on the caller ID. "Yoboseyo," she answered right away, still grinning over what she had for him. He greeted back and asked where she was right now. "Oh, I'm just leaving the mall. I...had to get something for my mom," she fibbed.

. . .

"No, don't come pick me up. I'm fine."

. . .

"Uh, I can't. I need to help my mom with something." She told another tiny lie.

Ji Hoo had wanted to meet her when she got back, but she didn't want him to see the gift because she wanted it to be a surprise. She also wanted some time to wrap the gift and prepare something for Jun Pyo, as well.

After a brief conversation, she ended the call. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. OK, bye." And she hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile Ji Hoo was in the F4 lounge. He ended the call with Jan Di and sat down in his usual chair, across from Yi Jeong and Woo Bin on the couch. Yi Jeong had just received a call, too, from Jun Pyo, who they hadn't seen or heard from all day.

"What? What happened?" Yi Jeong raised his voice into the phone, causing Woo Bin and Ji Hoo to turn their heads toward him.

On the phone, Jun Pyo repeated, " _I said, the Witch's goons dragged me back to my house, and that's where I am."_

"Dragged you home from where?" Yi Jeong asked.

" _The mall."_

"The mall? What were you doing at the mall?"

" _I was shopping with Geu–"_ he started to say her name but stopped. " _I was shopping, just shopping."_

"Shopping? Oh. Okay." Yi Jeong simply shrugged, though he suspected there was more to this than Jun Pyo was telling. He finished the call with Jun Pyo shortly after.

The strange, pensive look spread across the Casanova's face befuddled Woo Bin. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. It was nothing," Yi Jeong replied. He honestly wasn't quite sure, himself.

As for Ji Hoo, he had been off in his thoughts. _Jun Pyo was at the mall, and so was Jan Di. Coincidence?_

"It didn't seem like nothing," Ji Hoo suddenly spoke up. "Jun Pyo was at the mall, you say?"

Yi Jeong nodded. "Yeah, he said he was shopping. I guess he just got the urge to do that. You know how he goes off on a whim sometimes. Well, he ran into his mother there, and her guys dragged him off."

"That's odd," Woo Bin remarked.

"But why would…?" Ji Hoo stopped mid-sentence because he'd already formulated an opinion. If Jun Pyo's mother dragged him off from the mall, there could only be a couple of reasons… But Ji Hoo's head was filled with many questions. Had Jan Di been with Jun Pyo, and Madam Kang saw them together? That would surely put her on alert, seeing him with a girl. Did Madam Kang know of Jan Di's background? If she did, she would never approve of them associating with each other in any way. And furthermore, if Jan Di had been shopping with Jun Pyo, why didn't she tell him?

Yi Jeong shrugged it off, and Woo Bin changed the subject. "So, no Jan Di today, Ji Hoo?" Woo Bin asked.

"She's working," Ji Hoo lied, not wanting to give F2 any suspicions. He was sure Jan Di had a good reason for lying to him or at least leaving out vital information…

* * *

When Jan Di got home, she placed the music box carefully on her desk. She arranged it carefully and smiled down at the prize. Then she looked around her room for something to wrap it in. She found some leftover wrapping paper from her father's birthday party. It was a shiny red color; it looked nice and would be just enough to cover the music box, so she decided to use it.

After wrapping Ji Hoo's gift, she lay down on her bed and started thinking about a dual thank you/Christmas gift for Gu Jun Pyo. After all, he'd helped her a lot today, and his story about being all alone at the holidays was so sad that it had gotten to her. But what could the heir to Shinwha, a guy who had everything, possibly want?

A couple of ideas came to mind, all of which sounded horrible, but one stuck out more than the others. So, she leaped off her bed, rummaged around the house for supplies as inconspicuous as she could, and got to work on it.

* * *

The next day, Jan Di and Ji Hoo were at the stairwell. They'd managed to steal a few moments between classes to meet, a rare but pleasant occurrence these days. Side by side, both had their backs against the edge of the balcony and were staring out ahead.

"How are you doing?" Jan Di asked Ji Hoo as he'd seemed a bit distant lately.

"I'm fine."

She wasn't quite convinced. "Sunbae...you would tell me if something was wrong, right?" Looking away, she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Yes."

Jan Di nodded.

As for Ji Hoo, he had something he wanted to give Jan Di, but he was a bit nervous about it, and he wasn't sure of the timing. He supposed he could wait until Christmas and give it to her then. Another thing was, he was still confused about the whole mall incident. He wanted to ask her about it but didn't want to seem like he was accusing her of anything, so he kept quiet. Heaving a small sigh, he inched closer to Jan Di and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him instinctively and rotated a bit to hug him around the waist. In turn, he wrapped both arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Her face buried in his chest, "Sunbae, do you think Gu Jun Pyo needs a girlfriend?" Jan Di murmured.

That wasn't something Ji Hoo expected to come out of her mouth.

"What?" He pulled back and held her by the arms, fighting the tiniest sliver of jealousy over the fact that she was thinking about Jun Pyo during their hug.

Jan Di looked up at him. "I don't know; he just seems lonely…," she explained. "I mean, he has you guys, and that's great, but wouldn't it be nice if he had a girl to spend time with?"

"I suppose so." Ji Hoo released her arms and sidled up next to her again.

"Although, we might be hard-pressed to find a girl willing to go out with him." Her comment instantly diffused the tension.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "I don't know about that. Jun Pyo _is_ very popular at Shinwha."

"Yeah, but those girls only want to date him because of his name and his wealth. He needs a girl who likes him for him. Hmm," she tapped her chin, "Where can we find a girl like that...a nice, unmaterialistic girl, who Jun Pyo would like and who would like him back?"

 _Aside from the one I'm looking at_ , Ji Hoo thought. But he only shrugged.

Ji Hoo knew how Jun Pyo felt about Jan Di, and his best friend could certainly have a one-track mind, so it would probably take some time for Jun Pyo to set his sights elsewhere. And the girl would have to be something pretty special, to turn his head as Jan Di did. _If only there were more of you out there, Jan Di,_ he mused.

"What about Woo Bin Sunbae and Yi Jeong Sunbae? They know a lot of girls. Do you think they could introduce him to someone?"

"Well, they don't exactly date 'nice' girls, Jan Di, if that's what you're looking for for Jun Pyo."

"Hm, yeah, good point."

"I wouldn't worry, though, Jan Di. I'm sure Jun Pyo will find a girl he likes eventually." Ji Hoo didn't know what more to say on the subject. He hoped it would happen someday.

"Yeah, I hope so…Gu Jun Pyo really isn't so bad, you know?"

Ji Hoo smirked. "Did I actually hear those words come from the lips of Geum Jan Di?"

She gave her boyfriend a little shove. "Yeah, well...I've recently learned that he has his good points."

Ji Hoo nodded, wondering what exactly she meant by that, but he ceased to think about it when Jan Di linked arms with him and rested her head against his arm.

* * *

After school, Ji Hoo was once more in the F4 lounge with Woo Bin and Yi Jeong. Jun Pyo had, oddly, gone straight home without meeting up with them. While Woo Bin and Yi Jeong chatted, Ji Hoo was fidgeting with something in his jacket pocket. This got the attention of F2.

"Ji Hoo, what are you doing? What do you have there?" Woo Bin asked, catching Ji Hoo off guard.

"What?" Ji Hoo muttered distractedly.

"In your pocket."

"Oh." Ji Hoo hesitated before pulling out a small, blue velvet box.

"What's that, Ji Hoo?" Yi Jeong asked, eyeing the box.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" Woo Bin quirked a brow. "It looks like a jewelry box. Is it perhaps something for Jan Di?"

"Maybe. And no, I'm not proposing," he said quickly before his friends could start with any of their hilarious jokes.

But that didn't stop their teasing. "Giving her jewelry, huh? Let me see!" Woo Bin reached for the box, but Ji Hoo quickly retracted it.

"No." Ji Hoo stuck it back in his pocket.

Having glimpsed the name on the box, Yi Jeong tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Wait, I know that jeweler…" He pointed toward the hidden box. "You must have spent quite a bit on that."

"Yeah, it's not like you to splurge like that, Ji Hoo," Woo Bin chimed in.

Ji Hoo shrugged and looked away. "Well, she's...special."

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin noticed he was blushing a bit, and they grinned at each other. But before they could tease him further, Ji Hoo turned the tables on them. "How do you two know about this jeweler, anyway? Are you telling me that F4's Don Juan and Casanova have had to resort to buying expensive jewelry to get women?"

"Never _had to_." Yi Jeong grinned.

"But it's a nice touch in some cases," Woo Bin quipped.

"Although, maybe you shouldn't set the bar so high so soon, Ji Hoo," Yi Jeong added.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that maybe you're moving too fast. You shouldn't buy her expensive jewelry until you're ready to propose. You don't want to get expectations up."

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes.

"And it is Geum Jan Di...," Woo Bin commented. Ji Hoo waited for his explanation.

"Yeah, she doesn't care about expensive things," Yi Jeong finished his thought. And Ji Hoo nodded.

"So, why? Were you perhaps trying to…?'

Ji Hoo cut off the insinuation immediately. "You guys are mistaken. It's not about impressing her or getting anything from her...I just want to give her something to show I care."

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong exchanged a touched look. "How sweet of you," the Casanova remarked.

"So, let us see it," Woo Bin urged.

"No."

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Because you wouldn't understand it."

Woo Bin feigned hurt.

"Why's that, Ji Hoo?" Yi Jeong asked. Ji Hoo just glanced away.

"Is it perhaps something private between the two of you?" Woo Bin suggested.

"Yeah, it must be symbolic of their love," Yi Jeong joined in.

Ji Hoo set his jaw and stared down at his hands in his lap.

"That must be it." Yi Jeong folded his arms with pride over having guessed.

"I hope she likes it," was all Ji Hoo said.

"I'm sure she will. It came from you, after all," Woo Bin said sincerely. And Yi Jeong nodded along. "Yeah, everyone knows Geum Jan Di is crazy about you."

Ji Hoo smiled to himself.

F2 then continued their onslaught of teasing, acting out the scene of Jan Di accepting his gift. Yi Jeong played Jan Di, and Woo Bin pretended to be Ji Hoo presenting the gift. Yi Jeong faked opening the box, and his eyes lit up. "Oh, Sunbae, it's so amazing!" He batted his eyelashes. Woo Bin cleared his throat; he stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled from side to side. "I'm glad you like it, Jan Di."

"Have you guys ever met Geum Jan Di?" The real Ji Hoo chimed in, "She'd never act like that."

"You're right. She's not very feminine," Yi Jeong remarked, shaking his head. And Ji Hoo rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, don't worry, Ji Hoo-ah." Woo Bin clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll like it, but you really won't let us see what it is?" Yi Jeong asked.

Ji Hoo shook his head. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong tried a couple more times to snatch the box out of his pocket, but Ji Hoo avoided them and got up from his seat. "I'm going to leave if you don't stop."

"Fine," Yi Jeong said.

"Yeah, sorry Ji Hoo-ah. We'll stop," Woo Bin added.

Ji Hoo sat down again, and after a moment or two, Yi Jeong spoke up. "All jokes aside, how are things going between you two?"

"Good."

"Really?" Woo Bin questioned.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you haven't been around much lately, and you seem kinda bummed."

Ji Hoo exhaled. "It's just this time of year."

"We know." Woo Bin placed a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder. "But even Jan Di noticed, and she's worried about you."

Yi Jeong nodded in agreement.

Ji Hoo also recalled Jan Di questioning him earlier, but how were his friends aware of this? "How do you know that?"

"She said so," Woo Bin replied.

Ji Hoo sighed and wrung his hands.

"Look, we know how you get this time of year, Ji Hoo, and we know it's hard for you, but maybe you should talk to Geum Jan Di about it," Woo Bin suggested. From Yi Jeong's expression, he seemed to agree with this.

"I don't need to; I'm fine."

"Okay, but don't shut her out completely," Yi Jeong said.

"Yeah, you have a girlfriend now, and that's no way to treat your girlfriend," Woo Bin added.

"How would you guys know about this?" Ji Hoo rather sharply demanded. "...I'm sorry," he immediately apologized.

"Look, it's common sense, Ji Hoo. It's important to communicate in a relationship, and girls don't like feeling as though you're keeping secrets from them."

"Yeah, man, you don't go treating the people you love that way. You love her, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, then...let her in there." Woo Bin grinned and wagged a finger at Ji Hoo's red head. Ji Hoo moved just in time to avoid a tap on the noggin.

Leaning back in his chair, Ji Hoo spaced out for a moment, thinking about what his friend had said. As odd as it was receiving relationship advice from the two biggest womanizers in South Korea, they made some good points. And he wasn't so experienced at love, himself.

But why would Jan Di‒or anyone, really‒want into his head, into his world? And he didn't want her to be, at least not completely. If he had his way, he would only expose Jan Di to beautiful, wonderful things. He would only let her experience happiness. After all, she'd worked so hard her whole life and had experienced many difficulties. Maybe he couldn't give her the perfect life, but he could at least protect her from harm and shield her from his own damaged psyche. He'd never considered that he might be shutting her out and hurting her in the process, though. _I'm not, am I?_

 _Let her in, huh?_ Ji Hoo didn't relish the notion of talking about his troubled past with anyone, but if he had to talk to someone about it, Jan Di would be the one he'd feel most comfortable with. And even though he felt bad for making her worry, his heart swelled with joy that she cared about him so much. That was a rare thing to find, at least for him. And it made him want to do more and more for her…

Ji Hoo was now very glad he'd bought that trinket for Jan Di. It hadn't been easy to choose, either, because as his friends had pointed out, the inimitable otter couldn't be wooed with flowers, candy, or expensive gifts like most other girls. It needed to be something...special, unique, something from his heart and specific to her. And he hoped that what he'd selected would show his feelings for her in a more tangible way.

* * *

Madam Kang sat in her leather chair in her home office, drumming her long, red fingernails on her desk. When a knock at the door came, she bid the person to enter. Secretary Jung walked into the room and bowed before her.

"Well, what did you find out?" she demanded right away.

"Geum Jan Di is a second year at Shinwha High. Her father is a dry cleaner, and her mother works at a public bathhouse."

Madam Kang scoffed. "How can a person like that get into Shinwha? Who was her benefactor?"

Secretary Jung lowered his head slightly. "You were, Chairwoman."

"Excuse me?"

Secretary Jung went on to remind his boss of Geum Jan Di's heroic act that had caused such a stir that day at Shinwha when F4's bullying led to a student nearly jumping off the roof of the school. He also reminded her of her command to silence the media by offering that student entrance into Shinwha.

Madam Kang placed a hand to her head and began rubbing it. "So, she attends Shinwha. But what is she doing with Jun Pyo?" The Chairwoman's glaring eyes shot to her assistant.

"It appeared they were shopping together, but there's no need to worry, Chairwoman. The girl is dating young master Yoon." Having been asked to not only have her son followed, as she always did, but to trail the girl now, Secretary Jung presented her with several photos of Jan Di and Ji Hoo together.

Madam Kang flipped quickly through the pile of photos, which also included ones of Jan Di and Jun Pyo at the mall shopping and participating in the contest. "I see...So, I don't need to worry?" She raised her voice as she got to the photos of the contest, "Then I repeat, what is she doing with Jun Pyo?!" She held up the photo of Jan Di on Jun Pyo's back so her subordinate could take a good look. "Does _this_ look like something I don't need to worry about?!" Madam Kang tossed the stack on her desk, causing the photos to scatter.

Secretary Jung lowered his head.

"If she's dating the Yoon boy, then she shouldn't be with _my_ son," Madam Kang hissed, and then she heaved a sigh. "I suppose that's what happens when a person comes from a family such as that, uneducated and improperly raised."

Secretary Jung simply stood there, silently listening to his employer.

"As for Yoon Ji Hoo, he should know better than to get involved with someone like that, but I suppose he doesn't have parents to guide him on the matter."

Secretary Jung pressed his lips together and remained silent.

"Well, the manipulative wretch may have gotten her hooks into the Yoon boy, but she won't do the same with my son." Glinting with malice, Madam Kang's eyes burned into Secretary Jung. "Make sure she doesn't go near Jun Pyo again," she ordered.

"Yes, Chairwoman." Secretary Jung bowed and left her office.

* * *

 _Two Days Later…_

It was Sunday, and Jan Di was working the mid-day shift at the porridge shop with Ga Eul. She finished serving another customer and then went to check on the elderly man, who was at the restaurant once again, just finishing up one of Master's special dishes. Hopefully, he would pay this time, but Master didn't seem to care about that. Her boss seemed to only care about pleasing the old man, and he'd insisted that she should be concerned about doing that as well.

Jan Di checked on the old man. "So, did you do your homework, young lady?" Harabeoji asked.

"Well, I, um…," Jan Di stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse for why she had yet to find out why the lotus blooms in the mud. While she pondered, her phone rang. _Phew, saved by the bell._ "Harabeoji, I have to…," she pointed to the phone. "Excuse me."

Jan Di picked up her phone and smiled. "Ji Hoo Sunbae, hi." He must have heard the emergency bell, even for such a small matter.

At the mention of Ji Hoo's name, the old man's eyes shot her direction, and his jaw dropped mid-bite, causing sauce to dribble down his chin. He tried not to eavesdrop too much, though the temptation was there.

After a short conversation, Jan Di got off the phone, and Ga Eul came over. "Who was that?" She nudged Jan Di with an elbow. "Your dreamy boyfriend?"

Jan Di's cheeks turned pink. "Ga Eul-ahhhh," she whined. "Yes, it was Ji Hoo Sunbae, and don't call him that."

"Why? He's not dreamy?"

"No, I mean, yes, he is…ahh! Just...don't call him that. It's embarrassing…" Jan Di gave Ga Eul a light shove, and Ga Eul giggled.

"So, is he coming for lunch?" Ga Eul asked.

"No, but he asked if he could take me somewhere on my break."

"How romantic," Ga Eul grinned and clasped her hands together.

At that, Jan Di grew shy again. "Well, I don't know…"

Ga Eul's brow furrowed. "It's not romantic?"

"No, it is, but I just don't know if I should go. It's been a busy day, and…"

"Jan Di-ah, you should go!" Their boss, who had been eavesdropping, suddenly chimed in,

"But—"

"We have enough help here. Just go, take as long as you need," Master insisted.

Jan Di stopped to consider. Maybe she should. She had rescheduled with Ji Hoo yesterday because she'd been working diligently on Jun Pyo's gift, so she owed it to him.

"Okay, but...what about Ga Eul?" Jan Di turned toward her friend. "Are you doing okay since…?"

Ga Eul smiled faintly. "Yes, Jan Di, I'm doing fine. Much better, thank you." And she recalled her recent breakup with Soo Pyo, to which Jan Di must be referring. Although it hurt her badly, she was actually over it already.

"Well, is there anyone...new that you like?" Jan Di wasn't going to pry, but she was concerned about her best friend, and often, the best way to get over someone was to meet someone new.

"I don't know…" Ga Eul's mind wandered to her 'date' with So Yi Jeong. "But I'm hopeful." She hadn't told Jan Di about her fake date with Korea's infamous Casanova because she was sure Jan Di would not approve. And even though she knew it was a lost cause to even think about liking Yi Jeong that way, it didn't hurt to dream. At the very least, he was a nice distraction and had actually done wonders for helping her get past her pain. She just hoped she didn't start thinking about him _too_ much...

Jan Di nodded and returned to the old man, who had settled back in his seat, seemingly finished. "How was everything, Harabeoji?" she asked in a chipper voice.

Harabeoji grumbled something about it being better than eating out of a trash can, and Jan Di awkwardly smiled. The old man then glanced over at Master, who was staring rather dejectedly. He waved a hand and said, "Bah, it was better than last time. Keep at it, Kid."

Jan Di didn't get it, but the backdoor compliment seemed to greatly please her boss. Master flashed a cheesy grin, bowed, and thanked him.

Jan Di shrugged to herself and turned back to the old man with a smile. "Can I get you anything else, Harabeoji?"

"No, that's all."

Jan Di started to leave, but the man stopped her. He hesitated as if he'd forgotten what he was going to ask. Then, he started looking everywhere but at her. "...That person you were talking to on the phone, Child," he finally mumbled. "...Is he your...boyfriend?"

 _Well, that was a strange question._ Jan Di flushed lightly. "Yes, Harabeoji."

The man pressed his lips together and looked at her. "Hm, and he's coming to pick you up?"

Jan Di nodded. "That's right, Harabeoji."

"Oh," the man gave an awkward chuckle. "That's nice."

"Yes, Haraeboji." Jan Di smiled. It was really nice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ga Eul had shifted gears from thinking of her own plight to thinking of Jan Di. Her friend clearly seemed _different_ the past few days, and Jan Di hadn't seemed very eager to leave and see Ji Hoo. It was a bit concerning. So, after Jan Di cleared away the old man's empty bowls, Ga Eul grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her off to the side.

"What's wrong, Ga Eul-ah?"

"Nothing. But Jan Di, what's the deal...were you trying to avoid Ji Hoo Sunbae just now?" she whispered. "Is something wrong between you two?"

Jan Di shifted from side to side. "No, things are fine…"

Ga Eul wasn't convinced. "Just fine? You're dating the guy of your dreams. Why aren't you dancing on air? Did something happen?"

"No, it's just that…" Jan Di sighed. "...he seems kind of bummed out lately, and I'm not sure what to do about it. I talked to Yi Jeong Sunbae and Woo Bin Sunbae, and they said this time of year is hard for him." Jan Di poked her lip out slightly. "I guess that makes sense...I just wish I could do something for him." This was yet another one of those times when she felt she had nothing to offer Yoon Ji Hoo, an amazing guy who had done so much for her.

"Hm, well, maybe you two could do something together, or you could do something special for him, you know, to give him happy memories of this time of year."

"Ga Eul, you're brilliant!" Jan Di grasped her friend's shoulders, jostling her a bit.

Once she extracted herself from Jan Di's grip, Ga Eul snatched their coats and hats and handed Jan Di hers. "Ga Eul-ah, what?"

"Let's talk outside," she suggested.

"O-kay." Jan Di slipped her arms into her coat and buttoned it. Ga Eul put her coat on and then took Jan Di by the hand.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving, too, Ga Eul-ah?" Master called out in desolation.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." Ga Eul waved their boss off with a hand. "I'm just going to wait outside with Jan Di until Ji Hoo Sunbae shows up."

Master's face fell for a moment. "Fine, go," he conceded. And Ga Eul took Jan Di outside.

"So, how are things between you two, really?" Ga Eul asked once they were away from prying eyes and ears.

Jan Di's lips curled a bit. "Aside from him being down lately, things are really good." And she went on to tell Ga Eul about the present she found for him.

"That's great, Jan Di. I think he'll really like that, but...can't you give me any...details?"

"Details?"

"Yeah, about you and Ji Hoo Sunbae…give me all the details."

"What kind of _details_?" She eyed her friend curiously.

"You know…" She nudged her. "About your relationship...I want to know all the juicy details!"

Jan Di blushed furiously. "Ya, what do you mean? There aren't any details to tell!"

"Really?" Ga Eul sighed longingly. "I was kind of hoping there were… You have been dating for a few months now, after all… You know, you should really do something about that, Jan Di-ah."

"Ga Eul-ah!" Jan Di exclaimed in mortification. Ga Eul only laughed.

"I'm...I'm just not...ready to…"

Ga Eul put on a serious face again. "I was just joking, Jan Di. Don't worry; there's no rush or anything." She patted her friend on the shoulder. "But you'll tell me, right, if anything...more...happens between you two?" Since she wasn't getting any romance herself, Ga Eul figured that she could live vicariously through her best friend.

Trying to hide her crimson cheeks, Jan Di looked away. "Yeah, I'll tell you…," she muttered.

. . .

"Oh, there, he is." Ga Eul pointed to Ji Hoo's car pulling up to the curb, and she turned back to Jan Di and smiled. "Now, go on. Don't keep your Ji Hoo Sunbae waiting." Ga Eul waved to Ji Hoo as he stepped out of the white Escalade and went back inside.

At the same time, Harabeoji readied to leave the restaurant. He pulled on his jacket and hat, stood, and made his way toward the door. As he stepped out, he caught sight of Ji Hoo, but the boy didn't seem to notice him. Ji Hoo had just smiled at the porridge shop waitress and opened the car door for her. She got in, and he followed after.

Yoon Seok Young thought about his grandson while watching the car drive away. He hadn't seen him in a few years‒and not face-to-face for nearly fifteen. Ji Hoo hadn't changed much since he last saw him, except that his hair was slightly longer. And had he gotten even taller?

Overall, Ji Hoo had turned out much like Seok Young expected him to, at least appearance-wise. He looked a lot like his father at that age but with different colored hair, and he exhibited some of his mother's softer features. But as far as his adult personality, Seok Young knew nothing about that.

Occasionally, Seok Young got a sighting of his grandson, and his heart always ached when he did. But at the same time, he was glad to catch a glimpse of him here and there and know that he was doing well. He felt even more joy now, knowing that his grandson was dating such a nice girl as the porridge shop waitress, and he hoped they were happy together.

* * *

Their impromptu date was nice; Ji Hoo had taken Jan Di for coffee and pastries, and they'd talked. Ji Hoo had explained and even apologized for being so gloomy lately, and she'd quickly dismissed it as not a big deal. Despite his words, Jan Di had seen the sadness ever present on his face when he talked about his mood during the holidays. She knew she could never bring his parents back or take away the pain of losing them, but she really wanted to give him every reason she could to smile. Although Jan Di wasn't experienced at relationships, she vowed to be the best girlfriend possible and put forth all her effort into making him constantly happy. And she would make sure he knew how special and loved he was.

Thus, Jan Di decided to take Ga Eul's advice about doing something special for Ji Hoo in order to give him some happier memories around this time. She'd been considering inviting him over to spend time with her family for the holiday, but she wasn't sure how that would be received. Would he enjoy it, or would it only make him feel worse? Regardless, she definitely didn't want him to be sad and alone during the holidays.

* * *

Because she wasn't quite sure what to do for Ji Hoo, she asked to meet with Yi Jeong and Woo Bin, and they met her the next day at the F4 lounge. Between the three of them, it didn't take long for an idea to arise…

As soon as Jan Di started talking about the holidays and wanting to do something fun and special, Woo Bin jumped in with a thought. He said that he'd always wanted to throw a Christmas party.

"A party?" Jan Di questioned.

"Yeah! I've only seen them in the movies, but we can do it. There could be food and music and dancing!" The Don Juan was already off in his head envisioning it. Jan Di looked to Yi Jeong, who was smiling; he seemed onboard with the idea, too.

"What about the venue?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Maybe a hotel," Woo Bin replied.

"Definitely not Shinwha."

"Right, Jun Pyo's mother would never approve of such a frivolous waste of time and money," Woo Bin replied to his friend.

Jan Di considered that statement. She also considered a fancy party to be a waste of money, but this was different; it was for Ji Hoo. And as for Jun Pyo's mother, Jan Di suspected the entire party would cost less than that fur coat she'd seen her wearing at the mall, but she surely had very different priorities that Jan Di couldn't begin to understand.

Jan Di tuned into F2 again, and they were still discussing the party venue.

"How about the Grand Hyatt?" Yi Jeong suggested.

"Or maybe the Hilton Millennium or the Renaissance?" And they tossed out a few other equally extravagant options.

Jan Di was reeling over the fancy places Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were suggesting, places she could never afford in a million years, ones she would probably be deemed not good enough to even set foot in. Not that she was surprised. It was F4, after all. "But can we really pull off a party so quickly?" she interjected.

"Sure!" Woo Bin exclaimed. "We know how to make things happen quickly, Jan Di-ah." He looked to his buddy, and Yi Jeong nodded. Jan Di was sure she was about to receive some kind of money and influence talks speech, but F2 spared her that and simply said they'd take care of it.

Jan Di continued to listen in on their plans.

"What about the guest list?" Yi Jeong asked.

"That's easy. Who is Ji Hoo close to? Us and Jan Di."

"Can Ga Eul come, too?" Jan Di spoke up.

"Yes," Yi Jeong agreed before he even realized what he was doing.

. . .

"Okay, so let's see...there's you," Woo Bin pointed to Yi Jeong, "Me, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Jan Di, and Ga Eul. We can invite a few other party guests, too."

"Women?" Jan Di folded her arms.

"Of course!" Jan Di smirked at Woo Bin. "Oh, don't worry, Jan Di-ah." The Don Juan went to her and hung an arm over her shoulder. "Ji Hoo only has eyes for you."

Jan Di blushed.

"In fact, you could probably lock him in a room alone with ten gorgeous women, and…"

Slipping away, "Alright, alright," Jan Di cut off the Don Juan. She knew how loyal Ji Hoo was, but she really didn't need any mental images of him being surrounded by beautiful women.

F2 continued discussing the party, and Jan Di began to feel as though they didn't even need her here for this, so she excused herself.

"Oh wait, I have a question," Yi Jeong spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Were you...at the mall with Jun Pyo the other day, Jan Di?"

"Oh, he told you about that, huh?" She suddenly felt a bit guilty, though she'd done nothing wrong.

"No, but we figured it out."

Jan Di pressed her lips together. And F2 was staring at her now as if awaiting an explanation. "Well, you see, I was trying to get a gift for Ji Hoo, but I didn't know what to get, so I asked Gu Jun Pyo for help."

"Ahh." Yi Jeong nodded.

"So, did you find something for him, Jan Di-ah?" Woo Bin asked.

"Yes." She smiled, still feeling very pleased about her prize for Ji Hoo.

"Good."

Jan Di once again excused herself. With a bow to F2, she left, and Yi Jeong and Woo Bin went back to planning.

* * *

Later that day, F4 was having tea at Ji Hoo's place…

"You want to have a Christmas party?" Ji Hoo asked after Woo Bin's announcement to the group.

"Why?" Jun Pyo questioned in a sharp tone. He'd had just about enough Christmas this year already, and he just wanted it to be over with. As if his past experiences weren't bad enough, there was the mall debacle. Not only did he have to listen to Geum Jan Di's sickeningly sweet talk about Ji Hoo, but he had to help her shop for a present for him, and then he was dragged off by his mother's goons. Speaking of which, now he had his mother to worry about. If she had her eye set on Jan Di, it couldn't be a good thing…

Returning to the subject at hand, Jun Pyo scoffed. "Parties are for children."

"Not the ones we throw," Woo Bin said with a grin.

"Right." Jun Pyo nodded. He knew exactly the kind of parties his friends liked.

Ji Hoo was thinking along the same lines as Jun Pyo. "This isn't just an excuse to drink and pick up women is it?" he asked.

Yi Jeong chuckled at his comment. "Why would we need an excuse for that?"

Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo exchanged a smirk. Neither seemed quite convinced.

"Come on, guys, it'll be fun!" Woo Bin exclaimed.

"Fun, huh?" Ji Hoo remarked.

"Yeah!"

"I know that word isn't normally part of your vocabulary, Ji Hoo," Yi Jeong added, and Ji Hoo gave him a little head shake.

"Who are you inviting?" Jun Pyo demanded.

"Women, I assume," Ji Hoo quipped.

"Yeah," Yi Jeong said as if it was a given. "Plus Jan Di and Ga Eul."

"Okay, but what gave you this idea all of a sudden?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Your girlfriend," Woo Bin responded.

"Jan Di?"

"Yes, of course, Jan Di. How many girlfriends do you have, Ji Hoo? She mentioned the holidays and traditions, and it got me thinking…"

"So, since your girlfriend will be there that means you can't just go off and sleep in some corner, Ji Hoo," Yi Jeong chimed in. "Of course, if you want to do something else in the corner…"

Ji Hoo shook his head at the Casanova. "So you're inviting Jan Di's friend, too?"

"Yeah," Yi Jeong gave a casual shrug. "I guess she can come if she wants. She's not so bad."

. . .

Now that they'd gotten Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo on board, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were even more excited. Jan Di could have her starry-eyed Christmas party, and hopefully, it would cheer Ji Hoo up. And they could have their fun. Maybe this would even become a tradition, an F4 Christmas bash, and they certainly planned to celebrate F4-style, with fine dining, alcohol, and women.

* * *

F2 had delivered on their promise, and only 5 days later, Jan Di and Ga Eul were getting dressed for F4's holiday bash. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong had done it upright, too, renting out a space in a local five-star hotel and having it catered and decorated. They had even sent special dresses that morning for Jan Di and Ga Eul to wear to the party along with their official invitations.

 _Totally unnecessary, but pretty_ , Jan Di thought as they both pulled their dresses out of the large, white, rectangular boxes to take a look.

Jan Di's dress was a knee-length, royal blue cocktail dress with a layered tulle overlay and beaded bodice that formed a snowflake pattern. Along with it was a thin shawl in a lighter shade of blue and a pair of royal blue stilettos. Ga Eul's party dress was a red fit-and-flare with sheer sleeves and a lace bodice, and it also came with the shoes to match.

Ji Hoo had offered to take the girls to the party, but Jan Di declined because she was planning to spend the night with Ga Eul that night, and her father wanted to drive them. After they finished getting dressed and did their hair, Ga Eul's dad drove them to the hotel.

At a few minutes to 7 PM on December 23rd, Jan Di and Ga Eul arrived at the Grand Hyatt Seoul. A valet bounded over, offering to park Ga Eul's dad's car, but he explained that he was just dropping the girls off at the party. The valet bowed and opened the door for the girls, and they stepped out. Ga Eul's dad wished them a good time, told them to behave and to message him when they were ready to be picked up, and the valet showed them in.

At the entrance of the lobby, Jan Di and Ga Eul were met by the sight of a giant Christmas tree classically decorated with red bows, gold, silver and white ornaments, and strings of garland. Green, red, and gold tapestries adorned the banisters and ledges; a giant Santa Claus hung from the ceiling, and music echoed from one of the nearby rooms. The girls presented their invitations to a man in a fine suit, and he showed them the way to the party and offered to check their coats and purses. Arm-in-arm, the two walked down the poinsettia-lined corridor, through the closed double doors, and into the darkened party space.

As soon as they entered the room, scattered voices could be heard, and the music immediately got louder. Currently playing was an instrumental version of an English Christmas song. For a moment, the girls stood in the doorway, just taking in their surroundings. The dark, crowded room was illuminated by a curtain of multi-colored Christmas lights; votives lined the small, round tables surrounding the large, open dance floor, and traditional, slightly kitschy Christmas decor was scattered about the room. From a glance, the party seemed to be a blend of Korean and western culture; it was classy yet slightly over the top, just like F4. They flower boys clearly had a style all their own, and it worked for them.

The music then switched to a classical number, and Jan Di and Ga Eul wandered around the room and over to the buffet table. The long, rectangular table was covered by a white linen, and spread across the table top was a variety of fancy appetizers, most of which Jan Di couldn't identify. All she knew was that they were tiny and surely expensive. She did recognize some things, however, like the sushi and the crab legs, and there was even a Christmas sponge cake. Jan Di popped one of the unrecognizable appetizers into her mouth because it looked tasty. It was. While she chewed, she scanned around for her boyfriend.

From across the room, Ji Hoo immediately stood out to Jan Di. He was leaning against the far wall, dressed all in white and looking stunning, as usual. The whole room seemed to grow so much brighter when she saw him as if a light was shining down on just him, and Jan Di smiled.

Ga Eul glanced over at Jan Di, who was staring over at Ji Hoo. "Go on," she said, giving Jan Di a nudge.

Jan Di hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She put on a smile. "Ji Hoo Sunbae looks lonely. You should go talk to him, Jan Di-ah."

"Oh, okay."

Ga Eul grinned and gave her friend a little push, and Jan Di smiled back at her before turning her eyes forward and heading off to meet her boyfriend.

Ga Eul watched Jan Di approach Ji Hoo. He smiled at her and reached out his hand; he placed it on her arm, sliding it up and down, and Jan Di glanced demurely to the side. Ga Eul smiled at their cute interaction. It was interesting to watch them because sometimes they seemed as comfortable around each other as the best of friends, and other times they were shy and awkward; either way, they were definitely in that blossoming love phase. It was sweet, and Ga Eul was happy for them, but she couldn't help but want that for herself…

Ga Eul's eyes wandered the room until she located Yi Jeong. It came as no surprise to her that he was in the center of the room with Woo Bin, and they were surrounded by a crowd of women. Everyone was smiling, talking, and laughing, seemingly having a great time, and suddenly, Ga Eul wasn't sure why she'd come.

Yes, she'd come to support her best friend and to spend time with her, but Jan Di had Ji Hoo...and who did she have? Oh, she knew Jan Di would spend plenty of time with her so that she wouldn't be lonely, but she didn't want to take her best friend away from her boyfriend. If she had what they had, she would want to spend as much time together as possible.

Perhaps she could find someone else to talk to, but the choices were slim. There were random, beautiful women she didn't know, who surely had no interest in talking to her but were only there for F4. There was Gu Jun Pyo, who she'd only met once, briefly, and had heard mostly bad things about...although, Jan Di seemed to have changed her opinion on him a lot. There was Woo Bin Sunbae, who seemed occupied with the women.

And then there was Yi Jeong Sunbae…

Ga Eul had to admit that he was the one she was most interested in getting to know and wasn't a party a good time to do that? But there were two problems. One, she was highly nervous, and two, he seemed to have plenty of other people to 'get to know.' Ga Eul sighed as she watched Yi Jeong whisper in a woman's ear. The woman giggled, and he placed a hand on her lower back.

 _At least he's nice to look at_ , Ga Eul thought sullenly. She had to admit she enjoyed watching him, and he was especially handsome tonight in his dark suit with his hair styled that way…

Regardless of the crowd of admirers, Ga Eul wanted to go over and talk to him. There was no harm in that, and she had just as much right to as the other women. So, she decided to be bold and go for it.

She made it a few steps before her body froze, but her paralysis only lasted for a moment. Holding her head high, she continued walking as confidently as she could toward him.

Then Woo Bin walked off with two girls, an arm around each, and Yi Jeong excused himself from the crowd. It was one of those rare moments when he was alone, and he was heading straight for her.

 _What should I do?_ Ga Eul fussed with her hair for a moment.

As Yi Jeong crossed the dance floor, his eyes met hers, and he stopped. He cocked his head to the side a bit as if pleasantly surprised by her appearance. It made the modest porridge shop girl's heart skip a beat, but she didn't want to get her hopes up...

He made his way over to stand before her. "Ga Eul-yang," he said, giving her a once over. "You look nice."

Ga Eul's heart fluttered. "Thank you, Sunbae." And she cast her glance to the side. "So do you."

Yi Jeong grinned, still observing her closely. "You know, I thought that dress might suit you…" He gave her another good look. "And I was right."

Ga Eul's heart began to pound, but she kept her composure. "So, you picked this out, Sunbae?"

"Mm. I certainly know how to pick out dresses for you, don't I, Ga Eul-yang?" She gave him a nervous smile. His only response was to take her by the arm and lead her toward the buffet table.

"S-sunbae?"

"Would you like some punch?" he asked, releasing her arm once they reached the table.

"Well…" He didn't wait for her answer but ladled some red liquid into a glass and held the glass out to her. She took it and hesitantly brought it up to her lips, trying to smell without making it seem obvious.

"Don't worry, there's no alcohol in it... _yet_ ," he added at the end. "Someone will surely spike it later, but for now, it's safe."

Ga Eul nodded and took a drink.

"So?" Yi Jeong stuck his hands into his pockets. "How have you been?"

"Good, Sunbae. And you?"

"Can't complain. I trust you are keeping better company these days…?"

She knew he was referring to Soo Pyo, and he appeared genuinely curious. Her lips parted to speak, but then a tall, leggy woman approached and grabbed Yi Jeong's hand. "What are you doing over here? Come, dance with me, Yi Jeong-ah!" She stuck her lip out in a pout while tugging at his hand.

"I'll be right there," Yi Jeong said with a smile. The beautiful woman walked off, and he gave Ga Eul an 'I'll see you later, Ga Eul-yang' before following after her.

Ga Eul sighed longingly but immediately shook it off. What was she expecting, anyway? Just because So Yi Jeong had helped her and complimented her, that didn't mean anything. He didn't hold the Casanova title for nothing, and it suited him well. Still, she couldn't help but think there was more to him. Or maybe she just wanted there to be…

Resignedly, Ga Eul went over to one of the empty tables. There were no chairs, just places to set down a drink or plate of food, so Ga Eul placed her cup on the table and leaned her arm against it. Jan Di was still off with Ji Hoo, so she turned her eyes to the dance floor and watched Yi Jeong dance with that woman‒and a few others. She found herself in his line of sight several times, but when he glanced over, she would quickly look away and focus on anything else… And here and there, she would take a sip of her punch, just to occupy herself. This went on for ten to fifteen minutes until Jan Di found her again.

"How are you doing, Ga Eul-ah?" Jan Di asked. Ji Hoo was nearby but clearly giving them some space.

She faked a smile. "I'm fine."

"Really?"

Ga Eul nodded. She wasn't quite ready to admit to Jan Di that she was having feelings for Yi Jeong, and certainly not here.

Both Jan Di and Ga Eul's attention was caught by the image of Ji Hoo walking off. He came back shortly after, though, with two glasses of punch. "I tested it, and it seems to be safe," he said, referring to the alcohol content. He handed one to Jan Di and kept the other for himself. Then he greeted Ga Eul and asked if she needed more to drink.

"No, thank you, Ji Hoo Sunbae," Ga Eul replied with a small bow.

Ji Hoo nodded and took a drink. Then he set his cup down, and he and Jan Di shared one of those puppy looks of theirs. The night had just begun and already Ga Eul felt like a third wheel…

After that, Ji Hoo and Jan Di started making conversation with Ga Eul. She knew they were trying to make her feel like she belonged there, but somehow, she still felt like she was in their way.

The three of them chatted casually for a while, and eventually, Jan Di began to wonder what the rest of F4 was up to. She glanced around the room and saw Woo Bin first. He was dressed in his finest but wearing a red Santa Claus hat, and Jan Di overheard him asking some girls to call him Santa Grandfather and to sit on his lap. She shook her head at this. As for Yi Jeong, he was dancing and fraternizing with women like usual, and Jan Di wasn't sure, but she thought she caught Ga Eul watching him.

Jan Di looked around for Jun Pyo next. She finally located him; he was off by himself in the corner, looking completely miserable. And she couldn't help but feel bad for him. She watched him for a few moments, and he wasn't alone for long… A few girls dropped by, but he shooed them away. And then Yi Jeong and Woo Bin went over and tried to get him to join in their revelry, but he sent them away, too. Jan Di considered excusing herself to go over and talk to Jun Pyo, but she got distracted by Woo Bin's antics.

The Don Juan had discovered mistletoe and was making liberal use of it. He'd started by hanging it in various places to catch people off guard, but now, he was taking it around with him wherever he went and whipping it out unexpectedly. He would hold it over his head or over the head of some woman who caught his fancy. Many seemed confused by this at first but quickly caught on that it meant they needed to kiss him, and most were more than happy to oblige.

Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Ga Eul had gotten caught up in watching Woo Bin…

"I guess the drinking has begun," Ji Hoo commented.

"That didn't take long," Jan Di said, shaking her head a bit.

It was then that Woo Bin noticed the three of them standing there watching him, and he started heading over. All of a sudden, his face lit up like a Christmas bulb, and he set his sights on Jan Di.

Jan Di's eyes widened. "Oh, no you don't Woo Bin Sunbae!" she pointed threateningly at him as he shook the mistletoe at her. But this didn't deter Woo Bin, only spurred him on...and he gave chase. Jan Di squealed when he came for her, and she literally ran, not an easy feat in heels.

Ji Hoo shook his head and simply watched as his friend chased his girlfriend around with a fake piece of mistletoe. He was ready to step in if he actually caught her, but Jan Di seemed to be keeping distance between them. It was impressive that she could actually outmaneuver him in those heels. After a moment or two of this, Ji Hoo prepared to stop the madness, but then he heard the click-clacking of stilettos, and Jan Di took sanctuary behind his back.

Panting faintly, Woo Bin approached Ji Hoo and Jan Di. "Aw, come on, Jan Di-ah! Ji Hoo, you don't mind, right? I won't kiss her on the lips."

Ji Hoo glanced back at Jan Di, hidden behind him. She was lightly clutching at the fabric of his jacket sleeve, but she didn't seem afraid. Rather, she was giggling a bit and enjoying the game. He sighed and gave a one-armed shrug. "It's up to Jan Di."

Hesitantly, Jan Di peeked out from behind her boyfriend's back. "Alright, Sunbae," she wagged a finger at him, "but just one tiny peck, right here." She pointed to her cheek.

When Woo Bin got closer, Jan Di's eyes shot to the green thing in his hand. "Wait a second, that's not even real mistletoe!"

The Don Juan put a finger to his lips and made a shushing sound. Jan Di groaned.

"Come on, Jan Di-ah. Just pretend."

" _Fine_." She sighed and pointed to the exact spot on her cheek again. Ji Hoo folded his arms and cocked his head to the side as Woo Bin held the mistletoe over Jan Di's head. He leaned in and lightly kissed her cheek. Jan Di smiled a bit and looked to Ji Hoo, and she took a step closer to him.

"Thanks, Jan Di!" Woo Bin grinned at her, and then he turned to Ga Eul. "Ga Eul!" He held out his arms. "Your turn!"

The Don Juan made a move toward Ga Eul while Yi Jeong watched from behind him. Ga Eul was also doing her best to escape, and Woo Bin was again in hot pursuit. But to everyone's surprise, he didn't get far before Yi Jeong maneuvered his way in front of Ga Eul. Holding a hand up to stop his friend, he said, "Alright, I think that's enough, Woo Bin-ah. Why don't you take a break from kissing for awhile?" Yi Jeong smirked it off, but he'd been surprisingly stern about it, and Jan Di noticed a little smile cross Ga Eul's lips‒probably one of relief at being rescued from Woo Bin's advances.

"Aww, alright, I'm done with this, I suppose." And Woo Bin presented the 'mistletoe' to Ji Hoo like some kind of gift.

Hands in pockets, Ji Hoo just looked down at the plastic, green thing. "What do you want me to do with that?" And Woo Bin practically broke his neck craning toward Jan Di in a suggestive manner.

Ji Hoo shook his head at his friend, but both he and Jan Di's cheeks reddened a bit.

"That's okay. Thanks, anyway," Ji Hoo said. It wasn't like he didn't want to kiss Jan Di, but he wasn't going to use such a silly method to trick her into it.

Just then, Woo Bin got a call. He stuffed the mistletoe in one pocket and fumbled in the other for his phone. "Yoboseyo," he answered after a few rings. "...What? Oh no, no way, man! Ahh, alright. Arasso." He hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Yi Jeong asked.

"The guy who was going to play Santa can't make it!" he lamented.

"Really, Woo Bin Sunbae? You really hired a Santa when everyone here is 19 years or older?" Jan Di questioned.

"It's part of the theme, Jan Di!"

"Ahh, the theme." But Jan Di was actually wondering, _What theme?_ She glanced around the room. So far, she'd seen a typical F4 party with rich foods, drinking, dancing, and women. Well, there was a Christmas cake and some random Christmas songs playing in the background, along with a few western holiday traditions sprinkled in. It wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind, but she didn't want to say anything to Woo Bin Sunbae because he'd worked really hard to bring all this about.

"Don't worry, Sunbae. It's okay if there's no Santa," was all she ended up saying.

"Oh, there's gotta be a Santa, Jan Di-ah! Hey, I know! Why don't I play Santa?!"

Jan Di's eyes widened, and she looked between Ga Eul and Ji Hoo. Ga Eul simply looked back; Ji Hoo shrugged, and Yi Jeong stifled a chuckle.

"Well, why not?" Jan Di shrugged. "You've been _playing_ Santa all night, Woo Bin Sunbae," she subtly commented on his unusual flirting.

Woo Bin laughed and clapped Jan Di on the back. "You're right, I'm a natural!" And then he was off, beckoning a few girls to follow him.

"How drunk is he?" Ji Hoo mused aloud.

"Actually, not that drunk yet," Yi Jeong answered, having seen his friend far more wasted than this. "He's just having fun. See, he's walking fine."

 _Fine_ was a relative term, and they all watched Woo Bin stumble a bit midway to the large 'Santa chair,' which had been set up in a corner near an artificial Christmas tree and a huge stack of presents.

He managed to make it to the chair, which looked more like a throne, and he sat down. Rather than donning the blue or green attire and gat of Santas in South Korea, he slipped on a red and white coat that was hanging across the arm of the chair, and he still had his red Santa hat on, so he looked much like a western Santa, albeit without the padding or beard.

It wasn't long before a line formed, all beautiful women. Why was Jan Di not surprised? She was pretty sure most of the women had no idea what this was about, but they all probably just wanted a chance to get close to F4's Don Juan.

Apparently, Ji Hoo had grown tired of watching Woo Bin because he excused himself and started to walk off. As he did, he gave Jan Di a little look, and she knew him well enough to know that it meant he wanted her to go with him. She caught up to him, and Ji Hoo placed an arm over her shoulders while they walked away. Jan Di smiled at his touch but then thought of Ga Eul. She didn't want to leave her all alone or in the company of a Casanova…

When she looked back, Yi Jeong had his hand held out to Ga Eul, offering a dance. She watched Ga Eul accept, and Yi Jeong led her out to the dance floor, and they began to dance. Jan Di's gaze lingered on them, long enough to ensure that Yi Jeong kept his hands in an appropriate place, and she refocused on Ji Hoo.

To Jan Di's surprise, Ji Hoo led her down an empty corridor, and it wasn't long before she was facing a wall, with nowhere to go. She turned around to face her boyfriend. "Sunbae, what are we doing here?" He didn't answer but swiftly moved in to kiss her cheek. Jan Di flushed and placed a hand on the spot. "What...what was that for?"

Ji Hoo gave her that billion won smile of his. "I wanted a kiss, too. Sorry, I didn't have any mistletoe, so I had to steal one."

Jan Di grinned stupidly and looked away.

"Shall we go back?" Ji Hoo asked, extending an arm to her.

At first, she wasn't sure if he was asking because he wanted to go back or if he wanted to stay here longer. _She_ would have liked to have been alone longer, but undoubtedly, people would begin to talk. Then again, most of the people who would even care were intoxicated… Ji Hoo seemed ready to return, though, and she didn't want to presume, so she linked arms with him and allowed him to lead her back out to the party.

Along the way, Jan Di and Ji Hoo passed by Woo Bin's large line of women, and they paused to watch the display. Woo Bin had just welcomed a beautiful woman onto his lap and was asking her if she'd been good this year and what she wanted for Christmas.

Jan Di folded her arms in disapproval. "Do you believe that, Sunbae?"

"I do, actually." Ji Hoo nodded.

Jan Di chuckled and shook her head.

"What about you, Jan Di-ah?" She looked at him curiously. "Do you want to sit on Santa's lap?" Ji Hoo asked in his dry way.

Jan Di nearly burst out laughing. "Santa? No, I'm way too old. Woo Bin Sunbae? Definitely not." She smirked at Ji Hoo.

"What a relief," Ji Hoo said with a smile, and he extended his hand to her. "Would you like to dance, then?"

Jan Di smiled and took his hand, and he led her onto the dance floor. The pair joined Yi Jeong and Ga Eul for a few formal dances, and then the girls danced together during a couple upbeat pop numbers.

So far, the music had been a mix of classical and jazz, interspersed with some pop and covers of English Christmas songs. There were even some older ones. Jan Di and Ga Eul couldn't help but laugh at Woo Bin's imitations of Frank Sinatra and Bing Crosby, though his rendition of "White Christmas" was pretty impressive in his inebriated state. The Don Juan was clearly the hit of the party. As for Yi Jeong, he was quite popular, too, but he was more sober than Woo Bin.

Suddenly, the music slowed down again, and a soft, romantic ballad played, Kim Hyun Joong's "I'm Your Man." Ji Hoo offered his hand to Jan Di once more. She accepted, and he pulled her in closer. Then Ji Hoo did something unexpected...he took her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"S-sunbae…" Jan Di uttered in surprise.

Returning his hands to her waist, Ji Hoo smiled gently down at his girlfriend. And he leaned in closer so she could hear him over the music. "This is how you dance to a song like this..."

His face and the look in his eyes caused her breath to hitch…

"O-oh." She nodded and stared down at her feet. They were so much closer now...in fact, he was so close that she could feel his warm breath against her neck as they swayed back and forth. Their closeness and her own rampant feelings were making her palms sweat...she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Are...are you...having a good time?" Jan Di stammered, hoping that making conversation would ease her nerves. Why was she so nervous, anyway? This was Ji Hoo, her good friend and boyfriend. But despite how well they knew each other now, she still got nervous around him, and especially in situations such as this.

"Right now I am."

Jan Di smiled to herself.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Really?" He gave her a smile and a nod.

"This dress...?" he began.

"Woo Bin sent it."

"He has good taste."

Jan Di beamed at Ji Hoo before looking down again, and they continued to dance… Slowly, she found her comfort zone and even leaned into him more, resting her head against his broad chest while they swayed back and forth to the music…

* * *

Meanwhile, Jun Pyo sat on a bench against the wall, sullenly watching Jan Di and Ji Hoo dance so close, right in front of his eyes. An attractive woman approached him and asked for a dance, but he rudely dismissed her without even looking up, for his eyes were glued to Jan Di and Ji Hoo.

Women had been coming up to him all evening, in fact, but the Shinwha heir wasn't interested in any of them. He didn't want to dance or even be there. In annoyance and frustration, Jun Pyo glared at the oblivious couple on the dance floor. He stared at them for as long as he could stand it before getting up and walking off toward the punch bowl. He sloshed punch into a cup, spilling some in the process, and he took a gulp. At first taste, he could tell that someone had spiked it with liquor. Normally, he wasn't much of a drinker, but he was so sick of feeling this way. And tonight, he just wanted to deaden the pain in whatever way he could…

* * *

When Mariah Carey and Justin Bieber's version of "All I Want for Christmas" came on, the crowd, particularly the women, got really excited, and everyone started to dance, almost everyone, that is.

While Jan Di and Ga Eul danced in a circle with Yi Jeong and Woo Bin, Ji Hoo took the opportunity to approach Jun Pyo. He wasn't much into the fast dances, and his best friend seemed to be having a terrible time, so he wanted to check on him. Without a word, Ji Hoo took a seat on the bench next to Jun Pyo, and the both sat there in silence for a moment.

"Is everything alright?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Why?" Jun Pyo muttered.

"Because...well…" Ji Hoo gestured as if he didn't know how to put it and then gave up. The reason was obvious, anyway. "Wait, Jun Pyo, have you been drinking?"

"What's it to you?"

Ji Hoo grew silent, trying to decide what was best to say. "I know this isn't really your scene…"

"Yours either."

"No." Ji Hoo shook his head. "But Yi Jeong, Woo Bin and...Jan Di...wanted to do this. They went to a lot of trouble."

"Jan Di?" Jun Pyo questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure she had something to do with it."

Jun Pyo exhaled. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes, but couldn't you join in the festivities some," Ji Hoo requested.

Jun Pyo looked away and squeezed his hands together. Then, abruptly, he stood. "No," he said as he turned to walk away. With a sigh, Ji Hoo stood and returned to the dance floor to find Jan Di. He'd try talking to Jun Pyo again later.

. . .

After the group dance, Jan Di was feeling a bit winded, so she decided to take a break. Ji Hoo had gone for a cup of water for Ga Eul and her, so she decided to look for Jun Pyo, since she'd barely seen him all night.

* * *

A third cup of strong punch later, Jun Pyo was beginning to feel its effects. He made his way back to the bench and slumped down, nearly missing it. With a sigh, he hung his head and clutched at it. When he finally looked up, Jan Di was there.

"Gu Jun Pyo, hi," she greeted.

Standing before him now‒looking very pretty and spinning a bit‒was his best friend's girl, the girl _he_ liked so much. Why did he have to like her so much? Why did Ji Hoo have to like her, too? And why was he the one to get her?

"What do you want?" Jun Pyo demanded in a harsh tone.

"Why don't you come and enjoy the party?" Jan Di suggested.

"No, thanks," he muttered, and he looked away from her, running a hand through his curly locks. He was doing his best to control his mixed emotions. Part of him wanted to tell her to get lost‒because it was too hard to be around her, feeling as he did‒and part of him wanted to take her in his arms.

"Aish..." Jan Di started to get frustrated, but then she put on a chipper smile. "Come on, it'll be fun!" She grabbed him by the arm and yanked it.

"Geum Jan Di, I said _no_!" His words were biting and came out much louder than he'd intended.

Stunned into silence, Jan Di released his arm, and it fell limply into his lap. She was staring at him now.

"...Just go back to your boyfriend," he murmured.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Nothing. I just want to be left alone." Jun Pyo turned his head away from her again, and Jan Di released a small burst of air through her lips. "Fine," she said.

At that, Jan Di turned on her heel and walked off, but she came back only a couple minutes later. She had her purse with her, and she started digging around inside it until she brought out a package wrapped in red paper. "I thought we were going to be friends, Gu Jun Pyo. I thought you'd changed...but I guess not." She tossed the package onto his lap. "Here." And she walked away.

Jun Pyo sighed as he watched Jan Di trudge across the dance floor. Of course, Ji Hoo saw her acting this way and went to her immediately. He placed an arm around her hunched shoulders and leaned in slightly. Jun Pyo assumed he was asking her what was wrong and trying to console her. Jan Di shook her head at something he said and then raised her head and held it high. Ji Hoo began leading her off somewhere, but before they left, Jun Pyo noticed Jan Di glance back at him briefly, a solemn look on her face.

Once they were gone, Jun Pyo turned his attention back to the package in his lap; he stared down at it. Had she actually gotten him a gift? He decided to open it and began tearing at the corners of the package as eagerly as a child. He quickly ripped the paper off and inside was what looked to be a hand-knitted red wool cap. Did she buy it? He wondered. Jun Pyo knew Jan Di didn't have much money, but the cap was clearly not top-quality. The wool looked to be inexpensive, probably synthetic, and upon closer inspection, he noticed some errors in it. There was a loose thread, and the stitching was a little crooked, so he suspected that she made it herself.

The Shinwha heir always wore clothing from the top lines and was familiar with the latest fashion trends‒he had to be in a position such as his‒but he knew nothing about knitting. Even so, despite the errors and the material, he could tell that she'd spent a lot of time on the thing...and he was truly touched. Did she really do that just for him?

There was also a card, so he opened it and read:

 _Gu Jun Pyo,_

 _This is the very first thing I ever tried to knit, and I know it isn't very good, but I hope it keeps that curly head of yours warm. Don't be stubborn and refuse to wear it just because it's ugly!_

 _Happy Holidays,_

 _Geum Jan Di_

P.S. _Thank you again for your help!_

Jun Pyo cracked a grin at the card, and strangely he felt himself tearing up. All of a sudden, he felt really bad for being so short with Jan Di, and he needed to make it right. With some effort, he stood and wandered onto the floor to look for her. After looking all around for her, to no avail, he stumbled over to Woo Bin to ask him. Woo Bin was drunker than he was, so he was no help. He tried Yi Jeong next. He wasn't quite as drunk, but he didn't know, either. Lastly, he asked Ga Eul, and she told him that Jan Di had gone for a walk with Ji Hoo.

Jun Pyo gave a sharp exhale. _Of course she's off somewhere with Ji Hoo_. But he was trying really hard not to be bitter about that. He was trying really hard to be her friend. Maybe he'd have just one more drink…

* * *

Ji Hoo had asked Jan Di to go for a short walk with him, and she'd agreed. He wanted to walk with her for two reasons. First, he wanted to spend some time alone with her, and second, he wanted to give her his gift. He'd also wanted to take her to the party and home, but she'd made other arrangements. Suddenly, Ji Hoo wished he'd worked it out so he could take Jan Di home, just her.

While Ji Hoo went for Jan Di's coat, she told Ga Eul where she was going. When he returned, he put her coat on and then slipped into his, and after making sure she put her gloves on, he led her outside the hotel. It was a temperate night for this time of year, not terribly cold because the wind wasn't blowing, and a light snow had begun to fall, giving the night a magical quality.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo walked together past the Christmas market and the amply decorated storefronts, and along the way, he slipped his hand into hers. She blushed a bit but held on, and they ended up at the Lotte World Castle of Miracles. They stepped onto the bridge leading up to the entrance and stopped there.

Jan Di stared up at the lighted castle. "Wau, it's so beautiful."

Ji Hoo smiled as he leaned against the railing of the bridge, observing her. He always enjoyed the way her eyes would sparkle and the look of wonderment she got on her face over the smallest of things.

"Would you like to go to Lotte World sometime while they have the holiday displays?" he asked.

Jan Di smiled and nodded. "I've never been," she said.

"Me either."

He stuck his hands into his pockets and watched her.

Jan Di slid her hand along the pole of one of the streetlamps and stared up at the castle. With her other hand, she was clutching tightly to her purse. Oddly, she'd been rather tied to the heavy-looking bag ever since she'd gotten it back, and he was curious to know why. But he certainly wasn't going to ask. A gentleman doesn't ask a girl what's in her purse, after all.

The snow continued to fall, and Jan Di caught a few flakes in the palm of her hand. When she shivered, Ji Hoo approached her and began rubbing her arms. "Maybe we should go back," he suggested.

"No, not yet," she replied immediately, surprising him. She glanced modestly away. "It's just...really nice here."

"Okay." He nodded. "We can stay, but...you seem cold, so..." And then he did something unexpected. He unbuttoned his coat and opened it, turned her gently around, and brought her inside the coat with him.

"S-sunbae..."

Ji Hoo smiled as he wrapped his coat tighter around the both of them, and he hugged her over the arms. "Is this a bit warmer?"

She nodded, and he rested his chin against the top of her head. They stayed that way for several minutes…

"Jan Di...what's that?" Ji Hoo finally asked. He'd felt a hard, sharp object digging into his side the entire time.

"What?" She pulled away.

Again, he didn't want to question her, but he was really curious now. "Do you have bricks in your purse?" he teased.

"Oh." She laughed. "No. That's...well, I have something for you."

"Something for me?"

Jan Di nodded.

She'd stuck the music box in her purse in case she got the chance to give it to Ji Hoo tonight. When the hotel staff had asked to check her purse, she almost didn't let them, for fear something would happen to it. She retrieved the purse later when she went to get Jun Pyo's gift, which she'd also put in there, and she was relieved that it was still there. Not like anyone would steal it at such a fancy place as that…

She reached inside for the gift but hesitated.

All of a sudden, Jan Di was worried that he might not like the music box after all. At first, she'd thought it was perfect, but now, she wasn't so sure… There was no going back now, though. Tentatively, she pulled the wrapped gift out of her purse and handed it to him.

Ji Hoo carefully unwrapped the red paper and looked inside. He opened the box, and his lips parted at the sight.

"It's incredible, Jan Di."

"Open it up." She smiled.

Ji Hoo opened the lid, and when _La Romanesca_ started to play, his face lit up. "...How did you ever come by this, Jan Di?"

"I won it in a contest at the mall."

"Ah, I see." Ji Hoo nodded.

"I actually had help winning it," she admitted. "From Jun Pyo."

Ji Hoo pressed his lips as he put the pieces together. Deciding not to ask further questions, he just smiled at her. "Well, thank you so much. I love it."

"I'm so glad," Jan Di said, beaming back. "You know, I was really at a loss for what to get you, but I wanted to find something...special." A bit embarrassed now, she glanced away.

Still holding the music box, Ji Hoo wrapped his free arm around Jan Di and drew her closer. "Jan Di-ah, you didn't have to do this, but thank you so much for thinking of me," he whispered in her ear, and Jan Di felt that familiar blush.

"I wanted to give you something special, too," Ji Hoo said, pulling back. He stuck his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, wrapped box with a bow on it. "I hope you like it."

Jan Di unwrapped the paper to reveal a velvet box. It looked to be a jewelry box, and her eyes shot up to Ji Hoo. "You...you shouldn't have…"

"Open it," he said, ignoring her protests.

Fingers trembling slightly, Jan Di pulled back the hinged lid, and inside was a silver charm bracelet.

"It's beautiful." She looked up into Ji Hoo's eyes and back down at the bracelet.

"It's custom-made," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck, "since they didn't have all the charms I was looking for."

Jan Di picked up the bracelet to observe it thoroughly. The silver, jeweled bangle had small, round cubic zirconia beads with individual charms interspersed between them in a pattern, and when she looked closer, she could clearly see that each charm held some kind of special meaning for her or them…

It was obvious that he'd had it crafted especially for her...there was a swimmer charm, a firefighter's hat, and an otter, of course. Jan Di grinned at the sight of the Wonder Woman symbol, and she moved on to flick the little bowl of porridge. There were even Mickey and Minnie Mouse charms, as he knew she liked those characters, and finally, in the middle was a heart with a key attached, and engraved on the heart was JH & JD.

Jan Di could feel her eyes growing moist. "It's amazing. You...really, really didn't have to…"

Ji Hoo only smiled and said, "Let me put it on you."

Jan Di watched him the entire time as he clasped the bracelet around her wrist. It was nice because she didn't often get such a close, unobstructed view of him, at least not when he wasn't looking. And right now, she was able to observe every handsome, delicate feature‒the curve of his nose, the shape of his lips, his dark lashes fluttering, his lids, partially closed while giving his full concentration to fastening the bracelet. She wanted so badly to lean forward and kiss him rather than let him finish his job…

When temptation became too much, Jan Di did lean in, just a tiny bit…

He'd just finished fastening the bracelet and had said "There" and was pulling back when she pecked him quickly on the nose. Slightly stunned, Ji Hoo looked at her, and Jan Di's cheeks heated up. "I...I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be."

Ji Hoo wanted to reciprocate the gesture of affection, but before he could, she said, "Ji Hoo, I...have a request."

"What is it?"

"Well…" She fidgeted with her hands and finally blurted out, "Will you...spend Christmas with my family and me?"

Jan Di had been thinking about it a lot, and though she hadn't asked permission yet, she was sure her family wouldn't mind. She needed to get it over with sometime; she couldn't hide Ji Hoo from her family forever, after all. But the bigger reason was that she really wanted him to. She wanted to spend the holiday with her boyfriend, and she'd promised herself that she was going to work really hard at not letting pride stand in her way of things.

Ji Hoo considered her proposal. The holidays weren't the happiest of times for him, and he wasn't sure what it would be like spending Christmas with an actual family after all these years, but somehow, he liked the idea of spending it with Jan Di. Somehow, he felt like seeing her face would bring him joy and ease the sadness he felt, even if just a tiny bit.

"Yes, I will."

Jan Di broke out in a huge grin and threw her arms around his waist. "Thank you, Sunbae!" Ji Hoo wrapped his arms around her. "Thank _you_ , Jan Di." She hugged him even tighter.

"And thank you...for tonight," he said after they parted.

"What do you mean?"

"The party."

"Oh, you knew about that..?"

"Yeah, I figured you had something to do with it."

"Well, it was really Woo Bin Sunbae's idea...I just…"

Ji Hoo nodded. "I know Woo Bin and Yi Jeong kind of took over...they tend to do that, but I appreciate what you were trying to do. You wanted to do something nice for me at this time of year, right?"

Jan Di glanced away and bobbed her head up and down. "...Yeah. I guess it wasn't such a great idea, though."

"That's not true. It was fun. But I'll tell you a secret…" He lowered his voice and leaned in slightly.

Intrigued, she also leaned in. "What?"

Ji Hoo cupped her cheek with his hand. " _This_ was my favorite part," he whispered.

"Sunbae…" Eyes glazed over with affection, she stared at him.

Slowly, Ji Hoo leaned in, and they shared a tender kiss on the bridge under the falling snow. As his lips moved across hers, Ji Hoo brought his other hand up and caressed both cheeks with his fingertips. He finally broke the kiss and folded her into his arms, and she hugged back. Wrapped in each other's warm embrace, the scene looked like a Christmas card…

After some time, they reluctantly broke away. "Well, I guess we should…" Ji Hoo began.

"Yeah," Jan Di replied, averting her eyes slightly.

Both knew what the other meant, so they started walking back to the hotel. But a few steps later, Jan Di yelped a little in pain.

"Are you okay, Jan Di?"

Jan Di winced a bit while nodding. She picked up one foot and fidgeted with the strap. "Yeah, it's just these shoes… I think Woo Bin Sunbae picked them out purposely to torture my feet."

"Oh, Jan Di, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to go for a walk in those."

"It's okay, I can just…" She put her foot down and paused, not exactly sure what she was going to do. If it wasn't snowing, she would just walk barefooted, but…

Before she could ponder this further, Ji Hoo scooped her up in his arms.

"S-s-Sunbae, what are you doing?" she stammered as she wrapped her arms around his neck for balance.

"You can't continue walking in those shoes, and you can't walk barefoot in the snow. I would piggyback you, but I don't think it would work well in that dress."

"Oh. Okay…" Clutching lightly to his neck, Jan Di lowered her eyes and smiled. And Ji Hoo carried her bridal-style back to the hotel.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Yes, yes, my sappiness comes out in the end...or as my friend says, the Fluff Master strikes, haha. So, this chapter turned out longer than I thought it would, but to me, it doesn't feel like one of my better chapters. I'm under a lot of pressure to write this month and have been writing a ton, so I'm sorry if this is not very good. To me, this chapter felt a little like a transitional/filler chapter, however you want to put that, and I apologize if it was a tad boring, but I believe those chapters are necessary sometimes. But hey, SoEulers, did you like the bit of burgeoning SoEul coming out there?_

 _Well, the holiday season is upon us here in the U.S, so maybe I'll get the next chapter out in time for that. Good timing, huh? I've experienced two light snows and a heavy snow in my area so far, plus some freezing rain, which isn't as nice as fluffy snow. Much more of that to come, I'm sure._

 _ **Teaser for Next:**_ _Ji Hoo spends the Christmas holiday with Jan Di's family. Jun Pyo continues to cope with his jealousy. Perhaps Jan Di and Jun Pyo will share a moment…? F4 plans a getaway and invites Jan Di and Ga Eul, but an unexpected turn of events leads to JanHoo being stranded alone overnight. What will happen? Love triangles, family drama, and more to come…_

 _ **FYI:**_ _I used the Grand Hyatt as the F4 Christmas party venue, but I based the party on both the Hyatt and the Millennium Seoul Hilton. I sometimes like to have an image of a place in mind when I write. Sometimes I use existing places (or a combination of), and sometimes I make up my own._

 _*For those who are wondering, some Koreans celebrate Christmas, and they do have the day off on Christmas. Seoul is also decorated with light displays. Google Seoul at Christmas or Christmas in South Korea, if you're bored. The displays are really beautiful._

 _ **More Korean Christmas Info:**_ _Department stores put on big displays of decorations. There's also an amazing display of lights in the capital city, Seoul. The lights are all over the city center including the bridges over the Han River. Some people (especially Christians and westerners who live in South Korea) will have decorations at home including a Christmas tree. Presents are exchanged and a popular present is money! Giving actually gifts has become more popular, but giving money is still very common. Santa Clause can also be seen around Korea but he might be wearing red or blue! He's also known as_ _산타 클로스_ _(santa kullosu) or_ _산타 할아버지_ _(Santa Grandfather). A popular Christmas food is a Christmas Cake, but it's often a sponge cake covered in cream brought from a local bakery! Or you might even have an ice cream cake from a shop like 'Baskin Robbins'! Happy/Merry Christmas in Korean is 'Meri krismas' (_ _메리 크리스마스_ _) or 'seongtanjeol jal bonaeyo' (_ _성탄절 잘 보내요_ _) or 'Jeulgaeun krismas doeseyo' (_ _즐거운 크리스마스 되세요_ _). Christians can say 'Sungtan chukhahaeyo' (_ _성탄 축하해요_ _) to celebrate the birth of Jesus. (from whychristmas (.com))_

 _With the Christmas season seeming to have started before Halloween this year, it's hard to imagine the holiday season not being a big deal. But it's not nearly as big a deal in the Republic of Korea as it is in the United States. But South Korea does have its own Santa Claus. He's called Santa_ _할아버지_ _, which translated is Grandfather Santa. Might be dressed like a Western Santa in a red suit, or you might see him in a blue suit. A couple of years ago we found this figurine of Santa_ _할아버지_ _on eBay, and he's become a party of holiday Santa display. He's wearing a traditional_ _갓_ _(gat), which is a tall hat worn by some men during the Joseun Dynasty. The_ _갓_ _protected the topknot hairstyle that men of status wore during this time. But Santa's hair is hanging long down his back. (from (.com))_


End file.
